Evil Twins
by Lydean
Summary: Pré-série. Une créature démoniaque jure de venger la mort de sa sœur jumelle, exterminée par John et Dean. Désirant les faire souffrir à leur tour, elle décide de s'attaquer à Sam. Pas de slash.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Twins Pré-série. Une créature démoniaque jure de venger la mort de sa sœur jumelle, exterminée par John et Dean. Désirant les faire souffrir à leur tour, elle décide de s'attaquer à Sam.

Spoilers : Cette fiction se déroule avant le début de la série donc, _a priori_, pas de spoilers ! Malgré tout, j'ai prélevé des souvenirs de leur enfance (et adolescence) parmi ceux évoqués tout au long des épisodes, des saisons.

Personnages : Sam et Dean Winchester essentiellement et quelques apparitions de John.

Résumé : Dean, 20 ans, aide son père à exterminer une créature démoniaque. Celle-ci utilisait son charme pour plonger ses victimes dans la dépression et se nourrir tranquillement de leur liquide céphalo-rachidien jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Ce qu'ignoraient les Winchester, c'est que cette créature avait une sœur jumelle qui jure de se venger. A l'inverse de sa sœur, sa spécialité à elle c'est la discorde. Elle décide de faire subir à John la douleur qu'elle a ressentie. Pour parvenir à ses fins, elle se rapproche de Sam. Elle pense ainsi venir facilement à bout de l'aîné pour ensuite faire sombrer le père. Durant les quelques mois au cours desquels va se dérouler cette histoire, il y aura d'autres chasses, Sam fêtera ses seize ans, ... Si tout va bien, la grosse vilaine méchante devrait avoir légèrement sous-estimé le lien fraternel indestructible des deux frangins ! Mais ça … c'est si tout va bien ! ^^

Cette histoire a été écrite pour Jeanne, ma petite Supernatural's sister et il n'était pas réellement prévu que je la poste. Le manque de temps, le trop plein de boulot, une saison 6 qui m'a un peu déstabilisée … ont fait que je n'avais plus ni les moyens, ni l'envie d'écrire. Seulement voilà, ma p'tite Jeanne m'a fait une attaque de Puppy eyes à laquelle je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai commencé _**Evil Twins**_ il y a plus d'un an et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps de la poursuivre jusqu'à ces dernières semaines grâce à mes copines d'hypnoweb qui m'ont fourni la motivation nécessaire.

Comme d'habitude, mon côté sadique s'exprime pleinement, que ce soit au niveau des victimes ou de nos frères préférés. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! lol ! J'espère développer cette histoire de manière à ce qu'elle reste proche de Supernatural (lors des premières saisons). Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'ayez pas peur de me le dire. Je ne mange personne et même si je le voulais ce serait hyper compliqué via Internet … quoique …^^

D'autre part, certains termes médicaux que j'emploie correspondent à deux ou trois recherches et quelques restes de connaissances que j'ai eus … un jour … autrefois ! lol ! Je ne prétends en aucun cas m'y connaître en médecine. Enfin, j'ai détourné quelques créatures surnaturelles issues de mythes pour les besoins de l'histoire. Tout cela reste dans le domaine de la fiction. Merci de votre indulgence !

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine et là tout de suite, on commence avec le prologue !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages : toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues et j'adore papoter et débattre.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue.**

_Il était seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il courait à en perdre haleine dans l'obscurité oppressante de ce lieu glacial, cherchant désespérément une présence, quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, l'unique personne capable de l'aider à s'échapper d'ici, à se sortir de cette situation inextricable._

_Les battements de son cœur étaient si rapides et si puissants qu'il craignait de voir cet organe vital s'expulser lui-même de sa poitrine. Ses côtes ne seraient jamais suffisamment solides pour contenir une telle explosion ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment elles arrivaient encore à contenir de si violents martèlements. Même ses poumons refusaient de travailler correctement. L'air ne faisait que sortir et dédaignait obstinément de soulager cette pression qui comprimait de plus en plus férocement sa cage thoracique. Le peu d'oxygène qu'il réussissait à emmagasiner lui brûlait chaque bronchiole. Sa respiration laborieuse se fit sifflante. Il suffoquait. Malgré tout, il continuait à courir. S'il voulait garder un infime espoir de s'en sortir, il devait le trouver._

_Il s'évertuait de toutes ses forces à l'appeler, à crier son prénom. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus de souffle ? Il s'arrêta un instant, essayant de contrôler son corps et son esprit mais l'angoisse était trop forte. Il ne supportait plus d'être seul, dans ce lieu lugubre, inhospitalier. Il prit la plus grande aspiration qu'il put et hurla toute son angoisse mais ses espoirs furent anéantis par ce long silence lourd de conséquences. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de repartir à sa recherche. Il reprit donc sa folle course, se battant contre ce corps qui refusait d'avancer, qui ne comprenait pas la gravité de cette tentative désespérée. Il fallait impérativement qu'il le trouve._

_Il essayait d'optimiser sa vision, scrutant autant que possible les environs, essayant de détecter un tout petit signe de sa présence. Mais malheureusement, au-delà de l'obscurité si tenace, tout était flou. Impossible d'identifier quoique ce soit. Malgré tout, régulièrement, il jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant ainsi qu'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, n'était-il pas déjà passé par là ? Tournait-il bêtement en rond comme un lion en cage ? La panique l'envahit soudainement et le besoin de le retrouver devint vital._

_Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, la sueur dégoulinant sur son front, ses tempes et sa nuque. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, alors qu'il faisait si froid ? D'ailleurs, son corps entier était parcouru de douloureux frissons. Il tremblait tant que ses jambes menaçaient de le laisser tomber à tout instant. Pourtant, il savait que s'il abandonnait, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Cette solitude menaçait de le tuer. Comment pourrait-il encore lutter s'il ne le retrouvait pas ?_

_Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et observa ses mains qui le faisaient terriblement souffrir. Sa peau se boursoufflait et prenait une teinte noirâtre. Epouvanté, il s'aperçut que la transformation avait déjà commencé. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il refusait de devenir un monstre ! Il se prit la tête entre les avant-bras mais de fins lambeaux de chair se détachèrent sous cette pression inattendue. Il retira donc vivement ses mains et arracha par la même occasion des poignées de cheveux. Ses pulsations cardiaques s'engagèrent dans un rythme invraisemblable, entraînant dans leur élan sa respiration déjà laborieuse._

_C'est à ce moment-là que sa volonté s'effondra. Il fondit en larmes et se laissa tomber à genoux. Son corps et son esprit refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Il se sentait terriblement vide. C'était trop tard. L'épouvantable chose qui sommeillait en lui apparaissait au grand jour. La normalité était un précepte disparu à tout jamais. A présent, il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à trouver celui qu'il cherchait si ardemment car cet être si important à ses yeux n'avait nulle envie de le revoir et encore moins sous cette apparence abominable. Il avait pourtant tellement besoin de lui. _

_Avant tout ça, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Avant tout ça, celui qu'il considérait comme un héros aurait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver et n'aurait jamais faibli avant d'y être arrivé. Avant tout ça, il l'aurait aidé à affronter cette malédiction. Avant tout ça, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de l'abandonner à son triste sort, désespérément seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Mais ces temps-là étaient révolus, le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Car oui, tout était de sa faute ! Il regrettait tellement. Son sentiment de culpabilité était un fardeau encore plus oppressant que ses difficultés à respirer. Il aurait dû lui dire … Il aurait dû lui faire part de ses tourments … Il aurait dû être honnête au lieu de se réfugier derrière cette colère malveillante qui lui avait fait perdre la raison et la seule personne en qui il avait toujours pu compter._

_Totalement découragé, il se laissa sombrer dans le désespoir. A quoi bon lutter ? Pourquoi se battre ? De toute façon, sans lui, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et puis en avait-il réellement envie ? Il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait plus rien. Loin de la normalité à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré, il se transformait en cette chose qu'il redoutait tant et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Le sol devint instable et commença à se dérober. Il comprit que cette chose informe qui lui servait de corps était en train de s'enfouir lentement dans une sorte de gouffre sans fond. Il savait que la fin était proche mais ça ne le perturbait plus. Il l'attendait même avec soulagement. Après tout, son grand frère vivrait bien mieux sans lui …_


	3. Chapter 3

_Petit retour furtif ! ^^ _

_Merci à mes super revieweuses. Ca fait plaisir de vous retrouver !_

_Dinahe, j'espère que la suite va tout autant te plaire que le prologue._

_Elisab, le chapitre 1 est nettement plus long. Est-ce que ça te convient mieux ? lol !_

_Chers lecteurs, _

_Dans les trois paragraphes qui suivent il y a une victime différente. Si la première est évidente, la seconde n'est que suggérée. Quant à la troisième ... ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Février 1999_

**- Fous le camp ! J'veux plus te voir ! Jamais ! **Hurlait-elle en balançant ses affaires sur le trottoir où il se trouvait.

Il était planté là, les épaules tombantes, le visage décomposé. Il n'essayait même pas d'esquiver. L'une de ses chaussures le heurta violemment au visage mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il était anéanti. Sa vie était détruite et tout était de sa faute. Comment avait-il pu se transformer en cet horrible monstre ? Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, les cris cessèrent, ponctués par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Si sa femme n'était désormais plus dans son champ de vision, son image, elle, était à jamais gravée dans son esprit. Il voyait son visage ruisselant de larmes, ses yeux qui exprimaient sa colère et reflétaient sa déception. Il l'avait trahie. Comment avait-il pu ? Lui qui idolâtrait son épouse depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il se souvenait péniblement de ce qui l'avait conduit à cette nuit de débauche à peine douze heures auparavant. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui avait pu l'y pousser. La veille, il avait levé le nez de ses dossiers pour s'apercevoir que la nuit était tombée. C'est en réalisant l'heure tardive qu'il avait rassemblé ses affaires et quitté son bureau pour rejoindre hâtivement sa famille. Il avait rencontré bon nombre de ses collègues dans les locaux mais il n'avait jamais vu cette femme avant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui effleure le bras en le croisant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé sous son charme. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. A bien y repenser, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. En tous cas, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son épouse. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était comme si ses désirs l'avaient emporté sur sa volonté, comme si son corps agissait sans que son esprit lui en ait donné l'ordre, comme s'il était prisonnier à l'intérieur de son propre organisme. Tout s'était déroulé dans un flou artistique et il s'était réveillé à ses côtés, complètement dénudé. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il avait été horrifié de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait dû être honnête avec son épouse qui était terriblement inquiète de sa disparition, qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et qui s'était jeté dans ses bras, les yeux rougis et ruisselants lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil. Malheureusement, ses aveux avaient eu l'effet escompté : elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant il se devait de lui dire la vérité. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre avec ce lourd secret, cette abomination. Il avait tout détruit et pour quoi ? Pour qui ?

Une légère brise vint frapper sa chemise trempée de larmes et il frissonna. Combien de temps était-il resté là, planté, à fixer cette maison ? Ce foyer si cher qui abritait sa famille, ses adorables enfants, sa merveilleuse femme. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Alors qu'il allait s'effondrer au milieu des vêtements et autres objets personnels qui jonchaient le sol, il fut retenu in extremis. Il sortit tant bien que mal de sa torpeur et observa qui l'avait secouru. Il tenta de se dégager lorsqu'il reconnut la tignasse blond platine et les yeux peinturlurés. C'était elle ! Celle avec qui il avait détruit sa vie. A ce moment précis, il la trouva d'une laideur épouvantable mais elle attrapa sa main et sa beauté le frappa de nouveau. Elle lui sourit et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Il la suivit sans opposer de résistance.

Il avait dû s'évanouir car, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé sur le canapé au milieu d'un appartement miteux. Elle était là et lui parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas. De toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Alors, lorsqu'elle lui caressa le visage, il ne réagit pas. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement non plus au moment où les doigts délicats de la jeune femme s'allongèrent anormalement et pénétrèrent dans ses narines et ses conduits auditifs. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se débattre quand ces sondes improvisées traversèrent douloureusement ses tympans et accédèrent tout naturellement à son cerveau. Il ne pouvait rien entendre mais les battements réguliers qu'il percevait indiquaient un mouvement de succion. Une substance indéterminée s'évacuait de l'intérieur de son crâne. Il sentait bien que quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se produire mais peu lui importait. Elle pouvait bien lui manger le cerveau à la petite cuillère, au moins il ne penserait plus à ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, que ses remords s'évanouiraient avant de mourir. Après tout, le monstre qu'il était devenu méritait amplement de subir ce martyre. Il assista, impuissant, à la jouissance de l'étrange créature qui se tenait à califourchon sur son abdomen. Au bout d'un moment qu'il ne put déterminer, tout devint noir. Sa conscience le réveilla un peu plus tard et il discerna l'étrange femme. Les traits déformés de son visage semblaient montrer qu'elle souriait. Ce qui lui servait de lèvres bougeait mais il ne distinguait que des grondements sourds. De nouveau, elle s'installa sur lui et les doigts froids et rigides pénétrèrent ses narines. Revivrait-il cet instant éternellement ? Peut-être était-ce ça l'Enfer ? Il eut l'occasion de se poser les mêmes questions à deux reprises avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_1 mois plus tard. _

Assis à la table du petit espace cuisine, Sam essayait en vain de se concentrer sur son livre. Intrigué, il jetait régulièrement des regards à son frère, affalé dans le sofa tout miteux du coin de la pièce. Ca faisait bien une heure que Dean était plongé dans la lecture du document que leur père lui avait soumis avant de partir enquêter. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre, c'était une copie du rapport légiste de la dernière victime, le fameux examen médical qui les avait entraînés jusqu'ici pour une chasse.

Dans la région, le taux de suicide était anormalement élevé mais aucun élément surnaturel n'avait attiré l'attention de leur paternel jusqu'à ce que l'oncle d'une des victimes ait pris l'initiative d'exercer sa profession de médecin légiste sur son propre neveu. Le résultat de l'autopsie avait dû provoquer un électrochoc à John parce que moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route.

Dean sortit enfin de sa fascination morbide et leva les yeux vers son cadet qui l'observait toujours en coin.

**- Quoi ?** Lui demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil inquisiteur.

**- Ca a l'air fascinant ce que tu lis, **décréta le plus jeune sur un ton ironique pour tenter de ne pas montrer l'intérêt qu'il pouvait porter au dossier que son frère avait entre les mains.

**- Non, c'est dégueu !** Répondit franchement Dean en jetant le document à côté de lui sur le canapé et en se levant d'un coup pour se dégourdir les jambes. **Ca m'a presque coupé l'appétit … enfin presque ! Papa en a pour un moment et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ca te dit de faire un p'tit tour, histoire qu'on se trouve un café et un truc à grignoter ?**

**- Bof, non ! Je n'ai pas très faim. **Devant le regard déçu de son aîné qui commençait à se rasseoir, il ajouta :** Mais vas-y, va prendre l'air et j'veux bien que tu me ramènes un café.**

**- Et te laisser tout seul ici ?**

**- Dean, j'ai seize ans …**

**- Quinze et demi ! **Rectifia-t-il en le pointant du doigt avant que son visage s'illumine d'un sourire malicieux.** OK, j'te ramène ça … mais pas de bêtise en mon absence, hein ?**

Sam se renfrogna et lui adressa une grimace acerbe. Quand est-ce que son irrécupérable frangin s'apercevrait-il qu'il avait grandi ? Ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille à présent et pourtant il le traitait comme s'il n'avait pas plus de dix ans ! Il le regarda sortir et attendit que le ronronnement de l'Impala s'éloigne pour se précipiter sur le rapport légiste.D'ordinaire, il accordait peu d'importance aux chasses dans lesquelles il était entraîné de force par son père. Ce n'était décidément pas la vie qu'il voulait et il avait d'autres ambitions pour son avenir – La principale étant de vivre normalement au milieu de gens normaux, dans un environnement normal ! Malgré tout, il avait toujours été d'un naturel curieux et il n'avait jamais lu ce genre de document auparavant. D'autre part, les différentes expressions affichées consécutivement sur le visage de son aîné l'avaient intrigué. Il s'installa donc à son tour dans le sofa et commença l'examen du dossier.

Sur la page de garde se trouvaient les informations administratives concernant la victime : Nom, Prénom, date de naissance et de décès, numéro d'identification, adresse … ainsi que les données relatives à l'autopsie : heure, date de début et lieu de réalisation …

Les nom, prénom, titre et juridiction de l'autorité requérante n'étaient pas renseignés. De même, il manquait les pièces autorisant cette autopsie telle que l'ordonnance du juge d'instruction. Ce document n'avait donc rien d'officiel mais il avait pourtant été complété avec un sérieux à toute épreuve ! Il suffisait de parcourir les pages suivantes pour en être persuadé.

La seconde feuille rassemblait les données de l'enquête, la levée de corps, les examens radiologiques prodigués ainsi que l'analyse externe du corps. La victime avait été retrouvée étendue sur son canapé, une bouteille d'alcool et deux flacons d'anxiolytiques et de somnifères vides à ses côtés. Les autres renseignements fournis dans cette partie étaient infimes et peu instructifs par rapport à leur chasse en cours : aucune trace externe ni signe distinctif justifiant le décès. Il n'y avait pas de lésion, ni déformation ou mobilité anormale. Malgré tout, Sam s'attarda sur la description des phénomènes cadavériques qu'il trouva très enrichissante. Il y était évoqué, entre autre, la rigidité du corps, la circulation posthume, le degré de décomposition du corps, tout d'abord dans son ensemble puis, plus précisément, en commençant par la tête pour finir avec les membres inférieurs.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aborda l'autopsie à proprement parlé qu'il comprit ce qui avait tant perturbé son frère. L'examen était relaté dans les moindres détails. L'explication était tellement précise que Sam avait l'impression de se trouver à côté du médecin légiste et de pratiquer les différentes incisions lui-même. Il sentit le malaise monter en lui.

N'était-ce pas l'horrible craquement des côtes soumises à l'écartement de la cage thoracique qu'il venait d'entendre ? Et d'où venait cette odeur ? Du cœur posé négligemment sur la balance ? Ou encore des poumons que l'oxygène avait définitivement abandonnés ? Il sentit la nausée l'envahir. L'examen de l'abdomen n'arrangea rien. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui soutenait le foie de la victime dans sa main, le faisant pivoter pour mieux l'analyser. Les descriptions de l'aspect de la vésicule biliaire et de la rate provoquèrent une remontée acide qu'il réussit à contrôler jusqu'à l'inspection plus que détaillée du contenu de l'estomac et des intestins. Il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette lecture morbide. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'anormal : pas d'atrophie, pas de nodule, pas d'athérosclérose, d'ulcère, d'anévrysme ou de thrombose. C'était juste un corps ordinaire, banal … mais dépecé ! Dire que les médecins légistes faisaient ce boulot jour après jour !

Finalement, il oublia presque tout ce mal-être lorsqu'il tomba sur la première observation aussi intéressante qu'inattendue : le canal central de la moelle osseuse contenue dans le squelette vertébral et pelvien était étrangement sec. De ce fait la matière s'était asséchée et était maintenant réduite à une poudre granuleuse et opaque. Sam ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

S'ensuivit alors l'autopsie du crâne. Là encore, au début, rien d'étrange n'apparaissait : pas d'hématome sur le cuir chevelu, absence de fracture sur la voûte, aspect normal de l'endocrâne … mais concernant les méninges, c'était une autre histoire. Leur volume était pratiquement réduit à néant. Seule une sorte de fine membrane desséchée indiquait sa précédente existence. Quant au cerveau, si on pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi d'après la description, il se résumait à l'état de ridicules petits lobes déshydratés. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin, le médecin avait analysé de manière très rigoureuse les différentes parties de cet ensemble de matières entièrement dépourvues de liquide corporel. Comment cette substance vitale avait-elle pu quitter le corps sans laisser de trace ? De quelle manière était-il possible de l'extraire ainsi, dans son intégralité ? Elle ne s'était tout de même pas évaporée !

La réponse apparut dans le paragraphe suivant : Il y avait des marques d'irritation au niveau des narines et des conduits auditifs, ainsi que des traces de sang séché près des tympans déchirés. De nombreuses éventualités vinrent frapper l'esprit de Sam mais aucune d'entre elles n'étaient vraiment agréable !

Le paragraphe résumant l'autopsie et les examens des prélèvements réalisés indiquait clairement que les circonstances du décès étaient indéterminées. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'un suicide ! L'organisme ne contenait aucune trace de drogue ou d'alcool. Le corps ne révélait pas de marques de coups, ni de quelconque blessure. Les organes étaient sains. En revanche, la conclusion concernant la cause du décès était plus qu'évidente : La victime était totalement dépourvue de liquide céphalo-rachidien.

C'était comme si ce jeune athlète d'une vingtaine d'années s'était laissé ponctionner son liquide cérébrospinal sans se débattre, de manière tout à fait consciente. Rien d'étonnant donc que ce dossier ait fini dans les mains expertes de John Winchester.

Il tourna la page et trouva les photos rassemblées en annexes. Les images mentales qu'il s'était créées en lisant les différentes descriptions étaient déjà suffisamment immondes mais elles étaient bien loin de l'ignoble vérité. La nausée le reprit au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Surpris, il sursauta et releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec son frère qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils :

**- Wow ! T'en fais une tête ! T'as vu un mort ou quoi ?**

Dean avait dit ça avec une totale décontraction et une touche d'humour toute personnelle accompagnée d'un sourire moqueur. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une certaine inquiétude. Ca, c'était lui tout craché ! Impossible de trouver le bouton off pour désactiver son mode « grand-frère ultra protecteur ». Sam ne prit donc pas la peine de lui répondre mais utilisa son arme à lui pour obtenir rapidement un accord à sa requête.

**- Dean, tu m'emmènerais à la bibliothèque pour que je fasse quelques recherches ?**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Décidément, il n'avait aucun pouvoir face au regard de chien battu de son cadet. Il s'était dit qu'avec le temps cette étrange aptitude fraternelle s'amenuiserait mais il savait pertinemment que l'espoir était vain. Sammy allait bientôt souffler sa seizième bougie. Malgré cela, ce qu'il voyait dans ces moments-là à travers ses yeux, c'était toujours le p'tit bonhomme de quatre ans qui avait besoin de lui. Comment pourrait-il lui refuser son aide ? Et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait en train de s'ennuyer ferme à la bibliothèque de la ville d'à côté. Il n'avait aucune aversion pour les livres mais ce genre d'établissement lui filait des boutons : ça puait le renfermé, les seules filles présentes qui auraient pu l'intéresser étaient trop studieuses pour penser à autre chose qu'à leurs chères études et dès qu'on osait bouger un peu ou, pire, ouvrir la bouche, on se faisait inonder de « chuuuut ! » autoritaires !

Bref, il se maudissait d'avoir, une fois de plus, cédé à la requête de son petit frère. Foutue faiblesse ! Il devait au moins essayer de la combattre avant qu'elle ne le mène à sa perte ! Aujourd'hui, c'était faire face à un ennui mortel la bibliothèque mais un jour, qui sait, ce serait peut-être mastiquer de la salade et ronger une carotte dans un restaurant végétarien ! L'horreur !

Son affliction devait être gravée sur son visage, à moins que ce soit son attitude qui l'ait trahi, car Sam souffla son exaspération avant de lui chuchoter sur un ton faussement compatissant :

**- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, Dean ? Tu peux aller faire un tour si tu veux.**

**- Non, je préfère t'attendre. De toute façon, il va falloir qu'on y aille parce que papa va bientôt rentrer. J'peux peut-être te donner un coup de main,** proposa-t-il avec l'espoir d'en terminer plus vite avec cette torture.

Sur ces mots, il lança un regard de défi à la bibliothécaire dont le « chut ! » prêt à sortir de ses lèvres pincées s'évapora comme par enchantement. Puis il rapprocha sa chaise dans un grincement strident et se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran d'ordinateur où son cadet s'affairait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures ! Il fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit et se tourna pour porter toute son attention sur cet étranger qui avait pris les allures de son frangin.

**- Quoi ? **Demanda Sam, légèrement sur la défensive en sentant le regard inquisiteur de son aîné.

**- Je croyais que tes recherches concernaient un boulot pour l'école mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être en rapport avec la chasse de papa.**

Seul un grognement à peine audible fit écho à cette remarque. Ravi de voir son petit frère s'intéresser aux « affaires familiales », Dean poussa plus avant son interrogatoire :

**- Alors t'as trouvé des trucs intéressants qui pourraient nous aider ?**

Sam lui lança une série de regards incertains. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait décelé aucun élément en lien direct avec leur chasse mais les recherches qu'il avait faites et la lecture du rapport légiste l'avaient ébranlé sur bien des points et il ressentait le besoin d'en discuter. Or la seule personne avec qui il pouvait le faire était en face de lui. Il savait que Dean l'écouterait et qu'il aurait certainement les mots qu'il fallait pour le rassurer. Seulement, en évoquant ses doutes et ses craintes, il montrait aussi à son grand frère qu'il avait besoin de lui et ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il essayait de lui prouver depuis un certain temps déjà : qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et suffisamment mature pour prendre ses propres décisions !

Il décida d'exprimer ses découvertes sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, tout en espérant que son aîné parvienne aux mêmes conclusions que lui, sans qu'il n'ait à trahir ses appréhensions.

**- Regarde ! Il est dit ici que le volume de liquide céphalo-rachidien d'un adulte est d'environ 150 ml et qu'il est renouvelé trois à quatre fois en moyenne par jour, c'est-à-dire toutes les six à huit heures …**

**- Ouais … et alors ? **Demanda Dean qui ne voyait pas où cet intello de service voulait en venir mais qui, en revanche, avait bien décelé le mal-être évident qui émanait de lui.

**- Ben …** hésita encore l'adolescent.

Comme Sam s'y attendait et tel qu'il le connaissait, son frangin ultra protecteur était loin d'abandonner ses sales manies et, par conséquent, il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse de sa part. D'ailleurs, même en fixant l'écran devant lui, il pouvait sentir son regard insistant braqué sur lui. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre :

**- Tu crois que … enfin, quelle que soit cette chose … tu crois qu'elle vide ses victimes et qu'elle attend que le liquide se soit régénéré pour recommencer jusqu'à ce que le pauvre gars meure ?**

Après avoir froncé les sourcils en signe de compréhension, l'aîné afficha une moue de dégoût.

**- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça** ? Demanda-t-il finalement. **J'imagine que quand on n'a plus de ce liquide, on est mort.**

**- Bah, j'en suis pas si sûr. Les rôles principaux du liquide céphalo-rachidien sont de protéger le cerveau, éviter les infections et transporter des hormones et des nutriments. Toutes les victimes ont été retrouvées allongées. Elles étaient donc à l'abri des chocs. Et puis il n'y a aucun renseignement sur le temps qu'il faut pour mourir quand on vient à en manquer.**

**- Peut-être parce que dans le monde normal, tout ça n'est pas censé arriver.**

**- Oui mais ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que rien ne nous dit qu'un seul prélèvement soit fatal !**

**- T'es un vrai geek ! J'vais te dire, j'espère que tu as tort parce que dans le cas contraire, j'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de ces pauvres gars ! **

**- Moi non plus. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils ne se défendent pas ? Même s'ils étaient tous dépressifs, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils aient eu envie de mourir de cette manière. Elle les a peut-être hypnotisés ? **

Sam était de nouveau parti dans ses pensées, essayant d'analyser toutes les données qu'il avait en main afin de trouver une explication logique. Mais la pâleur qu'il affichait alerta Dean qui réagit aussitôt :

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Ils étaient peut-être conscients ? J'veux dire : si on part du principe que le liquide se régénère, il faut que la personne soit en vie. L'autopsie a révélé qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de coup sur le corps ni de substance inhabituelle dans l'organisme. Comment pourraient-ils dormir avec la menace qui plane au-dessus de leur tête sans un recours à la médicamentation ou à un assommage en règle ? **

**- Wow, wow, wow ! Arrête ! Tu te poses bien trop de questions ! On n'en sait rien, d'accord ? Inutile de te faire des films alors qu'on n'est sûrs de rien ! Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il va falloir exterminer cette chose et le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

**- Mais … vous l'avez identifiée ?**

**- Moi, non. Mais je suis sûr que papa va trouver.**

**- Vous savez où elle se planque ?**

**- Non plus.**

**- Ben, comment vous allez faire pour l'exterminer alors ?**

Contrairement à son cadet, l'unique question qui vint à l'esprit de Dean à ce moment-là fut : « Mais pourquoi ai-je laissé le rapport d'autopsie à sa portée ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2**

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il aurait pu attribuer son mal-être au fait qu'il était en route pour chasser une créature surnaturelle. Quoi de plus stressant que de risquer sa vie en combattant un être maléfique, puissant et violent ? Enfin … pour des personnes normales, comme dirait son petit frère. Parce que pour lui, c'était un truc tout à fait banal.

Du coup, de ce côté-là ça allait plutôt pas mal. Et puis il n'était pas seul : il se trouvait avec le meilleur chasseur du monde, son père, qui avait réussi l'exploit de localiser cette chose en moins d'une semaine.

Ensuite, il y avait le fait que Sam était à l'abri, loin du danger. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son frère, ça non ! Sammy était doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à une telle créature. Ils n'avaient donc qu'une petite idée de sa force, de son degré d'intelligence, ou de la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Le plan de leur père nécessitait la présence de deux chasseurs. Il se devait donc de lui prêter main forte, mais la présence de Sam n'était pas indispensable et à ses yeux, il était vraiment inutile et complètement débile de le placer face au danger. Malheureusement, ce qui paraissait être une évidence pour lui ne l'était pas forcément pour les deux autres membres de sa famille et il avait dû batailler dur pour que John se fasse à cette idée. En tant que chasseur émérite, le patriarche des Winchester voulait transmettre son savoir à ses deux fils et pour lui l'apprentissage se faisait sur le terrain et pas le nez enfoui dans les bouquins. Alors pour une fois que son cadet montrait un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour une de leur chasse, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le rallier à la cause. Surtout que Sammy boudait sérieusement les « activités familiales » depuis un bon moment, refusant de s'impliquer, se heurtant à l'autorité paternelle pour se destiner à une vie un peu plus « normale ». Difficile donc d'éteindre cette étincelle d'espoir paternel !

De son côté, Sam ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de ne pas l'avoir laissé venir. C'était bien évident qu'il était intrigué par cette histoire – Qui ne le serait pas après avoir jeté un œil au rapport d'autopsie ? – mais ses priorités avaient clairement changé depuis environ deux ans. Alors, à part son inquiétude surdimensionnée pour la santé des deux seuls membres de sa famille, son cadet n'avait, d'après ses propres termes, « aucune envie d'aller crapahuter aux fins fonds de nulle part pour se faire massacrer par une créature maléfique avec l'infime espoir d'avoir le dessus et de l'exterminer pour de bon ». Sam admettait bien volontiers que cela sauvait des vies mais il se plaignait également que ce soit au détriment des leurs. Dans un sens, Dean comprenait son cadet, ou tout du moins, il comprenait que Sammy ait besoin de stabilité, de normalité. Lui, de son côté, avait choisi de suivre son père car cet homme n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier pour aider les gens et détruire les forces du mal. John Winchester était un héros et bien qu'il ne lui arrive pas encore à la cheville, il avait bien l'intention de suivre ses traces, de se perfectionner et pourquoi pas, un jour, de donner de bonnes raisons à son père d'être fier de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa. John était au volant de son 4x4, les yeux rivés sur la route, ses sourcils sombres froncés à l'extrême, le visage concentré. Nul doute qu'il serait le grand gagnant de l'affrontement de cette nuit. En plus, leur ami Bobby avait trouvé un moyen radical pour tuer le monstre qu'ils allaient chasser : Une dague en argent recouverte du sang d'une de ses victimes planté « délicatement » entre les deux yeux et le tour était joué ! Et comme deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, John avait tout prévu en double. Quant à la victime, ils avaient la certitude d'en trouver une sur place. Prélever son sang pour en enduire la lame ne serait pas non plus très sorcier. Les deux chasseurs étaient ainsi très bien équipés. Si l'un des deux venait à manquer sa cible, l'autre n'aurait aucun mal à rattraper le coup.

Finalement, ce qui le tourmentait n'était pas la chasse en elle-même, ni les risques que son père et lui devraient prendre et encore moins l'issue de cet affrontement. Le réel problème était le fait que cette chose avait squatté le corps d'une femme innocente et que, pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de sacrifier l'hôte. Cette idée avait frappé Sammy de plein fouet lorsqu'il avait entendu ce qu'expliquait Bobby. Les frères avaient donc évoqué ce problème sans qu'aucun des deux n'admette son mal-être face à cette situation. Pourtant bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué à son cadet, ça le hantait autant que lui.

x*x*x*x

John avait stationné son 4x4 quelques rues plus loin afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Les deux hommes s'étaient équipés et longeaient à présent les murs en évitant de s'exposer à la lumière des réverbères. Apparemment la créature qu'ils allaient chasser possédait des sens surdéveloppés – l'ouïe et la vue n'étant bien évidemment pas en reste. Les rideaux de l'appartement étaient tirés mais Dean pouvait constater la faible luminosité de la pièce. Une ombre vaporeuse passa lentement devant la fenêtre. Malgré le manque de visibilité, il identifia clairement une silhouette féminine. Aucun doute là-dessus : les formes qu'il avait décelées ne pouvaient échapper à son œil expert !

Les deux chasseurs pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Ils décidèrent d'éviter d'allumer la lumière de la cage d'escalier et de choisir l'éclairage plus discret de leurs lampes de poche. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient les locaux de stockage et l'équipement collectif. Une fois qu'ils se furent assurés de l'absence d'un concierge, ils gravirent les marches qui les séparaient du premier étage. Là, seule la toux rauque d'un homme âgé se fit entendre. Ils poursuivirent leur progression à pas feutrés, attentifs aux éventuelles présences à chaque pallier. Le bâtiment paraissait déserté mais dans la mesure où il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin, la plupart des habitants devait dormir. Etant donné le bruit qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire, ils redoutaient de réveiller les locataires. Or, dans ce job, l'absence de témoin était plus que favorable. Surtout que parfois, l'idée saugrenue d'appeler les forces de l'ordre émergeait dans leurs esprits ensommeillés et immanquablement, ça leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Arrivés au quatrième, ils se postèrent devant la porte à la peinture écaillée. Pendant que John faisait le gué, Dean s'accroupit et, muni d'une petite tige métallique dans chaque main et la lampe dans la bouche, crocheta la serrure en quelques secondes. Après un regard à son père, il tourna doucement la poignée et poussa légèrement le battant, grimaçant au risque de faire grincer les gonds. A voir la vétusté des lieux, il s'étonna de constater que l'ouverture se fasse dans un silence quasi religieux. L'entrée dans les lieux fut plutôt aisée, peut-être même un peu trop. Ils accédèrent à la pièce partiellement éclairée qu'ils avaient pu repérer de la rue.

Tout en restant sur leur garde, ils approchèrent du vieux divan posé négligemment sur un tapis poussiéreux et partiellement dépouillé. Les effluves de moisi se mêlaient avec l'odeur ignoble de crasse et quelques relents écœurants difficilement identifiables. Les deux chasseurs contournèrent de part et d'autre la banquette et s'arrêtèrent net en découvrant le corps inanimé d'un homme. Il gisait sur le dos, les yeux partiellement ouverts. De fins filets de sang s'écoulaient de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Seul son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière. Il était encore en vie. Dean s'approcha de lui avec l'idée de lui venir en aide. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'individu ouvrit soudainement ses paupières - geste inattendu qui eut le mérite de le faire sursauter. Dans ce regard vitreux, le jeune chasseur ne put lire qu'une résolution morbide. Il se pencha de manière à se trouver suffisamment près de son visage, essayant de déceler un appel au secours, un petit quelque chose qui lui prouverait que son père et lui n'étaient pas arrivés trop tard pour ce pauvre homme. Aussi se redressa-t-il et recula-t-il d'un pas lorsqu'il vit son père enfoncer la lame de sa dague dans l'épaule de cet individu. Elle en ressortit dégoulinante de sang. Le liquide gluant et opaque goutta sur le tapis et sur le sol, formant des rosaces écarlates. Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui, cette fois, semblait hurler sa détresse, ou tout du moins sa douleur, à travers son regard. Avait-il ressenti la souffrance ? Rien dans son attitude ne pouvait réellement le présager. Il restait là, inerte, comme mort. Tous les propos de Sam lui revinrent alors à l'esprit et il se demanda qu'elle était la bonne marche à suivre : Devait-il appeler les secours sans tarder ou au contraire, abréger ses souffrances ?

John attira alors son attention et d'un mouvement vif de la tête, il enjoignit son fils à faire comme lui. Son visage grave et ferme permit à Dean de reprendre ses esprits. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un souffle anormal dans sa nuque que ses hésitations disparurent complètement. Devant l'urgence de la situation, il imita son père d'un geste froid et mécanique. Puis, sans perdre une seconde, il fit volte-face. Les deux chasseurs restèrent en garde, côte à côte, alors que la silhouette féminine se dessinait lentement dans l'obscurité du coin de la pièce. A mesure qu'elle avançait, ses traits étaient de plus en plus précis et son visage prenait forme. Sa présence envoutante ne suffit pas à ensorceler John qui se rua sur elle dans un geste leste. Les iris sombres de leur proie prirent une teinte bleutée aux reflets argentée et le chasseur retraversa la pièce d'un trait, sans que ses pieds ne touchent le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le mur de plein fouet. Il retomba mollement sur le revêtement, inerte, juste à côté de son arme.

Dean, qui venait d'assister à la scène, détacha son regard horrifié de son père et se retourna pour faire face à la créature, bien déterminé à lui faire payer le prix fort pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Malheureusement, elle avait été bien plus rapide qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Avant même qu'il ait fini de tourner la tête, elle se tenait là, juste devant lui. Il ne laissa aucun temps à la surprise. Saisissant l'opportunité de cette proximité, il brandit sa dague, prêt à frapper. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main délicate et glacée caresser sa joue.

Sur la photographie prise par son père lors de ses investigations, le jeune homme avait trouvé cette femme assez jolie mais plutôt quelconque. Or, à présent qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son visage et qu'il pouvait s'enivrer de son parfum, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, d'une beauté à faire pâlir de jalousie la plus belle des déesses. Sa splendeur était telle qu'il l'aurait enlacée dans la seconde s'il n'avait pas entendu un râle de douleur derrière lui.

Cette voix il la connaissait. C'était celle de quelqu'un qui comptait plus que sa propre vie. Une personne qui avait besoin de lui. Son père ! La décharge d'adrénaline qui s'ensuivit lui suffit à retrouver ses esprits. La torpeur dans laquelle il s'enlisait jusque-là commença à s'évaporer doucement. Ses pieds tentèrent d'éloigner son corps mais ses yeux obligeaient son cerveau à garder cette étrange fascination. Il se força donc à fermer les paupières. Malheureusement, celles-ci se rouvraient comme si elles étaient soumises à la tension de ressorts. Malgré tout, chaque battement aidait sa volonté à se libérer de ces liens mentaux. Il serra les mâchoires, prit une grande aspiration et resserra son étreinte sur le manche de son arme. Il leva d'un seul coup son bras, prêt à asséner le coup fatal. Il allait enfouir la lame visqueuse entre les deux yeux de son ennemie lorsque le visage se métamorphosa, révélant la personnalité de l'hôte, exposant son regard torturé et effrayé.

Dean se rappela alors que cette femme était innocente. C'était une victime possédée et manipulée par la créature. Son hésitation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais elle fut déterminante. Les pupilles bleutées et scintillantes précédèrent le rictus sadique qui fit apparaître une rangée de dents carnassières. Et le jeune chasseur fut projeté à son tour de l'autre côté de la pièce. Avant de percuter le mur, il heurta un objet qui s'écrasa sous son poids. Cette rencontre fortuite eut l'avantage d'amortir le choc. Dean estima qu'il s'en était bien tiré compte tenu qu'il était toujours conscient. Tout en essayant difficilement de retrouver un semblant de respiration, il chercha à distinguer la silhouette de son adversaire malgré sa vue brouillée. Lorsqu'il la discerna enfin, elle s'était considérablement approchée. Il avisa la dague qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main droite. Il prit appui sur son coude gauche et se redressa aussi vite que possible. Grave erreur.

Il avait bien remarqué la douleur fulgurante qui l'avait assaillit au moment de la collision mais il n'en comprit la cause exacte que lorsqu'il réussit à se libérer du monticule boisé sur lequel il était tombé. Dans un bruit de succion, il sentit que quelque chose s'extirpa de son dos. Sa respiration si difficile jusque-là devint totalement inexistante sous l'effet de l'intense souffrance. Son corps n'étant plus en mesure de le soutenir, il retomba à plat ventre. Sa tête bascula sur sa joue droite, face au mur. Là, il aperçut les restes d'une vieille chaise en bois. L'assise en osier était clairsemée de points écarlates, de même que le fragment de l'un des pieds qui dépassait tel un pieu aiguisé. Un liquide visqueux s'y écoulait lentement en fins filets jusque sur le sol. Du sang. Son sang.

Si son esprit le forçait à réagir, ses muscles, eux, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Privé d'oxygène et d'une partie de son sang, son corps était considérablement affaibli. Dean ne sut s'il s'agissait de l'esprit de conservation ou d'une curiosité morbide mais il trouva malgré tout la force de tourner la tête vers son ennemie. A quelques centimètres du bout de son nez, il aperçut la pointe de ses chaussures à talons. A bout de force, il obligea ses yeux à suivre ses longues jambes, ses hanches puis sa poitrine avant d'avoir enfin accès à son visage. Elle s'était légèrement penchée en avant, l'observant, visiblement satisfaite de son œuvre. Avec un sourire sadique lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle croisa les bras, faisant mine d'attendre patiemment qu'il se décide enfin à mourir.

Si le fait d'être têtu pouvait exaspérer certaines personnes, pour Dean, c'était assurément une bénédiction. Et une fois encore, sa survie en dépendait. Il développa donc une volonté sans égale pour se sortir de cette situation mais son corps refusait catégoriquement de le soutenir. Il rageait intérieurement de ne pouvoir se libérer de cette contrainte physique. Chaque essai se soldait par un échec. Le manque d'oxygène anéantissait le moindre espoir. Toute force l'avait abandonné. Même la douleur semblait s'atténuer. Il crut entendre cette foutue bonne femme jubiler en le voyant se débattre mais étrangement, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il n'éprouvait même plus le besoin de lutter. Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau. Il ferma les paupières. Cette fois, Sammy allait réellement lui en vouloir.

**- Dean !**

Sammy ? Instinctivement, ses paupières se rouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Ce petit électrochoc eut le mérite de le réveiller un peu, juste le temps de comprendre que quelque chose venait de changer. Les yeux exorbités de sa tortionnaire accompagnèrent l'émission d'un cri aigu de surprise. Elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes avant d'être secouée par des tremblements. Les traits de son visage se déformaient inlassablement, alternant sa vraie nature et l'expression terrifiée de l'hôte. Puis elle se pétrifia en une statue de glace. A l'intérieur de cette forme translucide jaillissaient de violents éclairs bleutés. Le champ magnétique qui s'y développait était si intense que les étincelles s'assemblèrent en une même boule scintillante qui se mit à gonfler considérablement avant de se rétracter et de s'éteindre d'un coup, provoquant l'implosion de la structure. Cet incroyable spectacle dura quelques secondes avant que le tas de cristaux ne s'effondre enfin, révélant John, debout, les sourcils froncés, déterminé. Il avait réussi. Son père était un véritable héros. Soulagé, il se laissa envahir par l'obscurité.

x*x*x*x

Elle hurlait sa douleur. Elle hurlait sa peine. Elle hurlait sa rage. Elle hurlait la perte de sa sœur.

Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres mais elle avait tout vu. Epodithra était sa sœur jumelle et outre leurs pouvoirs respectifs, elles étaient constamment connectées. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenue que sa voracité lui porterait préjudice. Faire autant de victimes, en si peu de temps et en plein cœur des Etats-Unis était similaire à un suicide. Sa sœur avait été trop gourmande, pas assez réfléchie ni suffisamment discrète, et les chasseurs l'avaient découverte.

La case où elle s'était allongée pour se délecter de son dernier repas était en flammes. Sa victime crépitait et se décomposait sous la chaleur intense mais de son côté, elle ne transpirait même pas. L'enveloppe corporelle qu'elle habitait était protégée par ses pouvoirs. Elle pouvait jouer avec les molécules du corps qu'elle possédait sans que ça n'altère quoi que soit à son hôte. Mais le plus intéressant pour elle, était de manipuler sa victime à sa guise. Dès que cet homme avait perdu le goût à la vie, il s'était volontairement offert à elle et maintenant il était sous son influence. Ses pouvoirs sur lui étaient sans limite.

Elle regarda le corps se décomposer dans le brasier. D'abord les yeux - ils étaient toujours ouverts puisque l'homme était en état de transe - Ils s'asséchèrent progressivement jusqu'à devenir deux petites boules noires à peine perceptibles dans leurs orbites avant de disparaître complètement. Les cheveux et les vêtements étaient partis comme des fétus de paille. La peau carbonisée précéda la dislocation des chairs.

Déçue, elle constata que le squelette était toujours intact alors que l'intensité des flammes s'amenuisait. Elle augmenta donc la température, dépassant allègrement les trois mille degrés et attendit que le squelette soit réduit en cendres. Le problème avec ce spectacle morbide était qu'il n'atténuait en rien sa fureur. Elle sortit donc des décombres, laissant derrière elle, un tas informe encore fumant.

La couleur écarlate qui avait empli ses yeux dévoilait la rage qui explosait en elle. Les derniers instants de sa jumelle repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle avait vécu toute sa souffrance mais surtout elle avait très nettement vu le visage de ses meurtriers.

A l'heure actuelle, le plus jeune des deux devait certainement être mort. Mais dans le cas contraire, elle y remédierait rapidement et avec beaucoup de délectation. Ces hommes allaient payer l'assassinat de sa jumelle. Elle ne trouverait pas de repos avant de les avoir fait souffrir atrocement. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle savait limiter son appétit et prendre le temps d'élaborer des stratégies d'attaque. C'était une grande guerrière, un incroyable stratège. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'une patience sans borne pour atteindre un objectif. Son arme à elle était la discorde et elle avait su perfectionner ses dons au cours des dernières décennies. Par conséquent, sa vengeance prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle serait implacable et sans limite.

x*x*x*x

Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à emmagasiner l'air nécessaire à sa survie. Il perdait peu à peu conscience, se sentait partir mais refusait de succomber. Alors il se concentrait sur l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Cette atroce et cuisante contraction aurait pu lui faire penser à une crise cardiaque si elle n'avait pas été localisée à droite. Le soutien de son père qui ne cessait de lui parler lui était également secourable. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer mais il savait que le héros qu'était son père avait détruit la créature et qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui porter secours alors qu'il était lui-même blessé. Il l'avait transporté jusque dans ce cocon confortable que représentait la voiture, dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble, repoussant les habitants qui venaient entraver son chemin, redoublant d'efforts pour parcourir l'interminable distance qui les séparait du véhicule. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'affront de se laisser aller mourir. Et pourtant, cette volonté n'avait de cesse de décliner à chaque seconde.

John filait à toute allure sur la grande ligne droite sombre et désertée. Il se demanda s'il en verrait le bout un jour. Il appuyait de tout son poids sur l'accélérateur. Son compteur indiquait qu'il avançait à près du double des limitations de vitesse et pourtant il avait cette fâcheuse impression de faire du surplace. Par ces coups d'œil incessants, il s'assurait constamment que son fils n'avait pas sombré dans l'inconscience et, par la même occasion, assistait démuni à sa respiration laborieuse et sifflante. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, il avait remarqué le changement de couleur de ses lèvres qui avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Le contour de ses yeux ne valait guère mieux.

En arrivant en ville, la lumière des lampadaires éclairait par intermittence son visage blafard et les cernes noirs qui se creusaient sous ses yeux pratiquement clos. Le contraste entre l'obscurité des orbites, la pâleur des joues et la couleur inhabituelle des lèvres lui rappelait les victimes rencontrées au cours de ses différentes chasses. Des personnes sans vie. Des cadavres.

Il chassa bien vite cette douloureuse pensée, fixant le plus possible la route.

**- On y est ! Ne t'endors pas !** lui ordonna-t-il alors qu'il le voyait sombrer.

Malheureusement, malgré sa volonté, Dean n'était plus en état de respecter les ordres de son père. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Il se délecta donc de la douce torpeur qui l'assaillit enfin. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il perçut une sorte de tintement suivi de près par une voix grave. Tout ceci n'aurait pas eu le moindre intérêt s'il n'avait pas entendu cette même voix hurler : « **Non, Sam ! Tu restes à l'hôtel. C'est un ordre !** »


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore un postage furtif ! _

_Merci à mes super revieweuses ... de toute sorte ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« **Il y a eu un problème … j'emmène ton frère aux urgences … je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurais plus de nouvelles. »** Ces quelques mots de son père tourbillonnaient et résonnaient dans son esprit lui provoquant une migraine effroyable. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, son inquiétude le dévorant insidieusement de l'intérieur.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la porte de l'accueil de l'hôpital général. Il tendit les billets qu'il avait déjà préparés au chauffeur et sortit du véhicule en trombe sans attendre la monnaie. Pourquoi ces portes coulissantes étaient-elles aussi lentes ? Il rattrapa tout ce temps perdu en courant vers l'accueil et en arrivant au comptoir en une fraction de seconde. Il poussa presque la personne âgée qui s'en éloignait à pas mal assurés et demanda des nouvelles de son aîné.

**- Comment s'appelle votre frère, jeune homme ?** Lui demanda l'infirmière qui pianotait déjà sur son clavier avant de relever la tête devant l'absence de réponse.

Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'avait aucune idée du nom d'emprunt donné par son père.

**- Dean …,** articula-t-il difficilement,** il est arrivé aux urgences il y a peu de temps, mon père est avec lui,** s'embrouilla-t-il.

**- Calmez-vous, jeune homme, nous allons trouver votre frère**, essaya de le rassurer cette femme d'un certain âge, prisonnière du regard torturé et suppliant de l'adolescent.

Elle ne pouvait absolument pas résister à ce visage si triste et angoissé et rechercha activement sur son ordinateur. Elle parcourut du regard le moniteur en fronçant les sourcils et expliqua :

**- Nous avons effectivement un Dean Beard,** **d'une vingtaine d'année.**

**- Oui, c'est lui !** S'exclama-t-il, associant immédiatement ce nom à Franck Beard, le batteur de ZZ TOP. **Où est-il ?**

**- Il a été admis il y a plus de trois heures déjà. Il est resté presque deux heures au bloc et vient de sortir de la salle de réveil. Il est dans la chambre 412 au quatrième …**

**- Merci,** lança Sam sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

Il se rua vers l'ascenseur, attendit qu'il arrive avec une patience si limitée qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la cage d'escalier lorsque les deux portes s'ouvrirent, accompagnant le tintement significatif qui annonçait sa venue. Il s'engouffra dans la petite cabine et appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage. La lenteur de l'ascension lui fit regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir gravi les marches quatre à quatre. Il se maudissait toujours pour sa stupidité lorsqu'enfin il arriva au niveau demandé. Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement que lui offraient les deux portes en s'ouvrant. Loin de se préoccuper de l'infirmière postée derrière la vitre de l'accueil, il balaya rapidement des yeux les différents panneaux et se dirigea à grands pas dans le grand couloir de droite. Arrivé au bout, il s'orienta de nouveau et parvint enfin devant la chambre 412. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea. Sa respiration haletante se bloqua quasi instantanément.

Sur le lit en face de lui était étendu son grand frère, un tube enfoncé jusque dans sa gorge, son bras droit branché à une perfusion et le haut de son torse bandé, muni d'électrodes reliées au monitoring. Le souffle de la pompe qui faisait gonfler sa cage thoracique de manière calme et régulière faisait écho au bip retentissant qui rythmait le battement de son cœur. Il déglutit difficilement devant ce spectacle épouvantable.

**- Dean,** souffla-t-il imperceptiblement en retrouvant provisoirement l'usage de ses poumons.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester à l'hôtel.**

Il tourna la tête vers son père, assis sur une chaise dans le coin de la petite chambre. N'ayant que peu de considération pour ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, il reporta son attention sur son aîné et s'approcha précautionneusement de lui comme s'il voulait éviter de faire trop de bruit.

**- Sam, je te parle,** insista John qui s'était levé et l'avait rejoint près du lit.

**- Tu m'avais surtout dit que tu me rappellerais,** lui reprocha amèrement son jeune fils en essayant de contrôler l'intensité de sa voix. **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? **Se renseigna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le corps pratiquement inerte de son frère.

**- Des côtes cassées, un poumon perforé et des contusions. Le médecin a dit qu'il était hors de danger.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Il a hésité. Il n'aurait pas dû. Je lui avais pourtant dit …**

**- Non mais tu vas me faire croire que c'est de sa faute en plus !** S'énerva franchement Sam, ne contrôlant plus rien et surtout pas sa voix.

**- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !**

**- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !**

**- Je suis ton père ! Tu me dois le respect et si ton frère m'avait obéi et avait écouté mes ordres, il ne serait pas là maintenant !**

**- Si tu ne lui avais pas demandé de t'accompagner dans ta chasse à la con, il n'y serait pas non plus !**

Le monitoring de Dean s'emballa et les deux hommes entendirent un râle qui leur fit tourner la tête vers le jeune alité dont les yeux s'ouvraient péniblement.

**- Dean !** S'étonna son jeune frère en se penchant au-dessus de lui. **Dean, comment tu te sens ?**

L'aîné n'avait malheureusement pas l'opportunité de lui répondre, ce que Sam apprécia finalement lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Le plus jeune était malade de voir son frère dans cet état mais ce fut pire lorsque l'infirmière entra précipitamment dans la chambre et leur demanda, à son père et à lui, d'en sortir. Il fallut l'intervention du médecin pour qu'il accepte enfin de patienter dans le couloir.

x*x*x*x

Si ce mec en blouse blanche ne lui enlevait pas rapidement ce foutu tube en plastique de la trachée, il se le retirerait tout seul et lui balancerait en travers de la tête ! Ca faisait bien dix minutes maintenant que le médecin avait fait sortir son frère et son père de la chambre et depuis il cherchait une explication au fait que son patient n'avait pas été extubé en salle de réanimation.

De son côté, Dean commençait à perdre patience. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, ses constantes étaient bonnes. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça. Alors il n'avait qu'une envie : partir d'ici au plus vite ! Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'on lui ait injecté du « solumédrolbidule » pour éviter une réaction inflammatoire, un œdème ou tout autre truc pourri ! Apparemment l'injection du « produit miracle » n'avait pas été faite au bon moment et pour éviter tout risque, il devrait attendre encore … quoi ? Une heure ? Alors là, certainement pas !

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir, les deux autres Winchester avaient cessé de s'affronter du regard et se concentraient sans en avoir l'air sur ce qu'ils entendaient dans la chambre.

**- _Non, monsieur Beard ! Soyez raisonnable ! …_**tentait le médecin pour raisonner son patient récalcitrant. **_C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord, je vais vous l'enlever mais lâchez ce tube ! Vous m'entendez ? Bien … Bon alors vous allez prendre une grande aspiration et quand je vous le dirai vous soufflerez aussi fort que possible. Prêt ? Maintenant !_**

La toux rauque et tenace qui s'ensuivit encouragea Sam à saisir la poignée de la porte pour aller rejoindre son frère. John le stoppa dans son geste lui rappelant que le personnel médical était plus capable que lui pour aider Dean, ce qui ne manqua pas de créer une nouvelle tension entre eux.

En ressortant de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin fut assailli de questions par l'adolescent qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire sortir. Mais lui aussi avait des interrogations qui nécessitaient des réponses claires et nettes. Il encouragea donc le père à aller voir son aîné et expliqua au cadet qu'il devait attendre son tour et qu'il lui expliquerait tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir pendant ce laps de temps. Il l'entraîna dans un petit espace muni de chaises et d'un distributeur de boissons. Il le fixa gravement, ne sachant pas exactement comment aborder le sujet. Les yeux interrogateurs de l'adolescent devinrent véritablement inquiets.

**- Ne vous faites pas de souci. Votre frère est hors de danger**, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

**- Alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est quoi le problème ?**

**- Eh bien, au regard des radios et autres examens médicaux, il apparait que votre frère a subi bon nombre de traumatismes. Certaines lésions datent de quelques semaines, d'autres encore les précèdent ...**

**- Oui, mon frère a un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis,** s'empressa de couper l'adolescent, alors que son regard affichait clairement sa méfiance à présent.

**- Quel genre d'ennuis ?**

Devant l'attitude suspicieuse de son interlocuteur qui venait de se refermer comme une huitre, il ajouta :

- **Sachez que je suis soumis au secret professionnel et que tout ce que vous auriez envie de me dire restera entre nous. Je suis en mesure de vous aider et …**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler**, mentit le jeune homme. **Quant au fait que je suis censé vous faire confiance, je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici parce que vous vous êtes engagé à répondre à mes questions.**

**- Absolument,** concéda le médecin qui réalisa sans difficulté qu'il venait de perdre cette partie. **Je vous écoute.**

**- Pourquoi mon frère est resté si longtemps au bloc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?**

**- Le choc qu'il a subi a provoqué l'enfoncement de sa cage thoracique et certaines de ses côtes se sont brisées. Je pensais que c'était l'une d'entre elles qui avait provoqué le pneumothorax mais il s'avère que la cause est tout autre. De toute évidence, c'est un objet en bois qui a transpercé son poumon droit. Heureusement, le foie n'a pas été touché, ce qui a évité une hémorragie beaucoup plus importante. Tout bien considéré, il a eu beaucoup de chance,** insista-t-il en appuyant son regard pour que son interlocuteur comprenne la gravité de la situation. En entendant des pas lourds qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction, il poursuivit son explication. **Nous avons donc effectué un drainage thoracique. C'est une technique très efficace qui assure la ré-expansion du poumon et qui favorise la cicatrisation. **

**- Comment ça marche ?** S'intéressa Sam, sans aucune considération pour l'arrivée de son père.

**- On place un drain thoracique en aspiration dans la cavité pleurale.**

**- Et alors, ça a fonctionné pour Dean ?**

**- Oui, il a très bien réagi. Malgré ses graves blessures, il a parfaitement supporté les différentes interventions. D'ailleurs, il est rare de voir un patient se battre avec autant de hargne.**

**- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? **Se préoccupa John.

**- Dans quelques jours. **

**- Bien.**

**- Ce qui ne voudra pas dire qu'il sera totalement rétabli, **s'empressa d'ajouter le médecin.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire pour qu'il aille mieux ? **S'inquiéta d'emblée Sam dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs de défi à son père.

**- Pour le moment, nous lui administrons ce qu'on appelle une oxygénothérapie composée d'un mélange hélium-oxygène. Lorsqu'il va sortir, il devra suivre une bonne dizaine de séances de kiné respiratoire et surtout rester au repos pendant les trois semaines à venir car le taux spontané de ré-expansion d'un poumon est de deux pourcent par jour. Même si votre frère sera remis d'ici sept à huit jours, son poumon ne sera pas encore totalement fonctionnel et il nécessitera un temps de latence pour éviter tout risque d'un nouveau décollement. Je vais donc lui prescrire des antalgiques et surtout, j'insiste bien là-dessus, du repos. Il faut à tout prix éviter une récidive.**

Sur ce dernier avertissement, il s'excusa, prétextant aller voir ses autres patients, et s'éloigna rapidement. John interrogea son cadet du regard. Celui-ci s'arma d'un sourire cynique et se fit une joie de lui répondre :

**- Il pense que c'est toi qui as fait ça à Dean !**

x*x*x*x

Contrairement à ce qu'avait l'air de penser Sam, John aimait ses fils. Il n'avait peut-être pas la façon idéale de le montrer, voilà tout. Il se demandait si ce foutu gamin essayait au moins de le comprendre. Son cadet s'opposait à tout ce qu'il essayait de lui inculquer. Il était désespérément récalcitrant. Cette attitude avait toujours existé d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait et le passage de l'adolescence n'arrangeait rien. Ne voyait-il donc pas que tout ce qu'il faisait avait pour but de les protéger lui et son frère ? Il était tout de même leur père ! Il avait déjà perdu sa femme alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver ses enfants – que ses méthodes plaisent ou non à Sam.

Depuis l'hospitalisation de Dean, la situation s'était envenimée. Rares étaient les mots qu'ils échangeaient et l'ambiance était encore plus froide que le climat instable qui sévissait en cette fin d'hiver. Du coup, son fils aîné faisait le médiateur, comme à son habitude. Mais ses tentatives se soldaient inévitablement par un échec. Sam tenait son propre père directement responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Mais il ne savait rien : après tout, il n'était même pas là ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en voyant son fils agoniser à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était senti démuni face à la respiration laborieuse de Dean. Ni lui qui avait failli perdre la raison au moment où il avait cru que la mort allait aussi lui prendre un de ses garçons. Non, il ne savait rien !

Il s'était efforcé d'être reconnaissant envers ceux qui avaient sauvé la vie de son aîné. Et ça n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Il avait respecté toutes les prescriptions de ce petit fouineur de médecin. Il avait patienté de longs jours à la clinique, supportant les regards méfiants et souvent mauvais du personnel hospitalier. Malgré le boulot monstre qui l'attendait à l'extérieur il était resté près de son fils aîné, s'éloignant juste le temps de leur dégoter cette petite bicoque isolée. Là encore, il avait suivi les conseils des médecins et autres individus « bien pensants » – ces mêmes personnes qui le prenaient pour un père maltraitant. Mais toute rancœur mise à part, il devait bien admettre que Dean avait besoin de repos et de stabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre une santé digne de ce nom.

Alors il avait prospecté et il avait choisi cette vieille baraque. Celle-ci répondait parfaitement à ses critères de sélection : elle était située suffisamment en retrait de la ville, évitant ainsi d'attirer l'attention les voisins étaient pour ainsi dire inexistants ou grabataires et surtout elle était loin de l'hôpital où avait séjourné son fils aîné et donc loin d'éventuelles enquêtes sociales.

Evidemment, cette maison comportait également quelques inconvénients. La distance avec le lycée le plus proche constituait le point qu'il redoutait d'aborder avec Sam. Il fallait près d'une heure pour y accéder par le transport en commun. Et connaissant l'importance des études aux yeux de son cadet, il fut vraiment surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas encore émis l'idée de profiter de ce temps de pause pour s'inscrire dans le premier établissement du coin. Il avait bien essayé d'évoquer ce sujet avec lui mais le dialogue était impossible. A moins que ce soit son fils qui soit impossible ! D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il l'entendait se disputer avec son frangin derrière la porte qui séparait les deux seules pièces de leur logement de fortune.

Il n'y avait qu'une chambre qu'il avait dotée de lits jumeaux pour ses garçons. Lui s'était octroyé le canapé de la pièce de vie. Cette couchette improvisée n'avait rien de confortable mais son intention n'était pas d'y dormir souvent. Le boulot n'attendait pas et il tournait en rond depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il avait appelé ses contacts mais Bobby faisait en sorte que les chasses n'arrivent pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce vieux renard avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et quand ça concernait les garçons, il devenait carrément irrationnel.

Enfin, peu importait : il avait décelé deux ou trois petits problèmes dans la région qu'il se ferait une joie d'éradiquer. Le principal étant de s'éloigner quelques temps, d'être seul pour se recentrer et se consacrer corps et âme à retrouver l'enfoiré qui avait tué sa femme. Il n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé et exterminé la chose démoniaque qui avait ça. Chaque jour, il imaginait les différents moyens qu'il pourrait entreprendre pour mettre à bien sa vengeance. Ses recherches progressaient petit à petit, trop lentement à son goût et parfois, ses découvertes étaient déconcertantes. Récemment, il avait eu vent de rumeurs redoutables qui touchaient de près son cadet. Cette nuit-là, la mort de Mary n'avait peut-être pas été le seul drame qui avait affecté leur famille. Il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Et pour ce genre de choses, il préférait prospecter seul.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Dean durant sa convalescence. Quant à Sam, il était trop préoccupé à prendre soin de son frère ... contre l'avis du principal intéressé à en croire les grognements qui émanaient de la chambre. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir encore vu son aîné sortir en trombe de la maison pour prendre l'air. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille. La discussion paraissait plus calme qu'au moment de leur réveil, une demi-heure plus tôt. Apparemment, Sammy avait décidé de changer de stratégie et il vantait les mérites d'une activité stable et peu éprouvante physiquement pour gagner de l'argent en toute légalité. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas digéré la petite escapade de son aîné, la veille, pour gagner quelques billets au billard ou au poker – voire, participer à des activités plus … physiques. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Dean scruta la pièce principale, avança jusqu'à la chaise pour s'emparer de sa veste, vérifia que les clés de la Chevrolet s'y trouvaient et informa son père dans un marmonnement à peine audible :

**- J'vais faire un tour.**

Il avait abandonné son habituel sourire désinvolte. Son visage fermé affichait des traits marqués qui accompagnaient à la perfection ses sourcils froncés. Il gagna l'entrée à grandes enjambées et disparut du champ de vision de John en une fraction de seconde.

**- Dean ! **Tenta en vain le plus jeune qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

Les bras ballants, Sam soupira bruyamment. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur le lourd battant en bois qui venait de se refermer derrière son aîné. Ce n'est que lorsque le ronronnement du moteur de l'Impala devint imperceptible qu'il soupira et daigna octroyer un regard à son père.

**- T'aurais pu dire quelque chose**, lui lança-t-il amère, avant de réintégrer la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

John ferma les yeux et s'obligea à garder une respiration profonde et régulière. Les coudes posés sur la table, il enfouit son visage dans la paume de ses mains et le massa tout en se frottant les yeux. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il en avait assez. Sa décision était prise : Il partirait dans la journée.

x*x*x*x

Ce foutu frangin allait le rendre complètement cinglé !

Dean s'était arrêté dans le snack d'une station service en périphérie de la ville voisine. Il sirotait son café tout en engloutissant quelques donuts. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle lui paraissait bien plus reposant que le ton réprobateur de son petit frère dès le réveil. Avoir Sam sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements, à juger du bienfondé de ses actions et à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou – plus exactement – ne pas faire, lui tapait sur le système. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans avoir Sammy collé aux basques. Il en était à souhaiter sa prochaine séance de kiné respiratoire car, même si ce pot de colle l'accompagnait jusque dans la salle d'attente et même si ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, il pouvait au moins avoir la paix pendant une heure.

Dean soupira et avala d'un trait le reste d'un donut au glaçage multicolore. Il devait bien admettre que si les choses avaient été inversées, il aurait réagit de la même manière que Sammy. Après tout ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Il était juste inquiet. Le seul problème c'est que c'était à lui, l'aîné, de prendre soin de son petit frère, et non l'inverse. Et puis si son cadet voulait tellement l'aider, il pourrait commencer par arrêter de se friter avec leur père sans arrêt. Leur petite guéguerre le mettait sur les nerfs. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils se jettent toutes sortes de saloperies au visage. Même leur silence était pesant. Quant aux regards qu'ils daignaient échanger, ils étaient souvent précurseurs d'une violente dispute se terminant momentanément par le claquage d'une porte. Il devenait urgent qu'ils se trouvent une activité qui nécessiterait toute leur attention. Les vacances, ce n'était pas fait pour les Winchester. Malheureusement, Sammy avait raison sur un point : il n'était pas assez remis pour participer à une chasse. Ses insuffisances respiratoires auraient fait de lui un boulet plus qu'une aide. Pourtant, il devait impérativement trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à fuir la maison constamment, comme il l'avait fait la veille ou encore ce matin. Leur père pourrait peut-être allé chasser seul. Quant à Sammy … Mais oui ! C'était si simple. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Une jolie blonde assise à une autre table lui rendit son sourire. Le physique fort sympathique de la jeune demoiselle l'enjoignit à lui faire un petit signe. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter d'une occasion pareille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa finalement ses yeux qu'il rejeta l'opportunité. Il ressentit comme une onde électrique parcourir son corps. Le message d'alerte reçu par son cerveau le stoppa net dans son élan. Cette femme était néfaste. Derrière le masque charmeur de son visage jovial et proche de la perfection, son regard était voilé d'une animosité féroce, d'un petit quelque chose de malsain qu'il n'aurait su définir avec exactitude. Il reporta donc toute son attention sur son gobelet et termina son café. Puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir où il commanda d'autres boissons et provisions à emporter avant de payer la note.

Il sortit nonchalamment du snack et regagna sa voiture comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir tout le poids du regard de l'inconnue qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il démarra l'Impala et partit retrouver sa famille tout en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Toujours installée à sa table, la femme le regarda s'éloigner d'un air satisfait. Elle n'avait pas eu de grandes difficultés à retrouver leurs traces. Il lui avait suffit de prospecter dans les hôpitaux les plus proches de l'immeuble où résidait sa sœur. Elle avait emprunté le corps d'une infirmière pour enquêter à son aise et avait compris, pour son plus grand malheur, que le jeune chasseur avait survécu. Toutefois, l'importance de ses blessures ne lui permettait pas de voyager loin et pour une rémission complète, il devait impérativement suivre des séances de kiné respiratoire. Voilà deux éléments qui avaient joué en sa faveur. Elle avait donc pu réduire son cercle d'investigations et la chance lui avait finalement souri ce matin en plaçant devant elle l'objet de ses recherches ! Inutile de le suivre. Le type de voiture que ce garçon conduisait serait facilement repérable. Elle ne devait rien faire dans la précipitation. D'autant plus qu'elle avait également découvert que les deux chasseurs étaient en réalité de la même famille. Alors, aujourd'hui, elle voyait les choses avec philosophie. Sa vengeance n'en serait que plus savoureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

Et un merci tout particulier à ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre car ce sont des anonymes ^^

C'est très agréable de constater que cette histoire ne plait pas ... qu'à moi ! lol !

Bref, merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**- Arrête, Dean ! Si tu veux que je retourne au lycée c'est uniquement pour que je te foute la paix. **

Le sourire moqueur mais approbateur de son aîné ne lui échappa pas. Il préféra donc détourner son regard du conducteur et feindre l'observation du paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre du côté passager de l'Impala.

Ca faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital et depuis il n'avait eu de cesse de prendre soin de son grand frère, s'assurant qu'il suivait bien son traitement, l'empêchant d'aller crapahuter à droite et à gauche et l'éloignant envers et contre tout des chasses trouvées par leur paternel. Et c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? L'idée même de retourner en cours ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit et pourtant il était un fervent adepte de ce genre de chose.

Quand Dean lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait inscrit au lycée du coin, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. D'un côté, il se réjouissait de pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. D'un autre, combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Il craignait qu'en son absence, son aîné fasse n'importe quoi. Cet inconscient avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à présumer de ses forces et à se jeter dans la gueule du loup juste pour satisfaire les attentes démesurées de leur père. John ne tarderait pas à dégotter une des ces créatures surnaturelles impossibles à éliminer sans l'aide précieuse de son fils prodigue et alors tout reprendrait selon la rengaine habituelle : départ précipité, chasse, hôpital …

**- T'as pas bientôt fini de bouder, Sammy ? Tu me bassines avec ça depuis des années et aujourd'hui tu freines des quatre fers pour aller en cours. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tu devrais être content de reprendre tes chères études et ta p'tite vie normale. **

**- Pour combien de temps ? Quand j'aurais le dos tourné, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas faire n'importe quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver un prétexte pour appeler papa et te jeter dans la première chasse venue. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te poser un peu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à suivre les prescriptions du médecin ? A la première occasion, tu …**

**- Eh, oh ! C'est MA convalescence et je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi tout seul.**

**- Pfff ! Tu parles, **rumina le plus jeune sans détacher son regard de la vitre.** Et puis d'abord tu ne devrais même pas conduire.**

**- Me gonfle pas Sam ! L'aîné ici c'est moi. Alors tu t'occupes de tes cours et je m'occupe de ma santé. Point final.**

Le cadet serra les mâchoires. Inutile de rétorquer. Impossible de discuter avec cette foutue tête de mule de frangin. Et pourtant il enrageait de pouvoir le faire.

Arrivés devant le lycée, il saisit son sac sur la banquette arrière d'un geste brusque, s'extirpa rapidement de la Chevrolet et claqua la portière sans un mot, ni même un regard en arrière. Satisfait, il entendit Dean râler tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il observa un court instant l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Encore une nouvelle école ! Il ne les comptait même plus. Le vrai problème n'était pas d'y entrer mais plutôt de savoir combien de temps il allait y rester. Il soupira et profita de l'arrivée d'un car scolaire pour s'insérer au milieu du flot d'élèves. Il n'avait pas mis un pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, qu'il sentit une présence féminine se rapprocher considérablement sur sa droite. Pourvu que cette bonne âme ne lui adresse pas la parole. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

**- T'es nouveau ? **

Raté ! Il ne lui accorda même pas l'ombre d'un regard furtif, préférant scruter les pointes de ses chaussures, l'ignorant superbement. Seulement c'était sans compter la ténacité de la jeune demoiselle qui insista lourdement.

**- Eh ! Salut ! T'es nouveau ?**

**- T'es perspicace.**

**- C'est ton frère là-bas ? **Poursuivit-elle, loin de s'offenser de son manque de dialogue, ni de son ton abrupte.

**- Ouais**, fit-il blasé, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

**- Ben dis donc, il …**

**- Ouais je sais : Il est beau, il est cool et il a une super bagnole. Laisse-moi deviner : Tu veux que je te le présente.**

**- Waouh ! Quel caractère ! Je vois : cas avéré de jalousie aigue !**

**- Moi, jaloux de mon frère ? Pfff ! J'aurais tout entendu ! **Maugréa-t-il sans détacher son regard des marches qu'il gravissait pour atteindre la porte du bâtiment principal.** Tu lui dis « parallèle » et il stresse parce qu'il croit qu'il va devoir partir en avion !**

Il avait marmonné cette dernière phrase histoire d'évacuer sa rancœur à l'égard de Dean sans penser que la jeune fille l'aurait entendu mais elle devait avoir l'ouïe fine car elle éclata de rire avant de poursuivre avec un accent qu'il n'avait pas décelé jusque-là :

**- J'allais effectivement dire qu'il avait une très jolie voiture mais pas besoin que tu me le présentes puisque j'ai déjà un exemplaire familial sous la main. Au premier abord, le physique pas désagréable c'est un trait de famille, **minauda-t-elle pour le faire réagir.** Alors si j'ai bien compris, ton frère a hérité du gène du mec cool et toi, celui de l'asocial de service ? Ben tu sais, faut pas t'en faire, ton cas n'est pas complètement désespéré.**

Il s'arrêta de marcher et quitta ses chaussures des yeux pour rencontrer le visage souriant, un tantinet moqueur de ce moulin à paroles. Cette fille était magnifique. Ses cheveux châtains, longs et lisses retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux reflétaient sa gentillesse, son intelligence et sa simplicité. Sa tenue vestimentaire était vraiment sobre et pourtant c'était comme si elle rayonnait. Et sa silhouette menue ne l'empêchait nullement d'imposer une présence plutôt agréable.

**- Jeanne**, se présenta-t-elle.

**- Prénom français ? **Demanda-t-il en acceptant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

**- Toi aussi t'es perspicace ! **Se moqua-t-elle gentiment avant de s'expliquer.** Je suis née en France et j'ai vécu un peu partout. Mon père voyage beaucoup avec son boulot. Ca n'est pas toujours facile de s'intégrer quand on est nouveau. Je sais ce que c'est, j'en ai fait souvent l'expérience.**

Au bout du couloir, deux autres jeunes filles la hélèrent joyeusement. Jeanne leur fit signe qu'elle arrivait puis reporta son attention sur le jeune Winchester.

**- Si tu cherches le secrétariat, c'est par là,** lui indiqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers ses amies. **Et si tu cherches quelqu'un avec qui parler, je serai dans le coin.**

**- Euh, moi c'est Sam,** la renseigna-t-il finalement alors qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée de plusieurs mètres.

Elle se retourna quelques secondes, tout sourire, pour lui lancer :

**- Enchantée, Sam.**

Elle entraîna ses amies dans une des salles de cours et il se dirigea vers l'administration.

x*x*x*x

Après un dernier coup d'œil aux voitures qui circulaient tant bien que mal devant le lycée, Sam monta à regret dans l'autocar. Ses cours étaient terminés depuis un peu plus d'une heure mais il avait préféré attendre sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de prendre le dernier transport en commun en mesure de le ramener chez lui.

Il s'installa près d'une vitre, calla son sac entre ses pieds et scruta l'horizon avec l'espoir d'apercevoir la Chevrolet noire. La perspective d'être coincé pendant une heure n'était pas réjouissante. « Coincé », c'était bien le mot ! Ses jambes étaient tellement longues que ses genoux s'incrustaient carrément dans le siège devant lui. En plus son sac entravait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il aurait pu le poser sur la place à côté de lui mais ça n'enlèverait rien au fait qu'il aurait été bien mieux installé dans l'Impala ! Il resserra ses bras autour de son torse et appuya son front sur la vitre. Pourquoi Dean n'était-il pas venu le chercher ? Où était-il ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis ce matin qui pourrait justifier son absence ? Il n'était tout de même pas reparti en chasse avec leur paternel ? Ca, non ! Il lui avait promis et en plus, il était loin d'être guéri …

**- Tu as l'air préoccupé.**

Sam sursauta en s'apercevant que Jeanne venait de s'installer sur le siège à côté de lui. Il la considéra un instant afin de reprendre ses esprits. Devant le regard concerné de la jeune fille, il se décida à partager son appréhension.

**- Mon frère m'a laissé un message pour me dire de prendre le bus.** Devant le regard incrédule de son interlocutrice, il poursuivit. **Il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il m'expliquerait tout ce soir mais quand j'ai essayé de le rappeler, je suis tombé sur sa messagerie.**

**- Si tu t'inquiètes pour lui, tu devrais appeler tes parents. Ils en sauront peut-être un peu plus que toi.**

Le jeune Winchester se stoppa net. Il parlait avec elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais tout bien considéré, il ne l'avait rencontré que le matin même. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, tout comme lui, ignorait totalement qui elle était.

**- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?** S'inquiéta Jeanne.

**- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé et mon père est un fervent adepte des abonnés absents.**

**- Oh, je suis désolée.**

**- Tu ne pouvais savoir, **tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Après un bref silence, elle reprit.

**- Si ton frère t'a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter alors peut-être que tu devrais l'écouter. Si ça se trouve, il sera chez toi quand tu rentreras et il pourra tout t'expliquer.**

**- Ouais,** répondit-il peu convaincu. **C'est juste que ce n'est pas son genre. Il est plutôt du style à me materner. C'est la première fois qu'il n'est pas là, à m'attendre, après une première journée de cours.**

Jeanne lui sourit avec compassion. Elle avait tissé le même genre de lien avec son aînée et faisait de son mieux pour être une grande sœur à la hauteur vis-à-vis de son petit frère. Malheureusement, elle ne les voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait car tous deux étaient en France avec leur mère pendant qu'elle, de son côté, étudiait à l'étranger pour ne pas laisser son père seul. Elle en fit part à Sam qui l'écouta avec attention. A chaque mot, chaque sourire, chaque expression de son visage, il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ce phénomène pouvait provenir. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, voilà tout. En l'écoutant vanter les mérites des membres de sa fratrie, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rendre justice à son aîné.

**- Oui, euh, à propos de ce que j'ai dit ce matin sur mon frère …** commença-t-il, **j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré.**

**- Quoi ? Ton frère est encore plus cool qu'il le parait** ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

**- En tous cas, il l'est plus que ce que j'ai pu te dire. Tu sais parfois il peut être vraiment exaspérant mais …**

**- Mais c'est ton frère.**

**- Ouais et au fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

**- J'en suis persuadée et finalement, j'ai bien envie que tu me le présentes. Si tu veux, je pourrais l'attendre avec toi, ce soir ? Mon père ne rentrera pas avant des heures.**

Il l'observa un moment, méfiant. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes familiales de ramener une inconnue chez eux, encore moins lorsque celle-ci avait été rencontrée le jour même. C'était enfreindre sciemment l'une des principales règles des Winchester. Mais leur père étant absent pour une durée indéterminée, seul Dean pourrait lui en faire le reproche. Ce même Dean qui, le matin même, lui avait dit – ou plutôt ordonné – de reprendre une vie normale. Qu'y avait-il de plus normal que d'inviter une copine de lycée à la maison ? En plus, son frangin pourrait constater de ses propres yeux que son cadet n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être en compagnie d'une très jolie fille. Enfin … Dean ne rencontrerait Jeanne qu'à la condition qu'il daigne rentrer. A ce propos, ce serait plutôt à lui de fournir des explications ! Son grand frère n'avait aucune considération pour le souci qu'il se faisait pour lui. Au moins Jeanne, elle le comprenait. Celle-ci l'observait, attendant patiemment une réponse de sa part. Il croisa son regard d'une extrême douceur et prit sa décision. Il accepta sa proposition en lui offrant de l'accompagner chez lui jusqu'au retour de Dean. La jeune fille en fut ravie et lui expliqua qu'elle détestait rester seule chez elle.

Le reste du trajet ne parut pas si long à Sam. Avec Jeanne, ils descendirent du car et marchèrent pendant le kilomètre qui les séparait de la maison. Le jeune Winchester avait espéré que son frère l'attendrait à l'arrêt de bus mais sa déception fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'Impala n'était pas garée à sa place habituelle. Frustré et de plus en plus inquiet, il pénétra dans la grande pièce principale, suivi de la jeune fille. D'un même mouvement, tous deux jetèrent un œil circulaire à l'intérieur. L'une par curiosité, l'autre à la recherche d'un indice qui l'aurait aidé à retrouver son grand frère. Il croisa, sans le vouloir, le regard amusé de Jeanne et se sentit soudainement gêné du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se hâta de rassembler les vêtements qui trainaient ça et là et les balança négligemment dans la chambre tout en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte. Puis il s'activa à débarrasser la table des cartons de pizzas et autres canettes avant de l'enjoindre à s'installer et de lui offrir quelque chose à boire. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se tourna vers elle avec une grimace embarrassée.

**- De l'eau, ça te tente ?**

Sam ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la réponse car il venait d'entendre le ronronnement de l'Impala. Ce doux bruit familier eut le mérite de le rassurer. Ce soulagement fut de courte durée et laissa la place à l'exaspération au moment même où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**- Eh Sammy … Wow, d'accord ... Ben pour une surprise ! D'habitude les choses super bonnes que Sammy nous ramène du lycée, ce sont ses notes. **

**- Dean !** S'offusqua le cadet dont les yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance pour s'adresser à Jeanne. **Excuse mon frère, il a été élevé par les loups ! **

**- Et lui, il a perdu ses bonnes manières à la maternelle. Donc, salut, moi c'est Dean ! **Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à la jeune fille.

**- Enchantée, moi c'est Jeanne, **souffla-t-elle indistinctement, charmée par son sourire angélique.

**- T'étais où ?** Les interrompit Sam.

La tournure de la conversation ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment et il estimait que son grand frère avait des explications à lui fournir. Dean brandit fièrement devant lui quelques billets verts. Aussitôt, Sam se renfrogna. Non ! Il n'avait pas osé ? Pas après leur dernière dispute de la veille !

**- Arrête de froncer Sammy ou ton visage va rester figé en trou de balle ! … C'est pas ce que tu crois. J'me suis trouvé un job.**

**- Laisse-moi deviner : un lutin t'a recruté pour bosser dans une immense fabrique de jouets, au pôle nord ?** Se moqua-t-il avec un regard suspicieux censé camoufler le profond soulagement qu'il ressentit à cet instant.

Dean lui lança son meilleur sourire acerbe. Puis tout en enlevant sa veste, il raconta que grâce aux talents qu'il avait développés avec leur ami Bobby, il avait été embauché dans un garage non loin du lycée où étudiait son frère.

**- J'y donne un coup de main à l'occasion … quand il y a beaucoup de boulot. J'dois dire que mon nouveau patron est très content de mes prestations**, se vanta-t-il devant la jeune fille qui ne détachait plus ses yeux de lui.

**- Oui, Dean est un manuel**, s'empressa de souligner Sam. **C'est le travail physique qui le branche.**

**- C'est ce que je vois**, confirma-t-elle en appréciant sa musculature.

**- Les seules fois où tu le vois prendre un livre c'est lorsqu'il a peur qu'il n'y ait plus de papier aux toilettes**, poursuivit le jeune Winchester pour détacher Jeanne de sa fascination.

Elle éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur Sam qui n'en fut pas mécontent. Derrière elle, Dean plissa ses yeux et lança à son cadet son regard : « _D'accord frérot, tu veux jouer à ça, on verra bien qui est le plus fort_ ! » Puis il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour y stocker des plats à emporter et des packs de bière qu'il avait pris soin de rapporter. En tournant le dos aux deux jeunes gens, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Ca faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit frère aussi bien. Ravi de cette métamorphose, il n'en oublia pas pour autant d'élaborer sa revanche !

x*x*x*x

Quand Sam sortit de cours ce jour-là, il était hors de lui. Dean avait tout intérêt à être bien planqué parce que sinon, il lui ferait la peau ! Il jeta un œil aux voitures stationnées aux alentours et n'y décela aucune trace de la Chevrolet. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence : son imbécile de frangin n'était pas là. Il devait certainement travailler au garage. Deux possibilités s'offraient donc à lui : Soit il prenait le car et il attendait bien patiemment que ce p'tit comique à deux balles daigne rappliquer, soit il se rendait à pieds au garage pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. La deuxième option lui parut bien plus adaptée à son ressenti du moment.

Sa décision prise, il commença à marcher d'un pas assuré. Seul problème, pour se rendre rapidement au garage, il devait traverser un quartier vraiment malfamé et – en dehors du fait que Dean lui ait strictement interdit de le faire – il était suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Rien que la semaine précédente, une guerre de gangs avait provoqué la mort de plus de cinq jeunes âgés de douze à dix-sept ans. Il prit donc la direction du parc – itinéraire bien plus long mais plus sécurisé.

Il augmenta l'amplitude de ses enjambées mais ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il réduisit donc l'allure et observa les baskets miteuses, source du désagrément. Il avait dû enlever ses chaussures si confortables avant même la fin de la matinée. Jeanne avait fait tout son possible pour lui trouver de quoi les remplacer mais sa pointure ne se trouvait pas si facilement. Ces reliques blanchâtres étaient tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui dégoter et bien qu'elles aient une taille en moins, il était très reconnaissant vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle amie.

Tout le temps du trajet, il rumina sa rancœur et lorsqu'il arriva finalement dans la rue où se trouvait le garage, une idée de vengeance s'était peaufinée dans son esprit. Ca faisait près de deux semaines que les plaisanteries se succédaient et prenaient de l'ampleur. Ca devenait ingérable et il fallait que ça cesse … mais pas avant qu'il ait prit sa revanche. Malheureusement, pour que le canular soit à la hauteur de la blague de mauvais goût dont il avait été la victime, il allait devoir impliquer la seule chose qui avait réellement de la valeur aux yeux de son frère. Et le retour de bâton risquait de faire très mal. Mais tout bien considéré, Dean méritait d'en baver lui aussi et il était tellement furieux contre lui en cet instant qu'il se moquait éperdument des conséquences de ses actes.

Quand Sam entra dans le local, son aîné était plongé dans le capot d'une voiture accidentée. Il communiquait à Jay, son collègue du même âge, les coordonnées de la pièce à changer qu'il devrait commander. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour s'apercevoir que son petit frère venait d'arriver et s'était posté, droit comme un i, à ses côtés. Il se redressa et prit le temps d'évaluer le degré de rage qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Satisfait, il lui lança joyeusement :

**- Hey, Sammy ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

**- Tu me dois une paire de godasses neuves !**

**- Quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles,** lui répondit-il avec un sourire ravi et des yeux faussement innocents.

**- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, hein ?** S'énerva le plus jeune en levant sa jambe droite pour montrer les vestiges de ce qui avait pu être une chaussure de sport.

**- Chouettes baskets ! Tu t'es inscrit dans l'équipe de foot pour impressionner ta p'tite amie ?**

**- Jeanne n'est pas ma … !** Il respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre. **Tu sais quoi ? Je te hais et faudra pas venir te plaindre quand je me serai vengé !**

**- Eh, mon p'tit Sammy ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé et tu sais très bien comment ça se finit en général. Tu devrais prendre cette petite blague avec humour et t'arrêter là avant d'atteindre le point de non retour.**

**- Prendre ta « petite » blague avec « humour » ? **S'écria Sam hors de lui en marquant les guillemets de ses doigts.** Mais putain Dean, quel frangin sain d'esprit irait planquer des tranches de fromage puant et dégoulinant sous les semelles, dans les chaussures de son petit frère ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de Sammy la veille au soir. Il lui avait paru bien détendu … bizarrement détendu, avec son sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage de faux frère ! Et puis, ce crétin l'avait informé que ce matin, il prendrait le car pour aller en cours et qu'il était inutile qu'il passe le prendre le soir. Rien de très inhabituel là-dedans car depuis que Sammy avait rencontré Jeanne, tout était bon pour passer du temps avec elle – même rester coincé dans un bus bondé pendant une heure. Alors bien qu'il s'attendait à des représailles après sa dernière blague, il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Et du coup, il n'y avait vu que du feu jusqu'à cet après-midi où son boss lui avait fait remarquer l'affiche qui avait été scotchée sur son bébé, du côté passager. Voilà pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées s'étaient détournées sur son passage ! Et dire qu'il s'était même senti flatté par le regard de certaines jeunes femmes tout à fait à son goût. Dans la mesure où les hommes l'intéressaient bien moins, il avait fait abstraction de leur attitude étrange, dédaigneuse et parfois moqueuse. Personne, non personne, n'aurait pu ignorer ce gigantesque message écrit à la peinture rouge sur une affiche blanche :

**_Je suis une preuve vivante de l'adage :_**

**_grosse bagnole + grande gueule_**

**_= toute petite bite._**

Enfin … personne n'aurait pu l'ignorer sauf lui ! Et à ce moment précis, il avait eu une folle envie de tordre le cou de son frère. Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de décoller l'affiche, il s'était dit que la mort serait trop douce pour cet inconscient. Alors il était rentré, avait préparé deux ou trois petites choses et s'était assis sur le perron de leur maison pour attendre son retour. Cette attente ne fut pas longue car déjà il aperçut la démarche à la Gaston Lagaffe de son frangin. Dean se leva et les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent. Les enjambées de Sam diminuèrent considérablement et lorsque l'ainé brandit devant lui la fameuse affiche, le cadet esquissa une grimace significative. Malgré tout, le plus jeune poursuivit sa progression et, arrivé à sa hauteur, lui lança sans se démonter :

**- Tu as reçu un mot doux de l'une de tes admiratrices ?**

**- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon bébé ! Tu l'as toute défigurée !**

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Dean exagère ? Contraint de regarder dans la direction indiquée par son aîné, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait effectivement quatre grandes bandes brillantes qui formaient un impeccable rectangle. La publicité n'était donc pas mensongère : Ce ruban adhésif était extrêmement puissant. Même lorsqu'on réussissait à l'enlever, la colle, elle, préférait rester. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

**- Ben, au moins, ça n'a pas arraché la peinture,** tenta le plus jeune pour minimiser le problème.

Dean lui adressa un regard meurtrier et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de décréter :

**- Pour résoudre le problème, je ne vois que deux options. La première : tu utilises le matériel que je mets à ta disposition pour que mon bébé redevienne étincelant. Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour que le résultat corresponde à ce que j'attends, je me ferai un plaisir de superviser ton travail.**

Sam jeta un œil au baquet plein d'eau moussante, à l'éponge végétale et aux gants en plastique roses placés bien en évidence sur le bord du seau. L'idée d'enfiler ses choses pour nettoyer la Chevrolet pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Dean soit pleinement satisfait ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. D'un autre côté, son subconscient lui criait que la deuxième option ne serait pas meilleure. Alors il fit de son mieux pour ne pas poser l'inévitable question.

**- Et la deuxième ?**

Raté !

**- La deuxième ?** Se fit un plaisir de répondre Dean avec un sourire qui en disait long. **Je serai contraint d'utiliser le matériel que j'ai à ma disposition pour parvenir au même résultat. **

Sam serra les dents. C'était un piège. Il ne devait surtout pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**- Quel matériel ?**

Encore raté !

**- Ta langue !**

Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Une nouvelle grimace fit son apparition sur son visage boudeur.

**- Si j'accepte la première option, on fait une trêve ?** Finit-il par demander sceptique mais en gardant malgré tout l'espoir d'une réponse positive.

Prisonnier du regard de son petit frère, Dean fit son possible pour rester intraitable. Sammy n'aurait pas dû toucher à son bébé ! C'était impardonnable … ou presque. Non, il était totalement inutile qu'il le regarde de cette manière car il ne cèderait pas d'un pouce ... bon ! une phalange à la rigueur, mais pas plus ! Un « **On verra** » peu audible lui échappa soudainement sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Maudit regard !

Les deux frères s'observèrent encore un instant. Dès qu'il fut certain d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, Sam se résigna à attraper les gants et les enfila devant son aîné qui se réinstalla sur les marches du perron avec un sourire comblé.

Brusquement, Dean abandonna son attitude radieuse et fronça les sourcils. Il arbora un air grave tout en portant son regard au loin, sur le petit bois qui dessinait la ligne d'horizon en direction de l'ouest. Depuis quelques temps, il avait toujours cette irritante impression d'être observé et ça avait pour conséquence l'activation de son alarme mentale.

x*x*x*x

Séra se réfugia instinctivement derrière un arbre avant de regagner finalement sa position initiale. Dean l'avait surprise en fixant son regard dans sa direction. Mais la distance qui la séparait des deux jeunes gens était suffisamment importante pour qu'elle soit totalement invisible à leurs yeux. Si elle pouvait les voir et même les entendre grâce à ses dons, eux, en revanche, n'en avaient pas la possibilité. Malgré tout, elle était intriguée par les facultés du frère aîné : Son instinct était aiguisé comme un couperet. Et par conséquent, toute tentative visant à l'approcher par la voie directe était vouée à l'échec. Il lui était difficile, voire impossible, d'assouvir sa revanche dans de telles conditions. Elle avait besoin de lui pour faire souffrir le père, l'assassin de sa sœur adorée. Elle allait donc devoir emprunter un chemin détourné.

Heureusement pour elle, une récente découverte allait lui permettre d'accomplir sa revanche. La famille de chasseurs était composée d'un troisième membre âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité d'observer la relation qui unissait les garçons avec leur père mais elle avait tout de suite compris à quel point les deux frères étaient proches. Depuis quelques jours, elle les épiait et elle trouvait cette dépendance mutuelle fascinante. La marche à suivre était donc limpide : elle se rapprocherait du plus jeune et ferait en sorte de briser le lien fraternel. Cette étape ne présentait aucune difficulté apparente et aurait le mérite de plonger le jeune Sam dans la dépression. Cette condition était nécessaire : sans la volonté de vivre, ses proies plongeaient dans un état catatonique qui lui permettait de faire d'eux ce qu'elle souhaitait, et en particulier, les déguster aisément.

Ensuite, tout devrait s'enchaîner très naturellement. Brisé par la perte de son frère, l'aîné serait sa cible suivante. Elle prendrait un soin tout particulier à l'assécher lentement et avec une grande application, de manière à ce qu'il souffre le plus longtemps possible. Tout ceci devrait bien évidemment avoir lieu devant le regard impuissant de son criminel de père. Quoi de plus délectable que de se nourrir tout en savourant les cris et les supplications de ses victimes. Et lorsqu'elle puiserait la dernière goutte de ce succulent nectar, elle pourrait simultanément jouir du désespoir paternel. Un seul point restait à définir : Que ferait-elle de lui quand elle aurait exterminé ses deux fils ? Lui servirait-il de dessert ? Le laisserait-elle sombrer et vivre dans la désolation jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? A moins qu'elle ne combine ces deux excellentes idées … ou qu'elle en trouve de nouvelles. Cette perspective plus que réjouissante contribuait à son réconfort.

Elle sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle décela le bruit sourd d'un moteur. Le véhicule apparut dans son champ de vision une minute plus tard et dans les secondes qui suivirent les deux garçons s'étaient redressés et s'apprêtaient à recevoir ce visiteur assurément inattendu. L'ambiance si légère jusque-là se ternit soudainement sans demi-mesure. Le 4x4 noir se gara dans la petite allée derrière la Chevrolet. Un homme brun et trapu en descendit. Dean, souriant, avança pour le saluer tandis que Sam restait un peu en arrière, le visage fermé. Elle ajusta sa vision et attendit de découvrir le visage de ce nouvel arrivant. Il se retourna pour saisir un sac à l'arrière de son véhicule et ce mouvement confirma sa première impression : le meurtrier de sa sœur faisait son grand retour.

Elle réprima une furieuse envie de se précipiter sur lui pour lui arracher le cœur. Elle détourna donc son regard, s'adossa au tronc et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle fit de son mieux pour maîtriser sa respiration haletante. La rage consumait sa raison et elle devait impérativement se reprendre pour mener à bien sa vengeance. La douleur s'estompa à mesure qu'elle imaginait l'insupportable torture qu'elle avait pris soin d'élaborer pour eux. Finalement, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage : les réjouissances allaient pouvoir commencer.

x*x*x*x

Les violents éclats de voix qui résultaient de l'affrontement entre le père et le fils cessèrent au moment où Dean entra dans la maison. Sam remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Le connaissant, leur « petite » conversation n'était très certainement pas à son goût. Son teint légèrement rougi, les traces de transpiration sur ses tempes et sa respiration saccadée étaient indubitablement dus à sa course quotidienne d'une heure. En revanche, son regard, lui, trahissait son humeur du moment. Et ça n'était pas bon du tout !

**- On vous entend à des kilomètres à la ronde**, fit-il remarquer froidement, évitant soigneusement les yeux réprobateurs et colériques de son père mais soutenant les prunelles pressantes de son cadet.

**- Mais Dean** … commença Sam pour se justifier.

Il s'arrêta là. Son aîné lui lançait son regard noir et ça lui faisait toujours le même effet. Tel un produit réfrigérant, il s'insinuait dans son corps et glaçait son sang. Et bien qu'il ait la même taille que Dean à présent, dans ces moments-là, il se sentait tout petit. Contrairement aux sentiments qu'il réservait à son père, il avait pour son frère un profond respect. Il se contenta donc de s'exécuter tout en le fixant de son regard implorant.

Dean n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'entendre le sujet de la dispute. Il fit son possible pour détacher ses yeux de son jeune frère et se concentra sur John qui fourrait rageusement le reste de ses affaires dans son sac. Il se passa une main apaisante sur le visage avant de s'adresser finalement à son père :

**- C'est la chasse dont t'a parlé Caleb ?**

**- Oui et il faut partir maintenant.**

**- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir t'aider, papa,** admit l'aîné dans un souffle, devant les regards surpris des deux autres membres de la famille.

**- De quoi tu parles ?** S'inquiéta John en fronçant les sourcils. **Je croyais que tu allais mieux.**

**- Oui, mais, euh … Ben, j'essaie de m'entraîner, de courir longtemps et de plus en plus vite. J'te jure, je travaille mes réflexes et tout mais je m'essouffle encore d'un rien alors je crois qu'il me faut un p'tit peu plus de temps pour me remettre. J'veux pas être une charge pour toi, tu comprends ?**

**- Je vois, **fit son père quelque peu contrarié.

Le vieux chasseur n'était pas dupe et connaissait ses garçons mieux que quiconque. Une fois encore, son fils aîné avait pris le parti de son frère et avait dû trouver une excuse plus que douteuse pour satisfaire aux exigences de son petit protégé. Si d'un côté, il était rassuré de les voir aussi complices, d'un autre, il rageait de constater les subterfuges qu'ils utilisaient pour lui désobéir. Il savait que Dean aurait préféré se crever les deux yeux plutôt que d'admettre une faiblesse qu'il l'empêcherait de participer à une chasse. Seulement voilà, son fils cadet exerçait une telle emprise sur lui qu'il lui cédait tout. A l'inverse lorsqu'il voulait s'assurer que son plus jeune fils fasse ce qu'il lui demande, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer par son aîné. Celui-ci était le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Et quand ces deux là s'alliaient, ils faisaient bloc et nul ne pouvait contrecarrer leur plan, même pas lui. Il était pourtant leur père ! Ces fils ne lui devaient-ils pas le respect ? Ses mâchoires se serrèrent et sa respiration devint laborieuse. La colère essayant d'évacuer son corps par tous les moyens possibles, il sentit ses narines se rétracter et ses yeux se plisser. Il s'exhorta au calme sans grand succès. Ses relations avec Sam étaient plus que tendues et elles ne s'amélioraient pas avec temps. Jusque-là, il avait toujours pu compter sur le soutien et la totale dévotion de Dean. Mais aujourd'hui, son aîné soutenait tant bien que mal son regard, tiraillé entre ses obligations d'obéissance à son père et son désir irrationnel de soutenir son frère quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Malgré sa rancœur, John abandonna. Il fit son possible pour inhaler suffisamment d'air et décréta finalement :

**- Tu as tout intérêt à être prêt pour la prochaine chasse.**

Il empoigna son sac d'un geste vif et se dirigea vers la porte sans accorder un seul regard à ses fils. Avant de sortir, il lança :

**- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.**

Au moment où le moteur du 4x4 du patriarche se mit à vrombir, de nombreux sentiments se partageaient l'espace de la pièce miteuse où étaient restés plantés les deux jeunes Winchester. Le soulagement, la joie et une immense reconnaissance émanant de l'un d'eux s'opposaient au mal-être et à la culpabilité de l'autre. Dean ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où son père était parti sans lui rappeler que c'était à lui de prendre soin de son petit frère. Si d'ordinaire il en avait assez d'écouter sans cesse la même rengaine, étrangement ce jour-là, il aurait préféré l'entendre.

Malgré tout, l'échange d'un simple regard entre les deux fils Winchester suffit à apaiser les tensions et les appréhensions. Et sans un mot ils reprirent leurs activités respectives.

x*x*x*x

Séra avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à ce nouveau corps. Jusque-là, elle avait pris le temps de ne choisir que des enveloppes charnelles simples d'utilisation, sans grande volonté, et qui lui permettait d'accéder facilement à sa nourriture. Mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Afrique précipitamment pour assouvir sa vengeance, de nombreux obstacles se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Pour survivre, elle devait passer d'un corps à un autre. Elle avait donc abandonné celui qu'elle avait habité depuis près d'un an pour se glisser provisoirement dans celui d'une hôtesse de l'air. Le plus difficile avait été de passer inaperçu auprès des collègues de cette jeune femme et s'occuper au mieux des passagers. Pour cela, elle devait fouiner dans la mémoire et les habitudes de son hôte – tâche plus ou moins aisée selon la personnalité de l'individu qui l'hébergeait. Dans ce cas précis, ce fut une vraie galère !

Puis elle avait intégré l'infirmière qui, une fois la surprise passée, avait fait son possible pour l'évacuer de son corps. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait maîtriser ses gestes car cette folle aurait été capable de s'injecter une substance mortelle dans les veines juste pour être libérée. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle avait eu quitté son corps, elle s'était demandé si elle ne ferait pas mieux de l'exterminer pour de bon.

En général, elle tissait des liens affectifs avec ses différents hôtes. Après tout, elle les choisissait toujours avec soin. Plus elle restait longtemps et plus ce lien était fort. Quand elle les quittait, c'était un déchirement – même si eux n'avaient plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle laissait derrière elle des corps désorientés et amnésiques. Mais avec l'infirmière, c'était différent et elle avait hésité longtemps sur la bonne marche à suivre. Finalement, en s'apercevant qu'elle avait bien perdu la mémoire, elle lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Son bon cœur la perdrait ! Et puis, elle devait bien avouer que, grâce à ses deux précédentes hôtesses, elle avait pu faire de succulents repas. La nourriture dans les avions et les hôpitaux était bien plus goûteuse qu'on ne s'accordait à le dire ! En plus, avec ces apparences, il était vraiment facile d'approcher et de caresser les hommes. Les disputes maritales qui en avaient découlé étaient excellentes et l'état dépressif dans lequel ses proies avaient été plongées était tout autant savoureux. Son déjeuner lors du long courrier avait même fait les gros titres : « _Un jeune marié pris de démence frappe sa nouvelle épouse avant de se suicider dans les toilettes _». C'était amusant de voir son œuvre dans le journal. Ah, la possession ! Tout un art !

A présent qu'elle était rassasiée, elle pouvait se consacrer entièrement à sa mission. Elle devait malgré tout gérer le tempérament de sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. La détermination de la jeune fille était tellement forte qu'elle en arrivait à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'élaborer un nouveau plan. Ces ados, quelle plaie !

Heureusement pour elle, tout n'était pas si compliqué. John, le patriarche de la famille était reparti en chasse. Tout généreusement, il lui avait abandonné ses deux rejetons qui avaient préféré rester dans le coin. Inconscients ! Elle allait donc pouvoir réaliser, en toute quiétude, un petit essai sur sa victime numéro un. Le défi de la journée consistait à faire enrager Sam au point de lui faire faire quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée. De préférence quelque chose de violent, susceptible de créer une première querelle avec son frère mais qui ne l'endommagerait pas totalement et qui n'attirerait pas trop l'attention. Ces deux derniers points seraient les plus délicats. C'était bien connu : dans l'euphorie de la situation, il était toujours plus difficile de se maîtriser. Or il ne fallait pas achever le cobaye dès la première expérience. Ce ne serait pas très professionnel ! Quant à la discrétion … c'était plus complexe ! En Afrique, elle se servait des différentes guerres pour couvrir ses traces. Elle pouvait même créer de nouveaux conflits sans que ça ne choque qui que ce soit. Ce mode de vie était bien plus confortable que celui qu'avait choisi sa sœur. Malgré tout, si aucune guerre n'était déclarée sur ce continent, elle avait repéré des moyens tout aussi utiles et elle saurait, sans aucun doute, les mettre à profit.

x*x*x*x

**- Oh ! J'le crois pas ! On a manqué le car !**

**- Bah, c'est pas grave, Dean nous ramènera. Il bosse au garage**, expliqua Sam à son amie tout en farfouillant dans son sac. **Mais où est-ce que je l'ai fourré ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**

**- Mon portable. Pourtant, j'suis sûr de l'avoir pris ce matin.**

D'ailleurs, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Depuis que ces trucs-là existaient, Dean l'obligeait à l'avoir toujours sur lui. S'il ne le retrouvait pas rapidement … Il sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jeanne sur la sienne.

**- Laisse tomber. On a qu'à le rejoindre là-bas directement**, lui proposa-t-elle en lui souriant.

**- Ouais, mais c'est juste que … ça m'énerve de l'avoir perdu ! Et vue l'heure qu'il est, on a tout intérêt à se magner sinon il sera parti avant qu'on arrive. Quelle merde !**

**- Calme-toi**, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner en caressant son avant bras. **Allez viens, on y va !**

Tout en commençant à marcher, Sam observa son amie. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sereine alors que tout allait de travers ? C'était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur et même le fait d'accélérer le pas ne lui était d'aucune aide. Une onde électrique avait parcouru ses veines et à présent c'était son corps entier qui bouillonnait. A force d'appuyer ses dents les unes contre les autres, il avait mal aux mâchoires. Quant à ses poings, ils étaient tellement serrés, que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie !

**- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ?** Demanda une petite voix à côté de lui.

**- Quoi ?** S'étonna-t-il, se rappelant soudain qu'il n'était pas seul.

**- Traverser ce quartier. C'est un peu dangereux, non ? On ne ferait pas mieux de passer par le parc ? **Suggéra Jeanne.

**- Pas le temps**, lui indiqua-t-il en accélérant encore la cadence.

Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! S'il avait fait le choix de passer par là, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons ! Lesquelles, ça c'était un mystère. Mais il avait autre chose à faire que de se prendre la tête avec des questionnements foireux qui ne le mèneraient à rien. Une chose était sûre : il avait les nerfs !

Il sentit deux mains enserrer son bras. Quoi encore ? Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda la jeune fille qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'entraver ses mouvements. Il lui lança un regard agacé tout en soulevant les sourcils pour l'interroger.

**- C'est que …** hésita-t-elle, **je n'aime pas trop la manière dont ils nous matent ceux-là.**

Il se retourna pour regarder dans la direction indiquée par Jeanne et découvrit cinq paires d'yeux qui les fixaient étrangement. Les regards s'étaient à peine croisés que déjà la petite bande se dirigeait vers eux. Manquait plus qu'eux ! Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En plus, ils se prenaient pour des terreurs avec leurs muscles gonflés aux hormones et leurs regards à deux balles ? N'avaient-ils pas remarqué qu'il faisait une tête de plus qu'eux ? Ramenez-vous les nains ! Après tout, une petite bagarre aurait le mérite de le défouler. Si son père avait été là, il aurait été ravi de constater que son cher fiston ne manquait pas une occasion de s'entraîner.

**- Sam, on ferait mieux de partir**, suggéra Jeanne qui venait de lui prendre la main pour l'entrainer avec elle. **Ils ont des couteaux.**

Et alors ? Il avait l'habitude de se battre contre des loups-garous, des wendigos et des esprits frappeurs. Ce ne serait pas cinq minables petits caïds même pas surnaturels qui allaient lui faire peur. Peu importait le nombre, peu importait la force des adversaires, tout était question de volonté. C'était ce que Dean lui répétait sans cesse.

Cette dernière pensée lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il s'était libéré de l'entrave de Jeanne et pourtant il se sentait retenu par un lien invisible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Si ces mecs ne l'achevaient pas, son frangin s'en chargerait sans aucun doute dès qu'il l'apprendrait. Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard pour reculer et de toute façon il avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Il ordonna à son amie de s'enfuir et se prépara à affronter les cinq délinquants qui l'avaient déjà encerclé.


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**- Prem's !** s'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Un sourire malicieux s'étala sur leurs visages : La guerre était ouverte et l'affrontement serait féroce. Une jolie blonde, très féminine, visiblement perdue venait d'entrer dans le local de réparation du garage. En bons sauveurs de ces dames, Dean et son collègue se dirigèrent tous deux vers elle, empreints de « bonnes intentions ».

**- Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?** Demanda Jay avec un sourire enjôleur.

**- Je l'espère, oui. C'est ma voiture …**

**- Où est-elle ?** L'interrompit Dean sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

**- Je l'ai garé là-bas, à l'entrée du parking.**

**- Bien, je vais aller voir ça, **l'informa-t-il, très professionnel.

**- Souhaitez-vous un café, en attendant que mon collègue jette un œil ? **Se précipita Jay pour attirer de nouveau l'attention de la jeune femme.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?** S'interposa l'aîné des Winchester en se dirigeant lentement vers la fameuse voiture.

**- Eh bien, elle fait des bruits bizarres et quand je roule, j'ai l'impression de faire du tout terrain dans un 4x4 tellement c'est chaotique,** expliqua la jolie blonde qui trottait derrière lui.

**- Depuis quand ? **

**- Ca fait bien une demi-heure ! Ca a fait un grand bruit, un peu comme une explosion. Heureusement que je ne roulais pas vite ! Aussitôt, j'ai recherché un garage. Et puis c'est là que je vous ai trouvé ! **

**- Oh, belle mécanique !** S'exclama Dean en la détaillant alors qu'elle marchait depuis peu devant lui pour lui indiquer le chemin.

**- Je vous demande pardon ?** S'étonna-t-elle, presque outrée.

**- Une Buick modèle Skylark de 1962**, expliqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, en désignant la décapotable rouge. **Moteur V8 de deux cent cinquante chevaux, roues à bâtons chromés de chez Kelsey-Hayes et les ailerons si caractéristiques qui donnent à cette compacte sportive, un design très intéressant. C'est vraiment une belle mécanique que vous avez là.**

**- C'est tellement réconfortant de confier sa voiture à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît,** papillonna-t-elle, impressionnée.

Le jeune homme lança à Jay son regard vainqueur et ce dernier abdiqua en secouant la tête, dépité. Puis il contourna le véhicule et trouva tout de suite où se situait le problème. Il désigna à la jeune femme le pneu crevé et l'informa qu'en continuant à rouler elle avait également abimé la jante.

**- Vous devez me trouver stupide,** s'inquiéta-t-elle, espérant très nettement qu'il la contredise.

**- Bien sûr que non, mademoiselle …**

**- Genna, appelez-moi, Genna.**

**- Eh bien Genna, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.**

**- Vous êtes mon héros. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?**

Il allait lui suggérer quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille courir dans sa direction. Il la reconnut aussitôt. C'était Jeanne, la copine de son frère et elle avait l'air paniquée. Il regarda derrière elle et quand il constata que Sammy ne l'accompagnait pas, il sut tout de suite qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Délaissant complètement la jeune femme qui se languissait déjà de lui, il partit en direction de Jeanne tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

**- Dean, c'est Sam,** lui répondit-elle, essoufflée.

Déçue, Genna comprit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune importance aux yeux du jeune homme qui l'ignora complètement et porta toute son attention sur ce que lui racontait la jeune fille.

**- Jay, il faut que j'y aille,** lança Dean en courant vers les vestiaires pour saisir sa veste avant de se précipiter dans la ruelle où il avait stationné l'Impala.

x*x*x*x

**- Où est-ce qu'il est ? T'es sûre que c'était là ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, Dean ! Quand je suis partie, il était là.**

**- Sam !** Hurla-t-il tout en scrutant les alentours.

Il était sorti de la Chevrolet pour avoir une meilleure vision mais pour plus de sécurité il avait demandé à Jeanne de rester à l'intérieur. Il aurait même préféré qu'elle attende au garage avec Jay mais elle était la seule à connaître exactement l'endroit où la bagarre avait eu lieu et donc la seule à pouvoir lui indiquer où était son frère. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés, l'ensemble du secteur avait été déserté. Il devait pourtant être au bon endroit car il y avait des signes de lutte çà et là. Bien sûr, avec la réputation du quartier, il se pouvait que ce champ de bataille date de plusieurs heures, voire de quelques jours. Mais les traces de sang, elles, étaient toutes fraîches. Il déglutit en se redressant. Il y avait un peu trop d'hémoglobine à son goût ! En reculant d'un pas, son pied heurta un monticule de canettes de bières. Instinctivement il jeta un œil et découvrit une lame en métal. Il balaya la zone de la pointe de sa chaussure et reconnu le manche de l'objet : c'était le couteau de Sammy. Il souffla pour tenter d'évacuer son angoisse et ramassa l'arme pour l'enfouir discrètement dans la poche de sa veste. Il profita de ce mouvement pour ressortir son téléphone et composa le numéro de son petit frère. La première sonnerie retentit en quelques secondes. Intrigué, il s'aperçut qu'il entendait également la mélodie caractéristique du portable de son cadet. Il éloigna le combiné, tendit l'oreille et fixa son attention sur l'Impala. A l'intérieur, Jeanne agitait l'objet à proximité du pare-brise pour qu'il le voie.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le téléphone de mon frère ? **Lui demanda-t-il sèchement tout en ouvrant la portière.

**- Je … je l'ai entendu sonner. Il était sous le siège. Sam a dû …**

**- Quelle merde !** La coupa-t-il tout en claquant la portière. **Sam ! **S'époumona-t-il dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée.

Et bien sûr, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dehors, personne qui puisse l'aider à retrouver son frère ! Certains rideaux des premiers étages s'étaient fermés comme par magie dès son arrivée. Une furieuse envie de faire bouffer les stores à ces enfoirés lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il ne pouvait même pas prévenir les flics car son père lui avait dit et répété de ne jamais faire appel à eux ou de ne les utiliser qu'en tout dernier recours. Hommes de lois et affaires familiales ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage ! Mais ce ne serait certainement pas ce qui allait l'arrêter. Puisqu'il le fallait, il irait taper à toutes les portes de chaque appartement de chacun de ces immeubles pourris et si personne ne voulait lui ouvrir, il forcerait le passage ! Il allait appliquer cette excellente résolution lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui l'appelait et décrocha :

**- Putain Sam ! Ca va ? Où est-ce que tu … Papa ?**

x*x*x*x

C'était presque trop facile ! Avec le savon que lui passait son père, Dean ne pourrait être que furieux vis-à-vis de son frère. C'était hilarant de constater que l'objet de sa vengeance était un allié de choix dans l'exécution de celle-ci. Ce devait être ce que l'on appelait à juste titre, l'ironie du sort !

D'où elle était, elle pouvait apprécier pleinement le spectacle. La voix colérique de John dans le combiné lui parvenait parfaitement et elle avait un visuel très intéressant sur le fils aîné qui, de toute évidence, n'attachait d'importance qu'à une seule phrase : « **_Oui, Sam va bien …_** » A ce moment précis, le soulagement était apparu sur son visage marqué par l'angoisse. Depuis, aucun autre sentiment n'avait été ne serait-ce qu'esquissé. Et pourtant il y avait matière à s'énerver dans les propos du père. Parmi les vociférations, il y avait entre autre, la fin de la phrase « **_… mais il a été arrêté, Dean !_** », ou encore des « **_C'est de ta faute ! … Si tu n'es pas foutu de prendre soin de lui correctement … Tu dois t'occuper de ton frère ! C'est ton job !_** » et enfin un « **_Tu te démerdes comme tu veux mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire ! Va le chercher et occupe-toi de lui comme tu aurais dû le faire dès le départ !_ **» Un simple « **Oui, monsieur.** » ponctua cet énergique monologue très instructif.

Puis Dean réintégra la voiture et mit le contact sans même lancer un regard à sa passagère qui s'adressa à lui sur un ton très concerné :

**- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Sam a été arrêté. Je vais le chercher au poste de police,** grogna-t-il tout en appuyant sensiblement sur l'accélérateur.

**- Oh !** Fit-elle compatissante. **Et il va bien ?**

**- Oui.**

Voilà une réponse brève et concise digne de Dean Winchester ! Si elle avait pris l'habitude de son manque d'élocution, elle avait toujours autant de mal à cerner ses émotions. Elle l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil mais ses tentatives restaient vaines. Et puis, de son côté, elle devait maîtriser son propre engouement.

Bon sang qu'il était difficile de simuler l'ignorance et de feindre l'inquiétude lorsqu'on savait tout et qu'on était excité et enjoué à ce point ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui éclater de rire au nez ! Mais bien sûr qu'il allait bien son cher petit frère ! Sam avait mené le combat de bout en bout, lançant un coup de pied par-ci et un crochet par-là ! Ses assaillants avaient vu voler leurs couteaux sans qu'ils puissent réagir. Alors bien sûr il avait dû encaisser quelques coups bien placés mais à aucun moment il ne s'était trouvé en réelle difficulté. Il avait même réussi à aligner le flic qui avait tenté de le maîtriser. Et puis il avait eu la présence d'esprit de planquer son couteau quand il avait vu qu'il allait être arrêté. Du grand art ! Un combat superbe ! Des membres cassés, des nez explosés, des côtes brisées … que d'images qu'elle souhaitait garder en mémoire ! Et pour conclure, un bon rendement : Sur les six combattants, trois étaient partis en ambulance et Sam ne faisait pas partie du lot. Pourtant, il avait été pas mal amoché lui aussi. Mais le fait qu'il ait frappé un policier avait dû jouer en sa défaveur et il s'était retrouvé à l'arrière d'une voiture banalisée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Quel moment exaltant ! Cette première expérience allait bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances et sa vengeance se présentait sous les meilleurs augures.

Et puis ça lui avait permis d'en apprendre bien plus sur les facultés de Sam en matière de combat. Il n'avait rien à envier aux deux autres membres de la famille. Sa taille et sa jeunesse étaient de sérieux atouts. En revanche, son âge aurait pu refléter une totale inexpérience et ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Lors de l'affrontement, il avait enchaîné les prises avec une facilité déconcertante et il avait encaissé les coups sans broncher. Son visage était resté serein alors qu'il calculait mentalement chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux si doux, à la limite de l'innocence d'ordinaire, s'étaient métamorphosés en un regard dur et froid comme l'acier. A présent, le « petit Sammy » lui paraissait bien moins fragile et innocent qu'aux premiers abords. Elle avait tout intérêt à se méfier et à la jouer fine.

Quant aux complexes interactions entre les trois membres de cette famille de chasseurs, elles devenaient de plus en plus claires à ses yeux. C'était plus qu'intéressant : c'était fascinant ! Tout d'abord, il y avait cette adoration du fils aîné envers son père. Il le considérait indubitablement comme un héros – alors qu'à ses yeux à elle, ce John n'était qu'un meurtrier sanguinaire. Le cadet, lui, ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que son frère à l'égard de son géniteur. Il régnait de fortes tensions entre eux et toute occasion était bonne pour entrer en conflit. C'était le duo qu'elle préférait ! Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'intervenir. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des vacheries. C'était jubilatoire ! Jusqu'à ce que Dean intervienne et anéantisse le spectacle. Quel rabat-joie celui-là !

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à cerner John. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas souvent présent et ensuite parce qu'il n'exprimait rien ni par ses propos, ni par son attitude. Quant à sa manière d'élever ses garçons, elle relevait plus de la discipline militaire inculquée par un instructeur que la protection naturelle d'un père affectueux. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça : la fibre paternelle du chasseur se dévoilerait certainement à mesure qu'il perdrait ses fils !

Enfin, l'interaction la plus passionnante se situait incontestablement entre les deux frères. Ils étaient totalement différents et pourtant si proches. Leurs petites querelles s'opposaient en tous points aux conflits incessants entre le cadet et son père. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas toujours d'accord, ils s'octroyaient une confiance mutuelle qui leur permettait de vivre une relation fraternelle saine et harmonieuse. C'était révoltant ! Ils se connaissaient parfaitement et ne cessaient de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre. Si l'aîné avait endossé tout naturellement son rôle de grand frère protecteur, son cadet, de son côté, le lui rendait bien en lui vouant une admiration et un respect sans borne. Le lien qui les unissait était extrêmement fort. Mais bien heureusement pour elle et grâce à la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de cette famille, rien ne serait assez puissant pour réussir à l'arrêter. C'était là que résidait le challenge : elle devait tout faire pour les monter l'un contre l'autre.

Toute à ses pensées, elle se souvint que la partie du jour n'était pas encore terminée. Elle devait s'assurer que les sentiments éprouvés par Dean à ce moment précis correspondaient bien à ses attentes. Du coin de l'œil, elle essaya de déchiffrer une quelconque émotion derrière son visage impassible.

**- Quoi ?** Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

D'abord surprise, elle préféra jouer la carte de la prudence tout en gardant une part de franchise.

**- Tu es étrange. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es inquiet ou fâché.**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre alors elle insista.

**- Puisqu'on sait qu'il va bien, ça devrait nous rassurer, non ? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ... Tout à l'heure, c'était votre père au téléphone ?**

Suspicieux, Dean fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Elle poursuivit.

**- Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais il avait l'air drôlement en colère. Je trouve ça vraiment injuste. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.**

Tout en parlant, elle avait appliqué sa paume sur la main de Dean qui tenait le levier de vitesse. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il serait suffisamment furieux. Or, son don était un petit coup de pouce très appréciable dans ces moments-là. Elle avait donc fait en sorte que le toucher soit un geste très naturel, une simple attention de réconfort qui n'aurait choqué personne … sauf cette tête de mule ! Il avait dégagé sa main d'un geste brusque et avait braqué ses yeux sur la route comme si de rien n'était. Mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir échoué, elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter et ses poings se resserrer sur le volant. Satisfaite, elle fit mine de regarder le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre pour dissimuler son sourire vainqueur.

x*x*x*x

Il se sentait animé d'une rage féroce et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il n'avait qu'une envie : étriper tous ceux qui partageaient sa cellule. En même temps, il aurait vite fait le tour ! Entre le poivrot de service qui venait de se vomir dessus et le toxico qui planait à deux mille, ça ne méritait même pas qu'il s'attire de nouveaux ennuis. Et par « ennuis », il voulait dire « vrai sale merdier » ! Sa raison refaisait peu à peu surface et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, il faisait de réels efforts. Son esprit menait une dure bataille contre son corps. Son torse ne lui faisait pas mal à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus mais plutôt parce qu'une pression énorme appuyait sur sa cage thoracique. Pris dans cet étau invisible ses poumons ne fonctionnaient pas comme ils l'auraient dû et sa respiration en était difficile. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se raisonner et se calmer ? D'où venait cette colère froide qu'il ressentait encore ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il entendit la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrir. Il jeta un œil entre les barreaux de sa cellule et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'agente qui l'avait enfermé ici. Etonnamment, cette femme gardait sa mine joviale et, curieusement, il la trouvait sympathique. Pourtant c'était elle qui l'avait menotté après qu'il ait cassé le nez de son collègue. C'était elle qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au poste de police dans sa voiture banalisée. C'était elle qui l'avait interrogé pour connaître son nom et le numéro de téléphone de ses parents ... Et c'était lui qui l'avait renvoyée balader ! Elle lui avait expliqué que, comme il était mineur, elle était tenue de prévenir son représentant légal mais il s'était obstiné à garder le silence. Qu'espérait-il à ce moment-là ? Qu'elle le relâcherait en lui disant « merci d'être passé » ? Quel idiot ! Décidément, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

**- Ca va mieux ?** Lui demanda la gardienne en arrivant devant la porte de sa cellule.

Assis sur le banc miteux, Sam leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça d'un infime signe de tête.

**- J'ai une bonne nouvelle : vous allez bientôt sortir,** lui annonça-t-elle en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure.

Il la regarda d'un air indécis. Devait-il se réjouir ou s'inquiéter ?

**- D'accord, je l'avoue,** poursuivit-elle en le conduisant hors de la cellule**, j'ai un peu fouiné dans votre sac et j'y ai trouvé les informations dont j'avais besoin. J'ai donc pu joindre votre père mais comme il était en déplacement assez loin – d'après ce que j'ai compris – il envoie votre frère vous chercher.**

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Quelle poisse ! Dean allait être furax ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait même pas une raison valable à évoquer pour plaider sa cause. Comment pourrait-il donner des explications à son frère alors qu'il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé ?

L'agente l'entraîna dans un box près du comptoir d'accueil et l'encouragea à s'asseoir devant un bureau. Puis elle ressortit tout en lui demandant de ne pas bouger et d'attendre patiemment. Où voulait-elle qu'il aille de toute façon ? Ca grouillait de flics ici. Inutile de perdre du temps à élaborer un plan d'évas… Il tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de l'autre côté de la fine cloison du box. De nouveaux sentiments vinrent s'ajouter à la colère, le soulagement étant le plus évident et le plus réconfortant. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, une légère appréhension assombrissait cette agréable sensation. Dean venait d'arriver et au-delà de cette apparente bonne nouvelle, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette histoire soit enfin terminée.

Il écouta attentivement la conversation qui avait lieu juste de l'autre côté de la séparation en contreplaqué. Il entendit l'agente évoquer les charges et rappeler à quel point il était dangereux de passer dans ce quartier malfamé, même en plein jour. Mais après qu'elle eut insisté lourdement sur le fait qu'il serait bon de bien lui rappeler cet état de fait, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle trouvait également des excuses à son comportement odieux. Apparemment, il aurait été sous le choc après l'agression et il avait mis tant d'énergie à se défendre contre ses assaillants qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'agent de police qui était intervenu pour les séparer. Le fait qu'il lui ait cassé le nez n'était donc pas un geste prémédité. D'autre part, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était un jeune homme de bonne famille et par conséquent une simple victime dans cette histoire et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire que cet événement devienne une affaire d'Etat. Affirmation sur laquelle Dean rebondit instantanément en demandant pourquoi, dans ces conditions, son petit frère était toujours retenu. La réponse arriva tout naturellement : Sammy était mineur et il devait être confié à une personne majeure.

Son aîné devait avoir son regard de tueur car Sam remarqua que la policière poursuivait lourdement sa plaidoirie. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle essayait de le calmer. Et elle était douée. Elle était terriblement convaincante mais malheureusement Dean connaissait son cadet mieux que quiconque et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abuser par ce genre de propos. En toute honnêteté, son aîné serait certainement plus proche de la vérité en étant absent que cette pauvre femme qui lui cherchait désespérément des excuses bidons alors qu'elle était présente. Dommage, c'était bien tenté !

A entendre l'agente se démener pour prendre sa défense, son sentiment de culpabilité s'amplifia. Elle le faisait passer pour une victime alors qu'il était le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire. La totalité de ses actes était répréhensible. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Il était pourtant parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là. Si, par exemple, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de planquer son couteau quand il avait vu les voitures de police approcher, alors autant dire qu'il aurait pu éviter de balancer son poing sur le nez du policier qui s'était interposé entre lui et les membres restants de la bande rivale.

**- Où … est … mon … frère ?** Entendit-il articuler Dean en exagérant sur chaque mot.

Il s'agissait, sans aucun doute, de montrer l'importance de sa question. Et le ton de sa voix révélait, sans aucun doute non plus, à quel point il était exaspéré.

**- Il est là, juste derrière**, répondit son interlocutrice. **Vous pouvez allez le voir … Attendez !… Vous allez devoir remplir quelques formalités … D'accord, je retrouve les documents et je vous rejoins.**

**- Sammy, ça va ?**

Il sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean l'ait rejoint aussi vite. Avait-il sauté par-dessus le comptoir d'accueil au lieu de le contourner ? Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il réalisa que son frère venait d'utiliser son surnom. C'était plutôt bon signe ! Malgré tout, il se borna à regarder le ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser son regard furieux. Et il avait toujours cette colère inouïe qui sommeillait au fond de lui.

**- Oui, **souffla-t-il le plus fermement possible.

Cette réponse succincte ne convainquit en rien l'aîné qui fronça les sourcils et commença à faire un état des lieux général.

**- Dean, je vais bien**, lui rappela-t-il sur un ton irascible pour essayer d'échapper à ce trop plein d'attention.

Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de son grand frère qui attrapa son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête sans ménagement. Ce simple geste eut des conséquences tout à fait inattendues.


	9. Chapter 9

_Un merci tout particulier à toi Elisab parce que tu es toujours fidèle au poste et que c'est très réconfortant ^^_

_Merci également à celles et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de m'inscrire parmi leurs auteurs favoris et/ou histoires favorites._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il en avait la nausée. Puis soudainement, plus rien ! Cette sensation n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais les effets avaient été brutaux. A présent, il se sentait complètement vidé, comme dénué de toute émotion. Non ! Tout bien considéré, le seul sentiment qui venait de l'abandonner véritablement c'était la rage qui s'était insinuée dans chaque parcelle de son corps et qui l'avait désorienté au cours de ces dernières heures. Il venait de se délivrer de ses entraves invisibles et avait repris possession de ses moyens. Il était de nouveau libre, maître de ses pensées et c'était un soulagement énorme. Il aurait pu se questionner sur cet étrange phénomène, ses causes et ses conséquences mais pour l'heure son regard était plongé dans celui de son aîné et ses préoccupations se tournaient intégralement vers lui. Les traits de son visage montraient qu'il était fâché mais pas furieux comme il l'avait imaginé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême. Quant à ses yeux, ils trahissaient une certaine incompréhension et surtout une immense inquiétude. Cette observation pourtant succincte accentua son sentiment de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait déjà beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais infliger ça à son frère était pire que tout. Il se ressaisit rapidement et adopta une attitude plus digne, une posture censée montrer qu'il allait parfaitement bien physiquement – à défaut d'être anéanti moralement. Et puis il se lança dans la seule chose qui lui paraissait indispensable en cet instant :

**- Dean, je … **

**- Voilà, j'ai les documents**, le coupa la policière qui entra en trombe tout en brandissant fièrement deux feuilles de papier. **Il me faudrait une pièce d'identité stipulant que vous avez plus de vingt et un an**, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'aîné.

**- Oh … euh … oui !** **Bien sûr**, répondit finalement l'intéressé sans réellement détourner son regard de son petit frère.

Il lui avait fallu un certain laps de temps pour comprendre que la femme en uniforme s'adressait à lui. Toute son attention se portait sur l'état déplorable de son cadet. Il était loin d'avoir terminé l'inventaire de ses différentes blessures. Quant à leur importance, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'évaluer avec précision mais il redoutait le pire.

Alors comme ça un médecin était venu l'examiner ?! Et cet incapable n'avait pas vu la nécessité de réaliser des examens plus approfondis. Il s'était planté de patient ou quoi ?! Lui, en entrant dans le box, la première chose qu'il avait vue, c'était le corps brisé de son petit frère avachi sur la chaise de bureau. Comment ça avait pu échapper à ce crétin de médecin ?! D'un simple balayage du regard, il avait remarqué le gonflement légèrement coloré de son avant-bras droit. Sam avait bien essayé de lui dissimuler en tirant sur les manches de sa veste mais trop tard. Au mieux, il n'avait qu'un claquage. Au pire, c'était une entorse. Rien qu'il ne puisse soigner, mais quand même !

Et puis il y avait eu ce court instant où il avait cru que son frère allait perdre connaissance. Son regard était parti dans le vague et l'ensemble de son corps s'était affaissé, comme soumis à un épuisement démesuré. Même si Sammy était d'un naturel sensible, il était impossible que ce phénomène soit la conséquence d'un trop plein d'émotions. Lors des chasses qu'ils effectuaient avec leur père, son frère avait vécu des situations bien pires et il n'avait jamais flanché. Alors peut-être avait-il pris un mauvais coup sur la tête au cours de la bagarre. Dans ce cas, une commotion cérébrale était une possibilité non négligeable. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ait réagi trop brutalement quand il avait constaté que Sammy refusait obstinément de détacher les yeux du sol. Il voulait juste s'assurer de son état et il ne pouvait pas le faire sans voir son visage ! Sur le moment, l'attitude bornée de son petit frère l'avait passablement agacé et l'obliger à pencher la tête en arrière lui avait paru la meilleure chose à faire. Mais la réaction inattendue que Sammy avait eue l'avait angoissé à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Sa maudite impulsivité avait encore sévi et elle aurait pu lui coûter cher. A cet instant précis, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait aggraver l'état de son frère. Quel idiot ! Si Sammy avait des séquelles par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Enfin, il n'allait sûrement pas sombrer dans le mélodrame car, maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il devait bien admettre que les lésions visibles n'avaient rien d'aussi alarmant que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord.

Avec la nouvelle posture qu'il venait d'adopter, son cadet était passé de grand blessé à hospitaliser d'urgence à « Oups ! Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré sur le maquillage gore pour ma soirée halloween ! » Sam faisait son possible pour dissimuler ses blessures et minimiser la douleur. Par cette attitude, il cherchait obstinément à ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : cet idiot de frangin avait bien toute sa tête ! En plus, il pouvait apparemment marcher et il ne présentait pas de difficultés à respirer, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Mais malgré ces observations plus que rassurantes, il ne réussissait pas à être totalement serein. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée des dégâts non apparents. Si son torse était dans le même état que son visage, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ses pommettes étaient tuméfiées. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était enflée et un pansement posé négligemment jusque sur sa tempe était teinté de pourpre. En dessous, il y avait une trace de sang séché mal nettoyée qui courait le long de son cou. Sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée. Seuls le nez et les dents paraissaient être rescapés du massacre. Bref, Sammy avait la tête d'un boxeur professionnel après un combat. Et perdu au milieu des hématomes, ses yeux contrastaient d'une étrange manière. Ce fut à ce moment précis de l'inspection que l'envie de lui passer un sérieux savon pour son inconscience s'estompa comme par enchantement.

**- S'il vous plait**, insista la femme avec un regard soutenu.

Dean se recentra sur la conversation en cours et sortit son portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Après avoir consulté son contenu, il en retira sa carte d'identité. C'était celle qu'il possédait depuis plus de trois ans, celle qui lui donnait un accès illimité partout, celle dont il se servait pour boire dans les bars, celle qui indiquait qu'il avait plus de vingt et un an. Bref, celle qui n'avait rien de légal. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice au moment où la policière approuva son authenticité.

C'était bien la première fois que Sam était ravi de voir que son aîné était en possession de faux papiers et qu'il réussissait à arnaquer les forces de l'ordre. S'en suivirent quelques signatures çà et là, sans omettre un interminable sermon de la part de cette femme qui lui rappela qu'un jeune homme aussi intelligent que lui devrait comprendre son intérêt à ne pas passer dans des bouges infâmes comme celui-là et qu'elle espérait que cet incident lui serve de leçon. Elle ajouta pour conclure qu'elle était vraiment heureuse et soulagée qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien compte-tenu des circonstances. Pendant tout son interminable laïus, Dean n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Estimait-il que son petit frère avait eu son compte ou allait-il au contraire en rajouter une couche ? Il allait bientôt le découvrir car il fut enfin autorisé à partir.

x*x*x*x

L'air frais de ce début de soirée vint fouetter son visage endolori. Il refreina une envie de grimacer et pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Exceptionnellement, il avait mis son sac de cours sur son épaule gauche, son bras droit refusant obstinément de le porter. Il avait l'impression que ses bouquins pesaient une tonne mais il faisait en sorte de marcher d'un pas alerte. Il espérait ainsi que son comportement ne trahirait pas ses blessures auprès de son aîné. Celui-ci venait de lui expliquer qu'il avait garé l'Impala dans une ruelle assez éloignée du poste de police et depuis aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais été très loquace mais à ce point, ce n'était pas bon signe. Le trajet à pied allait-il être aussi pénible physiquement qu'il serait lourd de silence ?

**- J'suis pas sûr que c'qu'on a dans la trousse de secours suffira. On devrait passer chez un médecin avant de rentrer, **intervint finalement Dean sur un ton neutre.

**- Non, c'est pas la peine. J'te l'ai dit : j'vais très bien, j'ai rien … Haw ! **

Son aîné venait de saisir son bras droit et bien qu'il ait fait très attention à ne pas le serrer, ça lui avait fait un mal de chien.

**- D'accord, c'est vrai, je ne vais pas si bien qu'ça,** admit-il en marmonnant. **Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai rien de grave ou rien qu'on n'ait l'habitude de soigner,** expliqua-t-il en le fixant pour prouver sa bonne foi.

Dean fit une moue peu convaincue puis il passa derrière lui, attrapa le sac de cours et le balança sur ses propres épaules. Sam allait rétorquer quand il croisa son regard. Il se ravisa et choisit de porter son attention sur la route devant lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle où était stationnée l'Impala, le plus jeune plissa les yeux et scruta l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

**- Si tu cherches Jeanne, **comprit instantanément son aîné,** je lui ai payé un taxi pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.**

**- Elle va bien ?**

**- Ouais.**

D'un même mouvement, ils ouvrirent leur portière respective et s'installèrent à l'intérieur de l'Impala.

**- Alors ?** Lança Dean de but en blanc.

**- Quoi ?** murmura son frère qui savait très bien où il voulait en venir.

**- Tu vas me dire c'qui s'est passé ou faut qu'j'devine tout seul ?!**

**- Dean**, tenta le plus jeune sur un ton suppliant avec l'infime espoir que cette conversation n'aille pas plus loin.

**- Non, Sam. J'suis sûr que tu as une excellente explication et je veux l'entendre.**

**- Ben, non. J'en ai pas. J'ai merdé, c'est tout**, se contenta-t-il de marmonner tout en reprenant la fascinante observation de ses genoux.

**- C'est tout, hein ? Sauf que de nous deux, le frangin impulsif qui n'hésite pas à se mêler à la baston et qui n'aurait aucun remord à exploser le nez d'un flic, ben … c'est pas toi !**

**- J'l'ai pas fait exprès.**

**- Ouais, c'est ça ! A d'autres ! Et ça ne me dit pas c'qui t'est passé par la tête !**

**- C'est que … j'sais pas c'qui m'a pris. J'en sais rien. J'en sais vraiment rien, Dean.**

L'honnêteté transperça son regard et vint frapper les prunelles inquiètes de son aîné. Les deux frères se fixèrent ainsi un instant avant que le plus vieux mette le contact et affiche une moue soupçonneuse en reprenant la parole.

**- Tu voulais impressionner ta petite amie.**

**- Non ! Et Jeanne est juste une copine**, rappela Sam pour la cent-millième fois sur un ton boudeur. **De toute façon, elle est plus attirée par le genre vantard qui fait saillir sa musculature à la moindre occasion même s'il dégouline de transpiration, qu'il est recouvert d'huile de moteur et qu'il pue le bouc !**

Dean pouffa et son visage s'anima d'un sourire sincère. Il savait bien que son petit frère avait lancé cette boutade pour briser la glace. Malgré tout, il était toujours sous tension. Le stress qu'il avait subi ne s'effaçait pas aussi facilement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon p'tit Sammy : c'est un talent naturel. J'essaierai de t'apprendre quand tu seras plus grand, **se moqua-t-il à son tour. **Et t'inquiète pas, après la manière dont j'ai réexpédiée ta p'tite amie chez elle ce soir, les seuls regards qu'elle me lancera seront pour me fusiller.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** S'inquiéta le cadet qui savait exactement ce dont Dean était capable quand il se faisait du souci pour lui.

**- Eh, me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai été très diplomate, tu me connais ! Et puis j'ai payé le taxi …** ajouta-t-il pour mettre en valeur sa bonne foi. **Mais elle voulait absolument venir avec moi au poste pour s'assurer que tu allais bien et moi j'la voulais pas dans mes pattes. Et disons que c'est moi qui ai eu le dernier mot … Ah ! Et tant qu'j'y pense, faudra que tu l'appelles dans la soirée.**

**- Oui … euh … à ce propos**, commença Sam qui venait de se souvenir d'un autre problème.

**- Regarde dans la boîte à gants**, conseilla l'aîné devant la mine déconfite de son petit frère.

Sam s'exécuta et retrouva avec soulagement son téléphone portable ainsi que son couteau. Tout en récupérant ses biens, il jeta un œil au conducteur. Une multitude de questions assaillirent son esprit mais il comprit que l'heure était plutôt aux justifications.

**- J'comprends pas comment j'ai pu perdre mon téléphone. J'le mets toujours dans cette pochette à l'intérieur de mon sac parce qu'elle a une fermeture éclair …**

**- Ben, t'avais oublié de la fermer alors parce que Jeanne l'a retrouvé sous le siège.**

**- Ouais, ça doit être ça**, finit-il par avouer, peu convaincu, après quelques secondes de réflexion. **En ce qui concerne le couteau, j'ai pas eu le choix, Dean.**

**- Je sais. Ca aurait fait tache dans ta panoplie du parfait petit lycéen. C'était bien joué aussi le coup de mettre la fliquette dans ta poche.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Fais pas l'innocent. Tu lui as fait le coup du pauvre gamin qui a perdu son doudou et elle a craqué.**

**- Non, j'ai rien fait de particulier**, assura Sam en se remémorant son attitude plus déplorable qu'adorable.

**- C'est ça l'truc. T'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est naturel chez toi. Il aura suffit qu'elle jette un œil à ta trogne. Et comme c'est une nana, elle s'est tout de suite laissée attendrir et a ressenti le besoin de te protéger. C'est bien les filles, ça ! Fallait voir comment elle se faisait du souci pour toi cette pauv'femme.**

**- Alors que toi, tu n'as pas été inquiet pour moi une seule seconde, pas vrai ?**

**- A aucun moment !** Assura Dean sur un ton léger avant d'ajouter le plus sérieusement du monde, en fronçant les sourcils et en le fixant droit dans les yeux : **Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça !**

x*x*x*x

**- Sam ! J'attendais justement ton appel. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui. Et toi ?** S'inquiéta-t-il en prenant garde à ne pas parler trop fort.

Il avait prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et venait de s'installer sur son lit pour appeler son amie. Dean était parti prendre une douche et bien que la salle de bain soit accolée à la chambre, la cloison devait être suffisamment épaisse pour garantir un minimum d'intimité. A priori, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que son frère entende la conversation. Mais deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, il préféra modérer l'intensité de sa voix.

**- Je vais très bien, **lui répondit-elle avec assurance.** Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter. **

**- Jeanne, je regrette vraiment de t'avoir mise en danger. Tu dois m'en vouloir.**

**- Arrête ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Et ne me dis pas que tu es un de ces machos qui pensent que tout leur incombe car les femmes ne sont pas capables de prendre leurs décisions par elles-mêmes ?!**

**- Hein ? Euh, non ! **Balbutia-t-ilincertain.

**- Tant mieux. Alors arrête de te rendre responsable des risques que j'ai choisis de prendre et raconte-moi plutôt ce qui t'es arrivé ! Tu sais, je me suis fait vachement de souci pour toi et en plus, Dean n'a jamais voulu que je l'accompagne au poste.**

**- Oui, il est carrément buté parfois. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop désagréable avec toi. **

**- Non, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas très sympa avec toi. Il avait l'air drôlement en colère.**

**- Ah ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il était super inquiet pour moi. J'te l'ai dit, quand il s'y met, c'est une vraie mère poule !**

**- Si tu l'dis. En tous cas, moi aussi j'étais anxieuse. Il a fallu que je t'abandonne pour aller chercher de l'aide alors que tu étais en très mauvaise posture et depuis j'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Alors je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé et dans les moindres détails.**

**- C'est que j'peux pas trop te parler là.**

**- Oui, je comprends. Mais promets-moi que tu le feras !**

**- Promis. On aura le temps demain au bahut ou même pendant le trajet en car.**

**- Certainement pas !** Entendit-il crier de l'autre côté de la porte. **Demain, tu restes là !**

**- Dean ! C'est une conversation privée !** Hurla-t-il après avoir posé sa main sur le combiné pour préserver les oreilles de son amie.

**- Je crois que ton frère n'est pas convaincu que tu ailles si bien que ça.**

**- Mais si, ça va !** La rassura-t-il avant de reprendre en chuchotant : **J'te laisse, à demain.**

**- A demain.**

Sera raccrocha et poursuivit l'observation de sa victime favorite à travers la fenêtre. La nuit était sombre et sans lune alors elle s'était rapprochée considérablement de la maison sans aucune crainte d'être repérée. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui avait échoué lamentablement dans son plan. Tout avait l'air de si bien fonctionner. Sa petite expérience se déroulait à merveille. Sur la route pour aller au poste de police, Dean semblait hors de lui. D'ailleurs, avec les éclairs dans ses yeux, son regard ténébreux et les traits de son visage illustrant à la perfection la colère froide qui l'habitait, il était extrêmement séduisant. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette furieuse envie de lui broyer le crâne et de lui dévorer la cervelle à la petite cuillère pour avoir participé au meurtre de sa sœur, elle aurait certainement succombé à ses charmes. Voilà bien un point sur lequel elle n'était pas en total désaccord avec son hôte !

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle pensait que tout se présentait sous les meilleurs hospices, une partie de la rage que Dean avait accumulée, s'était redirigée vers elle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour qu'elle réalise, il avait stoppé net la voiture sur le bas côté, lui avait remis quelques billets et lui avait demandé de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait bien essayé de le convaincre de la laisser l'accompagner mais c'était peine perdue. Il s'était même penché sur elle pour lui ouvrir la portière d'un mouvement sec. Ce geste était accompagné d'un regard qui aurait fait pâlir un boxeur de la catégorie poids lourd. Quel sale caractère ! Comme Sam l'avait souligné, il était vraiment buté. Pour le cadet, il s'agissait d'un défaut. Pour elle, c'était une véritable calamité car cette détermination faisait de lui quelqu'un de fort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et si elle n'avait pas eu foi en ses propres dons, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était invincible. Alors comment cet homme si tenace avait-il pu passer de l'œil du tigre à Papa ours, ronchon mais attentionné, en si peu de temps ? En arrivant devant chez eux, elle l'avait vu prendre soin de son petit frère comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il avait tout oublié. Par moments, alors qu'il le soignait, il avait râlé mais aucun conflit n'avait vraiment éclaté entre eux. C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Elle avait certainement manqué quelque chose. Et pour le découvrir, il lui fallait combler les blancs.

Lorsque Dean l'avait si « aimablement » congédiée, elle s'était précipitée au poste de police et avait assisté à une bonne partie de la scène jusqu'à ce que les deux frères s'éloignent dans leur voiture. Elle avait donc manqué deux moments déterminants : leur première retrouvaille au poste juste après que Dean ait sauté par-dessus le comptoir d'accueil pour s'engouffrer dans le box et leur conversation dans la Chevrolet.

Si Sam disait vrai, il était fort probable que l'inquiétude de Dean pour son frère ait supplanté la colère qu'il éprouvait à son encontre. C'était peu probable mais elle allait devoir faire avec cette éventualité. Il faudrait donc qu'elle trouve le truc qui exaspèrerait totalement le plus vieux, sans que Sam ne soit réellement en danger pour que le conflit éclate enfin. En attendant qu'elle découvre la solution, elle s'occuperait d'affaiblir le plus jeune.

Sam était un cérébral. Il se torturait l'esprit sans cesse et se culpabilisait pour tout et n'importe quoi. L'empêcher de dormir serait un jeu d'enfant. Chaque jour, pendant une durée indéterminée, elle lui administrerait une dose homéopathique de colère. Pas trop élevée pour qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens et ait conscience de son état, mais suffisamment importante pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose clochait et se pose une multitude de questions. Le connaissant, il en perdrait le sommeil. La fatigue, ajoutée à une énorme dispute avec son aîné, l'entraînerait immanquablement dans l'état dépressif dont elle avait besoin pour mener à bien son projet. Satisfaite par cette idée, elle sourit en imaginant sa victoire.

Après avoir jeté un œil à l'heure, elle se dit qu'elle devait impérativement rentrer. Le père de son hôte lui ferait encore une scène si elle ne respectait pas le couvre-feu qu'il lui avait imposé. Elle avait plus de trois cents ans et ce jeunot pensait qu'il pouvait lui imposer des règles. Ah, vraiment ! Sa situation n'était pas enviable ! Elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec la tête de mule qu'elle habitait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Jeanne ne s'habituait pas du tout à sa présence et au lieu de s'affaiblir, sa volonté prenait de l'ampleur de jour en jour. Du coup, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de la domestiquer. Bien sûr elle réussissait à avoir le dessus mais c'était épuisant. Et quand ce n'était pas son hôte qui lui prenait la tête – littéralement – c'était son père qui se mêlait à la fête. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le bouffer parce que ça attirerait trop l'attention ! Non ! Vraiment ! Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours !

Elle allait tourner les talons mais se ravisa. Elle voulait connaître la conclusion de la conversation en cours, même si, encore une fois, elle était la spectatrice de l'un de ces petits moments fraternels qui l'écœurait tant. Sam essayait de convaincre son frère de le laisser aller au lycée le lendemain malgré ses blessures. Dean s'affairait à nettoyer son arme et refusait obstinément de lui accorder un regard. A la série de raisonnements et de questions établis par le plus jeune, il répondait toujours par la négative et opposait des arguments tout aussi valables. A ce stade de la conversation, il en était à évoquer les risques d'utiliser le transport en commun sur un trajet aussi long.

**- D'accord, tu as raison. Je ne prendrai pas le bus …, **concéda Sam sans pour autant s'avouer vaincu.** Tu me prêterais l'Impala dans ce cas ?**

Dans un même mouvement, Dean souffla, posa son arme à côté de lui sur son lit, se leva et planta son regard dans celui de son cadet.

**- C'est bien c'que j'pensais**, lança-t-il en plissant les yeux comme s'il examinait l'intérieur de la tête de son petit frère. **T'as pris un trop grand coup sur le crâne. Mon pauv'Sammy ! T'as le neurone qui flanche ! Ecoute bien c'que j'vais t'dire : T'as pas le permis, c'est MON bébé alors tu ne mettras certainement pas tes sales paluches sur son volant !**

**- Je vois ... Alors, dans ces conditions, c'est toi qui m'emmèneras au lycée demain ?!**

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Puis les épaules de l'aîné s'affaissèrent et Sam esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

**- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil**, menaça Dean en pointant son index juste devant le nez de son cadet. **A partir de maintenant, il vaudrait mieux que ton portable soit sur toi et pas sous le siège de ma bagnole ! S'il y a un truc qui cloche, tu m'appelles !** **Et si moi je t'appelle, tu décroches !**

Sam avait repris son sérieux dès que son frère avait ouvert la bouche. Avant même que le dernier mot ne soit prononcé, il acquiesça d'un bref mais très net signe de tête.

**- Ouais ben t'as plutôt intérêt ! **Insista son aîné.** Sinon tu verras de quoi est capable « une vraie mère poule carrément butée » !**

Ravi du petit effet produit par la répétition des paroles de son frère, Dean récupéra son arme et sortit de la chambre pour regagner la pièce de vie. Sam resta planté un instant. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace embarrassée avant de se transformer rapidement en un sourire discret, soulagé et satisfait.


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

Gros bisous à ma revieweuse de choc et à ma revieweuse professionnelle ^^

Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_2 mai 1999_

Ce matin-là, ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui l'obligèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore tôt et il pouvait rester couché bien plus longuement puisqu'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. C'était dimanche. Un jour de repos bien mérité, ensoleillé, qui aurait dû lui prodiguer un sentiment de bonheur, au moins de bien-être. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas.

Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil au lit vide qui se tenait à côté du sien. Dean n'était toujours pas rentré. Rien d'étonnant compte tenu de la situation mais ça n'avait rien de rassurant non plus et c'était très énervant. Ca faisait deux jours que son père s'était trouvé une nouvelle chasse dans un bled situé à plus de sept heures de route du taudis qu'il osait appeler leur maison. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une affaire de fantôme tout à fait banale mais qui nécessitait, malgré tout, la présence de son fils prodigue. Alors, la veille, il l'avait appelé à la rescousse. Bien trop heureux de lui donner un coup de main, Dean s'était empressé de sauter dans son Impala pour le rejoindre. Cette réaction aussi rapide qu'irréfléchie de la part de son aîné avait eu le mérite de lui taper sur les nerfs. En essayant d'évacuer cette tension toujours bien ancrée en lui, il se frotta vigoureusement le visage et se décida à se lever. Il jeta un œil au radio réveil : sept heures moins le quart. Il contourna le lit de son frère pour atteindre la fenêtre, ouvrit les rideaux d'un mouvement brusque et ferma les yeux devant ce trop plein de luminosité. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa ses paupières se soulever lentement, laissant à sa vue le temps de s'adapter.

Le ciel était vraiment magnifique. Le soleil venait de se lever et ses rayons traversaient la vitre, inondant la chambre d'une incroyable chaleur. Voilà qui aurait dû le remonter le moral. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? Peut-être parce qu'il faisait déjà très chaud. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait cette désagréable impression que la pièce rétrécissait et que tout devenait irrespirable. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour aérer et s'obligea à savourer la légère brise qui vint lui caresser le visage. Tout était calme … trop calme ! Ce silence allait le rendre dingue. Il se pencha et suivit la route du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la ligne d'horizon. Il attendit un instant. Qu'espérait-il exactement ? Dean ne serait pas de retour avant des heures. Peut-être même n'arriverait-il que demain. A moins que leur père ne leur ait trouvé un autre moyen de risquer leurs vies et dans ce cas il ne rentrerait pas avant des jours. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Il regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. C'était vraiment … bizarre. Cette façon de penser ne lui ressemblait pas du tout

Il avait bien remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus lui-même. Il aurait dû être ravi de ne plus avoir son insupportable frangin sur le dos. Il aurait pu profiter de ce moment bénéfique pour faire tout ce dont il avait envie sans qu'il n'ait à faire face aux sarcasmes, aux regards en coin ou aux sourires moqueurs. Oui, il aurait dû être soulagé de le voir partir. Après tout, son aîné, lui, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'abandonner ici, tout seul. Il avait justifié cette décision arbitraire en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas totalement remis de ses différentes blessures et en particulier de son entorse et que, par conséquent, il ne pourrait pas se battre ni se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Foutaises ! D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui aurait sorti cette excuse bidon car dans un sens, l'idée de ne pas aller chasser était vraiment un soulagement. D'un autre côté se retrouver seul, en particulier aujourd'hui, le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Alors, qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Tenter de retenir Dean ? Voilà bien une chose qui aurait été totalement inutile. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, son grand frère était frustré de ne pas avoir repris les « affaires familiales ». Il s'était entraîné tous les jours pour retrouver la santé et s'était plongé corps et âme dans son boulot provisoire dans le but de combler cette sensation d'inactivité qui, pour lui, s'apparentait à l'inutilité. Cette semaine, il avait cumulé un nombre incalculable d'heures au garage et chaque soir, il était rentré sur les rotules. A le voir dans cet état, il en était presque à regretter de l'avoir incité à se trouver un job. Quelqu'un de normal aurait profité de son week-end pour se reposer mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Son aîné n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie de personnes. Une vie bien rangée, calme et stable était contre nature pour lui. Résultat : lorsque leur père lui avait demandé de venir l'aider et donc de risquer sa vie encore une fois, Dean avait retrouvé dans son regard cet éclat si caractéristique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Bref, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

**- Ce sera un simple « salt and burn »,** lui avait-il expliqué, juste avant de partir, avec l'intention de le rassurer. **Demain ce sera terminé et je serai de retour si vite que je risque même d'interrompre quelque chose que je ne préfère pas savoir. Pour éviter que ça arrive, n'hésite pas à mettre une de tes chaussettes sur la poignée de la porte, ce sera le code !**

Il avait bien saisit l'allusion – d'autant plus que Dean avait accompagné ses dernières paroles d'un regard entendu et d'un sourire salace – mais il n'avait pas eu l'envie de relever cette plaisanterie douteuse. Pas plus qu'il n'avait eu le cœur à organiser une soirée avec qui que ce soit. Jeanne avait pourtant essayé de le convaincre. Elle devait avoir un sixième sens très aiguisé puisqu'elle l'avait appelé à peine dix minutes après que l'impala ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il avait décliné son offre en essayant d'être le plus courtois possible. Puis il avait tenté d'évacuer son exaspération en allant courir pendant près de deux heures. Quand il était rentré, il avait pris une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre et s'était attelé à ses devoirs. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean devait impérativement aller aider leur père puisque ce n'était qu'un simple « salt and burn ». Il ne voyait pas non plus d'où pouvait provenir cette rancœur qu'il avait à l'encontre de son propre frère. Et enfin, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'origine des sentiments contradictoires qui se heurtaient continuellement dans son esprit. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas de Dean et fixa le plafond pendant un moment.

Dans l'impossibilité de se vider la tête, il regarda la table de chevet qui séparait leurs deux lits et tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone portable. Il le manipula pour en faire un check-up complet : il était bien allumé, sa batterie était chargée, le volume était à son maximum et il n'avait aucun message ni aucun appel en absence. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu manquer un appel puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pourtant, il avait obtenu de son aîné qu'il l'appelle dès que la chasse serait terminée, quelle que soit l'heure. Promesse que Dean avait respectée à deux heures du matin. Il avait même pris son ton paternaliste pour lui dire que leur père et lui allaient très bien et qu'il pouvait donc s'endormir en toute quiétude après avoir mangé quelque chose. Deux conseils qu'il aurait bien suivis s'il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil et s'il n'avait pas perdu l'appétit. En temps ordinaires, quand il n'accompagnait pas les deux autres membres de la famille à la chasse, il s'endormait peu de temps après que Dean soit entré dans son champ de vision. Il pouvait ainsi se faire une réelle opinion de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Une fois rassuré, il pouvait se détendre et donc s'assoupir très rapidement.

Mais cette nuit, tout avait été différent. Et le souci qu'il se faisait pour son frère n'était pas la seule raison de son manque de sommeil. Ces derniers temps, le moindre événement, la moindre contrariété, ou même une simple broutille, lui portait sur les nerfs. C'était comme si son esprit se rebellait contre sa raison. Il détestait cette sensation. Il voulait être maître de lui-même. Or, la colère qu'il ressentait par moments lui embrouillait la tête et lui faisait commettre des erreurs qui le faisaient terriblement culpabiliser après coup. Alors, dès qu'il avait les idées claires, il essayait de comprendre cet étrange phénomène et se maudissait pour ses réactions exagérées de la journée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien maîtriser ? Allait-il se transformer en un de ces monstres qu'il chassait avec son père et son frère ? Quand finalement il réussissait à s'endormir, c'était pour se réveiller en sursaut à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Et toutes les nuits depuis plus d'une semaine, c'était la même chose : il se retrouvait assis sur son lit, son cœur battant la chamade, transpirant, complètement angoissé, le regard inquiet de Dean fixé sur lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour reprendre ses esprits, demandait à son aîné d'aller se recoucher et lui tournait le dos en faisant mine de se rendormir. Il n'avait pas de réels souvenirs du cauchemar qu'il traversait mais il savait qu'il s'agissait toujours du même et qu'il ne pouvait prendre fin qu'au moment où Dean viendrait le réveiller. Parfois en entendant la respiration lente et régulière de son grand frère, il réussissait finalement à s'assoupir pendant une ou deux heures. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour les ronflements de son frangin lui manqueraient ? A cette pensée, un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il jeta encore un œil à son portable et soupira. Huit heures et demie. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Dean devait probablement dormir. Il était certainement épuisé après la semaine qu'il avait passée. Pffff ! Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ? Cette nuit, il avait terminé tout son boulot pour le lycée et il avait même pris de l'avance. Il aurait pu aller courir mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il était vidé. D'ailleurs son estomac le rappela à l'ordre en grondant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il se souvenait bien des cafés qu'il avait sirotés à la chaîne mais … Ah, oui ! Dean l'avait forcé à prendre un p'tit dèj' la veille ! Ca devait donc faire plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il grimaça en pensant à la réaction de son frère s'il avait su ça. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce de vie avec l'intention de combler son manque de caféine et trouver un truc à grignoter pour calmer son estomac. Au moment où il attrapa la poignée du réfrigérateur, il crut entendre un bruit familier. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. La fatigue lui faisait prendre ses désirs pour la réalité. Pourtant c'était bien le ronronnement d'un moteur qu'il entendait. Peut-être un de leurs voisins ou des gens qui se baladaient … De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être Dean. Etant donnée l'heure, il aurait fallu qu'il prenne la route juste après la chasse et qu'il roule à vive allure pendant tout le reste de la nuit. Alors en toute logique et selon toutes probabilités, ça relevait de l'impossible. Et pourtant … Le ronronnement du moteur cessa et le grincement caractéristique de la portière qu'on ouvre avec la délicatesse « deanesque » se fit entendre.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il parcourut la pièce en trois grandes enjambées et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la Chevrolet noire rutilante qui était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Adossé contre la portière côté conducteur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son aîné le fixait et lui adressait ce sourire si particulier qui lui donna aussitôt l'envie irrésistible de l'imiter.

**- Dean ?!**

**- Hey, Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfermé par une si belle journée ? Habille-toi et prends tes affaires, on va faire un tour.**

x*x*x*x

Du coin de l'œil, Dean observait son frère. Assis sur le siège passager, Sammy s'intéressait au paysage qui défilait tout en engloutissant les beignets qu'il lui avait rapportés. Entre chaque bouchée, il ingurgitait une gorgée de café. Il avait bien meilleure mine que lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de la maison quelques minutes auparavant : un vrai zombie en pyjama ! En plus de ses épaules tombantes, son visage blafard était marqué par des cernes foncés qui montraient son manque évident de sommeil. Quant à sa silhouette étriquée, elle lui donnait la dégaine de Spider Man … mais sans la morsure de l'araignée ! En gardant une posture droite et forte, Sammy était capable de faire croire qu'il était en super forme. Avec cette attitude, il pouvait tromper tout le monde – enfin tout le monde sauf lui. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque et il savait pertinemment que sous le déguisement Marvel, se planquait en réalité le p'tit Peter Parker !

En quelques mois, son petit frère avait pris des dizaines de centimètres et de toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille maximale. Alors il était naturel que cette poussée de croissance l'affaiblisse. Pour compenser, il s'entraînait régulièrement, développant une musculature nécessaire à ses activités « extra scolaires ». Mais cette tête de mule n'avait pas encore compris qu'il devait aussi manger pour prendre des forces. Ce n'était certainement pas son régime digne des lapins ou autres gallinacées qui allait lui procurer l'énergie nécessaire à son développement. Et encore, le voir se nourrir de luzerne, c'était dans les bons jours ! Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il avait dû aller le récupérer chez les flics, Sammy ne dormait plus ou très peu. Et tous les jours il devait se battre pour lui faire avaler un minimum d'aliments consistants. D'ailleurs, cette tête de lard avait certainement profité de son absence pour oublier de manger ! En plus, il s'énervait d'un rien, se repliait sur lui-même et restait des heures confiné dans sa chambre. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait.

Il quitta de nouveau la route des yeux pour voir son cadet avaler avec avidité sa dernière bouchée. Sammy n'avait pas quitté sa mine réjouie depuis qu'il lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien. Après tout, son père avait certainement raison : ce n'était qu'un mauvais cap à passer.

**- Tu sais qu'on est dimanche, Dean ?! **lança soudainement Sam tout en finissant de mâcher son beignet**. J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui.**

**- On ne va pas au lycée.**

**- Où alors ?**

**- Tu verras !**

**- C'est encore loin ?**

**- Non.**

**- Donc on y sera bientôt ?!**

**- Oui.**

**- Quand exactement ?**

**- Dans pas longtemps.**

Devant la moue faussement boudeuse de son cadet, il réprima une furieuse envie de rire. Il prit son meilleur ton réprobateur et lui lança :

**- Manque plus qu'tu me dises qu't'as envie d'aller pisser et j'aurai l'impression de trimballer un gosse de six ans.**

L'effet attendu fut immédiat : Sam haussa les épaules, croisa les bras et tourna la tête pour faire mine de se concentrer sur le paysage. Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui mais il ne changeait vraiment pas. Cette fois, il laissa son sourire s'épanouir tranquillement sur son visage. Il venait d'obtenir dix minutes de silence, sans questions auxquelles il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour arriver à destination.

Quand le garage apparut finalement au bout de la rue, Sammy se tourna de nouveau vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard mystérieux avant de s'arrêter près de l'unique voiture stationnée sur le parking. En les voyant arriver, un homme en costume clair d'une cinquantaine d'années en descendit.

**- C'est qui ?** S'étonna Sam en indiquant l'inconnu d'un signe de tête.

**- C'est monsieur Stevens. C'est lui que tu vas devoir impressionner si tu veux obtenir ton permis de conduire.**

**- Quoi ? Mais qu… comment t'as… ?**

**- Mon boss me devait un service**, lui répondit-il d'un air désinvolte.

Inutile d'entrer dans les détails. Sammy n'avait pas besoin de connaître les clauses du deal qu'il avait passé avec son patron. Ce dernier avait obtenu ce rendez-vous avec l'examinateur en contrepartie du travail qu'il avait effectué toute la semaine. Il avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour que son petit frère puisse passer son permis de conduire le jour même de ses seize ans qui tombait, malheureusement, un dimanche !

L'expression sur le visage de Sammy venait de changer. La surprise était passée et la petite étincelle qui venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux montrait sans aucun doute qu'il avait tout compris. Mal à l'aise devant tant de reconnaissance, il se précipita derrière son bouclier naturel : l'humour.

**- Quoi ? T'as oublié ton anniversaire ?! J'ai un bon moyen mnémotechnique pour toi : Tous les ans, ça tombe à la même date !**

**- Merci Dean,** souffla son cadet avec la plus grande sincérité.

**- Ah mais de rien ! C'est aussi comme ça que j'm'en souviens !**

**- Mais non ! Pas pour ça, gros débile ! … Tu sais très bien c'que j'veux dire.**

Ils poursuivirent cette conversation silencieusement, grâce à un simple échange de regards. Puis ils sortirent de l'Impala, saluèrent l'examinateur et Dean regarda son cadet s'installer au volant de la berline grise.

Seize ans. Aujourd'hui, son petit frère avait seize ans.

x*x*x*x

Sam remercia son examinateur avant de le regarder s'éloigner à bord de son véhicule. Puis il jeta un œil à l'attestation qu'il avait entre les mains et se retourna fièrement en direction de l'Impala. Tout en balayant du regard les alentours à la recherche de son frère, il se rapprocha de la Chevrolet. Finalement, il découvrit Dean avachi sur le siège du conducteur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et les yeux, certainement clos, cachés derrière sa paire de lunettes de soleil.

En comprenant que son grand frère s'était endormi, Sam sourit malicieusement. Il contourna l'Impala, saisit la poignée de la portière du côté conducteur et l'ouvrit avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Lorsque l'entrebâillement fut suffisant pour passer le haut de son torse, il s'arrêta. Quelques centimètres de plus risquaient de faire grincer les gonds et son plan aurait échoué. Il glissa la main dans l'ouverture, se pencha considérablement pour être à la bonne hauteur et étira au maximum son bras jusqu'à l'épaule pour atteindre le klaxon. Ravi, il accéda enfin à son objectif. Malheureusement, son élan enthousiaste fut interrompu par une main solide qui venait de saisir fermement son poignet.

**- T'as besoin de quelque chose** ?! Lui demanda Dean d'une voix rauque.

Raté ! Note pour plus tard : exit la délicatesse, le secret est dans la rapidité ! Il ouvrit la portière en grand et dégagea son bras pour se redresser et reprendre contenance.

**- Non ! C'est que … euh … J'arrive pas à croire que tu dormais alors que j'étais en train de passer mon permis de conduire ! **Lança-t-il finalement sur un ton de reproche qui sonnait horriblement faux.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'je fasse en attendant ? Que j'me bouffe les ongles ! J'étais sûr que tu l'aurais, **bougonna Dean en s'extirpant difficilement de la Chevrolet pour se planter en face de son frère.

**- Quoi ?** S'offusqua Sam qui avait du mal à discerner l'humeur réelle de son aîné à travers ses lunettes. **T'as quand même pas soudoyé l'examinateur pour que j'aie mon permis ?!**

**- Mais non, tête de piaf ! C'était juste impossible que tu foires puisque tu as eu le meilleur prof de conduite du monde : MOI !** Annonça le plus vieux en trahissant son ton sérieux par un sourire espiègle.

**- Ouais, ben ça a été moins une ! Pourtant j'ai tout fait comme tu me l'as appris : j'ai monté le son de l'autoradio à fond et j'ai chanté à tue-tête pour faire chier mon passager. J'ai roulé au milieu de la route et j'ai forcé les bagnoles d'en face à s'engager dans le fossé pour utiliser tout l'espace qui m'est dû. Et, bien évidemment, j'ai pensé à incendier l'ensemble des autres conducteurs à cause de leur incapacité à tenir un volant car je suis le seul et l'unique expert en la matière ! **

De son index, Dean fit glisser ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à ce qu'elles en arrivent à l'extrémité. Par-dessus la monture, tout en fronçant les sourcils, il lança un regard de défi à son petit frère. Aussitôt, le visage de Sam s'éclaira d'un immense sourire vainqueur.

**- Donc … **fanfaronna-t-il en agitant l'attestation juste devant les yeux de son aîné ...** « grâce à toi » … je l'ai eu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- Ben j'sais pas. A partir de maintenant et pour le reste de cette journée, c'est toi qui décides,** laissa entendre son grand frère tout sourire en réajustant ses lunettes et en lui tendant les clés de l'Impala.

**- Quoi ? Tu déconnes, Dean !** Souffla Sam, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. **Y a pas deux semaines, t'as failli me faire la peau juste parce que j'ai émis l'idée de m'installer au volant !**

**- Mais y a deux semaines tu n'avais ni le permis, ni seize ans !** Argumenta-t-il en lui faisant balancer le trousseau devant les yeux. **Cette offre n'est valable qu'aujourd'hui mais bon si ça ne t'intéresse pas …**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, affichant un air faussement détaché, tout en commençant à s'éloigner de son cadet. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le plus jeune s'empara furtivement des clés et se précipita pour s'installer au volant. Lorsqu'il saisit la poignée, Dean l'empêcha d'ouvrir la portière en la maintenant fermement de sa main.

**- J'ai une condition,** expliqua-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je sais, Dean ! Je te promets d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Je passerai les vitesses avec douceur pour préserver le boitier, je ne braquerai pas le volant à fond pour ne pas niquer la direction et j'appuierai délicatement sur l'accélérateur pour éviter de dépasser les limitations de vitesse,** énuméra-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

**- Impressionnant ! Mais c'est pas c'que je voulais dire. Cet après-midi tu nous emmènes où tu veux sauf au lycée, à la bibliothèque ou tout autre endroit qui t'inciterait à bosser. Aujourd'hui c'est détente, Okay ?**

**- Okay !** S'empressa-t-il de répondre sans se faire prier.

Etrangement, l'idée de rentrer pour faire ses devoirs ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il était terriblement excité, ravi d'avoir enfin la possibilité de conduire le « bébé » de son aîné. Il s'installa pendant que Dean contournait la voiture pour prendre place à ses côtés. Il le vit l'observer discrètement quand il caressa le volant avant d'enfoncer délicatement la clé dans le neiman.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cette voiture étaient confus. Il l'avait toujours connue. Elle représentait un peu le foyer qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il y avait dormi, mangé, joué … Et puis, il y était toujours en compagnie de sa famille. Ce sentiment de stabilité lui procurait un certain réconfort.

Et puis parfois il la détestait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais une chose était sûre, c'était pire depuis que leur père l'avait officiellement confiée à Dean. Il n'était pas jaloux de ce cadeau ! Ca non ! Il ne comprenait même pas l'intérêt de son aîné pour cette voiture. D'ailleurs ce n'était plus de l'intérêt mais une passion, un amour sans borne qu'il lui portait. Il tenait à ce qui n'était finalement que de la tôle - de la jolie tôle, certes, mais de la tôle quand même - comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et ça c'était vraiment gonflant ! Après tout ce n'était qu'un moyen de transport, un objet sans vie. Mais quand son aîné s'occupait de son « bébé », rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui … même pas son propre cadet ! En tous cas c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Parfois il avait l'impression de passer après cette foutue bagnole aux yeux de son grand frère et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. La preuve : pour lui apprendre à conduire, Dean ne lui avait mis que les vieux tacots trouvés dans la casse de Bobby entre les mains. A deux ou trois reprises, il avait même conduit des bagnoles volées – « empruntées pour la bonne cause » d'après son incroyable frangin ! Mais à aucun moment, non aucun, il n'avait été autorisé à mettre les mains sur le volant de l'Impala. Et pourtant il avait suivi à la lettre tous les conseils de son aîné qui, en fin de compte, avait bien été obligé d'admettre qu'il conduisait extrêmement bien. Mais de toute évidence, pas encore assez bien pour qu'il lui confie son précieux tas de tôle ! Si ça ce n'était pas de l'injustice !

Lorsque le moteur se mit à ronronner, toute cette pensée négative s'évapora comme par enchantement. Elle fut remplacée par un immense sentiment de fierté qui l'envahit soudainement. Cette voiture était la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux de Dean et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était bien lui qui tenait le volant. Il la conduisait avec le consentement de son aîné. C'était un cadeau à la valeur inestimable. La journée s'annonçait excellente !


	11. Chapter 11

_Un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire chaque chapitre et d'écrire un tit commentaire adorable ^^_

_Merci également à celles et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de m'inscrire parmi leurs auteurs favoris et/ou histoires favorites._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**- Oh, non ! Pas elle !** Râla Dean en tentant de cacher son visage derrière son sandwich.

Parmi tous les restaurants que Sammy aurait pu choisir pour déjeuner, il avait fallu qu'il prenne celui-ci ! Son cadet le regarda, étonné, jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme s'approcha de leur table.

**- Dean !** S'exclama-t-elle froidement en croisant les bras pour montrer la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre. **Tu ne m'as toujours pas rappelée !**

**- Hey, Tina !** Lança-t-il comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence.

**- Genna !** Lui rappela-t-elle, offusquée. **Tu avais dit …**

**- Wow, wow, wow ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit, ni même promis, d'ailleurs, **l'interrompit-il, passablement agacé.

**- Oui mais j'avais pensé qu'après notre soirée …**

**- Ah, mais j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Je m'en souviens très bien**, avoua-t-il devant l'attitude fière et comblée de la jeune femme. **Mais ce n'était pas celle-là et ce n'était certainement pas avec toi !**

C'en fut trop pour Genna qui perdit son sourire, serra les dents, s'éloigna à grand pas et quitta la cafétéria en claquant la porte. L'aîné des Winchester soupira d'aise. Cette fois, il avait peut-être réussi à s'en débarrasser. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée au garage, elle l'avait d'abord relancé pour passer une soirée avec lui – idée qu'il avait acceptée de bonne grâce – et elle l'avait ensuite harcelé pour « officialiser » les choses. A partir de là, c'était devenu problématique. D'une part, il détestait les engagements et il lui avait bien fait savoir. D'autre part, la soirée avait été agréable mais il en avait connues de meilleures. C'était comme si chaque minute passée avec cette femme lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, que sa place était ailleurs … Cette sensation ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement d'écourter les réjouissances. Décision qu'il aurait dû prendre plus tôt car, en rentrant cette nuit-là, il avait trouvé Sammy en plein cauchemar, transpirant et haletant. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le réveiller et lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi, cette tête de mule s'était murée dans le silence. Depuis, chaque nuit, c'était le même cirque. Autant dire que les événements ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. De toute façon, Sam n'allait vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps et il était de son devoir d'aîné de prendre les choses en main. Pour cela, il ne devait rien laisser interférer. Par conséquent, exit les jolies nanas … pendant un certain temps … en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long quand même !

Il quitta la porte des yeux et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec son frère dont les yeux ronds exprimaient pleinement sa contrariété.

**- Quoi ?** Lança-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

**- T'as été HORRIBLE avec elle,** expliqua son cadet, visiblement outré. **T'es vraiment qu'un sale …**

**- Un sale quoi ?! **Le défia l'aîné au bout de quelques secondes de silence. **Vas-y ! J't'écoute.**

De nouveau, il venait de déceler dans le regard de Sam, cette petite lueur hargneuse qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques temps, une étincelle de rage qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, un éclair bourré d'agressivité qui ne lui convenait vraiment pas et qui le contrariait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Mais alors qu'il continuait à le fixer, les traits du visage de son irascible frangin changèrent du tout au tout et s'adoucirent jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés inexorablement vers son assiette pleine de salade.

**- C'est juste que … t'aurais pu être plus sympa quand même**, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Dean soupira. Sammy n'avait pas totalement tort.

**- D'accord ! **Accepta-t-il en fin de compte mais avec une idée derrière la tête malgré tout.** Je suis tout ouïe, monsieur l'expert en gente féminine. Explique-moi : Comment tu t'y prends avec Jeanne ?**

Sam abandonna sa verdure pour fixer à nouveau son aîné.

**- Pour la millième fois, Jeanne n'est pas ma petite amie, Dean !**

**- Il se passe bien quelque chose entre vous.**

**- J'te dis qu'non ! **S'énerva le plus jeune devant tant d'insistance.

Cette réponse n'était pas très satisfaisante. Dean avait non seulement remarqué l'étrange comportement de son frère mais également les changements qui s'étaient effectués chez la jeune fille. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Jeanne était joviale, pleine de vie et incontestablement séduisante. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à l'apprécier en tant qu'amie de Sammy. Les deux lycéens s'entendaient très bien et il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère aussi heureux. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle avait gardé son sourire mais il sonnait faux. Quant à son regard, il cachait quelque chose d'étrange, presque malsain. Le changement l'avait vraiment frappé le fameux jour où il était allé récupérer son frangin au poste. Ca avait été une foutue journée ! Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que son frère n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ces changements. Ou plus exactement, il refusait de les admettre …

**- Et si tu me racontais ta chasse de cette nuit, **l'interrompit Sam dans ses pensées, en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Dean l'observa, suspicieux.

**- Quoi ?** Se renseigna le plus jeune en se concentrant sur sa dernière fourchette de salade.

**- Toi ? Tu veux savoir comment s'est passée la chasse ?! T'aurais pas plutôt envie de changer de sujet ?**

**- Non ! J'm'intéresse, c'est tout ! Et puis j'vois pas c'qu'il y a d'étonnant là-dedans. Tu m'as dit que c'est un simple « salt and burn » alors moi j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi papa avait tant besoin de toi.**

Voilà bien une question à laquelle l'aîné n'avait pas réellement envie de répondre. D'autant plus que derrière cette interrogation plutôt banale de Sammy se cachait la véritable problématique : « Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de rester là alors que, pour une fois, il voulait venir avec lui ? » Surtout que leur père avait exigé la présence de ses deux fils – élément que Sam ignorait totalement.

Impossible de lui expliquer la vraie raison de ce départ précipité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour lui et que cette chasse n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir discuter de ce qui le perturbait avec leur père. Même si, malheureusement, cette conversation tant attendue n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au début, John avait montré un grand intérêt pour ce qu'il lui racontait au sujet de son cadet mais finalement, il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que Sammy traversait difficilement l'adolescence et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que ça passe. Bien sûr, il respectait les paroles de son père. Sa sagesse et son expérience attestaient sans aucun doute qu'il avait raison. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait. L'adolescence, hein ? Elle avait bon dos ! Sammy était bien plus mature que les jeunes gens de son âge. Il était également très intelligent et suffisamment cultivé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir aussi bêtement et encore moins d'être à ce point agressif, voire violent. Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus et son humeur changeait du tout au tout en moins de cinq minutes. Bien évidemment, il n'était ni son père, ni médecin mais pour lui, ce comportement s'apparentait plus à une dépression qu'à une simple crise d'adolescence. Alors plutôt que d'attendre que ça passe, il allait garder un œil sur son petit frère et faire de son mieux pour que cette situation s'améliore.

Le regard pressant de Sammy lui rappela qu'il était censé répondre à sa question. S'il ne le faisait pas, ce p'tit fouineur deviendrait suspicieux et il le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne satisfaction. Alors autant céder avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et puis, tout bien réfléchi, s'il prenait soin de minimiser certains événements pour que son frère ne sombre pas dans le dramatique, il y avait matière à raconter.

**- OK ! Mais pas ici, **lança-t-il finalement en se levant et en payant l'addition.

x*x*x*x

**- Papa avait besoin de moi parce que les os qu'on devait brûler étaient enterrés dans la cave de la maison qui, bien sûr, était hantée par l'esprit vengeur qu'on voulait exterminer. Donc, pendant que je creusais, Papa me protégeait.**

Tout en conduisant, Sam détailla son passager de la tête aux pieds.

**- Ah, ouais ? Ben il n'a pas été très efficace sur c'coup-là**, observa-t-il finalement.

**- Garde les yeux sur la route**, ordonna Dean pour toute réponse, conscient des ecchymoses qui devaient consteller son corps. **Papa a fait tout ce qu'il a pu … c'est moi qui n'ai pas fait assez attention.**

**- Ben, voyons.**

**- Sam !**

**- Quoi ? **Se défendit le plus jeune devant le ton réprobateur de son aîné.** Tu l'as dit toi-même : il devait te protéger ... Raconte-moi c'qui s'est passé. J'veux tout savoir.**

Dean n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à entamer son récit. Il était terriblement fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Mais Sam avait encore quitté la route des yeux et braquait son regard sur lui, alors …

Il commença par encenser leur père qui avait fait un travail de recherche remarquable et qui avait su mettre à profit toute son expérience pour mener à bien cette chasse. Devant l'ennui évident ressenti par son cadet, il aborda l'entrée dans la maison. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque moment, du plus inquiétant au plus douloureux.

Le quartier étant très fréquenté, leur père et lui avaient dû attendre le milieu de la nuit pour intervenir. Ils s'étaient équipés au mieux, avaient traversé discrètement le jardin et s'étaient efforcés d'ouvrir une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Cette dernière étape avait constitué l'un des premiers obstacles. De toute évidence, l'esprit qu'ils étaient venus exterminer n'était pas très enclin à les laisser faire. Impossible donc d'entrer, malgré leur acharnement. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait carrément mis le feu à toute la baraque mais pour le côté discret, il y avait mieux. Sans compter qu'il aurait pu embraser tout le quartier avec la sècheresse qui sévissait depuis quelques jours.

John et lui avaient donc cherché une alternative à leur problème. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient contourné la maison à la recherche d'une petite trappe ou d'une ouverture quelconque qui leur aurait permis d'accéder à la cave de la vieille demeure.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, il s'était retrouvé, de nouveau, devant une petite fenêtre, à environ deux mètres cinquante du sol. Elle était recouverte d'un film plastique, certainement pour préserver des regards extérieurs. Cette lucarne devait déboucher sur une salle de bain ou une pièce d'eau quelconque. Il s'était donc reculé pour évaluer son envergure et son accessibilité. Puis il avait entassé de vieilles palettes trouvées au fond du jardin, de manière à monter dessus et avoir un meilleur angle pour défoncer la vitre avec sa pelle. Le tranchant de l'outil étant en fer, ce foutu fantôme ne pouvait rien tenter pour le contrer. Tout se déroula comme il l'avait prévu … ou presque. Comme il s'y était attendu, le film plastique collé sur la vitre avait retenu tous les éclats de verre et l'ensemble s'était brisé avec un bruit sourd, inaudible pour les voisins endormis. Ce dont il n'avait pas pensé, en revanche, c'était que le monticule sur lequel il était grimpé se serait écroulé sous son poids au moment où il avait frappé la vitre. En dehors d'un certain nombre de blessures superficielles, le bruit avait provoqué l'aboiement de tous les chiens des environs. Leur père avait accouru. Et cet acte irréfléchi lui avait valu le premier regard réprobateur de la soirée.

Il leur avait fallu se cacher et attendre que le calme revienne pour pénétrer enfin dans la maison. Afin d'accéder à l'ouverture, ils devaient s'entraider à tour de rôle. Comme le plus aguerri des deux chasseurs avait souhaité, ou plutôt ordonné, entrer en premier, Dean avait dû rester à l'extérieur en attendant son tour. Il n'était pas seul depuis une seconde que déjà il avait entendu le combat acharné qui sévissait juste derrière cette maudite cloison. Ne pouvant rester à rien faire pendant que son père se démenait contre l'assaut de l'esprit frappeur, il avait escaladé tant bien que mal la façade et jeté un œil par l'ouverture.

Dans la pièce sombre, une forme incertaine apparaissait par intermittence. La luminosité que cette chose dégageait éclairait faiblement le visage blafard de John. Celui-ci avait, de toute évidence, beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il était plaqué sur le carrelage grisâtre du mur qui donnait en face, à droite de la fenêtre. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et ses bras étaient maintenus par une force invisible. La chevelure hirsute de l'esprit s'approchait dangereusement de sa victime. L'heure n'était donc plus à l'observation mais à l'action. Alors il s'était démené et était entré de manière peu conventionnelle dans la pièce d'eau : il avait d'abord fallu qu'il se hisse à la force de ses bras, puis il avait « rampé » sur le bord pour se laisser finalement tomber lourdement sur le sol, épuisé. Bien évidemment, dans cette lamentable tentative de sauver son père, il avait attiré l'attention de l'esprit qui s'était intégralement tourné vers lui.

La chose était une femme d'une laideur épouvantable. La paille qui lui servait de cheveux ne suffisait pas à cacher son ignoble visage. La fureur qui déformait ses traits ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur. Quant à son regard sombre, il lui avait fait l'effet d'un gouffre sans fond, un précipice dans lequel on tombe pour l'éternité sans jamais trouver l'espoir d'en sortir. A cette vue, son sang s'était glacé. Sa raison lui avait bien ordonné d'agir mais il était comme pétrifié. La vision d'horreur s'était approchée de lui et il avait eu tout loisir de discerner les distorsions de sa bouche qui se transformait en un rictus diabolique. Instinctivement, il avait porté sa main droite à sa cheville et saisit fermement le manche de son couteau. Dans un mouvement vif, il avait scindé en deux la silhouette immatérielle qui avait disparu instantanément.

Malheureusement, le soulagement avait été de courte durée et le grésillement significatif indiquant son retour s'était mis à siffler très vite dans ses oreilles. Il s'était redressé rapidement mais avait été aussitôt projeté contre le mur qu'il avait heurté de plein fouet. Sa respiration avait été mise à rude épreuve et sa vision s'était troublée. Mais au moment même où la chose était réapparue, John s'en était débarrassé une nouvelle fois. Momentanément, certes, mais la force qui l'avait maintenu contre le mur s'était évaporée avec elle. Libéré, il s'était affalé lamentablement sur le sol.

**- Où sont tes affaires ?** Lui avait lancé leur père en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il les avait laissées à l'extérieur. John l'avait vite compris et lui avait lancé un deuxième regard réprobateur. Cette fois, il avait dérogé à une règle fondamentale : un chasseur devait toujours avoir ses armes avec lui. Il s'était donc précipité à la fenêtre mais leur père l'avait retenu par le bras.

**- On n'a pas le temps ! On s'débrouillera avec les miennes**, lui avait-il soufflé en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

La traversée de ce passage exigu avait été tout aussi folklorique que l'entrée dans la vieille bâtisse. Les tableaux et autres objets contondants volaient en tous sens et il était vraiment très difficile de les éviter dans l'obscurité environnante. Seuls les éclairs liés aux successives apparitions de l'esprit et l'extraordinaire mémoire de John leur avaient permis de trouver la porte qui menait à la cave. Bien évidemment, ouvrir le battant avait constitué le défi suivant. N'ayant pas le temps de faire dans la subtilité, leur père avait entrepris de la défoncer à grands coups d'épaule. Il s'était donc immédiatement associé à lui et avait déployé toutes ses forces pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. La bonne nouvelle : leurs efforts combinés avaient payé et l'accès à la cave avait été dégagé. La mauvaise nouvelle : Emporté par son élan, il avait été projeté sur le palier et avait dû attraper la rambarde pour éviter de plonger dans l'escalier. Malheureusement, le bois était complètement vermoulu et sa tentative s'était soldée par une chute spectaculaire, emportant avec lui quelques marches. Comme si sa maladresse n'avait pas été suffisante, l'esprit en avait profité pour s'attaquer à lui. Il avait donc été envoyé aux quatre coins de la pièce avant que John puisse descendre le rejoindre pour le secourir.

A eux deux, ils avaient combattu comme des forcenés tout en traçant un cercle de sel autour de l'endroit où avaient été enterrés les ossements. Lorsqu'enfin ils avaient retrouvé un peu de calme, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas de pelle. A ce moment précis, même dans le noir, il avait pu ressentir le troisième regard réprobateur de leur père. Le sol était trop dur pour creuser avec leurs mains et leurs couteaux n'étaient pas adaptés pour que ce travail se fasse rapidement. Il leur fallait définitivement autre chose, comme l'un de ces instruments qu'il avait « rencontrés » lors de sa « visite forcée » de la cave. Alors, dans la mesure où tout ce désastre était de sa faute, il était sorti du cercle protecteur sous les cris surpris et mécontents de leur père. Grâce aux éclairs stroboscopiques lancés par l'esprit, il avait repéré les outils de jardin et s'était jeté dessus. Au moment où il avait senti ses pieds quitter le sol – alors qu'il ne leur avait rien demandé, soit dit en passant – il avait lancé la pioche à John. Le fait de la balancer à travers l'esprit lui avait donné quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre appui sur ses jambes et saisir la pelle. Mais alors qu'il s'empressait d'aller l'aider à creuser, il avait dû affronter la folle furieuse qui avait fait son grand retour … en force ! Il s'était débattu au mieux mais son calvaire n'avait vraiment pris fin qu'au moment où leur père avait allumé le feu de joie ! L'horrible chose immatérielle s'était consumée en des cris déchirants, tout aussi épouvantables qu'elle.

Le soulagement dû à l'extermination de l'esprit avait été de courte durée : cette fois, le nouveau regard réprobateur fut accompagné de réprimandes qui se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son bébé et qu'il reprenne enfin la route.

**- … donc, comme tu peux le constater, je suis assez grand pour me faire des bleus tout seul !**

Il accompagna ses derniers mots d'un regard à Sammy. Celui-ci paraissait perdu dans ses réflexions. Il fixait l'horizon et ne disait pas un mot. Cet air sérieux plaqué sur son visage ne lui disait rien qui vaille et, étrangement, pour une fois, il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir connaître le fond de la pensée de son petit frère.

x*x*x*x

Pendant son récit, Sam avait été très attentif – tellement intéressé qu'il n'avait roulé que quelques minutes avant de stationner l'Impala près d'un lac. Puis tous deux en étaient sortis pour s'installer confortablement sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il avait pu poursuivre son histoire sans que son petit frère n'intervienne une seule fois. Ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre exprimer ses impressions puisque les différentes expressions qui s'étaient succédé sur son visage avaient parlé pour lui. A présent, tout en regardant au loin, il arborait un air grave, indéchiffrable, même pour lui. Peut-être préférait-il se taire plutôt que dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait du comportement déplorable de son aîné au cours de cette chasse.

Il était très mal à l'aise face à cette idée. La déception dans les yeux de son père était une chose mais s'il devait la lire dans le regard de son petit frère … Pourtant, en faisant le bilan de cette soirée, il ne pouvait que constater sa médiocrité. Il n'avait pas assuré – vraiment pas ! Son manque de professionnalisme était évident. Il comprenait parfaitement les reproches de son père. Il se décevait lui-même. Il avait ressassé ça pendant tout le trajet du retour. Il avait beau faire tout son possible, jamais il ne serait à la hauteur du grand John Winchester.

**- Papa a eu de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés**, décréta finalement son cadet avec sérieux.

Surpris, Dean observa son frère. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce silence pesant soit interrompu par ces quelques mots - des mots qu'il pensait ne pas mériter mais des mots qui avaient l'avantage de lui remonter le moral. C'était comme si un poids énorme venait soudainement de s'envoler. N'ayant aucune idée de la manière à laquelle il devait répondre à ça, il préféra garder le silence et se borna à fixer le scintillement du soleil à la surface du lac. Au bout d'un instant pourtant, il céda à la pression exercée par le regard de Sammy qu'il sentait de nouveau sur lui. Il lui accorda donc toute son attention et surprit un sourire facétieux se dessiner sur son visage.

**- Quoi ?** demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant les yeux.

**- Oh ! Trois fois rien ! **Répondit son cadet sur le ton de la plaisanterie.** Je me disais juste qu'en deux chasses, c'était la deuxième fois que tu te prenais une raclée par une femme. **

**- Non, non, non !** Réfuta-t-il sur un ton très pédagogique. **Ce ne sont en aucun cas des femmes. J'te rappelle mon p'tit Sammy que l'une d'entre elles était une sorte de démon d'un autre siècle et que l'autre était une saloperie d'esprit vengeur ! Ce ne sont pas des femmes Sammy, ce sont des putains de créatures cauchemardesques !**

**- Mouais, si tu le dis**, avoua Sam sur un ton destiné à montrer qu'il était peu convaincu. **Enfin il n'empêche que ces « putains de créatures cauchemardesques » t'ont mis la pâtée ... deux fois !** Devant le regard très évocateur de son aîné, il ajouta : **Non mais ne le prends pas mal, hein ?! Mais bon, jamais deux sans trois et tu me parais un tantinet rouillé.**

**- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Sammy**, lui répondit-il, amusé, sur un ton faussement compréhensif. **Et tu sais quoi ? T'as entièrement raison. J'vais nous concocter un entraînement aux p'tits oignons. Et on commence dès demain à six heures.**

**- Du mat' ? Ah, non mais ça va pas être possible ! Moi j'ai cours demain !**

**- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Donc cinq heures !**

**- Tu déconnes ? **S'inquiéta le plus jeune sans prendre la peine de cacher son air déconfit.

Ravi de l'effet produit sur son cadet, Dean sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste avant de la plier pour s'en servir d'oreiller. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'appel en absence en provenance de leur père. Puis il déposa l'appareil près de lui et s'allongea confortablement.

**- Dean ?** Insista Sam, avec l'infime espoir qu'il lui avoue que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un sourire goguenard et ferma les yeux. Il l'entendit râler encore un peu avant de s'allonger à son tour. Complètement détendu, il s'endormit instantanément.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil descendait derrière les arbres, de l'autre côté du lac. A environ deux mètres de lui sur sa droite, Sammy était toujours plongé dans un sommeil tranquille. Si le fait de dormir lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, voir son cadet aussi serein était une véritable bénédiction. Il ne se souvenait même plus depuis combien de temps il l'avait vu passer une seule nuit paisible sans se réveiller à cause de l'un de ses foutus cauchemars.

Tout en s'asseyant, il se passa une main revigorante sur le visage. Il s'étira et massa sa nuque avant d'attraper son téléphone. John lui avait certifié qu'il appellerait dans la journée et il trouvait très étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait. Au moment où il allait vérifier l'écran, il constata que son frère venait également de s'éveiller et qu'il devait faire des efforts considérables pour se redresser et se maintenir dans une position assise. Il se moqua ouvertement de lui en voyant sa tête encore endormie.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son téléphone et se trouva face à un écran obstinément noir. Il avait du mal à croire que la batterie se soit déchargée en quelques heures. Mais lorsqu'il parvint à le rallumer, il comprit la véritable raison de son extinction. D'autant plus que l'attitude silencieuse de Sam et son regard fuyant révélaient incontestablement un lourd sentiment de culpabilité.

**- Dis-moi qu't'as pas fait ça ! **

**- Mais Dean, t'avais besoin de dormir alors …**

**- C'est pas vrai, Sam !** S'énerva-t-il en se levant d'un bond tout en composant le numéro de leur père.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en attendant que la première sonnerie se fasse entendre. La seconde n'eut pas le temps de retentir car déjà, la voix de John hurlait dans le combiné. Comme il s'y attendait, son père lui passa un savon dans les règles – qu'il encaissa sans broncher – avant de l'informer qu'il les rejoindrait Sam et lui dans la semaine avec un nouveau cas à leur exposer et qu'ils devaient se tenir prêts.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la tonalité à l'autre bout du combiné qu'il comprit que la conversation était terminée. Les mâchoires crispées et la respiration laborieuse, il raccrocha avec la ferme intention de choper son débile de frangin par le cou et lui exprimer clairement sa façon de penser. Non mais de quel droit se permettait-il d'éteindre son … En se retournant, il se trouva nez à nez avec l'objet de sa colère et fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise de le voir si près. Sammy avait les mains dans les poches de son jean. Sa tête au trois quarts baissée était enfouie dans le creux que formaient ses épaules relevées. Quant à sa manière de le regarder …

Son cadet était presque plus grand que lui, il fêtait ses seize ans aujourd'hui et pourtant, dans ces moments-là, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le petit gamin, à peine âgé de quatre ans qui tirait sans cesse sur sa veste pour attirer son attention. Il ne se lassait pas de ces petits retours dans le passé. Il soupira et secoua légèrement la tête : de toute façon il était inutile qu'il s'énerve contre lui. D'autant plus que ses intentions n'étaient pas si mauvaises en fin de compte. Et puis, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Alors, il décida de mettre un terme à son calvaire.

**- Dis t'aurais pas prévu une escale dans un petit resto sympa ? **

**- Quoi ? … Euh … T'as faim ?**

**- Tu rigoles ?! Je suis affamé !**

Sam retrouva le sourire. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et regagnèrent l'Impala.


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

Gros bisous à mes fidèles revieweuses !

Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Séra en avait plus qu'assez d'écouter les louanges de Dean Winchester ! Il n'avait rien du mec formidable décrit par Sam. C'était plutôt un sale petit branleur qui avait anéanti un travail de près de deux semaines en à peine vingt-quatre heures ! Comment s'y était-il pris ? Ca, c'était un mystère !

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir à bord de sa Chevrolet le samedi dans l'après-midi, elle en avait été enchantée. Il avait laissé Sam seul, au moins pour la soirée, et ça lui procurait une bonne marge de manœuvre pour peaufiner ses affaires en cours. A ce moment-là, l'état de sa victime favorite atteignait la perfection, après s'être dégradé bien gentiment. Ne voulant pas relâcher l'effort, elle l'avait appelé pour lui proposer de passer un moment avec lui. Idée qu'il avait tout naturellement rejetée. Ces derniers temps, étrangement, il n'avait plus goût à rien ! C'était jouissif ! Elle n'avait pas insisté, surtout qu'il lui avait appris que Dean était parti retrouver leur père et qu'il ne rentrerait certainement pas avant la fin du week-end. Encore une bonne nouvelle qui lui laissait une chance de rester avec Sam toute la journée du dimanche. Mais sa joie avait été de courte durée lorsqu'elle était arrivée le lendemain matin et qu'elle avait vu les deux frères partir en Chevrolet, sans espoir de pouvoir les suivre.

La journée lui avait paru interminable. Elle détestait se retrouver dans l'ignorance la plus totale. L'après-midi, elle avait appelé Sam pour glaner un peu d'informations. Mais cet imbécile avait éteint son portable ! Dans la soirée, ils étaient enfin rentrés. Ils s'étaient couchés après avoir fait et échangé des banalités affligeantes. Elle n'avait donc rien eu à se mettre sous la dent … et pourtant elle avait les crocs ! La seule chose qu'elle avait remarquée l'horripilait au plus haut point : elle n'avait pas pu ignorer le changement intégral qui s'était opéré chez Sam. Il avait l'air détendu et il souriait. Ca, c'était vraiment inacceptable, insupportable ! Même son hôte se foutait d'elle ! Cette sale gamine avait le chic pour la titiller de l'intérieur. Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment à gérer avec les frangins Winchester !

Que devait-elle faire pour que ces deux là s'étripent une bonne fois ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué d'habitude ! Et puis, ils étaient tellement différents que tout ça aurait dû se faire naturellement sans même qu'elle n'ait à bouger le petit doigt. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait atteindre son objectif, elle devait faire face à un nouvel obstacle.

Ce matin, alors qu'elle espérait enfin comprendre ce dernier revirement de situation, elle avait été exaspérée de constater que Sam ne montait pas dans le car. Elle avait donc fait une heure de trajet avec tout un tas de boutonneux aux hormones surdéveloppées et à l'hygiène parfois douteuse, pour rien ! Arrivée au lycée, elle l'avait vu descendre de la voiture de son frère, frais et dispo. Il lui avait expliqué que « _Dean avait préféré l'emmener_ ». Ben voyons ! Et vue sa tête, il avait bien profité de ce temps supplémentaire pour dormir. Au moment où elle avait abordé le sujet « activités du week-end » la sonnerie du lycée avait retenti et ce p'tit crétin lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui raconter car les cours allaient commencer. Argh ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait de si répréhensible pour mériter ça ?! Il avait fallu qu'elle supporte toute une matinée de cours ennuyeux comme la mort avant d'atteindre enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Et comme si son calvaire n'était pas suffisant, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle écoute les éloges de cet abruti de Dean ! Bien évidemment, Sam ne faisait qu'énumérer les différentes étapes qui avaient constitué sa journée de la veille. Il était visiblement enjoué mais il modérait ses propos. A aucun moment, il n'avait utilisé de mots concrets pour encenser son frère. Mais elle le connaissait parfaitement. Elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Et tout, dans son comportement, montrait à quel point il respectait son aîné. C'en était écœurant ! … Et surtout tellement éloigné de son objectif !

D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle avait misé juste en s'attaquant à ce lien si fort qui subsistait entre eux. Dès qu'elle aurait réussi à le briser, ces deux là seraient à sa merci. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps car elle y parviendrait. Elle n'en doutait pas. En revanche, sa patience avait des limites qui venaient d'être franchies. Et même si elle devait garder la tête froide, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** Demanda soudainement Sam.

**- Quoi ? Moi ? Rien !** Bafouilla-t-elle, surprise.

Elle pensait pourtant avoir fait son possible pour garder un air béat et enjoué, à la limite du débile !

**- Ah, ben, tu devrais voir ta tête.**

**- Dis donc, tu sais parler aux femmes, toi !** Ironisa-t-elle tout en réfléchissant à une réponse digne de son insatiable curiosité. **C'est juste que je viens de m'apercevoir que c'était ton anniversaire et je ne t'ai même pas fait de cadeau.**

**- Oh, ben, c'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas devi …**

Elle l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en l'embrassant et se félicita intérieurement pour cette initiative. D'une part, elle n'avait plus à l'écouter parler de tous les « trucs merveilleux » qu'il avait faits avec son « formidable frère ». D'autre part, son hôte n'opposait pas réellement de résistance à cette action. Et enfin, cette méthode était bien plus efficace pour les échanges – que ce soit de fluides … ou de rage. L'homéopathie n'étant pas très efficace, elle passa directement à un traitement lourd, tout en prenant garde à ne pas provoquer d'overdose.

**- Joyeux anniversaire, Sam**, lui susurra-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle était toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage. La place idéale pour assister à son changement d'humeur. Ses iris clairs s'assombrirent soudainement et les traits de son visage se durcirent comme par enchantement. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. A présent, elle devait canaliser toute cette fureur et l'orienter dans la bonne direction. Une petite formalité qu'elle allait régler dès à présent.

**x*x*x*x**

**- Apparemment, nous avons affaire à des créatures de la famille des Hyaenhomnidae.**

**- Des Hyanenquoi ?** S'étonna Dean entre deux bouchées de pizza, la savourant bruyamment pour inciter son petit frère à en manger un peu.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** Ne put s'empêcher de réagir Sam en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué les insinuations à peine dissimulées de son aîné. **C'est bien la première fois que j'en entends parler.**

Les trois Winchester étaient réunis dans leur pièce de vie autour de documents divers éparpillés sur la table. Tout en leur montrant une photographie, le père exposait leur future chasse.

**- Ce sont de grands carnivores d'apparence humaine mais qui vivent en meute comme les hyènes. Ce ne sont pas des charognards à l'instar des goules. Ce sont des chasseurs comme les hyènes tachetées. Ils ont l'agilité des félins, l'instinct des plus grands prédateurs et leur apparence leur permet de se fondre dans la masse.**

**- Génial ! **Ironisa Dean.

**- Et comment on fait pour les reconnaître alors ? **Se préoccupa le cadet.

**- Quand ils ont trouvé leur nourriture, ils émettent des cris suraigus qui ressemblent à un rire ignoble.**

Sam lança un regard goguenard à son frère qui y répondit par un sourire caustique, montrant qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu.

**- Y a pas autre chose ? Parce que ça c'est pas vraiment un critère de sélection**, insista le plus jeune.

**- D'après ce que m'a dit Bobby, les femelles sont plus grosses, plus agressives et bien plus nombreuses que les mâles. Seules les femelles dominantes sont accompagnées d'un mâle.**

**- Leur mec ?**

**- Leur fils. On ne sait pas ce que deviennent les autres mâles. Autre chose : leurs organes sexuels sont plus développés comme chez certaines hyènes.**

Au fur et à mesure des explications de leur père, les expressions de visage de Sam et Dean évoluaient simultanément, passant de la surprise au dégoût, de l'intérêt à l'inquiétude.

**- Donc, pour résumer,** abrégea l'aîné, **on est à la recherche d'une bande de Castafiore dirigée par des grosses nanas genre travelos ! Ben, ça devrait se remarquer de loin.**

**- Pas dans une mégapole comme celle-là**, lui fit remarquer Sam.** Comment les exterminer ?** S'inquiéta-t-il auprès de son père.

**- Comme n'importe quel autre mammifère, dès qu'un point vital est touché, ils meurent.**

**- OK ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué**, lança Dean en retrouvant le sourire.

**- Laisse-moi finir ! C'est en quelque sorte une mort provisoire. Ils se régénèrent en moins de quarante-huit heures.**

**- Même si on les fait cramer ?** S'étonna l'aîné.

**- Non, c'est une option pour les plus jeunes. Mais le problème c'est que les femelles dominantes sont beaucoup plus résistantes et elles engendrent de nouvelles générations très rapidement. Ce sont donc elles nos cibles prioritaires. Chaque clan est composé de quatre ou cinq lignées matrilinéaires. Le meilleur moyen d'exterminer la meute est de couper la tête de ces femelles dominantes. D'après les informations qu'a recueillies Bobby, s'il l'une d'elle meurt, toute sa lignée disparaît avec elle.**

**- J'ai hâte de voir ça, **ironisa Deanen ingurgitant le reste de sa part de pizza.

**- Tant mieux parce qu'on part ce soir**, décréta John en commençant à réunir les documents pour les classer dans le dossier.

**- Quoi ?** S'écria soudainement Sam. **Non, pas ce soir. Demain j'ai un exam important et lundi aussi.**

**- Des vies sont en jeu, Sam,** grogna son père.

**- Et MA vie alors ?! Ces exams sont décisifs pour valider mon année …**

**- Tu pourras toujours les repasser ! **

**- OK, inutile de s'énerver, on peut trouver une solution qui conviendra à tout le monde**, intervint Dean pour éviter que la pression montante dans la pièce atteigne le point de non retour.

**- Non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au rattrapage alors que j'ai bossé et que j'ai toutes les chances de les avoir du premier coup, ** poursuivit Sam, trop concentré dans son débat avec son géniteur pour faire attention à ce que venait de dire son frère. **J'en ai marre de passer après tes foutues chasses. Je suis ton fils, bordel ! **

**- T'es surtout un putain de gamin qui ne pense qu'à lui …**

**- On est mercredi. Si on part demain soir, ça nous laisse trois jours et quatre nuits pour …**

**- La ferme, Dean !** S'écrièrent furieusement les deux autres Winchester.

OK ! Raz le bol de ces deux là ! Cette fois, ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller seuls. Ils pouvaient se faire la peau, ce n'était plus son problème. Exécuter les ordres de son père était quelque chose de naturel en soi, même si ces ordres lui étaient balancés en pleine poire comme maintenant. Mais il avait beaucoup plus de mal à affronter la haine qu'il venait de lire dans les yeux de son petit frère. Ce regard froid lui avait glacé le sang. Incapable de rester plus longtemps au milieu de cet affrontement infernal, il sortit prendre l'air.

Il se serait bien installé au volant pour partir loin d'ici mais d'une part, son bébé était bloqué dans l'allée par le 4x4 de son père et d'autre part, ses clés étaient enfouies dans les poches de sa veste qui se trouvait sur une chaise de la pièce de vie, lieu exact qu'il voulait éviter par tous les moyens. Sans oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas partir trop loin : si ça tournait mal, il devrait intervenir. Les laisser « s'expliquer » ne voulait pas dire les laisser s'entretuer. Or, les hurlements étaient si violents qu'ils traversaient les vieilles cloisons épaisses de la maison. Il gardait donc une main sur la poignée, se demandant s'il devait entrer dès maintenant et surtout, lequel des deux il devrait assommer en premier. La réponse lui parvint au moment où une porte claqua violemment à l'intérieur de la maison, introduisant un silence de mort. Il tendit l'oreille un instant, s'assurant que cette dispute était bel et bien terminée. Puis il lâcha la poignée et s'assit sur les marches du perron. D'un geste las, il se passa la main sur le visage. Si seulement cet affrontement avait été le point final à tous leurs conflits. Parfois, une bonne bagarre pouvait résoudre beaucoup de choses. Malheureusement, il n'était pas dupe et ce souhait lui paraissait tout à fait irréalisable.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit son père équipé de la tête aux pieds.

**- Bobby m'attend sur place**, l'informa-t-il en passant à sa hauteur. **On va essayer de trouver la meute cette nuit. Mais on a besoin d'être plus nombreux pour les tuer.**

**- On viendra papa,** lui assura-t-il, confiant.

**- Demain soir, dernier délai,** décréta John en balançant ses affaires dans son 4x4.

Il fixa son fils aîné pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien enregistré ses ordres. Dean était tout à fait conscient qu'il aurait dû se lever et lancer un « **Oui, monsieur !** » énergique. Mais il ne bougea pas et se contenta d'un bref signe de tête. Il vit son père serrer les dents, s'installer au volant et s'éloigner rapidement.

Un de parti ! Il n'en restait plus qu'un à gérer. A priori, ce serait moins compliqué … quoique !

**x*x*x*x**

Tel qu'il le connaissait, Sammy était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans un coussin. Il attendait que leur père ait déguerpi et, peut-être aussi, que son grand frère vienne lui remonter le moral. Sur ce coup-là, il pouvait toujours courir ! Il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter ses lamentations. Les seuls mots qu'il voulait entendre sortir de sa bouche, c'était des explications. Alors il allait attendre ici, bien patiemment, que cet idiot de frangin se décide à venir le voir. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sam débarquerait dans les minutes à venir avec une phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, histoire de prendre la température. Il réagissait toujours comme ça : il culpabilisait énormément après coup. Son frère était un cérébral qui, parfois, se prenait la tête pour un rien. Pour qu'il se sente mieux il suffisait de trouver les mots justes ou d'agir de la bonne manière. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt simple à gérer car, après tout, ça faisait partie intégrante de son job d'aîné. Mais ces derniers temps, ça devenait problématique. Avec tous ses changements d'humeur, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. A quoi ça aurait servi ?

**- Il reste de la pizza, **l'informa doucement son cadet.

**- C'est ta part, **lui répondit-il pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé.

**- J'ai pas très faim.**

Ben voyons ! Dean soupira et ferma les paupières une seconde. Puis il se leva, gravit les deux dernières marches du perron et fit face à son frère.

**- C'est quoi ton problème ?** lui demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Oh, lâche-moi, Dean, **souffla Sam sur un ton mêlé de fatigue et d'exaspération.

Non ! Il ne le lâcherait pas. Et ce regard fuyant qu'il avait en face de lui montrait qu'il avait raison d'insister. Alors il attendit qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

**- J'ai pas de problème, d'accord ? **S'emporta finalement son cadet.** En tous cas, c'est pas moi qui ai un problème … **insista-t-il en montant le ton.** Ca ne te suffit pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu comprennes ?! T'as pas remarqué que les deux dernières chasses que tu as faites avec lui ont merdé royalement.**

Dean plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaitre son frère. Son calme habituel disparaissait au profit de cette attitude hargneuse qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques temps. Et lorsqu'il était dans cet état, Sammy n'était plus capable de raisonner sereinement alors ça pouvait vite dégénérer. Ca devenait vraiment problématique puisque d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt Sam qui lui permettait de rester calme, quelques soient les circonstances. Or, dans ce cas précis, les rôles devaient s'inverser. C'était à lui de faire en sorte que cette discussion ne tourne pas au cauchemar. Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment que la patience n'était pas son point fort alors il puisa tout au fond de lui, la sérénité nécessaire pour poursuivre cette discussion.

Il relativisa. Une chose était sûre : Sammy ne lui disait pas tout. Mais c'était un début. Et il avait de quoi le rassurer sur ce point.

**- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Ce n'était pas de la faute de papa. Lui, il a assuré. C'est moi qui ai déconné. Mais c'est le résultat qui compte et on s'en est très bien sorti. En plus, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Alors, crois-moi, je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois.**

Il lança un sourire confiant pour appuyer ses paroles. Satisfait, il ne s'attendit pas du tout à la réaction excessive de son cadet.

**- Trop tard ! T'es con ou quoi ? C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu te fais niquer la gueule. Jamais deux sans trois, Dean ! Et cette fois, ce sera peut-être la bonne.**

Sur ce coup-là, Dean était complètement perdu. Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais il était évident que ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

**- Et si tu arrêtais ton numéro du joyeux parano ?! **lui suggéra-t-il en le fixant intensément.** Ca va bien se passer. J'en suis sûr. Je le sens. Et puis, Papa sait ce qu'il fait sinon il ne nous demanderait pas de venir avec lui. En plus, il a besoin de nous, alors on va aller l'aider.**

**- Ouais !** Souffla Sam, acide. **Comme d'habitude, il te siffle et tu accours. **

**- Oui ! C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer ! Et ce serait bien que ça rentre une fois pour toute dans ta foutue tête de pioche !** Répondit-il sèchement, sentant qu'il perdait son calme de manière progressive et irrémédiable.

**- Ben, non ! Moi je ne suis pas un chien ! Et j'ai une vie, figure-toi ! Une vie à laquelle je tiens et je n'y renoncerai pas pour suivre le Grand John Winchester dans ses croisades à la con ! J'te rappelle que c'que t'as entre les deux oreilles ne sert pas qu'à exécuter les ordres de ce taré. Si toi, t'es pas foutu de vivre en dehors de son ombre, c'est ton problème. Mais t'as pas le droit de m'entrainer dans toute cette merde !**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux. C'est ce que tu sais faire le mieux de toute façon**, fulmina Dean en entrant dans la pièce de vie pour attraper sa veste.

**- Où est-ce que tu vas ?** Lui demanda son frère en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était s'éloigner au plus vite avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Alors, lorsque Sam attrapa son avant-bras pour le retenir, il se libéra rapidement et franchit le seuil tout en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'Impala commença à rouler qu'il réussit à reprendre une respiration normale. Quel sale petit con ! Comment osait-il critiquer et insulter leur père après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ? Cet homme était un héros : Pour sauver des vies, il risquait la sienne chaque jour. Il devait sacrifier énormément de choses pour mener à bien cette cause si difficile mais tellement honorable. Il avait terriblement souffert après la mort de sa femme. Et depuis ce drame, toute son existence n'était que douleur et abnégation. Pourtant, il se tenait droit et ne relâchait jamais l'effort. C'était un exemple pour tous qui ne méritait certainement pas toutes les vacheries que lui balançait son fils cadet. Sammy n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsque leur maman était morte alors il n'avait pas pu voir l'état de délabrement dans lequel avait été plongé leur père. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point ça avait été dur pour lui. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce que John avait pu ressentir, ni comment il avait développé cet esprit de vengeance qui lui permettait d'avancer chaque jour. Cela nécessitait une force de caractère à toute épreuve. Alors, de son côté, même s'il avait conscience qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ce surhomme qu'était son père, il ferait tout son possible pour lui ressembler – que ça plaise ou non à Sam !

Il relâcha son emprise sur le volant pour se passer la main sur le visage. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Jusque-là, il était persuadé que la chasse à venir allait bien se passer car en plus de John, Bobby serait présent. Avec leur expérience, ces deux chasseurs pouvaient venir à bout de n'importe quoi. Quant à Sam et lui, ils formaient une équipe solide. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et ils partageaient une confiance mutuelle qui leur permettait de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Mais la donne venait de changer. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son petit frère les accompagnerait malgré le refus catégorique qu'il lui avait balancé en pleine poire quelques instants auparavant. D'ailleurs, tel qu'il le connaissait, il était déjà en train de culpabiliser et de préparer son sac pour partir le lendemain. Mais ses changements d'humeur incessants de ces derniers temps étaient un vrai problème. Cette instabilité inhabituelle représentait un risque qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre. Cette rage qui sommeillait en lui pouvait lui faire prendre les mauvaises décisions, l'empêcher de voir un danger ou pire encore, déverser toute cette haine à peine contenue vers l'un de ses alliés – leur père se situant en haut de la liste. Cette chasse était un travail d'équipe où la confiance entre coéquipiers était la clé de la réussite. Même s'il avait toujours pu compter sur Sammy et qu'il était profondément convaincu que rien ne pourrait changer ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire pour son petit frère. Il allait donc devoir s'assurer qu'il s'en sortirait indemne. Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle et le protègerait coûte que coûte.

Sa décision prise, il commença à se détendre. Tout se passerait bien. Il en était de nouveau convaincu. Peu importait ce qu'il devrait faire pour y parvenir, il veillerait sur lui.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon ben je sais, je ne fais pas dans l'originalité mais quand même c'est important de vous dire merci !_

_Ben voui, vous prenez le temps de lire chaque chapitre et parfois même, d'écrire un tit commentaire super mignon tout plein !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Peu importait ce qu'il devrait faire pour y parvenir, il veillerait sur lui. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Au moment où il avait attrapé le bras de Dean pour l'empêcher de partir, toutes ses paroles et la dispute dans son ensemble lui étaient revenues en pleine face comme un boomerang. Une bonne partie de la colère qu'il avait accumulée s'était évanouie et il avait dû faire face à cette intolérable solitude, avec ce lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait assaillit brutalement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer entre ce moment et maintenant. Il avait dû déambuler comme un zombie et se laisser tomber sur le lit car il était étendu là, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, à se repasser en boucle les horreurs qu'il avait lancées à son frère.

Après la dispute avec leur père, il avait ressenti le besoin de venir discuter avec son aîné. Il avait l'intention de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière et surtout, il voulait que Dean comprenne à quel point il était inquiet pour lui. Il avait vraiment un très sale pressentiment et le fait qu'ils doivent de nouveau affronter des femmes ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il était persuadé que son frère aurait de graves ennuis à cause d'elles ou, au moins, à cause de l'une d'entre elles. Et ça le rendait malade.

Il avait à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tout avait dérapé sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ignorait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'énerver à ce point. Il ne savait même pas d'où il avait pu sortir tous ces propos haineux, incohérents et totalement injustes. Il faisait pourtant tout son possible pour garder son calme et, par conséquent, sa raison. C'était un combat de chaque jour, de chaque minute, et malheureusement il n'en était que très rarement le vainqueur. Il ne contrôlait rien et ça le terrifiait.

Résultat, il avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas ou, tout au moins, qu'il n'aurait pas exprimé de cette manière en temps normal. Certes il en voulait à son père de ne pas faire plus attention à ses fils. Son paternel pouvait quand même avoir plus de considération pour Dean qui lui était totalement dévoué et qui n'hésitait pas à exécuter tous ses ordres, même les plus aberrants. Combien de fois son frère avait-il fini à l'hôpital avec des blessures plus ou moins graves juste parce que John l'avait entraîné avec lui dans ses chasses débiles ?! En quoi laisser son propre fils agoniser faisait-il de lui un héros ? C'était tout aussi déroutant qu'horripilant !

En revanche, il n'avait rien contre son aîné. Bien au contraire. Il lui était même reconnaissant. Impossible d'ignorer tout ce que Dean faisait pour lui. En plus du reste, son grand frère faisait preuve d'une patience exemplaire avec lui or personne ne pouvait nier que ce n'était pas l'une de ses qualités premières. Il avait certainement vu qu'il allait mal et il faisait son possible pour l'aider, résistant même à l'envie de lui en coller une alors qu'il lui balançait des horreurs à la figure. Le simple fait d'y repenser lui donnait la nausée. Comment avait-il pu être ignoble à ce point ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Devenait-il fou ? N'y avait-il rien à faire pour éviter qu'il se transforme en monstre ?! Pour sûr, il détestait ce qu'il devenait et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tout ce qu'il entreprenait pour arrêter le processus se soldait par un échec. Il partait inexorablement à la dérive et s'il continuait comme ça, il perdrait son seul point d'ancrage, l'unique personne qui le maintenait à la surface et l'empêchait de sombrer.

De nouveau, le besoin d'avoir Dean à ses côtés se fit ressentir. Malheureusement, il pouvait le chercher du regard, il ne le trouverait pas. Il était bel et bien seul dans cette vieille baraque pourrie et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Pendant qu'il arrivait encore à réfléchir, il devait impérativement rattraper le coup avec son frère. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il attrapa son téléphone et l'observa un moment. Devait-il l'appeler ? Il en avait terriblement envie mais ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'emporterait encore car il sentait toujours cette rage transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Et comme il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de la maîtriser … De toute façon, il était préférable de résister à ce besoin insupportable d'avoir son frère près de lui. Cette distance était sans doute mieux pour eux deux – ou, tout du moins, pour son aîné. Il ne voulait plus lui faire du mal et il devait trouver une manière de se faire pardonner. Pour Dean les actes étaient bien plus importants que les mots. C'était donc cette ligne de conduite qu'il devait suivre.

Il se leva difficilement et farfouilla au fond du placard, à la recherche de son sac. Une fois trouvé, il le balança sur son lit et sélectionna quelques vêtements à emporter. Puis il vérifia le bon fonctionnement de ses armes comme Dean le lui avait appris et rangea le tout dans le sac qu'il déposa au pied de son lit, bien en évidence. Enfin, dans la mesure où il devait impérativement garder son esprit occupé et qu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre, il quitta la chambre et s'affaira à ranger la pièce de vie. Sur la table, il y avait toujours le carton de pizza dans lequel il restait deux énormes parts. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim et la garniture ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. Pourtant c'était celle qu'il préférait d'habitude. Dean l'avait certainement choisie dans le but qu'il en mange un peu. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher son manque d'appétit mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait un dégoût de tout. Sans compter que le simple fait de mâcher le fatiguait. Il avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un cercle vicieux mais de toute façon, pourquoi se forcer ? Pourquoi se battre ? S'il tenait encore debout c'était uniquement à cause de toute cette hargne qui parcourait son corps. La même hargne qui le faisait se disputer avec son frère. Celle qui le faisait se détester. Celle qui l'incitait à se demander chaque jour s'il ne serait pas préférable pour tous qu'il n'appartienne plus à ce monde.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Il s'empressa de le récupérer, prêt à prendre l'appel. En jetant un œil à l'écran, il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas Dean, c'était Jeanne. Une vague de déception le submergea, entraînant avec elle un profond désespoir. Il s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de lui et abandonna son téléphone sur la table. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Il ne voulait parler à personne, il ne voulait voir personne et pourtant, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il se sentait tellement perdu, tellement mal. Que devait-il faire pour que cette horrible sensation cesse ? Son regard s'attarda sur la grande pièce vide puis sur la porte d'entrée. Il resta figé un moment, réfléchissant à ses options, de la plus simple à la plus complexe, voire irréalisable. Il se tortura l'esprit au point que son mal-être en devint plus qu'insupportable. Ses idées s'embrouillèrent jusqu'à ce que tout devienne clair. Quand finalement il valida sa décision, il sentit comme une brise de soulagement envahir son esprit.

x*x*x*x

Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il s'était éloigné pour se calmer et éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite mais dès qu'il avait réussi à dompter sa rancœur, il s'était aperçu que la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait faite avait été de partir. Son torse lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa colère s'était amenuisée au profit d'une certaine appréhension. Celle-ci s'était rapidement muée en tourment. Et maintenant, il devait faire face à une angoisse profonde, à la limite de la panique.

Sammy n'aurait quand même pas profité de son absence pour faire un truc stupide ! Il y a encore quelques temps, cette idée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Mais depuis qu'il avait été obligé de traverser le pays pour retrouver son petit frère qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de fuguer, il était devenu un peu plus méfiant. Pendant cette escapade, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. C'était son job de le protéger mais comment pouvait-il le faire si son petit frère décidait de partir loin de lui ?

Il fixait la route, long et interminable cordon de bitume perdu au milieu de la végétation. Mais de toute façon, devant ses yeux, n'apparaissait qu'une seule image, toujours et encore le même visage furieux et fermé de celui qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il repassait leur dispute dans sa tête, il commençait à distinguer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il percevait cette petite lueur distinctive dans le regard de Sammy. Derrière toute cette incroyable rage, elle avait réussi à se frayer un chemin. Ecrasée et affaiblie, elle se battait encore pour lui prouver que son petit frère était toujours là, bien qu'il ne paraisse plus lui-même. Et cette petite lueur, avec toute sa ténacité, lui criait de lui venir en aide !

Dean déglutit difficilement. En partant aussi précipitamment, c'était lui qui avait fugué. Il avait fui ses responsabilités. Il avait tourné le dos à l'appel au secours de Sammy. Il l'avait abandonné. Cette conclusion provoqua une remontée acide dans son œsophage. Une multitude d'idées plus sombres les unes que les autres lui traversèrent alors l'esprit. Parmi elles, l'éventuelle fugue de Sam lui parut être la moins dramatique de toutes, voire même, la seule option qu'il serait en mesure de gérer.

Il arriva devant la maison et s'aperçut qu'elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il coupa le moteur avant même d'être totalement à l'arrêt et se précipita à l'intérieur. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière éclaira la grande pièce, vide. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur sa droite : La porte de la chambre était fermée. Il fit quelques pas pour l'atteindre et saisit la poignée. Il resta figé un instant, tiraillé entre l'envie et la crainte de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. Sa raison prit le dessus rapidement : parfois quelques secondes pouvaient faire toute la différence.

L'ouverture du battant permit à la lumière de la pièce de vie de pénétrer dans la chambre. La faible luminosité révéla d'abord son lit puis celui de Sam. Dean ajusta sa vision et monopolisa tous ses autres sens pour vérifier sa première impression. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober et préféra s'adosser contre l'encadrement. Sammy était là, allongé sur son lit. Il ne bougeait pas. Il lui tournait le dos. D'où il était, il ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage. Pourtant, il avait compris. Il savait. Oui, il savait que son petit frère faisait semblant de dormir … comme il le faisait toujours dans ces cas là !

L'air pénétra enfin dans ses poumons presque asphyxiés. Il tenta de se ressaisir et prit la direction de la salle de bain où il aspergea généreusement son visage d'eau fraîche. Il prit appui sur le lavabo et releva la tête pour découvrir son reflet dans le miroir. Vraiment, il avait une sale tête !

Il ne comprenait pas. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi auparavant. A quoi était due cette épouvantable angoisse qui lui torturait les entrailles ? Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce délire ?

Sammy était ici, avec lui. Il respirait et il paraissait en bonne santé. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'en faire. Pourtant le soulagement dû à ce constat ne l'avait pas totalement libéré du poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Il avait toujours ce gouffre au sein de son abdomen et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre dans le coin cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et en ressortit une bière qu'il décapsula avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Tout en appréciant la fraîcheur de ce liquide salvateur, il prit le temps d'observer autour de lui. La pièce était rangée. Les cartons de pizza étaient entassés dans un coin. Par curiosité, il les ouvrit un à un. Un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage quand il constata qu'ils étaient tous vides. Sammy avait finalement prit la décision de se nourrir. Il retourna sur ses pas et se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Cette fois, ses yeux se portèrent sur le sac bien apprêté et posé en évidence devant le lit de son frère. Lequel, d'ailleurs, ne dormait toujours pas.

Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi continuait-il à s'en faire ? C'était du Sammy tout craché. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans ce comportement. Il se rappela alors les paroles de son père : c'était juste un mauvais cap à passer. Même s'il avait de sérieux doute, il n'avait aucun droit de contredire ses propos. Après tout, son père avait de l'expérience alors il savait mieux que lui. Et puis s'il continuait à s'inquiéter pour un rien, il allait devenir parano.

**- Comment tu sais que la chasse va bien se passer ?** Marmonna soudainement Sam.

Il s'attendait à une question mais il fut surpris de son contenu. Comme la réponse se faisait attendre, son cadet se tourna vers lui.

Il actionna l'interrupteur. La lumière révéla le visage défait de son petit frère : Il avait l'air épuisé, terriblement faible. C'était à se demander s'il avait réellement mangé. Dans son regard sommeillait toujours cette rage inouïe mais c'était comme si elle avait perdu en intensité.

**- Dean,** insista Sam. **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce sera différent des deux dernières fois ?**

Formulée de cette manière la question lui parut bien plus intéressante :

**- Facile, Sammy. Cette fois, tu seras avec moi.**

Les traits du visage du jeune Winchester se détendirent. De toute évidence, malgré ses doutes raisonnables sur le bienfondé de cette réponse, c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

**- Tu sais, Dean. Demain j'aurai fini vers onze heures. Tu veux qu'on parte juste après ?**

**- Ouais, je passerai te prendre. Et je t'emmènerai au bahut aussi. Il faut que je fasse un tour au garage de toute façon ... J'vais faire quelques vérif. sur mon bébé avant de prendre la route.**

Tout en parlant, Dean s'était rendu dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Après un tri sélectif de ce qui pouvait encore être comestible, il s'arrêta sur un paquet de céréales. Il en versa une bonne quantité dans un saladier et ajouta le reste du lait. Sur le chemin de la chambre, il s'empara d'une cuillère et la plongea dans la mixture. Il tendit le tout à son frère qui l'interrogea du regard tout en déclinant son offre d'un signe de tête.

**- Me regarde pas comme ça, Sammy**, insista-t-il en lui plaçant le saladier sous le nez. **Qu'est-ce que t'as fait des deux dernières parts de pizza ?**

Le visage de Sam s'était de nouveau fermé. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Ses yeux s'étaient durcis et venaient de quitter l'amalgame de céréales pour lancer des éclairs en direction de son aîné. Leurs regards entrèrent en contact et se verrouillèrent. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que le plus jeune ne commence à céder du terrain. Au prix d'énormes efforts, il réussit à contrôler sa respiration en prenant de plus grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Ses sourcils se détendirent et ses mâchoires se relâchèrent lentement.

**- J'les ai balancées au chien de la vieille peau qui habite en face,** admit-il finalement en saisissant le saladier à contre cœur.

x*x*x*x

Il devait faire confiance à l'instinct de Dean : cette chasse aurait un heureux dénouement. Il croyait en son frère plus qu'en lui-même alors ce ne devrait pas être si difficile de s'en convaincre. En tout cas, d'habitude c'était simple. Mais cette fois, il y avait un problème : il se méfiait de ses propres réactions. Il était de moins en moins maître de ses agissements. A chaque fois qu'il voulait suivre sa volonté, il devait fournir des efforts inimaginables. Du coup, derrière cette rage qui ne le quittait plus, il éprouvait également une profonde angoisse.

Trois coups secs frappés sur la vitre le firent sortir de ses préoccupations. Comme convenu la veille, son aîné était passé le prendre au lycée juste après son examen. Ils avaient roulé pendant plus d'une heure. Le trajet avait été plutôt silencieux – ce qui l'arrangeait bien – jusqu'à ce que Dean se plaigne de sa fringale grandissante. Ils s'étaient donc arrêtés dans une station service et ce goinfre venait d'en ressortir les bras chargés de victuailles diverses. Et maintenant il lui tendait une partie de ses provisions avec son sourire débile.

**- J'suis pas une oie, Dean !** S'énerva-t-il après avoir ouvert sa portière.

Sans se formaliser, l'aîné haussa les épaules et déversa tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur les genoux de son frère. Il garda néanmoins les gobelets de café installés sur leur support cartonné. Puis il referma la portière et contourna l'Impala pour s'installer au volant. Sam le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, totalement exaspéré par cette attitude. Il ne lui fallait déjà pas grand-chose pour qu'il s'énerve alors si en plus cet abruti le cherchait, ça risquait de vite dégénérer. Son irritation augmenta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone retentir. L'objet était dans la poche arrière de son jean et pour le récupérer, il lui fallait d'abord se débarrasser de ce fourbi. D'un geste rageur, il expédia le tout sur son aîné. Puis il se contorsionna et réussit enfin à faire glisser le portable hors de sa poche.

**- Tu le couves ou quoi**, se moqua Dean en le voyant s'agiter.

**- J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui as exigé que je l'aie toujours sur moi,** répondit-il sèchement, sans lui adresser un regard.

Il prit connaissance du message et commença à répondre. A côté de lui, son aîné contribuait au rangement des provisions en engloutissant la nourriture et en balançant les emballages sur la banquette arrière. Mais malgré son insatiable boulimie, ses yeux restaient fixés sur lui. Cette sale manie était parfaitement exaspérante. Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir une vie privée ? Il soupira et décida de l'ignorer. Il poursuivit la rédaction de son message tout en cachant au mieux l'écran de son téléphone. Puis il s'affaira à enfouir son portable dans la poche avant de son jean en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

**- Jeanne ? **Demanda finalement le plus vieuxentre deux gorgées de café.

**- J'croyais qu'on devait s'arrêter qu'cinq minutes, **lança-t-il pour toute réponse en piquant rapidement le deuxième gobelet avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort que celui que tenait son aîné.

Dean souffla son exaspération. Il balança le plateau en carton vide sur la banquette arrière et se débarrassa de la nourriture encore emballée en la répartissant tantôt sur le tableau de bord, tantôt sur les genoux de son cadet. Il mit le contact, enfonça la cassette dans le lecteur de l'autoradio et augmenta le volume. Aussitôt, Hard As A Rock résonna dans l'habitacle. La Chevrolet regagna la route et prit de la vitesse.

Sam ne parvenait pas à savourer son café. Cette foutue musique était trop forte ! Son frangin était un abruti ! Et sa vie était merdique ! Il enfouit le plus possible le nez dans son gobelet mais du coin de l'œil, il voyait toujours son frère, les sourcils froncés, les yeux rivés droit devant lui comme si le fait de suivre la route lui demandait une vigilance extrême. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire tout le chemin comme ça ?! Il y en avait pour des heures ! Un profond malaise s'installa au fond de lui. D'ordinaire, en entendant cette chanson, Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de battre la mesure sur le volant. D'ailleurs c'était en le voyant faire quand il l'entendait à la radio que lui était venue l'idée de lui offrir l'album « Ballbreaker » dès sa sortie. C'était il y a près de quatre ans aujourd'hui. A ce moment-là tout était beaucoup plus simple. Peut-être était-ce la nostalgie, mais le fait de voir les doigts de son aîné cramponnés sur le volant de cette manière ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il profita de la transition entre deux chansons pour baisser considérablement le volume et tenter de relancer un peu la discussion.

**- Jeanne était inquiète parce que ne suis pas au lycée.**

**- Tu ne l'avais pas prévenue que tu partais ? **S'intéressa son aîné en lui octroyant enfin un regard.

**- Ben, je ne l'ai pas vue puisqu'on est arrivés à la bourre ce matin et qu'il a fallu qu'on parte juste après mon exam**, répondit-il amèrement.

**- Tu me reproches quelque chose là ?! Non, parce que je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on pouvait partir dès onze heures et il me semble bien qu'on s'est pointés dix minutes avant la sonnerie ce matin.**

**- C'était un exam, Dean, il fallait être présent vingt minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, **s'emporta-t-il, incapable de se contrôler.

**- J'peux pas deviner si tu m'le dis pas.**

**- C'est sûr ! C'est pas avec le nombre d'exams que t'as passés qu'tu peux le savoir.**

Cette fois, Dean ne répondit pas mais il n'augmenta pas le volume de l'autoradio pour autant. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa conduite, les mâchoires serrées à l'extrême et le visage fermé. Sam abaissa ses paupières un instant. A son tour, il serra les dents avant de secouer indistinctement la tête : il avait encore foiré ! Cette attitude allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait décidé la veille. Il avait opté pour la solution la plus difficile : celle qui consistait à se battre jusqu'au bout. Cette décision il l'avait prise pour son frère – parce qu'il lui devait – mais jusque-là ce n'était pas une réussite. Il voulait s'excuser mais il avait peur d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Dans sa tête, tout s'embrouillait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se maîtriser, de faire des efforts et tout était anéanti en une micro seconde. Tout ça parce que l'ensemble de son corps se rebellait contre lui : Son cœur battait la chamade, ses poumons s'asphyxiaient, sa peau ruisselait, ses mâchoires se crispaient, ses muscles se tendaient, ses poings se serraient et ses cordes vocales prenaient un malin plaisir à faire résonner des énormités. Il n'était plus du tout sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. S'il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour son frère, alors peut-être devrait-il plutôt sauter de la voiture en marche !

Malheureusement, c'est à cet instant précis que Dean stoppa l'Impala à un croisement. Toutes les voies étant désertées, il aurait pu poursuivre sa route mais il n'en fit rien.

**- Quoi ? **S'inquiéta Sam.** T'attends que le panneau STOP passe au vert ?**

D'un geste brusque, Dean éteignit complètement l'autoradio.

**- Sammy, j'ai besoin de savoir**, commença-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. **Est-ce que tu … Tu prends de la drogue ?**

**- Quoi ?! Non !** s'écria le plus jeune, outré par la question.

**- Si tu en prenais, tu me le dirais ?**

**- Non**, souffla-t-il sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Franchement, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Dean était au courant de tous ses faits et gestes sans même qu'il ne prononce un mot. Il devinait tout et anticipait toujours le moindre de ses mouvements. Il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de porter un joint ou un cachet d'extasie à la bouche que déjà son frère le lui aurait arraché des mains. Et puis l'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

**- D'accord ! C'est pas la drogue, **conclut le conducteur en fixant son passager comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit. **Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

Prisonnier du regard torturé de son aîné, Sam aurait vraiment voulu lui apporter une réponse honnête. Malheureusement, il était tout aussi perdu que lui et de toute façon, il estimait qu'il était préférable pour eux deux qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Ce fut donc le plus vieux qui reprit la parole.

**- Alors je vais t'dire, peut-être que t'en as juste marre d'avoir ton imbécile de frangin sur le dos peut-être qu'en ce moment tu as tout simplement un trop plein d'hormones en ébullition mais une chose est sûre : il y a un truc qui cloche et je vais trouver ce que c'est. Et dès que j'aurais trouvé, je résoudrai le problème rapidement – avec ou sans ton aide ! Est-ce que j'me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

Ca ne pouvait pas être plus clair ! Au-delà des mots, le regard de son grand frère était envahi de cette volonté farouche qui le caractérisait si bien lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Si Dean l'avait décidé alors il réussirait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête bref mais franc. Pendant que la Chevrolet reprenait sa route, il s'intéressa à ce qu'il avait sur les genoux et commença à picorer avant de prendre de vraies bouchées. Etonnamment son appétit revenait doucement. Encore plus surprenant : il s'aperçut que le ciel était dégagé et que le soleil lui envoyait une douce chaleur à travers les vitres de l'Impala.


	14. Chapter 14

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

OtakTouch, c'est sûr Dean a une volonté de fer ... mais sera-t-elle suffisante ? ^^

Dinahe, vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster les chapitres. J'ai un super boulot que j'adore mais qui me prend énormément de temps et je l'avoue, parfois je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de ma fic ^^ Mais je te remercie de rester fidèle malgré cet inconvénient. Et ça me fait très plaisir de voir que certains passages te font rire. Ca me rassure car si je suis très à l'aise avec les descriptions "berk", ce n'est pas toujours évident pour moi de développer l'aspect comique ! L'humour de Dean, par exemple, n'est pas facile à imiter ! Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je l'adore ! lol !

Elizab, que de compliments qui me font rougir. Pas sûre que je les mérite vraiment mais merci beaucoup. Le week-end dernier j'ai eu un tit souci qui s'est prolongé en une affreuse semaine. Aussi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ton OS mais je vais me rattraper ! ^^

Gros bisous à vous mes fidèles revieweuses !

Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Une nouvelle fois Dean s'assura que son frère se tenait juste derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la bouche de métro, les derniers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les immeubles gigantesques qui les encerclaient. Discrètement, ils avaient quittés les quais pour accéder aux tunnels souterrains qui longeaient les égouts. A mesure qu'ils progressaient dans ce dédale de boyaux répugnants tant par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait que par la matière visqueuse qui recouvrait les murs, ils s'enfonçaient dans une obscurité oppressante. Même les sans-abris qu'ils avaient croisés à l'embouchure de ces longs couloirs avaient déserté ce logement de fortune. Seuls les rats et autres animaux non identifiés crapahutaient le long de leurs jambes, près des eaux souillées. De temps à autre, cette boue nauséabonde entrait en contact avec des équipements à très haute température et provoquait des émanations de buée forte, dense et étouffante. Malgré tout, ils devaient progresser dans la plus grande discrétion car la meute n'était certainement pas loin. Le moindre mot résonnant à des kilomètres, leurs échanges se faisaient silencieusement. Quant à leurs lampes, elles étaient réglées sur une très faible intensité afin qu'elles guident leur pas mais qu'elles ne soient pas repérables à plus de quelques mètres.

Malgré tous ces désagréments, Dean était reconnaissant envers son père car il savait que son frère et lui étaient en charge de la partie la moins dangereuse du plan. Grâce à Bobby, ils savaient que les femelles dominantes restaient dans le nid pendant que leur progéniture partait chasser. En cas de danger, toute cette petite famille était capable de communiquer via une forme de télépathie animale et chaque membre se précipitait à la rescousse de ses pairs. Une fois réunie, la meute voyait ses forces décupler. L'idée était donc de séquestrer les plus jeunes suffisamment longtemps afin que les deux chasseurs les plus expérimentés puissent exterminer les « exemplaires originaux » sans avoir à affronter l'ensemble de la bande. Par conséquent, John et Bobby étaient ceux qui prenaient le plus de risques mais c'était également ceux qui étaient les plus qualifiés pour mener cette mission à bien.

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient élaboré ce plan et qu'ils l'avaient décortiqué sous toutes les coutures pour dégager les contraintes auxquelles ils auraient à faire face, établir la liste des armes dont ils auraient besoin et évaluer les risques encourus par chacun. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement au point. Finalement le plus compliqué dans cette chasse avait été de localiser la meute. Il leur avait fallu deux nuits et près de trois jours pour les trouver. Ils avaient quadrillés différents secteurs de cette énorme ville, des quartiers résidentiels les plus chics aux banlieues les plus dévastées. Sammy avait raison, un groupe tel que celui-ci, aussi bizarre soit-il, était monnaie courante dans les environs. Ils avaient donc dû être plus sélectifs dans le choix des critères. Quant aux disparitions inexpliquées, elles étaient tout aussi courantes : fugues, accidents, enlèvements - et même meurtres en série dus à un taré même pas surnaturel – venaient alourdir leurs recherches ! Et encore, ils n'avaient pu enquêter que sur les disparitions signalées. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça que Bobby avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une chasse relevant de leurs compétences. Lorsque les proies se révélaient être des sans-abris, personne n'y prêtait attention mais lorsque les victimes étaient de riches promoteurs, de gros actionnaires ou des avocats renommés, la nouvelle s'étalait en première page de tous les tabloïds. Quand de plus, ces célébrités s'évanouissaient totalement dans les airs sans raison apparente ni même une demande de rançon alors les forces de police, FBI et compagnie avaient toutes les raisons de se sentir dépassés.

Près de son épaule, quelque chose passa furtivement sur l'un des tuyaux qui longeaient le couloir. C'était certainement un rat. Il détestait les rats ! Il serra les dents, se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qui était vraiment important. Pour la énième fois, il jeta un œil à son petit frère. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Sam paraissait plus détendu, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas totalement lui-même. Durant ces trois derniers jours, il avait pris grand soin de ne pas quitter son cadet des yeux et de ne jamais – non jamais – le laisser seul avec leur père. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, John était parti prospecter seul. Bobby, lui, avait fait la navette entre les différents membres de l'équipe. Ce vieux renard avait un sixième sens bien aiguisé car, à peine vingt-quatre heures après leur arrivée, il l'avait pris à part pour lui demander pourquoi Sam avait cette attitude bizarre. Il aurait pu jouer les innocents et dire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué mais avec Bobby, il n'était pas possible de mentir. Alors, en quelques mots, il lui avait expliqué que, comme lui avait dit son père, quelques soient ses craintes, elles n'étaient pas fondées. Son cadet devait traverser une période difficile de sa vie et il fallait faire avec. Son petit discours n'avait pas dû être très convainquant car son ami lui avait répondu qu'il devait faire plus confiance en son instinct et que personne, pas même John, ne connaissait mieux Sam que lui. Il avait ajouté qu'en cas de besoin, son frère et lui pourraient toujours compter sur lui. Puis il avait appliqué une main sur son épaule avant de partir explorer un nouveau secteur. Ce geste étrange – ou tout du moins inhabituel – avait ravivé la force dont il avait besoin. Il avait bien l'intention de résoudre les problèmes de Sammy par lui-même. Ce genre de choses devait se régler en famille. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il avait le soutien total de Bobby montrait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et renforçait sa volonté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Cet endroit était idéal pour tendre leur piège. D'une part, il était pourvu d'un faible éclairage qui leur permettait de voir sans être vus. D'autre part, il leur prodiguait de nombreuses cachettes. Et enfin, il était équipé d'une large trappe qui donnait directement sur un puits extrêmement profond. C'était bien trouvé. Sammy avait fait un travail de recherche remarquable. De toute façon, s'ils avaient autant avancé dans cette chasse, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui. Il avait rassemblé toutes les informations récoltées lors de leurs investigations sur le terrain. Il avait éliminé les données inutiles et avait croisé les autres. Il avait ainsi délimité le terrain de chasse des « hyène-machin-truc-chose » : Il se répartissait sur divers quartiers haut de gamme. Goût de luxe, nourriture plus saine, plus copieuse, conditionnement répondant aux normes d'hygiène, que de raisons incontestables d'y venir faire son marché !

Mais pour trouver leur nid, en revanche, il avait d'abord fallu qu'ils assimilent un fait important : Leur cible était constituée de chasseurs de l'ombre, tout comme eux – enfin, à « quelques détails près » ! Leur refuge devait donc se situer dans un lieu plus tranquille – un local suffisamment spacieux qui pourrait abriter toute la petite famille sans attirer les regards indiscrets, situé à une distance raisonnable de la « zone commerciale ».

Enfin, si ces créatures à l'apparence humaine pouvaient se balader librement dans les rues de la ville afin d'y trouver des idées de menu, elles devaient utiliser un moyen plus discret pour mener à bien leurs attaques et ramener leur nourriture au bercail. Qu'y avait-il de mieux que le réseau d'égouts pour satisfaire leurs exigences ?! Avec toutes ces données et ces déductions, Sammy avait retapissé le mur de leur chambre à l'hôtel. L'espèce de toile d'araignée ainsi obtenue avait permis de délimiter un secteur bien particulier. Bobby et leur père s'étaient occupés du reste et avaient découvert le nid dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Et depuis, ils s'étaient tous affairés à établir un plan.

En ce dimanche soir était organisé un colloque de gros investisseurs – _a priori_ « gros » dans tous les sens du terme ! Un banquet à ne pas rater donc. D'autant plus que ce séminaire avait lieu justement dans l'un des quartiers compris dans la zone d'approvisionnement de ces prédateurs. Par conséquent, il ne faisait aucun doute que la meute s'y rendrait au cours de la soirée. Et pour cela, elle allait devoir passer par cette section d'égout.

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire : à peine trente minutes après qu'ils aient terminé le piège, Sam et lui entendirent l'écho de cris ignobles. On aurait dit des éclats de rires émanant d'une bande de pervers. Cette hilarité malsaine s'approcha du renfoncement où ils étaient dissimulés à une vitesse étonnante. Son cadet se pencha pour passer la tête dans le couloir. Les cris s'atténuèrent avant de s'arrêter totalement. Il attrapa son frère par l'épaule et le tira pour le remettre rapidement à couvert. Tout en le maintenant de sa main droite au fond de leur cachette, il s'autorisa à jeter un œil à son tour pour évaluer la distance entre eux et leurs ennemis. Dans l'obscurité du bout du couloir, il ne discerna que quelques faibles lumières au loin. A cette distance et dans la pénombre prodiguée par sa planque, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sam et lui aient été repéré et pourtant … Il recula d'un pas et croisa le regard de Sammy qui passa de la fureur à l'inquiétude en une fraction de seconde. Il savait que cette inquiétude n'était en fait que le reflet de l'angoisse que lui-même ressentait à ce moment précis. Avec horreur, il venait de comprendre que les faibles lumières qu'il croyait avoir vues au loin étaient en fait la réverbération de l'éclairage dans les yeux de ces sales bestioles. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite parce qu'il s'attendait à voir des femmes … debout. Mais de toute évidence, ces choses n'avaient plus rien d'humain et elles avançaient beaucoup plus vite à quatre pattes. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait pensé qu'elles étaient tout au bout du couloir parce que les lumières qu'il avait cru déceler étaient près du sol. Mais maintenant qu'il avait compris son erreur … Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré vers le dessus de sa tête. Une ombre aux traits indistincts s'y dessinait. Il resserra son emprise sur son frère. Un frisson glacé parcourut son corps au moment où l'ombre dévoila deux prunelles jaunes et une rangée de dents carnassières.

**- Cours !** Hurla-t-il à son cadet en l'entraînant par le bras.

Ils détalèrent droit devant eux sans un regard en arrière. Les ricanements reprirent de plus belles. Parmi eux, des cris de détresse retentirent. Au moins, certaines bestioles étaient tombées dans leur piège. Mais les autres leur collaient aux basques. Certaines les avaient même dépassés, les empêchant d'emprunter les bifurcations qui les auraient menés à la sortie, les obligeant à tourner à gauche alors qu'ils voulaient aller à droite. Soudain, il comprit. Ces saletés ne cherchaient pas à les attraper, elles les guidaient. Son frère et lui étaient en train de se faire rabattre comme du gibier !

x*x*x*x

Tout en cavalant, Sam sentait la présence de son frère à ses côtés, sur sa gauche, légèrement en retrait. Il savait que Dean aurait pu courir bien plus vite s'il l'avait voulu, même si lui non plus ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis un certain temps et qu'il était certainement aussi épuisé que lui. Seulement jamais cet idiot ne penserait à sa propre sécurité avant celle des autres. Tel qu'il le connaissait, la seule chose qui devait lui importer était d'assurer les arrières de son petit frère. C'était exaspérant !

A la fois rassuré et irrité par cette attitude altruiste qu'il estimait proche de la débilité, Sam s'autorisa à jeter un œil furtif derrière lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient dû décamper, les seules informations qu'il avait pu recueillir sur leurs poursuivants étaient le crissement de leurs griffes sur le sol et les espèces de cris sadiques qu'ils émettaient de temps à autre. Même lorsque ces saletés s'étaient interposées entre eux et leurs éventuelles sorties de secours, il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de les voir. Le fait de ne pas avoir plus de données sur ce qui les pourchassait était bien plus angoissant pour lui que l'idée de devoir les affronter pour sauver leur vie. Il avait estimé à quatre ou cinq le nombre de créatures qui avaient dû tomber dans leur piège. Malheureusement cela ne lui indiquait pas combien il en restait. Malgré sa concentration, un seul regard en arrière ne suffit pas et il dut renouveler l'opération à plusieurs reprises avant d'avoir enfin un bon visuel. La première fois, il n'avait aperçu que des petites billes luisantes dans la semi-obscurité. Il avait donc profité de la lumière artificielle dont certains tronçons d'égouts étaient dotés pour faire de nouveaux essais.

Ces choses n'avaient plus rien de féminin, ni même d'humain. L'espèce de fourrure rase qui recouvrait leur corps ne suffisait pas à camoufler leur crâne hideux au museau aplati. Lorsqu'elles ouvraient la gueule, c'était pour exposer deux rangées de dents acérées. Quant à leur corps, il s'assimilait à celui d'un quadrupède à l'aspect trapu. Les hanches, pourtant bien plus basses que les épaules, déployaient une force impressionnante. Ces créatures devaient dépasser les soixante-dix kilos mais cela n'empêchait pas la puissance de leur détente. Leurs mouvements lestes et rapides leur permettaient d'évoluer le long des boyaux moites et obscurs avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ces ombres bondissantes et menaçantes s'étaient rapprochées dangereusement d'eux. Elles les talonnaient de près alors pourquoi ne les attaquaient-elles pas ? Elles étaient bien plus agiles qu'eux. Dire qu'ils étaient juste censés piéger la progéniture de ces femelles dominantes. Comment étaient-ils passés des chasseurs aux chassés ? En croisant le regard bourré de reproches de son aîné alors qu'il se retournait une énième fois, il se rappela que l'heure n'était pas aux questions mais à l'action.

Des hurlements différents se firent entendre derrière eux. Gémissements et cris de douleur suivirent de près les gargouillis et grognements proches de la suffocation. Tant pis pour l'action, il fit volte face pour assister à l'agonie de certaines créatures et la détresse du reste de la meute. La course poursuite venait de s'interrompre momentanément. Complètement effaré devant se spectacle inouï, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que son frère l'avait attiré dans un renfoncement obscure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'eut plus la possibilité de voir ce qui se passait qu'il comprit que Dean était devant lui et qu'il le gênait. Il se dégagea de cette entrave en glissant légèrement sur la gauche. Quatre créatures se tortillaient sur le sol devant leurs congénères. Tout en rendant leur dernier souffle, leur morphologie se modifia considérablement. La fourrure s'effaça comme si elle se réintégrait dans la peau. Seule la pilosité sur le sommet du crâne se développa en une chevelure plus ou moins soyeuse. Le squelette se déforma pour passer du mode quadrupède à celui de bipède. Le museau disparut également pour révéler des traits de visages féminins. En moins de quinze secondes, ces horreurs s'étaient métamorphosées en êtres humains. Autour des corps inanimés, les lamentations se transformèrent en cris vengeurs. Les paires d'yeux jaunes et lumineux scrutèrent le long couloir avec attention.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course, Dean le retint par le bras et lui indiqua ses armes. Il sentit ses yeux s'arrondir comme des soucoupes. D'où lui venait cette idée stupide ? Pourquoi voulait-il perdre son temps à leur tirer dessus ? Etait-il arrogant à ce point là ? Se croyait-il aussi bon tireur pour réussir à toucher l'une de ces choses aux déplacements furtifs ? Pensait-il que les douze autres attendraient bien patiemment leur tour ? N'était-il pas en mesure de comprendre qu'en agissant ainsi, il allait les énerver et les mettre tous les deux plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ? C'était contreproductif, c'était irrationnel, c'était complètement débile, c'était une idée pourrie ! Alors, non ! Il refusait catégoriquement de le suivre dans cette voie ! Le plan A avait échoué lamentablement mais ils pouvaient toujours servir d'appât et attirer ces monstres loin du nid familial afin que John et Bobby puissent s'occuper une bonne fois pour toutes des femelles dominantes restantes. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué. Ils n'avaient qu'à courir suffisamment longtemps en attendant que ces sales bestioles tombent comme des mouches. Au pire, ils les combattraient si elles se décidaient à les attaquer. Son plan était parfait et Dean, qui de toute évidence avait perdu tout sens commun, ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Contrairement à ce qu'il aimait penser, son statut d'aîné ne faisait pas de lui le seigneur et maître en toutes circonstances.

Il secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et dégagea son bras. Son grand frère lui lança son regard meurtrier mais pour une fois, cela ne l'intimida pas du tout. Il avait pris sa décision, celle qui était la plus appropriée, celle qui leur permettrait de s'en sortir tous les deux.

Il commença donc à courir avec, comme il s'y attendait, Dean sur les talons. Aussitôt la meute s'élança à leur poursuite. Les cris reprirent de plus belle. De nouveau, il comprit que John et Bobby avaient dû tuer une autre femelle dominante car des hurlements d'agonie retentirent derrière lui. Cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps à les observer et tenta d'accélérer. Mais quatre créatures le dépassèrent en prenant appui sur les murs, de chaque côté du tunnel. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elles avaient en tête de les encercler, il fut surpris de les voir grimper vers le plafond. Aussitôt, Dean vida son chargeur sur elles. Il en abattit une qui retomba lourdement sur le sol et en blessa une seconde. Dans un bruit métallique infernal, une lumière vint éclairer les silhouettes des rescapées avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans ... Cette révélation le frappa de plein fouet. A quel moment avait-il perdu son sens de l'orientation ? Il avait étudié la moindre ramification des égouts du secteur. Comment avait-il pu ignorer qu'il courait droit vers l'entrepôt ?! Il écumait de rage. Il venait de faire foirer son plan B dans les grandes largeurs : A cause de lui, la meute était de nouveau réunie. Sous l'emprise de la colère, il se rua sur l'échelle et la gravit aussi vite que sa hargne le lui permit. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrepôt, il lança un regard circulaire et repéra le combat acharné qui sévissait à quelques mètres de lui. Bien qu'ils aient été des chasseurs chevronnés, Bobby et John faisaient pâle figure face à leurs assaillants. Dean et lui ne seraient pas de trop pour aller leur prêter main forte. A cet instant précis, il ressentit un grand vide. Un frisson glacé irradia son corps. Il fit volte face et tourna sur lui-même avant que ses yeux ne restent figés sur la trappe. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la terreur venait de supplanter sa fureur.

x*x*x*x

Il voulait l'appeler, hurler son prénom mais ses poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner, paralysant avec eux ses cordes vocales. Il tomba à genoux près de l'ouverture de la trappe – gueule béante qui avait englouti son grand frère. A quelques mètres en-dessous, des grognements sourds s'échappaient de la pénombre. Il allait descendre mais fut projeté en arrière lorsqu'une demi-douzaine de créatures bondit dans le local. Quatre d'entre elles rejoignirent directement le reste de la meute. Les deux autres s'approchèrent de lui, menaçantes. Il n'avait pas le temps de se redresser mais recula un peu en s'aidant de ses pieds et de ses coudes. Le fait d'être presque adossé au sol rendait ces créatures encore plus monstrueuses. Elles avaient les babines relevées et écumantes. Mais à ses yeux le plus inquiétant était leurs museaux ensanglantés. Les battements de son cœur menacèrent de faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce que ces saloperies avaient fait à son frère ? Les pires idées lui vinrent à l'esprit et pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'y penser. Il dégaina son arme et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cliquetis lui annonçant que son chargeur était vide. Les mâchoires serrées à l'extrême, il se mit debout, dégagea d'un pied rageur les deux cadavres et se précipita de nouveau vers la trappe. Il descendit les premiers barreaux, orienta le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe vers le trou obscure et balaya la zone désormais silencieuse. Il découvrit un amoncellement de trois corps qui gisait au milieu d'une mare de sang. L'odeur doucereuse de l'hémoglobine chaude lui emplit les narines et lui souleva le cœur. Il fit abstraction du combat acharné qui avait toujours lieu aux fins fonds du local derrière lui et porta toute son attention sur la recherche de son frère. Finalement, il sentit l'échelle bouger et perçut une respiration haletante. Il balança la torche sur le sol de l'entrepôt et tendit la main en contrebas. Il saisit fermement l'avant-bras qui entra en contact avec sa paume et tira de toutes ses forces pour l'aider à se hisser jusqu'au local. Ce fut donc à deux qu'ils ressortirent de cette trappe infernale. D'un rapide coup d'œil respectif, ils évaluèrent l'état de santé de l'autre : rien d'irréparable à signaler. Puis ils partagèrent un regard avant de se jeter côte à côte dans la mêlée.

Trop préoccupées à tenter de protéger leurs « mères » des assauts des deux autres chasseurs, les sales bestioles ne les avaient pas vus arriver. Ils tranchèrent dans le vif à grands coups de machette avant d'attirer finalement leur attention. Alors qu'il pensait venir facilement à bout des survivantes, il entendit des grondements, juste derrière lui. Dean se retourna en même temps que lui. Une immonde créature ensanglantée aux côtes décharnées et au regard haineux les menaçait. Elle émit un hurlement proche du rire sadique et aussitôt elle fut rejointe par deux de ses semblables. Pire que tout, les deux corps qu'il avait criblé de balles et qui gisaient près de la trappe commençaient également à bouger. Comment ces choses pouvaient-elles se régénérer aussi rapidement ?

Collé dos à dos avec son aîné, il regarda évoluer ses ennemies. Elles les contournaient dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, cherchant visiblement le meilleur moyen de parvenir à leurs fins, prêtes à attaquer. La plus amochée avait manifestement de lourds griefs envers Dean. Elle ne cessait de le fixer férocement. Ce fut donc sur elle qu'il porta toute son attention. Il ne laisserait certainement pas cette grosse bestiole informe faire du mal à son aîné. Cette excellente résolution lui permit d'anticiper le moment où elle sauta à la gorge de son frère. Il se retourna juste à temps pour planter sa machette dans son épaule. Elle émit un cri sinistre et s'éloigna sur trois pattes. Dans la même seconde, il se retrouva plaqué au sol. Alors qu'il venait de se souvenir des deux autres créatures, il fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas elles qui venaient de le projeter aussi violemment mais son imbécile de frangin qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'affronter à lui seul quatre autres monstres. Il se redressa aussitôt et se rua pour lui prêter main forte. Pourquoi cet abruti avait-il fait ça ? Il gérait pourtant parfaitement la situation. D'ailleurs ne venait-il pas de lui sauver la peau ? Et c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? Il fonça tête la première sur la sale bête qui venait de sauter sur le dos de son ainé. Ensemble, ils finirent en roulé-boulé sur le sol. De sa lourde patte armée de griffes acérées, elle essaya de lui arracher le visage. Il contra cette attaque de son bras droit tout en prenant conscience qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de changer de chargeur et que sa machette était partie avec sa dernière victime. Mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas vraiment anxieux. Il était plutôt habité par une rage profonde qui lui donna la force de repousser son assaillante le temps de saisir son couteau à la cheville. Il laissa exploser toute sa furie sur la créature. Son poing gauche martelait et écrasait tout sur son passage pendant que le poignard qu'il maintenait fermement de la main droite taillait et transperçait chaque parcelle de chair encore intacte.

**- Sam ! **

La mise en garde de Dean lui parvint laborieusement. Elle était couverte par les cris d'agonie de plusieurs bestioles. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison : Il dut faire des efforts considérables pour sortir de son état de transe et détacher son regard de l'amas de viande informe qu'il avait lacéré jusqu'à l'os. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir son frère se faire projeter sur un pilier en béton par la dernière femelle dominante qui se tenait juste derrière lui. D'un geste rapide, il bondit sur la machette de son aîné, prit appui sur ses genoux et fendit l'air avec une violence inouïe jusqu'à ce que la lame rencontre les deux pattes avant de la monstruosité qu'il trancha simultanément. Cette manœuvre ne lui demanda aucun effort particulier et il ne prit pas le temps de contempler le sang gicler abondamment. Elle hurla de douleur. Il se redressa. Elle prit appui sur ses pattes arrière. Il brandit sa machette. Elle ouvrit la gueule en grognant. Il balança son arme dans sa direction. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la lame lui fende le crâne en deux. Bobby apparut juste derrière elle et l'acheva en lui coupant la tête. Aussitôt, les membres restants de la meute s'avachirent sur le sol en émettant des râles douloureux.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de leur agonie et fixa son attention sur son frère, à demi-allongé dans un bain de sang, les épaules affaissées contre le pilier en ciment et la tête désespérément penchée vers le sol. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps ses terminaisons nerveuses choisirent l'affluence de l'angoisse à celle de la rage.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou tout le monde ^^_

_OtakTouch et Dinahe, je sens bien que vous avez un personnage préféré ... et que ce n'est pas le même ! lol ! Rassurez-vous, mon sadisme est partagé équitablement entre les deux ! Pas de chouchou ^^_

_Elisab, je crois que je n'ai pas reçu ton dernier message perso en entier. En effet, après deux ou trois phrases, le mot est coupé et pouf! plus rien ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Dans un flou artistique, il vit Sammy se ruer sur lui. Son audition se limitait à un sifflement strident alors il se concentra sur les lèvres de son frère pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Lentement – bien trop lentement à son goût – ses sens reprirent le dessus et il put percevoir pleinement le ton angoissé qui accompagnait ses paroles :

**- Dean ! Dean ! Ca va ? Réponds-moi ! Comment tu te sens ? **

Tout en lui criant dans les oreilles, son cadet s'affaira à écarter les pans de sa veste et inspecta son torse déjà bien douloureux. Il lui saisit donc les deux poignets et le repoussa légèrement pour l'inciter à arrêter.

**- Je vais bien, Sammy, **grogna-t-il pour le rassurer, tout en vérifiant qu'il en était de même pour leur père et Bobby.

**- Non, il y a du sang partout, regarde !**

D'un mouvement circulaire, il balaya du regard le sol et le pilier en ciment sur lesquels il était avachi. Effectivement, il baignait dans un liquide visqueux et rougeâtre, presque noir. Il se souvint alors de la femelle dominante qu'il avait décapitée juste avant de voir la dernière se ruer sur son cadet.

**- C'est pas l'mien. J'vais bien, j'te dis ! **Répéta-t-il en le repoussant plus loin et en se relevant pour prouver ses dires.

Il se redressa en prenant grand soin de ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal partout. Puis il lui adresa son sourire le plus goguenard pour le rassurer mais il s'effaça très rapidement et ses sourcils se froncèrent devant le changement d'humeur radical qui venait de s'effectuer chez son petit frère : Ses poings étaient serrés, ses bras, comme l'ensemble de son corps, étaient tendus à l'extrême, sa respiration suivait un rythme saccadé, son visage marquait une colère froide et ses yeux brillants trahissaient une profond malaise. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre à quoi était dû ce comportement car Sam envoya son poing droit dans sa mâchoire avec une force égale à son mal-être. Sous la violence du coup et l'effet de surprise, l'aîné recula d'un pas.

**- Non mais t'es malade ?!** S'énerva-t-il tout en réfrénant un mauvais réflexe de retour à l'envoyeur.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Elle aurait pu te tuer !** Hurlait le plus jeune dont les iris clairs se voilaient progressivement d'éclats luisants indéchiffrables.

**- Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est toi qui aurais pu te faire tuer** ! Renchérit Dean, les mâchoires serrées, évoquant ce qui était pour lui une évidence.

**- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin ! Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul ! Tu n'as pas à prendre des …**

**- La ferme, Sam ! Tu n'as pas à me dire comment j'aurais dû agir alors que tu étais trop préoccupé à faire du steak haché pour t'apercevoir qu'on t'attaquait !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Tu lui as sauté dessus avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir !**

**- C'est bien le problème : tu as été trop long à réagir ! **

**- Non, c'est pas vrai !**

**- Arrête ! Je lui ai sauté dessus juste avant qu'elle écrase sa grosse patte velue sur ton p'tit crâne d'ingrat !**

**- Ouais ben on ne saura jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer parce que comme d'hab, môsieur le sauveur du monde n'en fait qu'à sa tête sans mesurer les conséquences ! C'était vraiment pas très intelligent !**

**- « Intelligent » ? Le fait d'avoir sauvé ton cul, ne fait pas de moi un demeuré ! Y a pas que l'intelligence dans la vie, Sam !**

**- Non, c'est sûr ! Y a aussi la connerie !**

**- Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !**

**- Ca suffit, tous les deux !** Intervint fermement leur père sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune objection. **On a du ménage à faire alors aidez-nous un peu au lieu de vous chamailler comme deux gonzesses !**

Respirant fortement tant sa colère le submergeait, Dean fut le premier à bouger. Il passa juste à côté de son cadet et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

**- J'me réserve le droit de t'en coller une ! **lui annonça-t-il froidement à l'oreille.

Après s'être échangé un dernier regard mauvais qui indiquait clairement qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé, les deux frères s'attelèrent à la tâche. Alors que l'aîné aidait John et Bobby à rassembler les restes des corps, le plus jeune arrosait le bâtiment d'essence. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, ils ne s'attardèrent pas à admirer l'immense brasier et s'enfouirent dans le 4x4 noir paternel pour retourner au motel.

Dans l'habitacle, le silence était devenu oppressant. Même les bâches plastiques installées sur les sièges pour les protéger après la chasse ne faisaient aucun bruit car personne n'esquissait le moindre mouvement. Dean, assis à l'avant du côté passager, sentait le regard furieux de son frère sur sa nuque. Il savait également que les yeux de Bobby ne cessaient de passer de Sam à lui, comme si la tension qui régnait entre eux s'était matérialisée en un lien visible. Seul John paraissait détendu et se concentrait sur sa conduite. Il avait l'air satisfait. Il fallait bien avouer que, finalement, bien qu'elle ait très mal commencé, cette chasse était un franc succès. Toute la meute avait été détruite et de leur côté, ils n'avaient que quelques blessures superficielles à déplorer. Ils avaient même évité de nouvelles victimes. Dean se surprit à penser qu'il fallait bien qu'un point positif ressorte de cette nuit pourrie !

Arrivés à l'hôtel, il s'empressa de regagner leur chambre et commença à faire son sac. Sans un bruit, Sam l'imita. Toujours aussi énervé après son cadet, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide mais revigorante avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Lorsqu'il réapparut dans la chambre, son regard se porta d'abord sur Sam qui était assis sur son lit. Il lui tournait le dos et tout dans sa posture montrait sa rancœur. Dans la mesure où il en avait autant à son service, il ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde et s'attarda sur les changements qui s'étaient effectués dans la pièce durant son absence : le mur avait été débarrassé de toute trace d'enquête et le sac de son frère gisait près du sien à côté de la porte – message subliminal qui lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans emmener avec lui son abruti de frangin ! De toute façon, l'idée de prendre la route sans lui ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Une promesse était une promesse. Il s'était engagé à faire son possible pour qu'ils soient rentrés le lundi matin alors il allait s'y tenir, même si pour ça, il allait devoir rouler tout le reste de la nuit et supporter les humeurs de ce sale petit ingrat. Quoique sur ce dernier point, il envisageait deux ou trois solutions tout aussi radicales les unes que les autres.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, Bobby pénétra dans leur chambre.

**- Où est papa ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**- Il prend une douche,** l'informa son ami. **Je crois qu'on en a tous bien besoin**, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sam qui se leva aussitôt avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Ils attendirent d'entendre l'écoulement de l'eau pour commencer à converser.

**- John pense que vous comptez partir maintenant.**

**- Ouep !**

**- J'crois pas qu'ce soit une bonne idée. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Prenez la route demain.**

**- Non. Je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon.**

**- Dure nuit, hein ?**

**- Ouais, c'est ça.**

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Dean fit le tour de la pièce afin de vérifier que son frère et lui n'oubliaient rien en essayant d'échapper au regard insistant du vieux chasseur. Malheureusement, cette activité ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps et il dut se résigner à poursuivre la discussion.

**- Ecoute Bobby, je sais que Sam n'est pas lui-même en ce moment. Mais je vais lui filer un coup de main et ça ira mieux.**

**- Et je peux savoir à quel genre de coup de main tu penses.**

Là, tout de suite, il devait bien avouer qu'il songeait au sens littéral du terme. Mais après une ou deux bières et quelques heures de route au volant de son bébé, les choses devraient revenir à la normale. Devant l'air peu convaincu du vieux chasseur bourru, il insista :

**- Je sais m'occuper de mon frère.**

**- J'ai pas dit le contraire. J'veux juste te rappeler que je suis là … au cas où.**

**- Merci mais ça va aller.**

**- Foutue tête de mule !** Râla Bobby en ouvrant la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Avant de disparaître, il lui lança ses yeux goguenards, sa manière à lui de montrer à quel point il se souciait d'eux. Dean secoua la tête devant ce trop plein d'attention puis, comprenant que son cadet était sur le point de sortir de la salle de bain, il saisit son sac et rejoignit l'Impala garée juste devant le motel.

A peine une minute plus tard, son passager balança ses affaires dans le coffre et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils reprirent la route sans un mot ni même un regard. Sam s'endormit assez rapidement. Aux yeux de son aîné c'était une excellente chose. D'ailleurs, il était préférable pour lui qu'il ne se réveille pas – même à cause de l'un de ses foutus cauchemars – car sinon il n'hésiterait pas à l'assommer un bon coup pour avoir la paix.

x*x*x*x

Ils passèrent rapidement par leur maison – ou plutôt leur point de chute provisoire - pour se rafraîchir et récupérer son sac de cours. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait suffisamment dormi et qu'il voyait tout sous un autre jour ou parce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs heures depuis leur dispute mais Dean avait l'air moins fâché. Tant mieux ! C'était toujours un poids de moins. Il avait beau chercher, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. De son côté, il était toujours énervé. Il lui en voulait énormément. Ce n'était pas un grand frère qu'il avait mais un grand abruti de frangin ! Ne pouvait-il pas faire passer sa propre sécurité en priorité ?! Comprendrait-il un jour que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait pire que tout ? Parce que, non, décidément, il ne supporterait pas l'idée de le perdre sous le prétexte débile qu'il cherchait à le protéger. Il avait terriblement besoin de lui, encore plus ces derniers temps et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Ils avaient repris la route assez vite pour avoir le temps de s'arrêter prendre un café. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait daigné ouvrir la bouche jusque-là. Ils avaient également pris un soin tout particulier à ne pas se regarder – ou tout du moins, pas directement dans les yeux.

Avant de se réinstaller au volant, Dean lui tendit son gobelet et de quoi grignoter.

**- Merci,** lui murmura-t-il en acceptant exceptionnellement la nourriture de bonne grâce.

Enfin, son grand frère lui octroya un regard. Il se sentit soudain plus léger et commença à manger et siroter son café. La Chevrolet reprit le chemin du lycée.

**- Tu ne finis pas tard aujourd'hui. Tu voudras que je vienne te chercher après les cours ?**

Il se tourna vers son aîné, surpris d'entendre finalement sa voix.

**- Non, j'ai plein de boulot à rattraper, **expliqua-il en essayant de contrôler son ressentiment.** Il faut que je récupère tous les cours que j'ai manqués. J'irai à la bibliothèque.**

**- OK. Je ne bosse pas au garage ce matin mais j'irai cet après-midi, alors si tu veux que je te ramène après …**

**- Non, c'est bon j'te dis, j'me débrouillerai.**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère se renfrogner et se concentrer sur la route. Non mais quelle chochotte ! Il n'allait quand même pas bouder à chaque fois que sa réponse ne lui convenait pas ! Il soupira avant de laisser parler son amertume :

**- De toute façon, rien ne nous dit que tu ne seras pas parti avec papa pour une nouvelle chasse.**

**- C'est pas au programme.**

**- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais si jamais le « Grand John Winchester » t'appelle, tu accourras sans te poser de questions.**

**- Bien sûr, si papa a besoin de moi, je serai là pour lui.**

**- C'est bien le problème, Dean. Pourquoi il faudrait qu'on soit à sa disposition dès qu'il claque des doigts ?**

**- Parce que s'il nous le demande c'est que c'est important.**

**- Important pour qui ? Il faut toujours qu'on fasse ce que lui a décidé. On n'a jamais rien à dire. Il n'en à rien à faire de nous ou de c'qu'on veut.**

Au moment précis où Dean freina et stationna l'impala sur le bas-côté, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il cala son dos dans l'angle que formait son siège avec la portière et fit son possible pour affronter le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son frère.

**- J'vais t'dire : j'en ai plus que marre de ton attitude !**

**- Mais Dean …**

**- Hier, grâce à Papa, des vies ont été sauvées !**

**- Oui, je sais …**

**- Oui, tu le sais mais tu t'en fous complètement ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi, ce sont les cours que tu as manqués et tes foutus exams !**

**- Non, j'dis juste que …**

**- La ferme, Sam ! J'ai plus envie de t'entendre. Va poser ton cul en cours, va te faire chier à la bibliothèque et montre à tous les bons-à-rien qui t'entourent que tu es le plus intelligent de tous ! Reprends le cours de ta p'tite vie « normale » ! Fais c'que tu veux ! Mais ferme-la !**

Sur ces mots plus qu'énergiques, il redémarra en trombe. Cette fois, l'infime espoir de réconciliation venait de s'évaporer aussi surement que les poules n'avaient pas de dents. Encore qu'avec toutes les bizarreries qu'ils étaient amenés à croiser, rien ne pouvait être aussi sûr ! Il se réinstalla correctement sur son siège en se bornant à fixer le paysage qui défilait à toute allure derrière sa vitre. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine – geste qui ne suffit pas à lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. A la base c'était lui qui devait être en colère contre son frère et non l'inverse ! Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. En plus, il ne pouvait résister à cette rage qui résidait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Dean était un crétin fini ! La liaison entre ses oreilles et ses neurones était-elle momentanément indisponible ? Peut-être s'agissait-il des séquelles des coups qu'il avait pris sur la tête. A moins que ce soit le résultat du manque d'oxygène provoqué par sa dernière blessure. Une chose était certaine : Dean n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il voulait lui dire ! Ces derniers temps, c'était récurent. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils plus communiquer sans s'aboyer dessus ? Pourquoi ne se comprenaient-ils plus alors qu'avant un simple regard suffisait ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise alors qu'il estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher ?

Tout bien réfléchi, il avait peut-être la réponse à cette dernière question. A partir de l'instant où Dean s'était énervé, l'énorme poids virtuel s'était de nouveau installé bien largement sur ses épaules. Puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un gigantesque vide s'était creusé au sein de son organisme. Il détestait ce sentiment de solitude. Jusqu'à très récemment, il avait toujours pu compter sur son aîné, quelles que soient les circonstances, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient. La réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Mais d'ordinaire, leurs querelles aussi importantes soient-elles se résolvaient rapidement et sans effort. Et ça aussi, ça avait changé. C'était passablement agaçant … et terriblement angoissant. Si son propre frère l'abandonnait alors qu'il se sentait partir à la dérive, il était foutu.

Etonné, il s'aperçut que le paysage ne défilait plus. L'Impala était stationnée devant la grande bâtisse qui engloutissait des lycéens par groupes entiers. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils arrivés ? Il s'empressa de prendre son sac posé sur la banquette arrière non sans jeter un œil à son frère au passage. Sa main droite agrippait fermement le volant pendant que la gauche empoignait le levier de vitesse. Signe qu'il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir repartir. Son visage était fermé, ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême et, pire que tout, son regard était froid. De toute évidence, la réconciliation n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il se résolut donc à sortir. Malgré sa rancœur, il referma la portière avec le plus de douceur possible. La claquer n'aurait pas aidé !

Il chargea son sac sur son épaule droite et enfouit les mains dans ses poches avant de traverser la rue. Derrière lui, il entendit la Chevrolet repartir. Il remonta ses épaules pour se protéger de la brise sournoise qui venait de glisser le long de son dos jusque sur sa nuque. Il faisait vraiment froid pour une matinée printanière !

x*x*x*x

**- Toi, tu t'es encore disputé avec ton frère !**

**- Quoi ?** S'étonna-t-il en découvrant Jeanne à côté de lui alors qu'il montait les marches de l'établissement.

**- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière et c'est tout c'que tu trouves à m'dire ? **s'indigna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et tenta de lui porter toute son attention mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui sourire. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé. Une boule s'était formée en travers de sa gorge et il avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir. Il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour. Même si aucune ligne de car n'était en mesure de le ramener chez lui à cette heure-ci, il était prêt à marcher, courir ou même voler une bagnole si c'était nécessaire, mais il devait impérativement rentrer. La durée du trajet lui permettrait de trouver une bonne entrée en matière. D'accord, Dean lui avait demandé de se taire mais ça ne devait pas l'arrêter pour autant. Il le connaissait bien et il savait qu'il ne serait pas en colère encore très longtemps. Quelques heures de repos lui feraient le plus grand bien. Oui, c'était ça ! Bien sûr, c'était évident : Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Dean était épuisé et c'était pour ça qu'il avait été aussi irascible ce matin. Peut-être devrait-il plutôt le laisser se reposer un peu. Il pourrait éventuellement l'appeler vers midi …

Jeanne déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et voulu le prendre par la main mais il esquiva ce geste, trop occupé à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir.

**- Vas-y. Dis-moi ce qui te contrarie, **lui murmura-t-elle si près de lui qu'il sentit son souffle sur sa peau.

Son sentiment de culpabilité s'atténua au profit d'un excédent de colère qui lui fit oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions :

**- C'est juste que … J'en ai marre d'être transbahuté de « Mégamerdiquetown » à « Commilestnultonbled » ! J'ai envie de stabilité, de normalité mais personne ne me comprend. Mon père ne pense qu'à son job et mon frère ne voit que par lui. Dean n'est pas foutu de mener sa propre vie. Il passe son temps à vouloir imiter notre père et à se mêler de ma vie. Et ça, ça me fout les nerfs !**

**- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?**

**- Il ne m'écoute pas.**

**- Alors trouve un autre moyen de lui faire comprendre. Force-le à t'écouter.**

Il souffla un rire sans joie.

**- Ca se voit qu'tu n'le connais pas. Il a la tête plus dure qu'un bloc de béton.**

Et ce n'était pas peu dire puisqu'il l'avait encore prouvé la nuit dernière ! Compatissante, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Mais trop contrarié pour s'apercevoir de son geste affectueux, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- C'est ton frère, Sam. Pas ton père,** lui expliqua-t-elle après avoir soufflé son exaspération.

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, moi aussi j'aime ma sœur et mon petit frère mais je ne me gène pas pour les remettre à leur place quand il le faut. **

**- Ca n'a rien à voir. Toi, tu as toujours tes parents.**

**- Oui, enfin je ne les vois pas beaucoup. Et puis toi aussi tu as toujours ton père. Même s'il n'est pas souvent là. Dean n'a aucun droit sur toi. Il n'a pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. Renvoie-le balader une bonne fois. **

**- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, **l'informa-t-il en secouant la tête et en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se calmer.** D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne c'est toujours Dean qui … enfin c'est lui qui … il a toujours été là pour moi.**

**- Ben si, tu vois ! Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien cerné le problème au contraire. Tu te sens redevable envers lui. Et c'est ce qui fait que c'est pire encore !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Avec ton père, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir mais avec ton frère …** Elle secoua la tête en signe de frustration. Puis elle verrouilla son regard dans le sien et lui caressa lentement sa joue gauche. **Il profite de savoir que tu le respectes pour te faire passer la pilule. Il sait que tu ne lui en voudras pas longtemps parce que tu te sens redevable. Alors il te fait faire tout ce qu'il veut sans prendre en compte tes désirs. **

Il la regarda, éberlué. C'était comme si, grâce à elle, la vérité lui était soudainement apparue !

**- T'as raison**, lui avoua-t-il.

**- J'ai toujours raison,** plaisanta-t-elle avec un large sourire. **L'idéal se serait de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas sa chose. Mais bon, je te connais, tu n'oseras jamais faire quoi que ce soit contre ton grand frère si génial.**

Une vague de fureur le submergea. Non, il n'était pas sa chose ! Cette nuit il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et ce matin, au lieu de le remercier comme il aurait dû le faire, cet enfoiré lui avait passé un savon ! Et pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il était trop con pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ! Dire qu'il s'était senti rassuré quand il avait su que son grand frère allait l'aider avec ses problèmes. Mais comment un abruti pareil, qui ne comprenait rien à rien, pourrait bien lui venir en aide ? De toute façon, ce matin, Dean avait été très clair : il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : cette enflure l'avait abandonné.

**- Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça ! **Finit-il par lâcher, les poings serrés.** Cette fois il va le payer !**


	16. Chapter 16

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

OtakTouch et Dinahe, vous me faîtes rire ! Je trouve que c'est très flatteur d'avoir parmi mes lecteurs à la fois des Dean girls et des Sam girls. Quelque part, c'est que chacun y trouve son compte ^^ Perso, je suis une Winchester brothers girl. J'aime les deux avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts et je suis très fan de leur relation fraternelle. enfin, je crois que ça se ressent ... un peu ... beaucoup ... bon, d'accord : à la folie ! lol ! Plus les saisons de Supernatural passent et plus il y a d'épisodes où je me sens frustrée alors je me défoule dans mes histoires et c'est vous, pauvres lecteurs, qui subissez. Je vous plains ^^

Aujourd'hui je poste un "bébé chapitre". Mais tout ce qui est petit est mignon ... Ah, non ? lol !

Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Dean était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Deux heures auparavant, il était tellement épuisé que ses paupières avaient pris la sale manie de vouloir se fermer sans son consentement alors qu'il était encore au volant. Lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé, il avait sombré aussitôt que son corps était entré en contact avec le matelas. Mais cette phase de repos bien mérité n'avait pas duré et il s'était réveillé en sursaut, haletant et en nage. C'était à croire que les cauchemars de Sammy étaient contagieux. Depuis, il avait été incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en boucle la chasse de la nuit passée. Etant donné le nombre de fois où son petit frère avait failli mourir, il devenait urgent de trouver une solution à son problème. De toute façon il ne croyait plus à la théorie paternelle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait suivre son instinct, ni parce que Bobby l'avait encouragé dans cette voie mais plutôt à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé en quelques heures.

Déjà, à plusieurs reprises, il s'était trouvé en grande difficulté. Il devait bien l'avouer : tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilent. Il savait que Sam n'était pas dans son état normal et il n'avait pas pris suffisamment de précautions pour anticiper ses éventuelles erreurs. Pourtant, il y en avait eu un paquet, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer !

Il ne comptait pas le fait que Sam se soit mis à découvert alors que la meute arrivait sur eux ou encore le temps précieux qu'il avait perdu à se retourner pendant la poursuite. Il mettait ça sur le compte d'un excès de curiosité. En revanche, il avait réellement regretté de l'avoir emmené avec lui lorsque cet inconscient avait permis à la meute de se reformer. Sur le coup, il avait été complètement perdu. Son cadet était un intello et il avait une mémoire photographique incroyable. Il connaissait donc le réseau d'égouts sur le bout des doigts alors, à moins qu'il ait soudainement perdu son sens de l'orientation, il devait avoir saisi qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers l'entrepôt – ce qui allait à l'encontre de leur mission. La mort d'une bonne partie des membres avait été une chance inespérée de reprendre le dessus. Grâce à leurs armes, ils auraient pu retenir les survivantes assez longtemps pour que Bobby et leur père finissent le boulot tranquillement. Mais au lieu de ça, cette foutue tête de lard avait préféré jouer le remake de « La fête à la maison » : « La vie est belle, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, c'est plus chouette quand on est réuni en famille ! » Quel âne ! Cette initiative aurait pu leur couter la vie à tous les deux, voire même à tous les quatre. Là encore, c'était de sa faute : il aurait dû être plus ferme avec lui. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude que son jeune frère se fie à son instinct dans ce genre de situation qu'il était tombé des nues lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le raisonner. La seule chose qui lui était restée à faire avait été de le protéger contre lui-même ! Tâche qui s'était révélée de plus en plus ardue à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés des femelles dominantes.

Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu son petit frère pourtant si prudent d'ordinaire, se ruer sur l'échelle avec, attachées aux basques, toutes ces saletés de monstres aux forces accrues, qui avaient voulu le choper comme un vulgaire morceau de barbaque sur pattes ! C'était comme si Sam avait fait abstraction de leur présence et de toutes les règles de survie qu'il avait apprises. Pour tenter de compenser, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'affronter seul toutes ces foutues femelles aux hormones surdéveloppées. Il se souvint de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu celles qui avaient préféré bouder le combat, s'engouffrer dans l'entrepôt par la trappe. Non seulement, elles rejoignaient et menaçaient les trois uniques personnes qui lui restaient au monde mais en plus, le fait de se regrouper avec les femelles dominantes augmentait de nouveau leurs forces pour atteindre un point culminant. Cette horrible pensée lui avait permis de se débarrasser rapidement des spécimens qui avaient eu le malheur de vouloir se frotter à sa machette … enfin au moins pour un temps puisque la proximité avec leurs génitrices les avait ramenés à la vie plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Il n'avait été que momentanément soulagé de voir Sammy en bonne santé lorsque celui-ci l'avait aidé à monter dans le local. A cet instant, son frère avait pourtant l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits mais de toute évidence, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Ca n'avait pas été un affrontement final mais une vraie débâcle interminable ! Au lieu de garder un œil sur tous les dangers potentiels lorsqu'ils avaient été encerclés, Sam s'était limité à un seul adversaire. Un seul ! Alors qu'ils se battaient au centre d'une meute ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! Et pour couronner le tout, il avait abandonné son arme dans une de leurs ennemies sans même l'achever. Résultat, il était devenu une proie facile et leurs prédatrices l'avaient très bien compris. Elles lui avaient sauté dessus en tir groupé pendant qu'il restait planté là à leur tourner le dos, complètement désarmé. A ce moment-là, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire et pourtant …

La femelle dominante qui s'en prenait à leur père l'avait délaissé pour venir se mêler à leur petite fête privée. Peut-être en avait-elle assez de voir sa progéniture se faire décimer par la lame de sa machette ?! Pourtant ce massacre était plus le résultat d'une défense désespérée qu'un assaut construit et réfléchi. Malgré tout, il était resté concentré, sa volonté l'emportant sur l'angoisse d'un éventuel échec jusqu'à l'instant où il avait senti une de ses saletés l'attaquer par derrière et qu'il avait dû retenir son action parce que Sammy s'était jeté sur elle sans même avoir pris le temps de s'armer. Là, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait cru devenir fou ! Totalement impossible de sortir de la mêlée pour pouvoir l'aider ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de jeter un œil derrière lui pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Mais la terreur qui l'avait envahi à cet instant lui avait permis de développer une force insoupçonnée jusque-là. Il avait affronté la horde et il avait fini par décapiter cette foutue femelle d'un seul geste – mais pas n'importe lequel puisque ce geste avait été guidé par une violence inouïe. Aussitôt de nombreuses créatures s'étaient affaissées sur le sol en gémissant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru que le temps s'était arrêté : c'était comme si le silence avait figé tous les protagonistes présents dans l'entrepôt et qu'il était le seul spectateur de cette scène insolite.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il avait remarqué le regard étrange de son père qui fixait quelque chose juste derrière lui. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'interroger et s'était retourné précipitamment pour voir la dernière femelle dominante se ruer sur Sammy. Le temps si capricieux s'était alors accéléré d'un coup et il été intervenu juste avant qu'elle ne lui arrache la tête avec son énorme patte griffue. Mais cette action désespérée s'était soldée par un vol de plusieurs mètres et un atterrissage … raté. Les événements suivant son dur réveil ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé l'occasion d'y repenser. Mais pendant le trajet du retour, il n'avait pas réussi à effacer le souvenir du visage de leur père à cet instant. S'il avait réellement vu le danger qui pesait sur son fils, il serait intervenu ou, au moins, il aurait crié pour l'avertir. Mais de toute évidence, il avait été perturbé par autre chose, comme paralysé par une fascination morbide. Ce n'était pas l'énorme bête qui menaçait Sam qu'il observait, mais plutôt l'acharnement malsain de son cadet sur sa proie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air étonné.

Au début, il avait pensé que ce manque de réaction était dû au fait qu'il l'avait prévenu des accès de rage de son petit frère. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose, une information que seul son père détenait. Et le connaissant, il ne divulguerait jamais son secret. Mais si ça avait un lien avec les problèmes actuels de Sammy alors son paternel ferait bien de se méfier parce qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez !

Il se leva rapidement. Ressasser tout ça ne l'avançait à rien. Pour l'heure, il était plus urgent de trouver un moyen d'aider son frère. Il allait éradiquer le mal à la racine. Pour ça, la première étape était de dégager la cause de ses agissements étranges. Il avait remarqué quelques éléments qui ne semblaient avoir aucun lien entre eux mais qui, pourtant, faisaient vibrer la même corde sensibles de son instinct. Les cauchemars répétitifs de Sammy, son manque constant d'appétit avaient débuté au même moment, sans qu'aucun événement particulier n'en soit à l'origine. Quoique, les ennuis avaient commencé peu de temps après qu'ils aient emménagé ici, dans la même période où il avait commencé à se sentir épié. A partir de là tout avait changé. Sam rentrait du lycée avec une colère peu contenue qui l'avait régulièrement poussé à dire et faire n'importe quoi. Même son amie Jeanne n'était plus la même.

Au début, ses soupçons s'étaient portés sur cette foutue baraque que même son frère détestait. C'était comme si les fenêtres avaient des yeux qui espionnaient tous leurs faits et gestes. C'était également ici que les nuits de Sammy étaient si agitées. Mais ça ne collait pas vraiment. Il avait fait les vérifications d'usage – IMF et compagnie – ainsi que des recherches sur le passé de cette maison qui n'avaient rien révélé d'exceptionnel. Quant à cette sensation d'être épiés, elle était très irrégulière. Il s'agissait surtout des moments où il était avec Sam et en général, le soir. Et pour en revenir à son cadet, à chaque fois qu'il montrait les signes d'une rémission, il rechutait après une journée de cours. Son enquête allait donc se poursuivre au sein du lycée. C'était décidé !

Il se prépara pour aller travailler. Pff, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait en train de faire leurs bagages et il aurait kidnappé son frangin pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Seulement voilà, Sammy devait être sur le point d'entrer dans sa salle d'examen alors ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment. Et puis de toute façon cette tête de mule ne voudrait jamais quitter sa petite vie « presque normale » avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais dès ce soir, ils discuteraient sérieusement de cette option. Sam allait devoir ouvrir les yeux. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix !

**x*x*x*x**

Elle expira fortement, exprimant pleinement son désarroi.

**- J'en ai marre de ce bus. Il est lent, il pue et il est peuplé de crétins chroniques, **rumina-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que Sam, debout sur le trottoir à côté d'elle, l'entende.

L'étape culminante de son plan était sur le point de se concrétiser. C'était très excitant mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à son enthousiasme habituel. Elle s'était tellement ramassée jusque-là qu'elle préférait prendre quelques précautions d'usage. Aussi, choisit-elle de jubiler en silence ! C'est ce qu'elle avait fait durant toute la journée. Elle avait même passé l'examen avec les autres mioches et perdu son temps à la bibliothèque juste pour savourer la mauvaise humeur du p'tit Sammy. Cette fois-ci, il était bien mûr. Mais là, il était en proie à de nouveaux doutes et il était grand temps de lui administrer son traitement habituel.

**- J'pourrais toujours appeler Dean mais j'suis pas sûr qu'il aura envie de nous ramener en bagnole … et puis j'suis pas très motivé pour l'appeler en fait … **hésita sa victime préférée.

Il était tellement mignon avec ses crises d'identité ! Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le pauvre chou ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui indiquer la bonne marche à suivre.

**- Certainement pas, **répondit-elle froidement.** Après ce qu'il t'a fait, je refuse de lui demander ce service ! Tu ne vas quand même pas céder ! Encore ! Et puis de toute façon, la dernière fois, il a fini hyper tard et j'aimerais bien rentrer avant que mon père revienne à la maison. J'adore profiter de ces moments où je suis seule et où je peux faire ce que je veux.**

**- Ben on va devoir se taper le bus alors**, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

**- Sacré Sam** **!** Se moqua-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue. **Tu baisses les bras si facilement. Tu ne crois pas que ton frère pourrait se faire pardonner en nous prêtant sa voiture juste une heure.**

Dans son regard, elle put lire comme s'il s'exprimait à voix haute. D'abord ce fut une expression du genre : « Ma pauv'vieille, tu rêves les yeux ouverts si tu crois que mon frangin va me prêter le trésor de sa vie ! » Mais presque instantanément, une vague de colère, proche du tsunami l'avait submergé de nouveau et enfin la connexion s'était établie entre ses neurones dévastés. Oh ! Il pouvait penser que c'était son idée. Grand bien lui fasse ! Mais quand même, elle s'en attribuait une bonne part du mérite. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait bossé si dure pour trouver le point de rupture entre eux. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais en regroupant toutes les informations qu'elle avait collectées, tout lui était apparu comme par enchantement. En dehors de son petit frère adoré, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dont ce benêt de Dean prenait le plus grand soin. Et ça tombait plutôt bien car elle détestait cette chose qui lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues à plusieurs reprises. A chacun son tour ma vieille ! C'était d'une pierre deux coups !

**- Pas besoin de sa permission,** décréta finalement Sam en partant d'un pas décidé en direction du garage.

Totalement extatique, elle trotta derrière lui, incapable d'effacer l'immense sourire narquois et satisfait qui s'étalait sur son visage.

**x*x*x*x**

Il n'avait pas mis un pied dans le garage que son collègue lui avait demandé s'il était passé sous un camion. Quel moyen subtil de lui dire qu'il avait une sale gueule ! Pour avoir la paix, il avait enfoui la tête dans le capot d'une voiture et s'était concentré sur son travail ... enfin, en partie. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre d'attendre bien patiemment que son frangin daigne rentrer. A cette heure-ci, son examen devait être terminé. Il devait donc être en train de bouquiner à la bibliothèque. Au moins, il n'était plus au lycée. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Sur cette touche d'optimisme, il s'affaira à terminer le travail sur la voiture dont il avait la charge. Il venait de changer l'allumage et finissait de fixer les bougies. Une bonne activité manuelle, voilà qui pourrait l'aider à se changer les idées. Malgré tout, les quelques minutes suivantes passèrent avec une lenteur exceptionnelle. Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, il se rendit dans le bureau du patron pour lui faire part de son désir de partir. Comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci n'émit aucune objection. Après tout, il ne bossait ici qu'en extra. Il enfouit les quelques billets constituant son salaire dans sa poche. Il allait atteindre la porte du bureau lorsqu'il se ravisa et revint vers cet homme bourru qui lui rappelait par certains côtés son ami Bobby. Celui-ci leva de nouveau les yeux des documents qu'il était en train de remplir et l'interrogea du regard.

**- En fait, je crois qu'aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour ici**, lui annonça-t-il, un peu gêné de lui lancer ça de but en blanc.

Ce cinquantenaire lui avait accordé sa confiance dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans son garage. Et même s'il était évident qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de main d'œuvre supplémentaire, il avait accepté qu'il donne un coup de main contre une petite rétribution. Cet homme avait le cœur sur la main. Il avait même employé à plein temps un abruti comme Jay qui était aussi doué en mécanique qu'il l'était avec les nanas !

**- Un souci, gamin ?** Lui demanda son patron, en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard profond.

**- Oui. Enfin non ! C'est qu'on va déménager bientôt alors …**

**- Mmm ! **Acquiesça-t-il songeur. **Je comprends. C'était du bon boulot, **ajouta-t-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main. **Du bon boulot. Si tu repasses un jour dans le coin n'hésite pas à venir prendre une clé à molette.**

Embarrassé, Dean lui serra la main avant de quitter au plus vite son bureau, sans ajouter un mot. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué aux compliments ni à recevoir autant d'attention.

Il récupéra sa veste dans son casier et se dirigea encore abasourdi vers l'emplacement où il avait garé sa Chevrolet. Il se recentra sur son objectif prioritaire : Il allait d'abord passer par la bibliothèque et s'il ne trouvait pas Sammy, il rentrerait et l'attendrait.

Son pas empressé se stoppa net sur le trottoir. Ses yeux fouillèrent scrupuleusement les alentours. Ses mains poursuivaient vainement leurs recherches au fond de ses poches. Elle était là. Il en était sûr. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir stationnée ici, à cet emplacement précis, à quelques mètres en amont de l'arrêt de bus, sur une place règlementaire. Il avait pris grand soin de ne pas la mettre devant la borne d'incendie comme l'avait fait ce gros débile de Jay deux semaines auparavant. Ce n'était donc pas la fourrière qui l'avait embarquée. Sa respiration devint saccadée. De ses poches de veste, il ne sortit que son téléphone portable et un vieux paquet de chewing-gum certainement périmés. On avait volé son bébé ! Il fallait appeler la police ! Comprenant grâce à cette dernière pensée qu'il perdait son calme, il s'exhorta à prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène. « Réfléchis, Dean. Réfléchis ! »

Il refusa catégoriquement la première idée qui lui vint en tête. Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. En même temps, qui d'autre aurait pu pénétrer dans le garage sans que quiconque se pose de questions, qui aurait su où se trouvaient ses clés bien planquées dans les poches de sa veste dans son casier, qui connaissait le code de son cadenas et qui se comportait comme un gros naze depuis un bon moment ?! Putain ! Il allait le tuer !

Il composa le numéro entré en premier dans son répertoire. Il attendit quelques secondes interminables pour finalement atterrir directement sur sa messagerie ! « _Je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant. Laissez-moi un message. _» Ben tiens ! Il n'était pas disponible ! Ah, il voulait un message, ben en voilà un de message !

- **Sam, t'as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication pour avoir piqué ma bagnole sans me le dire ! T'as cinq minutes pour revenir ici.**

Il raccrocha et revint sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le local, Jay le regarda avec ses yeux bourrés d'incompréhension – rien d'extraordinaire soit-dit en passant ! Il avança vers lui tout en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**- Est-ce que tu as vu Sam tout à l'heure ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Quand ?**

**- Bahhhh ! J'sais pas. Y a environ une demi-heure. Il est allé récupérer un truc dans les vestiaires et il est reparti.**

**- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

**- J'croyais qu'tu l'savais.**

Quel blaireau ! En voilà bien un qui n'allait pas lui manquer ! Il s'éloigna, appuya sur la touche bis de son téléphone et patienta difficilement jusqu'à la fin du message préenregistré.

- **Les cinq minutes sont passées ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Reviens immédiatement ! **

Il raccrocha d'un geste rageur et s'empêcha de balancer son portable sur le mur du local. Il se pencha, appuya ses deux mains sur ses genoux et se força à respirer normalement. Le plus difficile à supporter dans cette histoire n'était pas vraiment que sa voiture ait disparu. Après tout, il savait où elle était ou, au moins, avec qui elle était. Non, le plus dur c'était de ne pas savoir où était son frère avec ses idées farfelues et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre. Décidément sa respiration n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à gérer ses états d'âme. Il devait agir vite.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et entra sans frapper. Le patron sursauta avant de se lever, apparemment partagé entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude.

**- Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais là tout de suite, j'aurais besoin que vous me prêtiez une bagnole.**

L'homme aux traits bourrus le considéra un moment, certainement pour assimiler et analyser la requête. Puis il ouvrit la boîte à clés accrochée sur le mur derrière lui et en préleva un trousseau.

**- Ben, tu peux prendre ma vieille dépanneuse si tu veux.**

**- Merci,** répondit-il soulagé en se saisissant des clés. **Merci pour tout.**

Et il se précipita vers le vieux véhicule rouillé stationné dans la petite cour arrière du garage. Tout en s'installant au volant, il composa une nouvelle fois le même numéro.

- **Sam, putain réponds ! J'te préviens : je suis à ta recherche alors tu f'rais mieux de me rappeler avant que je te retrouve !**

Il mit le contact et regagna rapidement la route.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde ^^_

_OtakTouch et Elisab68, mais bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas faire du mal à l'Impala ...je l'adore cette voiture, ce bébé d'amour ... et puis, je ne m'appelle pas Sam et je ne suis pas sous l'emprise d'une vilaine méchante créature ! lol ! Non vraiment, je n'y peux rien du tout : je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui peut lui arriver ! ^^ Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce serait un coup à avoir des ennuis avec Dean et ça ne me tente pas trop ! lol !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**- Merci,** susurra-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. **Tu es un excellent conducteur. Si ton frère t'accordait un dixième de la confiance que tu lui portes, il te laisserait conduire sa voiture bien plus souvent.**

Cette fille était vraiment d'une lucidité incroyable. Il s'énerva contre lui-même. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec des gens qui le prenaient pour un imbécile ? Elle avait raison : Dean n'était pas mieux que leur père ! De quel droit se permettait-il de lui imposer ses choix ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il jamais en considération ses désirs ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il aussi peu confiance ? Il était toujours là, à guetter ses moindres faits et gestes, l'épiant comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse une bêtise, attendant le bon moment pour lui sortir : « J'te l'avais bien dit Sammy ! » ou « Tu aurais dû m'écouter, Sammy ! » Et puis ce surnom débile qui ne faisait que lui prouver que son père et son frère le prenait encore pour un gamin. Se faire appeler « Sammy » à seize ans, c'était plus que ridicule, c'était humiliant. Son nom à lui c'était SAM, S.A.M. c'était pourtant pas difficile à retenir, bordel ! Leur entêtement à l'appeler comme ça montrait bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune considération pour lui.

**- Ramène vite la voiture avant que ton frère s'aperçoive qu'elle a disparu ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes avec lui à cause de moi,** lui lança la jeune fille en lui caressant le bras. **Tu sais à quel point il tient à cette voiture ?!**

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la Chevrolet et de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Il ne prêta pas plus attention que ça au départ de la jeune fille. Au milieu de ce brouillard irréel dans lequel il se trouvait, il pensait que ses idées, elles, étaient très claires.

Comment ça, il aurait des problèmes avec Dean. Ah mais son imbécile de frangin n'avait rien à lui dire ! D'ailleurs il allait lui montrer qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et surtout, sans lui demander son accord ! Tout son organisme venait de recevoir une onde dévastatrice de fureur et il décida de l'exploiter au mieux. Alors comme ça, son grand frère le prenait pour un con ! Il allait lui faire regretter ! Lui qui ne vivait que pour sa foutue bagnole, il se ferait un plaisir de le faire brailler.

x*x*x*x

**- Jeanne ? C'est Dean.**

**- Dean ? Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?**

**- Sam me l'a donné**, éluda-t-il, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il enquêtait toujours sur les relations de son petit frère. **Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?**

**- Il m'a déposée tout à l'heure …**

**- Quand exactement ?**

**- Ben j'sais pas, il y a environ dix minutes. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il voulait faire un tour avant de retourner te chercher. Pour une fois que tu lui prêtes la voiture, c'est normal qu'il en profite, non ?**

**- Attends. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Que je lui avais prêté ma bagnole.**

**- Oui. Il a dit que ça n'avait pas été facile parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important pour toi que ta voiture. Mais que, finalement, tu avais cédé. Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance, tu sais. Sam est un excellent conducteur.**

D'accord, si c'était effectivement ce qu'il lui avait raconté, alors ça prouvait bien que son frangin avait une idée derrière la tête.

**- Comment il était ? **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien ? Il était calme, énervé … ?**

**- Ben, il avait l'air normal. Il souriait, comme d'habitude. Apparemment il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi son examen. Alors forcément, ça l'a aidé à être de bonne humeur. Et puis, je lui ai filé mes cours pour qu'il puisse rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué. Du coup, il a décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque et on est rentré plus tôt. Donc je dirais que Sam m'a paru tout à fait détendu et oui, il allait bien. C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Tu t'inquiète pour ta voiture ? Tu ne devrais pas. Elle ne risque rien avec Sam. C'est quelqu'un de très prudent et de très réfléchi. Quand il prend une décision, il l'a toujours très mûrement cogitée. Enfin, tu le sais bien. Après tout, c'est ton frère.**

Ca, oui, il le connaissait bien et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Alors comme ça, avec elle il était calme et réfléchi mais avec lui c'était une vraie boule de nerfs qui faisait n'importe quoi. Que devait-il en conclure ? Que son frère se foutait de lui depuis le début ? Si c'était le cas, il allait lui faire payer … et très cher !

**- Par où est-il parti ?**

**- Euh, vers l'est je crois. Il a dû penser qu'un p'tit tour à la campagne lui ferait du bien.**

Ben voyons ! « Un p'tit tour à la campagne. » Il raccrocha sans prendre le temps de la remercier. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur mais la vieille guimbarde toussa et crachota. Elle devait être à sa vitesse maximale. Il frappa le volant avant de tourner violemment la poignée à sa gauche pour ouvrir la vitre. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais et ce n'était pas juste à cause de l'odeur pestilentielle de pieds moisis qui régnait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il était en proie à de sérieux doutes. Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il ressentait était de la colère ou de l'inquiétude mais quel que soit ce sentiment, il était directement dirigé vers son frère. Il secoua la tête. La réponse viendrait en son temps et ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de le retrouver.

x*x*x*x

Il était paumé au milieu de nulle part. Il se pencha en avant pour observer la végétation à travers le pare-brise. Il ne voyait même pas le ciel. Il était cerné par les arbres, les fougères et les ronces. Quoi de plus normal puisqu'il s'était engagé sur un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans une immense étendue forestière. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Le sentier n'était pas totalement sec en raison de l'humidité offerte par le sous-bois. Du coup, la peinture de l'Impala s'était progressivement constellée de crasse. En plus, c'était relativement drôle de faire du rodéo entre les arbres. Alors il ne s'était pas aperçu tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

La Chevrolet avait commencé par donner des à-coups puis, malgré le fait qu'il enfonçait la pédale d'accélérateur au maximum, elle s'était arrêtée complètement. Il avait bien essayé de la redémarrer mais elle refusait obstinément de fonctionner. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Non, ça n'avait rien avoir avec son plan. Il voulait juste donner une leçon à son frère, pas lui donner une bonne raison de le tuer !

Quelle merde ! Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il était toujours furieux contre son aîné mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une certaine appréhension en provenance de son subconscient cheminait doucement jusqu'à son esprit. Sa respiration devint laborieuse alors il tenta de se raisonner. Il devait faire quelque chose. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était rien du tout. Un petit réglage, un de ces espèces de tuyau à rebrancher ou un bon coup pour décrasser la machine et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Pour avoir vu Dean le faire un nombre incalculable de fois, il réussit à ouvrir le capot. Malheureusement, même si la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il faisait très sombre et il ne distinguait rien. Il récupéra une torche dans le coffre et illumina le moteur. OK, maintenant il voyait bien … mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Il persévéra néanmoins car son appréhension se muait lentement mais sûrement en une crainte profonde. Il frissonnait. Il se rassura : Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans, son tee-shirt ne faisait pas le poids face à l'humidité du sous-bois ajouté au crépuscule. Ces frissons n'étaient donc qu'une réaction normale de son corps face à la fraîcheur qui l'entourait. S'il voulait échapper à l'hypothermie, il devait se bouger un peu plus. Repérant la batterie, il tenta de vérifier les cosses. Ses doigts avaient à peine touché le métal que la sensation de brûlure lui fit faire trois pas en arrière. Enervé, il balança deux coups de pieds sur le pare-choc. Mais la seule conséquence de ce geste rageur fut une nouvelle douleur dans son pied droit. Saloperie de bagnole ! Il retourna dans le coffre, saisit une clé à molette et revint à la charge. Il resserra un boulon par ci et un boulon par là avant de faire un nouvel essai … rien. Il insista sur la clé de contact, pompa sur la pédale d'accélérateur … toujours rien. Il serra les poings et replongea de nouveau dans le capot, la torche dans la main gauche et la clé dans la droite. Complètement désespéré, il commença à tapoter sur le gros cylindre en face de lui, puis sur l'espèce de boitier près du tableau de bord. Mais la nouvelle tentative fut aussi concluante que les précédentes. Il frappa donc plus fort avant de faire un ultime essai.

Putain de bagnole de merde ! De rage, il ressortit de la voiture, claqua la portière derrière lui, referma le capot avec force, empoigna une grosse branche sur le sol, l'arma comme s'il s'agissait d'une batte de base-ball et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'Impala. Les deux premiers coups résonnèrent dans le sous-bois. Le troisième envoya valser des milliers de petits bouts de verre lorsque l'optique de phare explosa.

Non ! Non, non, non ! Horrifié, il lâcha son arme improvisée et se pencha pour évaluer les dégâts. Non seulement le bébé de son frère ne démarrait plus à mais en plus, maintenant, elle était borgne ! Envahi par de lourds regrets, il se mit à caresser la carrosserie avant de se figer sur place. Devenait-il fou ? Ne voyait-il donc pas à quel point ce geste était absurde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait lui pardonner s'il lui présentait des excuses ? A moins qu'il n'espérait un miracle. Ah oui, ça, ça aurait été bien. Parce que là il était foutu, complètement foutu. Il glissa le long de l'aile gauche et se laissa tomber à même le sol, le dos appuyé sur la roue avant.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui … ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il était seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il était frigorifié et la seule personne qui aurait pu être en mesure de l'aider, allait, à coups sûrs, lui en vouloir à mort.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, il sortit l'objet qui le gênait dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il l'observa un moment, se demandant s'il devait l'utiliser ou le balancer le plus loin possible. Il avait éteint son portable parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner les moyens à Dean de le retrouver. Son frère et lui avaient vu ça un soir, dans un reportage : Un enfant qui avait été enlevé avait pu être localisé grâce à son téléphone. Inutile de dire que Dean avait trouvé ça très intéressant. Alors il avait préféré ne pas lui octroyer cette possibilité. Mais maintenant il se demandait si ça avait été une si bonne idée. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là. Enfin, si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances. Son pouce survola les touches, attendant l'ordre d'appuyer dessus. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de l'allumer ?

La mise en route était à peine terminée, que déjà son téléphone lui indiqua qu'on avait cherché à le joindre. Il considéra l'écran un moment. Il y avait un appel de Jeanne perdu au milieu d'une multitude de messages en provenance de Dean. Devait-il vraiment les écouter ? Au point où il en était, quelques reproches et menaces supplémentaires ne le toucheraient plus.

**_« Sam, t'as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication pour avoir piqué ma bagnole sans me le dire ! T'as cinq minutes pour revenir ici. »_**

Il souffla son abattement. Le délai étant dépassé depuis un bail, il avait peu d'espoir que la suite lui soit plus favorable. Peut-être serait-il préférable de raccrocher …

**_« Les cinq minutes sont passées ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Reviens immédiatement ! »_**

Pourquoi était-il incapable d'appuyer sur la touche qui le libèrerait de ce calvaire ? Tout bien considéré, ce genre de messages le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre – le pire n'étant pas vraiment les mots mais le ton utilisé par son aîné.

**_« Sam, putain réponds ! J'te préviens : je suis à ta recherche alors tu f'rais mieux de me rappeler avant que je te retrouve ! »_**

Oui, alors là, il voulait bien le croire ! Pourtant ça ne l'encourageait pas franchement à le rappeler. Pourquoi, malgré tout, espérait-il au plus profond de lui que son grand frère parvienne à le retrouver ?

**_« Bordel Sam, rallume ton putain de portable ! » _**

Ca c'était fait. Mais à y repenser, ça n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du siècle. Son mal-être s'amplifia sans demi-mesure.

**_« Sam, c'est Jeanne. » _**

Le changement de voix le fit tressaillir. Il aurait dû être heureux de l'entendre. Elle était si gentille. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à cet instant était de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

**_« Ecoute, je viens d'avoir un appel de Dean. Il avait l'air furax que tu lui aies pris sa voiture. Je ne comprends pas. Ca fait un moment que tu aurais dû lui rapporter. Je suis très inquiète pour toi. S'il te plait, rappelle-moi. On trouvera une solution tous les deux. Tu pourras même dormir à la maison le temps que ton frère se calme. Je n'en reviens pas qu'on puisse se mettre dans des états pareils juste pour une voiture. C'est complètement dingue. J'te laisserai pas tomber, rappelle-moi ! »_**

Sur ce coup-là, Jeanne avait tout faux ! « … juste pour une voiture. » Première erreur ! C'était la base du problème. L'Impala n'était pas juste une voiture, c'était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Dean. Et non seulement, il lui avait piqué mais en plus il … Son regard se porta sur les petits éclats de verre qui constellaient le chemin. Bien sûr que son frère était furax. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Et quand il verrait l'état de sa bagnole, ça n'allait pas s'arranger ! Pas de doute possible. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se calme avec le temps. Bien au contraire. Le connaissant, plus les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'il l'ait retrouvé et plus il serait sur les nerfs.

Il raccrocha avant d'écouter le dernier message. C'en était trop. De nouveau, son esprit s'embrouilla. Il ressentait toujours cette colère sourde dont il était incapable de déterminer l'origine. Il avait envie de tout démolir, de frapper tout le monde. Et en même temps, il était extrêmement malheureux, complètement désespéré. Toute cette fureur venait de s'orienter vers lui. Dean avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans cet état ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tout ça n'avait plus réellement d'importance. L'unique chose qui comptait à présent était qu'il était tout seul, qu'il avait froid, qu'il ne savait pas où il était et qu'il n'avait même plus la possibilité de demander de l'aide à la seule personne en qui il avait toujours pu compter. Tout ça parce qu'il avait déconné ! Il était vraiment catastrophique comme petit frère. Non, c'était pire que ça, il était monstrueux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et pourtant c'était bien lui. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de devenir mais il n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser. C'était un peu comme si sa nature profonde faisait soudain surface alors qu'il avait essayé de la cacher pendant toutes ces années. Finalement, cette situation était peut-être un signe. Il avait fait suffisamment de mal comme ça et il refusait de continuer de cette manière. Le mieux serait sans doute qu'il disparaisse pour de bon.

Totalement désespéré, il continuait à fixer son téléphone. Il restait un message, un seul. Peut-être devait-il faire l'effort de l'écouter. A ce stade, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Pourtant, il avait peur. Il craignait que ces derniers mots n'anéantissent l'infime espoir qui se battait encore au fond de lui : Il était possible – avec un éventuel petit coup de pouce divin – que la situation s'arrange, s'il faisait le choix d'affronter la colère de son frère. Après tout, il s'agissait de Dean. Anxieux mais résigné, il lança la lecture du dernier appel.

**_« Sammy, déconne pas ! Quand tu auras rallumé ton portable, rappelle-moi. J'veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Il faut que … Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit avant, ok ? Allez, déconne pas, Sammy. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. »_**

Dès le premier mot, des larmes chaudes avaient sillonné sur ses joues gelées. L'ensemble de son corps fut soumis à des tremblements qu'il ne put empêcher. Il plia ses genoux et appuya ses coudes dessus afin de mieux enfouir sa tête dans la cachette que lui procuraient ses bras. Il était incapable de réfléchir. Il était complètement perdu. Que devait-il faire ?

x*x*x*x

Dean scruta les alentours et emprunta le troisième chemin qu'il trouva sur sa gauche. Il avait inspecté les deux premiers sans aucun succès. La nuit était tombée et il ne distinguait rien à plus de cinq mètres tant ces feux de croisement étaient faibles. Quant à ses pleins phares, ils étaient inexistants. C'était à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Quelle galère !

Malgré tout, il persévérait. Sam était forcément dans le coin et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre ses recherches dans cette vieille caisse pour le retrouver. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il se rapprochait de lui car son dernier appel avait porté ses fruits. Le simple fait de ne pas tomber directement sur la messagerie, lui avait redonné l'espoir. Même si son cadet n'avait pas fait l'effort de le rappeler alors qu'il avait remis en fonction son téléphone, lui, au moins, avait toujours la possibilité d'essayer de le joindre. Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Après quatre sonneries interminables, il avait enfin entendu la voix de son frère :

**- Dean, je suis désolé,** avaient été les premiers mots qu'il avait murmurés.

N'ayant que faire de ses excuses, il lui avait demandé où il se trouvait. La réponse avait tardé mais entre les microcoupures dues à la perte intermittente du réseau, il avait finalement compris où il devait cibler ses recherches. Puis sa batterie l'avait lâché au moment où il lui avait ordonné de rester où il était – anéantissant par la même occasion tout espoir de pouvoir le recontacter.

Le sentier qu'il arpentait était très chaotique mais la dépanneuse filait droit car il n'avait pas relâché son emprise sur le volant depuis des lustres. D'ailleurs, ses articulations lui faisaient un mal de chien mais c'était plus fort que lui. A priori, Sam allait bien mais le temps qu'il ne s'en serait pas assuré par lui-même, il serait dans l'incapacité de se détendre. Et même après ça, il ne pouvait pas être certain que tout s'arrangerait. Il était en colère, vraiment très en colère ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été à ce point fâché contre son cadet – sauf peut-être le jour où ce petit crétin avait décidé de fuguer. Mais même là, il avait tellement été heureux de le retrouver qu'il avait été incapable de se souvenir de sa rancœur et il lui avait tout pardonné en une fraction de seconde. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent : Sam faisait n'importe quoi. Il passait son temps à se mettre en danger. C'était intolérable et il fallait que ça cesse ! Si pour qu'il revienne à la raison, il devait le secouer alors ce ne serait vraiment pas un problème !

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il discerna une forme sombre en face de lui. En se rapprochant, il sut qu'il était enfin arrivé à destination. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut son petit frère assis sur le sol, adossé à la Chevrolet, les genoux repliés sur lui-même et la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste derrière l'Impala, il vit Sam se redresser doucement. Il coupa le moteur mais laissa néanmoins les phares allumés. Il observa son cadet à travers le pare-brise encrassé : Ses mouvements étaient restreints et peu assurés et lorsqu'il daigna relever légèrement la tête, le faisceau des feux de croisement de la dépanneuse accentua son teint blafard. Quant à ses yeux, il ne les reconnaissait plus : derrière un soupçon d'appréhension et une lueur d'espoir, il pouvait voir une colère sourde sommeiller au fond de lui. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce regard et un frisson glacé longea sa colonne vertébrale. La personne qu'il avait devant lui dans ces moments-là n'était plus vraiment Sammy et il détestait ça. Même ses bras ballants n'avaient pas trouvé le chemin pour que ses mains puissent s'enfouir dans ses poches. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il sortit en toute hâte du véhicule lorsqu'il constata l'état déplorable de cet être à l'allure si fragile qu'il avait tant de mal à reconnaître. Il avait l'air frigorifié : il tremblait de partout et sa peau était bleue. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il faisait horriblement froid quand la nuit tombait ! Il aurait pu penser à prendre de quoi se couvrir, plutôt que de rester bêtement en tee-shirt ! Mais qu'avait-il donc en tête ?! Si cet imbécile choppait en plus une pneumonie, il ne manquerait pas de le soigner à sa manière ! Tout en ôtant sa veste, il avança à grands pas vers lui, déterminé à mettre un point final à cette situation.


	18. Chapter 18

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre en avance - désolée - c'est une réédition de celui-ci afin que je puisse corriger une erreur horrible ! Et voui, puisque pour le chapitre précédent je n'avais pas 3 mais 4 reviews.

Alors Manon, mille fois pardon ! Merci beaucoup pour ta si gentille review. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^^

* * *

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

OtakTouch, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes désirs, aussi contradictoires soient-ils ^^ En fait, je crois que je suis comme toi ! lol ! Merci de me faire part de ce que tu ressens à chaque chapitre ! Tes commentaires m'amusent beaucoup !

Elisab, tu es trop forte ! Parfois, je me demande si tu n'es pas devin ^^ Le prologue arrive bientôt. ^^ C'est impressionnant de constater à quel point tu es investie dans la lecture de cette fic ! Merci !

Dinahe, j'espère que trop de suspense ne tue pas le suspense (ou l'auteure ^^) parce que sinon je vais aller me planquer très très loin avant que tu finisses la lecture de ce chapitre ^^ Dis-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai la sensation que ton penchant pro-Dean est bien ancré ? lol ! J'ai beaucoup ri en te lisant. J'adore ! Merci !

_Mon objectif principal à travers cette histoire était de faire valoir l'importance de la relation fraternelle en m'appuyant sur la psychologie des personnages (telle que je la perçois) et ... de vous faire détester la grosse vilaine méchante sans étaler des passages gores, juste en agissant sur l'état d'esprit. Je ne sais pas si c'est évident ou si ça reste trop à l'état subliminal ? ^^_

Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

L'arrivée de son aîné le rassura dans un premier temps. Il n'était plus seul. Dean allait le sortir de ce merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Mais lorsqu'il le vit descendre de la voiture, il résista à l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ! Après avoir claqué la portière plutôt violemment à son goût, son frère avança d'un pas décidé vers lui. Son visage était fermé, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine colère qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Visiblement très énervé, il venait d'enlever sa veste d'un geste brusque. Vraiment tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui ! Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que ça ne se passerait pas si facilement.

**- Mets ça !** Ordonna Dean sur un ton sec, en lui tendant le vêtement.

Il esquissa un pas en arrière en secouant négativement la tête. Mais son aîné ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et grâce à quelques mouvements rapides et agiles, il s'approcha suffisamment près de lui pour lui attraper le poignet. Il le serra tellement fort qu'il crut un instant que ses os allaient se briser. Il leva la tête vers lui et se trouva face à cette lueur déterminée qu'il connaissait bien – même si d'ordinaire elle ne lui était pas destinée – et qui l'obligea à obéir.

Tout en enfilant la veste, il prit conscience du grand bouleversement qui venait de s'effectuer au sein de son organisme. Cet immense sentiment de rage qui le hantait depuis des jours l'avait déserté en partie, au moment même où son frère avait saisi son poignet. Réconforté par la chaleur que lui fournissait ce vêtement si confortable, il n'en restait pas moins très mal à l'aise. La culpabilité qui sommeillait en lui, prit rapidement de l'ampleur. D'autant plus que Dean continuait de le fixer. Il l'interrogeait du regard, espérant très certainement comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais aucun mot n'était en mesure de franchir ses lèvres. En plus, rien ne lui disait que la colère résiduelle circulant encore dans ses veines, ne lui ferait pas dire des horreurs. Il évita donc les yeux inquisiteurs de son grand frère et préféra admirer la pointe de ses chaussures. De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Il ne trouvait aucune explication logique à ses actes et son moral était au plus bas. Il se sentait minable et maudissait cette solitude qui découlait de ses agissements. Il avait fait une sale vacherie à l'unique personne qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il resserra la veste de son frère autour de lui dans une tentative désespérée de combler ce besoin vital de réconfort.

**- Monte dans la dépanneuse**, lui ordonna Dean, froidement.

Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il voulait en finir et partir d'ici le plus vite possible. En s'installant sur le siège passager, il observa son aîné évaluer les dégâts sur l'Impala. Il était déjà bien remonté et malheureusement ça n'allait pas s'améliorer. Pourtant, dans son dernier message, Dean avait l'air moins en colère et bien plus inquiet. Son changement d'humeur avait dû rebasculer au moment où il avait constaté qu'il allait bien. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il ne l'avait pas rappelé alors que c'était la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandée – presque suppliée. Ou encore parce que sa patience, déjà très limitée, avait été mise à rude épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Lui-même ne pouvait plus se supporter.

Dean grimpa dans la dépanneuse et mit le contact. Il amorça une marche arrière sans se préoccuper de son passager. Pourtant, Sam le regardait, abasourdi : Son aîné n'allait tout de même laisser sa voiture, son « bébé », ici, au milieu de nulle part ! A cet instant, il se dit que finalement, il avait plus de chance que la Chevrolet car lui au moins, n'avait pas été abandonné aux fins fonds des bois. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, la dépanneuse effectua un demi-tour avant de repartir en marche arrière dans le sens inverse. Bien sûr ! Dean allait remorquer l'Impala. A aucun moment il n'avait envisagé de la laisser tomber. Elle était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux. La question maintenant était de savoir si lui aussi avait encore un peu de valeur aux yeux de son grand frère. Parce qu'une chose était sûre : il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas une bonne fois ? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer comme ça !

Malheureusement pour lui, son aîné c'était de toute évidence octroyé ce droit. Mis à part les couinements épouvantables provenant de la vieille guimbarde, le trajet jusqu'au garage s'effectua dans un silence de mort. Dean avait tout du robot qui suivait son programme à la lettre sans se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit … ou qui que ce soit. Il agissait de manière mécanique, impassible, glacial. D'abord il libéra la Chevrolet de son harnais. Puis il récupéra les clés de contact sur la dépanneuse, repartit en claquant la portière et pénétra dans le bureau dans lequel son patron devait encore travailler puisque la lumière artificielle filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Il en sortit environ cinq minutes plus tard avec un bidon et disparut dans l'obscurité derrière l'Impala.

Il avait une furieuse envie de se retourner pour voir ce que son aîné fabriquait. Dans le but d'être plus discret, il orienta le rétroviseur intérieur dans la bonne direction. Mais la faible luminosité des lampadaires de la rue ne lui permettait pas d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Il soupira. Pourquoi ne sortait-il pas tout simplement de cette vieille bagnole qui puait des pieds ? En plus, il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Sa décision prise, il grimaça lorsque les gonds de la portière se mirent à grincer affreusement. Peut-être que le bruit aurait le mérite de rappeler à son frère qu'il était toujours là ! Mais encore une fois, il fut déçu de son manque de réaction. Dean referma le réservoir d'essence et s'installa au volant. Aussitôt, le moteur riposta mais au deuxième essai, il s'emballa et le ronronnement familier résonna dans la pénombre.

Etait-il possible que la panne vienne de là ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un simple manque d'essence. Il s'en serait aperçu ! Quoique, en y repensant, il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir vraiment vérifié. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, juste qu'il était hors de lui. Mais là encore, impossible de savoir pourquoi …

Le phare de l'Impala s'illumina, Dean amorça une marche arrière et son cœur se serra d'un coup. Son frère n'allait quand même pas partir sans lui ?! Il envisagea sérieusement de se ruer sur la portière pour s'installer furtivement à l'intérieur. Mais il restait bêtement planté là, partagé entre l'angoisse et la colère. Puis Dean coupa le moteur et il se détendit de nouveau. Grâce à la luminosité du lampadaire, il put observer les moindres faits et gestes de son aîné qui ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à changer l'ampoule du phare avant gauche. Finalement, mis à part la boue qui envahissait tout le bas de caisse et l'absence de l'optique qui laissait l'ampoule à nue, la Chevrolet était comme neuve. Dean avait su la réparer en moins de cinq minutes et sans effort particulier. Alors, s'il était si doué pour arranger les choses, pourquoi n'essayait-il même pas de l'aider lui, son propre petit frère ? Pourquoi se bornait-il à s'occuper de sa foutue bagnole sans même lui accorder un regard ? Il sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau et fit son possible pour la maîtriser. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas le laisser l'ignorer comme ça. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement et il monta dans l'Impala. Comme ça, au moins, Dean ne repartirait pas sans lui !

Et, effectivement, ils rentrèrent tous les deux, toujours dans un silence de plomb. Une heure plus tard, rien n'avait changé – sauf peut-être le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus assis en voiture mais étendus sur leurs lits.

Impossible de dormir ! Il en était malade. Accablé, vide, fautif, malheureux, sur les nerfs, il ne savait pas laquelle de ces douloureuses sensations était la plus difficile à supporter. S'il voulait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit, avoir l'infime espoir de se sentir mieux, il n'avait pas le choix : il devait mettre tout ça au clair avec son aîné.

**- Je paierai la réparation,** s'engagea-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il se demanda si son frère l'avait entendu.

Au bout d'un moment, il soupira. Une chose était sûre : Dean ne dormait pas. Le problème était qu'il ne réagissait pas non plus. La rage subsistante qui affluait toujours dans son système nerveux, affleurait sa peau et il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de la gérer encore longtemps. Décontenancé, il réitéra malgré tout sa tentative.

**- Si tu me montres, ou juste que tu m'expliques, je pourrais peut-être faire la réparation moi-même.**

Toujours pas de réaction. Le désespoir qu'il ressentait se traduisit par une exaspération telle qu'il devint agressif.

**- Dean, merde ! Je sais que tu ne dors pas alors réponds, bordel !**

**- L'optique de phare ne me coûtera rien et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour réparer ma bagnole.**

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le sommet de son crâne. La réponse n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances et le ton était glacial. Il sombra de nouveau dans la démoralisation la plus totale.

**- Alors quoi ? Y a rien à faire, c'est ça ?**

Derrière cette question anodine, se cachait en réalité son ultime et infime espoir. Ses pensées étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Impala maintenant. La seule chose qu'il voyait était que si son grand frère ne cherchait plus à l'aider alors il n'y aurait effectivement plus rien à faire, plus rien à espérer …

**x*x*x*x**

La voix cassée de son petit frère l'incitait à le réconforter. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour l'Impala, que ce n'était pas ce qui importait et qu'il n'y avait rien à ce sujet qui puisse justifier qu'il se torture encore. Sauf que ça allait à l'encontre de son plan. Ca faisait un bail que son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave se cachait derrière tout ce foutoir et il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Malgré ses réactions étranges de ces derniers temps, il connaissait très bien son cadet. Et comme rien de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là n'avait été très concluant, il avait décidé d'adopter cette attitude dédaigneuse, l'ignorant superbement. C'était bien une chose que Sammy ne supportait pas et qui l'inciterait forcément à réagir. En plus, ça n'avait pas été très difficile car il lui en voulait énormément. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il était hors de question que son petit frère se mette une nouvelle fois en danger aussi stupidement. Le moment était venu de s'expliquer clairement et il ne flancherait pas jusqu'à ce que tout soit résolu !

Il s'assit donc sur le bord de son lit et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière soudaine dégagée par l'ampoule du plafond leur agressa les yeux. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, il constata que Sam était toujours allongé sur le dos et qu'il s'était caché en plaçant son avant-bras sur son visage.

**- Dis-moi ce qui t'es passé par la tête**, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Voyant que son cadet restait muet, il l'incita à réagir.

**- Sam ! C'est toi qui a voulu parler alors parle !**

Le plus jeune soupira : maintenant Dean n'allait pas le lâcher. Et le plus désespérant était qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter. Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qui le mettait dans ces états extrêmes. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il commence cette foutue conversation ? Après tout, passer une nuit blanche n'était pas si terrible. Il avait l'habitude, surtout ces derniers temps. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il sentait le regard insistant de son aîné braqué sur lui. C'était irritant au point qu'il en serra les mâchoires et les poings.

**- J'te l'ai déjà dit, **articula-t-il difficilement entre ses dents.** J'ai pas d'explication. Y'a rien à dire ! **

**- Y'a rien à dire ?!** Explosa le plus vieux en se levant brusquement. **Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu ne manges plus rien. Si ça continue c'est tes fringues qui vont te porter. Et puis, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? Oh, et évite les conneries du genre : « Mais non, Dean ! Tu te fais des idées, Dean ! J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, Dean ! … »**

Cette imitation plus qu'approximative et cette pseudo-analyse de son problème ne plurent pas le moins du monde à Sam qui laissa son ressentiment s'exprimer.

**- Ben voilà, c'est ça ! Je suis anorexique, je m'empêche de dormir et mon seul plaisir est de te pourrir la vie. Oui c'est ça, je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour être crevé et devenir un emmerdeur de p'tit frère !**

**- Tu n'es pas un … enfin si, t'en es un ! Surtout quand tu réagis comme ça. Mais ça ne peut pas durer. Dis-moi c'qui cloche ! Et regarde-moi, bordel !**

Le plus jeune souffla son exaspération et s'exécuta. Il ôta son bras de son visage et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Malgré tout il n'avait aucune envie de lever la tête pour croiser le regard furieux de son frère. En plus, Dean ne cessait d'arpenter la chambre dans tous les sens et ça lui donnait le tournis.

**- C'est si difficile à croire pour toi que j'puisse être comme ça, **lui demanda-t-il finalement.

** - C'est-à-dire ?**

**- J'suis un mec normal de seize ans, Dean ! J'étais tellement en rogne contre toi ce matin que j'ai eu envie de te faire chier. Et bousiller ta bagnole m'a paru un bon moyen d'arriver à mes fins. C'est tout. Inutile de te creuser les neurones pour essayer d'élucider le mystère. Alors si ça t'énerve tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à m'en coller une et on n'en parle plus !**

Le poing de Dean siffla dans les airs avant de s'abattre violemment sur la table de chevet qui séparait leurs deux lits.

**- Arrête de me prendre pour un con** ! Hurla-t-il, exaspéré.

L'aîné se calma net dès qu'il croisa enfin le regard de son petit frère. Sa réaction explosive l'avait fait sursauter et il avait fini par relever la tête, médusé. A présent, il pouvait voir les cernes noirs qui se creusaient sous ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Cette vision agit instantanément sur son humeur et il se radoucit en une fraction de seconde. Il se rassit sur son lit et se massa les arcades sourcilières dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Après tout, rien n'avait encore été résolu.

**- Sam, c'est pas de la bagnole dont je suis en train de parler. J'm'en fous de la bagnole …**

**- Ouais !** Souffla ironiquement le cadet en se levant. **C'est ça ! J'vais t'croire !**

**- Quoi ?** S'étonna le plus vieux en l'imitant.

Le changement de ton ne lui plut pas du tout mais la lueur de rage qu'il venait de croiser dans le regard de son petit frère lui indiqua que l'explosion allait être imminente. Alors il se prépara moralement et physiquement à encaisser. De toute façon, ils devaient en passer par là !

**- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es pathétique mon pauvre Dean** **!** Commença Sam en arpentant la chambre de long en large. **Tu veux que j'arrête de te prendre pour un con ? Ben mon p'tit pote t'as qu'à commencer par utiliser ta tête. De quoi tu voudrais que je te parle ? De toute façon tu n'comprends rien ! T'es incapable de réfléchir par toi-même. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te souffler les réponses. Et si tu ne trouves personne pour t'aider et ben tu restes planté là tout seul comme un con et tu ne fais rien ! T'es même pas foutu de t'en rendre compte parce que tu ne t'es jamais posé cette question ! C'est dramatique ! T'as aucune personnalité. Ta foutue bagnole de merde, tes goûts musicaux – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – et même ta veste en cuir, rien ne t'appartient vraiment. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es personne !**

**- T'as fini ?! **Intervint Dean en essayant tant bien que mal de garder un semblant de calme.

**- Oh, non ! Je suis loin d'en avoir fini ! Finalement t'es quoi ? T'es qu'une pâle copie de notre père ! Et encore, même ça t'es pas foutu de le faire correctement ! Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est pas plus mal. Non mais franchement tu pouvais pas te trouver un meilleur modèle ? John Winchester, **hurla-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras,** le plus grand chasseur de monstres de tous les temps ! Formidable ! Ben tu sais quoi, c'est tout ce qu'il est ! Il est tellement borné qu'il ne vit que pour sa putain de vengeance et sa quête à la con. Résultat, la seule chose qu'il est à mes yeux, c'est un géniteur ! Il n'est jamais là pour nous et il se fout complètement de nous mettre en danger …**

**- Bon allez, c'est bon ! T'as fini ! **S'énerva l'aîné.

Il ne supportait plus d'entendre autant d'horreurs sur leur père ni sur sa vengeance qui n'avait vraiment rien d'anodine puisqu'elle concernait quand même le meurtre de leur mère. Il serra les poings, résistant à l'envie d'incruster la tête de son frangin dans le mur derrière lui.

Mais ça, Sam l'avait bien compris et il savait où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal ! La machine était lancée et il ne contrôlait plus rien. Les mots fusaient et se plantaient directement dans le mille à chaque fois. Il déversait toute la fureur qu'il avait en lui mais rien ne le soulageait vraiment. Alors il poursuivit en affichant un sourire malsain :

**- Ah, non, non ! Tu voulais qu'on parle, alors on parle ! Quoi ? J'tai vexé ? Mais y a qu'la vérité qui blesse mon p'tit Dean ! Tu me détestes, hein ? T'inquiète, c'est réciproque. J'suis sûr que là, t'as vachement moins envie d'être mon grand frère ultra protecteur. Je sais que t'en as marre de moi. Mais tout ça c'est de la faute de ton idole : Ta vie serait tellement plus simple si papa m'avait laissé cramer avec mam …**

Dean ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et mit un point final à cet épouvantable monologue.

**x*x*x*x**

**- Je sais que t'en as marre de moi. Mais tout ça c'est de la faute de ton idole : Ta vie serait tellement plus simple si papa m'avait laissé cramer avec mam …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver. En revanche, il ressentit pleinement la gifle que lui administra son frère. Il recula de deux pas sous l'effet de l'impact. Aussitôt, il appliqua sa main gauche sur sa joue tout en essayant de faire face aux différents ressentis qui l'assaillaient.

Comme au poste de police, le « Sam diabolique » venait de disparaître en une fraction de seconde, le laissant seul face à ses méfaits. Il n'y avait plus une once de colère en lui, juste une épouvantable masse de remords. Dean le fixait, attendant certainement une réaction de sa part. Malheureusement, il en était incapable. Il était comme pétrifié. En soi, la gifle avait été douloureuse mais supportable. En revanche, la symbolique du geste fit naître en lui une souffrance indescriptible. Il avait terriblement mal. Les propos que son double maléfique lui avait fait dire étaient blessants et injustes. Il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot et regrettait amèrement que son aîné les ait entendus. Cinq minutes auparavant, il aurait tout fait et tout dit pour faire réagir son frère, lui rappeler qu'il était là et qu'il avait besoin de lui – au risque de déclencher une bagarre avec lui et provoquer une rupture irrévocable entre eux. Et maintenant qu'il était parvenu à ses fins, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ce moment n'ait jamais eu lieu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su éteindre ce feu rageur qui l'avait consumé de l'intérieur et avait réduit en cendres la relation si forte qui le liait à son frère ? A ce stade, les excuses étaient inutiles, le pardon impossible ! Il sentit un grand vide se former au sein de son corps. Sa gorge était nouée. Ses yeux le brûlaient tant il refusait de laisser ses larmes couler. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il n'en avait pas le droit !

Puis ce fut son estomac qui se manifesta. Décidément, tous ces bouleversements entraînaient des conséquences extrêmement désagréables au sein de son organisme. Il se retint et se précipita vers la salle d'eau. Il eut juste le temps d'atteindre la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir une mousse jaunâtre. Il suffoquait et commençait à éprouver des vertiges. Cette désagréable sensation lui donna des sueurs froides. Un moment, il crut percevoir la présence de son grand frère derrière lui mais lorsque les spasmes s'arrêtèrent enfin, il jeta un œil autour de lui et constata qu'il était seul, désespérément seul. Epuisé et misérable, il pivota sur le côté et se laissa tomber à même le sol, se servant du mur pour y accoler son dos. Il laissa son coude et son avant-bras sur la cuvette pour avoir un point d'appui en cas de deuxième round avec son estomac qu'il estimait décidément peu stable. Il percevait les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues brûlantes. Il ressentait des fourmillements dans les jambes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si elles étaient soumises à une trop forte pression. Il posa sa tête sur son bras et ferma les yeux pour faire passer ce malaise. Il vainquit un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Son petit déjeuner était un lointain souvenir et seule la bile acide remontait le long de son œsophage. Dès qu'il eut maîtrisé sa respiration, il se concentra sur les signes qui auraient pu indiquer la présence de son aîné dans la pièce d'à côté.

A bout de force, il décida néanmoins de se redresser lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer. Même s'il l'avait mérité, il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Seul le désespoir lui permit de sortir de la salle d'eau. Il fut obligé de prendre appui sur les murs pour progresser. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il ne savait même plus où il était. Mais il continuait à avancer car la seule chose qui résistait encore en lui était son désir inébranlable de le retrouver. Malheureusement, le sol devint dangereusement instable et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il s'effondra et sombra dans l'inconscience avant même que sa tête heurte le parquet.

**x*x*x*x**

Formidable ! Magnifique ! Enfin ! Comme quoi tout venait à « poing » à qui savait attendre ! Bon sang, qu'elle était fière de son jeu de mots ! C'était l'extase due à sa grande réussite. Ca valait vraiment le coup de poireauter là pendant des heures dans le froid. D'accord, elle devait bien avouer qu'à certains moments elle avait été assaillie de doutes. Ce grand nigaud de Dean qui ne s'énervait pas et ce p'tit crétin de Sam qui ressentaient déjà des remords alors que le combat du siècle n'avait pas encore eu lieu. C'était vraiment dépitant ! Heureusement que sa p'tite boule de nerfs préférée avait su se rattraper par la suite. Elle avait mis de grands espoirs en lui et il se devait de ne pas la décevoir.

Le grand dadais, par contre, avait été plutôt frustrant. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ?! Pour un guerrier qui arborait l'œil du tigre, se limiter à balancer une petite baffe comme ça, c'était proche du ridicule ! Mais bon, elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait et lorsque cet imbécile, long à la détente, avait eu la bonne idée de partir en claquant la porte d'entrée, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'elle avait gagné ! Elle était à deux pas de la maison, juste assez éloignée pour ne pas être repérée et suffisamment près pour intervenir le moment venu. Elle attendait donc que Dean s'en aille à bord de sa foutue bagnole et elle partirait à la charge aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Lorsque le grand frère reviendrait, il trouverait son petit Sammy sans vie. C'était tellement triste qu'elle aurait presque pu feindre la larmichette. Enfin, elle n'allait certainement pas se gâcher l'appétit ! La faim et la soif de vengeance se faisaient ressentir depuis des jours, des mois ! Alors, à table !


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou tout le monde ^^_

_**Dinahe**, j'essaie de te répondre au mieux :_

_1) Tu connaîtrais une bonne adresse pour Sam ? Non, parce que perso ma seule façon de gérer mon sadisme et mes moments de rage est l'écriture ! lol ! j'crois que je vais pas être en mesure de l'aider ^^  
2) Ben voui Dean : "reviennnnnt !" Ah nous deux, il va peut-être nous écouter ^^  
__3) Bon ben John n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, merci de le rappeler plus tard ^^_

Oui, oui, oui, pas de panique, cette fic a bien une fin mais ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ^^ En bonne égoïste, je fais durer le plaisir (d'écrire et de lire vos reviews) !

_**Elisab**,ton avis concernant la torture psychologique est très proche du mien. Euh, rectification, c'est exactement le mien ^^ Et je pense effectivement que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais je persiste à penser que tu as des facultés psychiques ! lol ! Dis ? Tu as le même âge que Sam ? Non, parce que tu sais : dans les premières saisons ça pouvait être dangereux ! lol !_

_**OtakTouch**, c'est clair qu'il souffre beaucoup notre Sammy alors la baffe me parait être à la fois un minimum et un maximum ! lol ! "il trouverait son petit Sammy sans vie." Mouahahaha, alors ? "mouru" ou "pas mouru" ? ^^ En ce qui concerne l'Impala, on ne va tout de même pas lui faire des misères ... Sam et Dean par contre ... lol !_

**Manon**, tu as parfaitement su me cerner ^^ Le sadisme est le trait de caractère qui me définit le mieux. Dans la vie (la vraie^^), il faut faire en sorte de bien se comporter, montrer l'exemple ... (bon là déjà, j'ai du mal ! lol !) mais heureusement, il a les fics pour se libérer ! lol ! Et étonnamment, ça vient tout seul ! Donc : aucun mérite ! ^^

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, MP ..._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il était seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il courait à en perdre haleine dans l'obscurité oppressante de ce lieu glacial, cherchant désespérément une présence, quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, l'unique personne capable de l'aider à s'échapper d'ici, à se sortir de cette situation inextricable.

Les battements de son cœur étaient si rapides et si puissants qu'il craignait de voir cet organe vital s'expulser lui-même de sa poitrine. Ses côtes ne seraient jamais suffisamment solides pour contenir une telle explosion ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment elles arrivaient encore à contenir de si violents martèlements. Même ses poumons refusaient de travailler correctement. L'air ne faisait que sortir et dédaignait obstinément de soulager cette pression qui comprimait de plus en plus férocement sa cage thoracique. Le peu d'oxygène qu'il réussissait à emmagasiner lui brûlait chaque bronchiole. Sa respiration laborieuse se fit sifflante. Il suffoquait. Malgré tout, il continuait à courir. S'il voulait garder un infime espoir de s'en sortir, il devait le trouver.

Il s'évertuait de toutes ses forces à l'appeler, à crier son prénom. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus de souffle ? Il s'arrêta un instant, essayant de contrôler son corps et son esprit mais l'angoisse était trop forte. Il ne supportait plus d'être seul, dans ce lieu lugubre, inhospitalier. Il prit la plus grande aspiration qu'il put et hurla toute son angoisse mais ses espoirs furent anéantis par ce long silence lourd de conséquences. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de repartir à sa recherche. Il reprit donc sa folle course, se battant contre ce corps qui refusait d'avancer, qui ne comprenait pas la gravité de cette tentative désespérée. Il fallait impérativement qu'il le trouve.

Il essayait d'optimiser sa vision, scrutant autant que possible les environs, essayant de détecter un tout petit signe de sa présence. Mais malheureusement, au-delà de l'obscurité si tenace, tout était flou. Impossible d'identifier quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, régulièrement, il jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant ainsi qu'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, n'était-il pas déjà passé par là ? Tournait-il bêtement en rond comme un lion en cage ? La panique l'envahit soudainement et le besoin de le retrouver devint vital.

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, la sueur dégoulinant sur son front, ses tempes et sa nuque. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, alors qu'il faisait si froid ? D'ailleurs, son corps entier était parcouru de douloureux frissons. Il tremblait tant que ses jambes menaçaient de le laisser tomber à tout instant. Pourtant, il savait que s'il abandonnait, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Cette solitude menaçait de le tuer. Comment pourrait-il encore lutter s'il ne le retrouvait pas ?

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et observa ses mains qui le faisaient terriblement souffrir. Sa peau se boursoufflait et prenait une teinte noirâtre. Epouvanté, il s'aperçut que la transformation avait déjà commencé. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il refusait de devenir un monstre ! Il se prit la tête entre les avant-bras mais de fins lambeaux de chair se détachèrent sous cette pression inattendue. Il retira donc vivement ses mains et arracha par la même occasion des poignées de cheveux. Ses pulsations cardiaques s'engagèrent dans un rythme invraisemblable, entraînant dans leur élan sa respiration déjà laborieuse.

C'est à ce moment-là que sa volonté s'effondra. Il fondit en larmes et se laissa tomber à genoux. Son corps et son esprit refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Il se sentait terriblement vide. C'était trop tard. L'épouvantable chose qui sommeillait en lui apparaissait au grand jour. La normalité était un précepte disparu à tout jamais. A présent, il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à trouver celui qu'il cherchait si ardemment car cet être si important à ses yeux n'avait nulle envie de le revoir et encore moins sous cette apparence abominable. Il avait pourtant tellement besoin de lui.

Avant tout ça, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Avant tout ça, celui qu'il considérait comme un héros aurait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver et n'aurait jamais faibli avant d'y être arrivé. Avant tout ça, il l'aurait aidé à affronter cette malédiction. Avant tout ça, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de l'abandonner à son triste sort, désespérément seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Mais ces temps-là étaient révolus, le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Car oui, tout était de sa faute ! Il regrettait tellement. Son sentiment de culpabilité était un fardeau encore plus oppressant que ses difficultés à respirer. Il aurait dû lui dire … Il aurait dû lui faire part de ses tourments … Il aurait dû être honnête au lieu de se réfugier derrière cette colère malveillante qui lui avait fait perdre la raison et la seule personne en qui il avait toujours pu compter.

Totalement découragé, il se laissa sombrer dans le désespoir. A quoi bon lutter ? Pourquoi se battre ? De toute façon, sans lui, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et puis en avait-il réellement envie ? Il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait plus rien. Loin de la normalité à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré, il se transformait en cette chose qu'il redoutait tant et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Le sol devint instable et commença à se dérober. Il comprit que cette chose informe qui lui servait de corps était en train de s'enfouir lentement dans une sorte de gouffre sans fond. Il savait que la fin était proche mais ça ne le perturbait plus. Il l'attendait même avec soulagement. Après tout, son grand frère vivrait bien mieux sans lui …

Il sentit deux mains enserrer son visage. Quelqu'un essayait de lui ouvrir les paupières mais il était trop fatigué pour réagir. Les doigts se baladèrent ensuite le long de son cou et de ses tempes. Il distingua également quelque chose au niveau de son nez. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le rapport d'autopsie qu'il avait lu quelques mois auparavant lui revint en mémoire. Il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir à ce qui se passait mais il n'y opposait aucune résistance. Etait-ce cela que les victimes avaient ressenti ? A présent, il les comprenait. Quand on n'avait plus rien, on n'avait plus de raisons de se battre. Et quand on avait fait autant de mal, alors on endurait sans broncher cette descente aux Enfers. La seule chose qui le perturbait encore était de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire à son frère qu'il ne devait pas croire toutes les absurdités qu'il lui avait balancées. Parce que c'était tout le contraire ! Oui, Dean était tout pour lui. Il l'avait toujours été. Alors, maintenant que tout était fini, il fallait absolument que sa dernière pensée soit pour lui, son héros, son frère.

**x*x*x*x**

Après chaque dispute, c'était toujours pareil : il s'en voulait à mort. D'accord Sam avait abusé sur ce coup-là, mais méritait-il réellement qu'il le frappe ?! Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. L'odeur et le contact du cuir de son bébé l'aidaient à réfléchir. Il enserra le volant aussi fort qu'il comprima ses mâchoires. Si ! La baffe, il l'avait méritée. Ce p'tit con n'aurait jamais dû dire – ni même penser – qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit … Non ! Il n'aurait pas dû ! Parce que sans lui, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était sur ce coup-là que son insupportable frangin avait eu raison : il n'était rien, il n'avait aucune valeur. Son existence ne vaudrait pas un pet de lapin s'il perdait Sammy. Son job consistait à le protéger. C'était là sa seule vocation, sa seule utilité.

De rage, il frappa le volant à plusieurs reprises. Il lui en voulait tellement. La dernière phrase de son petit frère le hantait toujours. Sam n'avait pas le droit de dire des trucs pareils. Il ne l'autorisait même pas à y songer – ou plus exactement à y gamberger ! Parce que c'était Sam et que ses neurones ne fonctionnaient jamais comme ceux des autres. Il avait une furieuse envie d'y retourner et de lui incruster sa façon de penser dans sa sale caboche d'intello ! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas encore mis le contact pour s'éloigner à toute allure.

Non ! Ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Quelque chose l'empêchait de partir. Au-delà de la colère qu'il éprouvait envers son frère, il percevait un autre sentiment qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer. Pour sûr cette épouvantable sensation le rendait très mal à l'aise. Une onde glaciale remonta insidieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il sortit en trombe de la Chevrolet. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, dirigea directement son regard vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu à peine cinq minutes plus tôt et se figea une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il le repéra, avant de se ruer vers son corps inanimé.

**- Sam !** Hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux à côté de lui et en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il retira les mèches de cheveux collées sur son visage par la transpiration. Puis, grâce à ses pouces, il entreprit de soulever doucement ses paupières mais se retrouva devant un regard blanc, vide. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses tempes et son cou pour chercher son pouls et rapprocha son visage de son nez et de sa bouche pour déceler sa respiration. L'ensemble de ses signes vitaux était faible mais bien présent. En partie rassuré, il souleva tant bien que mal son frère et l'allongea sur son lit. Bon sang ! C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il prenait conscience que son cadet avait grandi !

**- Sammy**, l'appela-t-il de nouveau en le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

Cette tentative se soldant par un échec, il décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il se rendit précipitamment dans la cuisine, empoigna le premier récipient suffisamment grand, le remplit d'eau du robinet et fit demi-tour. Une fois au dessus de son frère, il plongea la main dans le bol avant de l'appliquer toute dégoulinante sur son visage.

**- Bon, Sammy ! T'as assez dormi !** S'énerva-t-il tant son angoisse se faisait ressentir. **J'te jure Sammy ! T'as intérêt à te réveiller parce que sinon j'vais te balancer l'ensemble du bol sur la trogne et j'vais te secouer jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux !**

Tout en crachant ces mots, il déposa le récipient sur le chevet et retira sa veste qui entravait ses mouvements et le faisait se sentir comme dans un sauna tant il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il la balança négligemment derrière lui. Pour autant, il ne lâcha pas des yeux son frère dont les râles incompréhensibles parvenaient difficilement à franchir ses lèvres fissurées par la déshydratation.

**- Ok ! Tu l'auras voulu**, lança-t-il en exécutant sa menace.

L'eau froide n'eut pas le temps de s'écouler de part et d'autre de son visage que le torse de Sam se souleva brusquement enclenchant la mécanique respiratoire. Aussitôt, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour permettre à un maximum d'oxygène de filer vers les poumons. Libérée de cette semi-apnée, la cage thoracique se leva et s'abaissa dans un rythme ample et régulier, proche de celui de l'essoufflement. Dans le même temps, ses paupières avaient dévoilé un regard perdu qui ne retrouva sa petite étincelle de vie qu'au moment où il se fixa dans les yeux de son grand frère.

**- Hey, Sammy ! Bien dormi ?** Articula Dean difficilement, se laissant tomber aux côtés de son cadet car ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

Sam se demandait toujours si c'était bien la réalité. Alors qu'il se sentait sombrer, il avait cru entendre sa voix. Il avait cherché à déterminer sa provenance, essayant de savoir si cet écho n'était pas une illusion, résultant de ses espoirs inconscients. Il s'était donc focalisé sur le bourdonnement lointain qui lui parvenait et avait pu distinguer un mot : Le « Sammy » prononcé avec ce timbre si particulier, ça ne pouvait venir que de lui. Alors, il avait fait son possible pour l'appeler, lui signaler sa position, mais aucun son intelligible n'était sorti de sa gorge nouée. Il aurait pourtant dû faire quelque chose. Dean était là ! Contre toute attente, son frère ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était donc obligé de se battre. Il lui devait bien ça. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait : il s'était battu pour rester à la surface malgré ces centaines de mains invisibles qui le tiraient vers le fond. Il avait rassemblé ses dernières forces jusqu'à ce qu'une vague glacée et revigorante déferle sur son visage. Ce coup de fouet lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec son grand frère. Dean était vraiment là, penché au-dessus de lui, son regard reflétant toute son inquiétude.

Sans attendre un seconde, il se redressa et l'enserra aussi fort qu'il le put. Chacune de ses mains agrippa un morceau du tee-shirt blanc que portait son aîné. Il était incapable de différencier cauchemar et réalité mais une chose était sûre, s'il lâchait son frère, il sombrerait à tout jamais, sans aucun espoir de s'en sortir.

Dean n'avait aucun mal à déterminer le degré de détresse de son cadet. Par conséquent, bien que cette étreinte lui coupât le souffle, il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Malgré tout, il restait très mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Il commença donc par tapoter son dos dans un geste maladroit destiné à le réconforter et, avec un peu de chance, l'inciter à relâcher un peu sa prise. Mais cette tentative se solda par un échec alors, sans en avoir réellement conscience, ses bras l'enlacèrent à son tour et exercèrent une pression égale à son anxiété.

**- Chut, Sammy, je suis là**, murmura-t-il en sentant le rythme effréné des pulsations cardiaques de son petit frère.

Sam se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. Décidément, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose !

**- J'en peux plus, Dean**, entendit-il si imperceptiblement qu'il eut tout loisir de remarquer un autre bruit étrange en provenance de l'extérieur de la maison.

Le hurlement bestial s'était propagé en écho jusqu'à ses oreilles. S'il s'agissait bien d'un animal, alors c'était une espèce inconnue. Et quoi que ce soit, cette créature était dotée d'une vue perçante parce que la désagréable sensation d'être observé venait de faire son grand retour.

**- Sammy, on va aller faire un tour,** décréta-t-il en se dégageant et en se redressant.

Dean enfila sa veste, rechercha celle de son frère, ainsi que ses chaussures et les lui lança. Il tira d'un coup sec sur son téléphone portable encore en charge afin d'en débrancher le fil de la prise de terre. Puis il rassembla quelques affaires et enfouit le tout dans son sac.

**- Tu peux marcher ?** S'intéressa-t-il en s'apercevant de l'extrême lenteur des gestes de son frère, encore hagard.

**- J'veux pas aller à l'hôpital,** fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

**- Sam, bouge-toi, on y va,** lui ordonna-t-il en saisissant la couverture de son propre lit pour la fourrer en partie dans son sac.

Il balança son paquetage sur son épaule et empoigna le bras de son cadet pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ils devaient impérativement atteindre l'Impala et partir le plus loin possible d'ici.

**x*x*x*x**

Sam n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement mais il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. D'un autre côté, il ne cherchait pas vraiment d'explications. Il se contentait de faire de son mieux pour suivre les directives de son frère et surtout lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait marcher droit, sans assistance. Il était épuisé mais il refusait de le montrer au risque d'être interné dans un centre hospitalier. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était de dormir un peu. Après un trajet qui lui parut interminable, il se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur le siège confortable de l'Impala. Il entendit le ronronnement du moteur puis vint le doux balancement lorsque la Chevrolet s'engagea sur la voie. Inutile d'être bercé pour sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Il était fatigué et maintenant qu'il était avec Dean, il était en sécurité. Du coup, il ne craignait même plus de chavirer dans l'un de ses affreux cauchemars. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour qu'il se détende. Pourtant, il gardait les yeux ouverts. Ce départ précipité ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le fait d'être assis – sans aucun effort physique à fournir – l'aida à reprendre un peu ses esprits et l'encouragea à réfléchir. D'accord, il était dans un état déplorable mais il savait qu'en fournissant un peu d'efforts il s'en sortirait. Et pour ça, il n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose : que son frère ne l'abandonne pas dans une de ces horribles cliniques psychiatriques ou tout autre établissement médicalisé. La simple idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul le terrorisait et accaparait l'ensemble de sa pensée.

Il se tourna vers son aîné, l'observant, cherchant un moyen d'entamer cette conversation et surtout de la conclure de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Dean détourna son regard de la voie qui défilait à toute allure devant eux et porta son attention sur lui.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** Lui demanda-t-il en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil furtifs à la route.

**- Ca va … Euh ! Dean ? Peut-être qu'on devrait s'arrêter quelque part pour manger.**

**- Attends … Quoi ? Toi, t'as faim ? **

**- Ouais.**

**- Oh, j'le crois pas ! Quel menteur ! **

Sam grimaça puis soupira. Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'emprunter la voie directe. Après tout, c'était Dean et il ne pouvait pas l'embobiner.

**- D'accord,** se lança-t-il. **La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas faim et que je suis crevé. Mais je suis prêt à avaler tout ce que tu veux et à dormir, là, tout de suite, si tu me promets de ne pas m'emmener à l'hôpital ou dans tout établissement qui pue le formol et qui contient des gens qui se baladent en blouse blanche.**

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et maintenant il ne lui restait qu'à attendre la promesse de son frère. Sauf que celle-ci se faisait désirer et que, plus les secondes s'égrainaient, et plus il sentait naître une pointe d'appréhension. Quand l'Impala se gara sur le bas-côté de la route, il comprit qu'il venait d'obtenir une totale attention de la part de son aîné. Il décida qu'il était temps de donner un petit coup de pouce à sa requête :

**- S'il te plait, Dean ! Je sais que je dois faire des efforts pour aller mieux. Et je les ferai, je te le promets ! Je comprends que c'est pas évident pour toi avec tout ce qui s'est passé mais tu peux compter sur moi. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que tu peux toujours me faire confiance. J'peux m'en sortir. J'frai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. Allez, Dean ! S'il te plait ! Promets-moi que tu ne m'emmèneras pas à l'hôpital.**

Ils se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que la bouche du plus vieux se torde en une grimace résolue. Il se détendit en se passant une main revigorante sur le visage puis ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

**- Putain Sam, t'es encore plus lourd que les poches que t'as sous les yeux ! **Décréta-t-il en secouant la tête.** C'est d'accord … Mais c'est moi qui fixe les termes du contrat. A partir de maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis et t'as plutôt pas intérêt à râler. Pour commencer, tu vas prendre l'habitude de manger trois repas par jours. Et quand je dis « repas », je ne parle pas d'un gobelet de café et d'une feuille de salade ... Les autres clauses viendront au fur et à mesure. Au moindre écart de ta part, je t'attacherai moi-même sur un lit d'hôpital. C'est compris ?**

**- Ouais, c'est très clair,** répondit l'intéressé, véritablement soulagé par cette décision.

**- Parfait ! On va s'arrêter en ville pour se prendre un truc à manger et après on se trouvera un coin tranquille pour dormir.**

Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Totalement rassuré, il se sentait prêt à tout accepter du moment qu'il pouvait conserver ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis une éternité.

**x*x*x*x**

Elle suffoquait. Elle bouillonnait. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle était à la limite de perdre la raison. La rage qu'elle savait si bien insuffler aux autres était en train de la consumer de l'intérieur. Même le fait d'hurler à plein poumons n'avait pas suffit à atténuer la haine qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard. Depuis quand deux êtres aussi insignifiants étaient-ils en mesure de déjouer ses plans ? Comment ces p'tits branleurs avaient pu annihiler, en un clin d'œil, ses pouvoirs si puissants ? JAMAIS, non JAMAIS personne n'avait été en mesure de la contrer ! Elle trouverait un autre moyen, mais elle leur ferait payer cette audace au centuple.

Incapable de retrouver sa sérénité, elle comprit malgré tout que sa fureur menaçait de la rendre complètement folle. Or, si elle devenait instable, son hôte, quant à elle, avec son insolence et son caractère bien trempé, finirait sans aucun doute par prendre le dessus. Ce qui était inacceptable ! Cette foutue Jeanne lui portait sur le système. Elle ne cessait de vouloir empiéter sur son esprit, jugeant chaque décision, cherchant à entraver le moindre de ses mouvements. Jusque-là, elle réussissait à la tenir en laisse grâce à son père. De toute évidence, menacer de la faire bouffer son paternel en prélevant son cerveau par les trous de nez suffisait à la rendre plus docile. Mais la veille, il était parti en voyage d'affaire et ce, durant une semaine. Alors depuis, cette sale gamine s'était senti poussé des ailes ! Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas le moment de lui casser les bonbons – ou plus exactement, comme son corps de femme n'en était pas pourvu – de lui titiller les tétons ! Il reviendrait bien un jour son Papounet. Et si elle ne cessait pas tout de suite ses caprices, ce grand retour signerait son arrêt de mort ! Cette pensée, qu'elle avait pris grand soin d'imager afin qu'elle soit plus explicite, eut un effet fulgurant. Voilà qui était bien mieux !

Non mais, franchement ! Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment à gérer avec les deux autres branquignoles qui la faisaient tourner en bourrique. C'était inhumain d'être frère à ce point. Entre le plus vieux qui se bouffait les doigts jusqu'au trognon tant il voulait protéger son cadet et le plus jeune qui culpabilisait à la simple idée qu'il pourrait faire bobo au p'tit cœur de son aîné, cette histoire était vraiment très mal barrée ! Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait l'arrêter. Elle était déjà en train d'élaborer un nouveau plan. Peut-être pourrait-elle déjà faire un tour dans la maison désertée ? Elle y trouverait certainement des choses intéressantes et elle avait tout son temps. Le grand avantage avec le départ du père de son hôte, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus à jouer les petites filles modèles, rentrer à des heures acceptables ou trouver des excuses bidon pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission. En bonus, elle avait récupéré sa voiture. Elle se sentait libre ! Et elle allait en profiter. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce grand dadais de Dean serait tout alarmé par l'état pitoyable de son « si adorable » petit frère. Alors, elle allait faire les hôpitaux du coin, les cabinets médicaux et même les vétos pour retrouver leur trace. Une fois qu'elle les aurait sous la main, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.


	20. Chapter 20

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

Ouhlà, j'ai perdu deux revieweuses en route ... Vous êtes où ? NON, ne me dites pas que vous faîtes une allergie - ou pire : une overdose - de fic ! ^^

Elisab,merci mille fois de ta gentillesse, mille fois de ton soutien et mille fois de ta fidélité ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que tu pourrais attendre puisque, malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire intervenir John. Désolée, désolée, désolée.^^ Avec les premiers épisodes de la saison 8 (sauf le 5 que j'adore - merci Sammy ^^), je me suis sentie très en manque de lien fraternel donc ce sera juste : les frères Winchester contre l'adversité ! lol !

Dinahe, ravie que mon expression te plaise.^^ Je trouve que c'est vachement plus féminin que "Casser les burnes !" lol ! Rassure-toi, je n'ai plus qu'un bon petit massacre sur le feu avant la fin et en attendant, c'est détente ... ^^ MERCI, MERCI, MERCI pour tes super reviews !

_Ceci est un chapitre zen bourré de moments frère-frère. Y a des jours comme ça où on en a besoin ... ça fait du bien ... enfin, en tous cas, ça fait beaucoup de bien à celle qui écrit ! lol !_

Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

L'aube révéla la surface brumeuse du lac. Puis les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent le capot de l'Impala où Dean s'était assis depuis près d'une heure. Malgré son manque de sommeil, il était détendu. Sam s'était endormi rapidement sur la banquette arrière, juste après avoir mangé un peu. Et la dernière fois qu'il y avait jeté un œil, il paraissait toujours aussi serein. Régulièrement, durant la nuit, il avait contrôlé sa respiration, craignant que son cadet ne sombre à nouveau dans un sommeil trop lourd à réveiller. Vers une heure du matin, Sammy avait commencé à grelotter alors il s'était tenu prêt à le sortir de l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars mais en le recouvrant de la couverture qu'il avait emportée, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le reste de la nuit avait été calme et pour lui, c'était plutôt encourageant.

Si l'état de santé de son frère avait décliné durant les dernières heures, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à briser la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il savait qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui – il l'avait toujours fait – et surtout il n'avait aucune intention de l'abandonner à des inconnus, tout médecin qu'ils puissent être. Seulement, il s'était senti terriblement démuni, la veille, quand il avait constaté qu'il ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Et puis cette forme de dépression dans laquelle était plongé Sammy lui rappelait douloureusement les victimes de la chasse que son père et lui avaient menée quelques mois auparavant. Alors, aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! Si son état avait nécessité une aide médicale – petit regard suppliant ou pas – il y aurait eu droit !

Sans en avoir conscience, un petit sourire en coin illumina son visage. Avec ses supplications, Sammy lui avait grandement facilité les choses. Il avait obtenu qu'il se plie à ses quatre volontés sans même lever le petit doigt. D'autant plus qu'à la base, ses intentions étaient de les éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la zone de danger qu'il avait détectée tout en gardant un œil constant sur son frère. A ce moment-là, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de le lâcher tout seul dans un hôpital. Il était hors de question de le laisser livré à lui-même, dans cet état pitoyable, au milieu d'incultes en matière de chasse alors qu'il y avait cette créature encore non identifiée à leurs trousses. Il se rappela du cri déchirant qu'il avait entendu la veille et son expression de visage changea du tout au tout. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant continuait de lui tordre les trippes. Quelle que soit cette chose, elle en avait après eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que tous ces événements étaient liés.

Plus il y pensait et plus il était persuadé que sa théorie était la bonne. Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas du tout plaire à Sammy. Il devrait la jouer fine sur ce coup-là et c'était loin d'être dans ses cordes. Peut-être que, dans un premier temps, il pourrait demander confirmation auprès de Bobby. Ce vieux ronchon était un véritable puits de sciences. Il pourrait sans aucun doute lui fournir des éléments qui valideraient ou – ce qui l'étonnerait – infirmeraient son hypothèse. Au pire, il lui apporterait quelques informations non négligeables. Malgré cette excellente résolution, une chose était sûre : il allait devoir en faire part à son frère et ça ne serait pas une mince affaire. Pourtant, il était persuadé que Sammy en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui – et certainement bien avant lui ! Après tout, c'était lui l'intello de la famille. Et même avec ses accès de rage qui lui faisaient perdre régulièrement la raison, il n'y avait aucun doute que ce p'tit génie avait déjà résolu le mystère. Mais, tel qu'il le connaissait, il avait dû enfouir la solution aux fins fonds de son subconscient, refusant obstinément d'y croire une seule seconde, se torturant l'esprit à la recherche d'une alternative moins douloureuse.

Il sentit l'Impala bouger et comprit que son cadet était réveillé. Il décida de ne pas se retourner, de lui octroyer le temps nécessaire pour émerger, de le laisser venir à lui bien tranquillement. Après tout il lui devait bien ça. La discussion qu'ils allaient avoir ne serait pas de tout repos ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Mais quel que soit le mal que ça allait faire à Sammy, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'en passer par là.

**x*x*x*x**

Sam commença par s'étirer longuement. Il avait incroyablement bien dormi mais maintenant, son corps devait faire face aux courbatures dues à son entassement sur la banquette arrière. Inconsciemment son regard effectua une fouille complète de son environnement proche et s'arrêta de l'autre côté du pare-brise avant, sur le capot de l'Impala. Son frère y était assis et lui tournait le dos. Se sentant décidément de mieux en mieux, il entreprit de sortir de la voiture afin de satisfaire un besoin naturel. Le contenu de la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait avalé d'une traite avant de s'endormir se rappelait à son bon souvenir ! Une fois à l'extérieur, il remarqua que son aîné n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Intrigué, il s'éloigna tout en se retournant partiellement pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. S'était-il endormi ? Dans cette position, c'était peu probable mais – avec son frangin – pas impossible ! De derrière l'arbre où il s'était installé, il le vit lever la tête vers le ciel avant de la rabaisser considérablement tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Donc, il ne dormait pas.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes et il tira de cette observation, la conclusion qui s'imposait : Dean était contrarié. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps les raisons de ses préoccupations. Avec tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps et qui s'étaient terminés en apothéose la veille au soir, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que son aîné soit dans cet état. Peut-être était-il temps de lui présenter des excuses. Dans un sens, il aurait préféré que Dean comprenne qu'il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il avait fait et dit toutes ces choses. Ca lui aurait grandement facilité la tâche. D'un autre côté, si son ainé prenait conscience de ce phénomène alors il mènerait plus loin ses réflexions et il en conclurait, sans aucun doute, la même chose que lui. Ce qui n'était pas envisageable.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacée, les frottant vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Puis il s'aspergea le visage en espérant que ce petit coup de fouet lui fournisse la force d'affronter son frère. Dans la mesure où il n'avait aucune explication logique à lui fournir – et surtout pas celle à laquelle il pensait – il allait devoir développer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour le rassurer, tout en se faisant pardonner.

Il se releva, souffla une bonne fois et fit volte-face. Il observa ses pieds faire les premiers pas avant de relever la tête et se retrouva aussitôt prisonnier du regard profond et perçant qu'il connaissait si bien.

**- Hey ! **Lança-t-il innocemment.

**- Hey ! Bien dormi, princesse ?**

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en inclinant et en secouant légèrement la tête. Dean ne changerait jamais ! Quelque part, c'était réconfortant. Il s'installa sur le capot de la Chevrolet, à droite de son frère. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans un mutisme total, à savourer la douceur des rayons du soleil sur leur visage, prisonniers de leurs esprits torturés. D'ordinaire, ce silence n'était pas un problème. Au contraire ! Mais dans ce cas précis, il devenait incroyablement lourd, presque impossible à gérer.

**- J'crois que je mérite la palme du plus emmerdeur des p'tits frères, hein ?** Finit-il par lâcher d'une traite tout en lançant des coups d'œil furtifs et gênés à son aîné.

**- C'est sûr que tu aurais toutes tes chances lors d'une cérémonie de ce genre. Et tu pourrais compter sur mon vote.**

**- Ouais. J'vais devoir peaufiner mon discours alors. Euh … Dean ?**

**- Laisse tomber, **l'interrompit le plus vieux, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.** C'était pas toi.**

**- Quoi ? Mais si, Dean !**

**- Non.**

Sam dévisagea son frère, tiraillé entre le soulagement et l'appréhension.

**- Et d'après toi, je suis moi maintenant ? **Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger, proche de la plaisanterie, afin d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de cette maudite conversation.

**- Ouais.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Je le sais.**

Dans les yeux de son aîné, il put lire ce qu'il craignait le plus : Non seulement, il avait tout compris mais en plus il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement. Cette fois, ils allaient droit dans le mur. Il tenta malgré tout de le contourner :

**- Alors, pourquoi je me souviens de tout ? Dean, c'était bien moi qui ai fait et dit tous ces trucs. Comment ça pourrait être moi sans être moi ? Ce n'est pas logique.**

**- Il y a quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui te manipule.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**- Ecoute Sammy, c'est vrai, tu n'as besoin de personne pour être un emmerdeur de première. Mais l'impulsivité, l'agressivité et l'inconscience, c'est pas ton truc. Alors, si tu as une meilleure explication, j't'écoute !**

Sam baissa les yeux. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison logique aux excès de rage qu'il avait ressentis. Le problème avec cette théorie était d'accepter que quelqu'un proche de lui le manipule et il refusait catégoriquement cette horrible possibilité. Et c'était à cause de ses réticences que le prénom de la première et unique personne qui lui était venu à l'esprit, ne franchirait jamais ses lèvres : Si Dean la soupçonnait alors il serait tenté de la tuer pour le protéger. Ou pire, il en parlerait à leur père qui, lui, l'exterminerait sans état d'âme …

**- Toi aussi tu penses à Jeanne, **lui indiqua la voix de son frère.

Son cœur marqua un arrêt avant de reprendre sa course à un rythme effréné. Dean était-il en mesure de lire dans son subconscient ? Non, c'était impossible. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas pour le convaincre du contraire ? Il devait impérativement dire quelque chose pour que son frère chasse cette idée de sa tête.

**- Non. J'vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? **Mentit-il difficilement.** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter devant le regard sans équivoque de son aîné.

**- Parce qu'elle a beaucoup changé depuis que je la connais. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu es insupportable, tu viens de la quitter. Parce qu'elle a également essayé de me manipuler pour que je te fasse la peau alors que j'avais déjà envie de te tordre le cou … J'continue ou …**

**- Non, c'est bon,** le coupa-t-il, incapable de cacher plus longtemps qu'il avait conscience de la validité de ses arguments. **Mais … pourquoi ? J'veux dire – si c'est bien elle – pourquoi voudrait-elle me faire du mal ? On s'est toujours bien entendu. C'est une fille géniale …**

**- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. La Jeanne que j'ai rencontrée il y a deux mois était une fille géniale. Mais depuis, ce n'est plus la même. Et celle que j'ai eue au téléphone hier soir est définitivement une sale pétasse. Alors, soit elle a une sœur jumelle démoniaque soit …**

**- … elle est possédée.**

Sam avait compris que son frère et lui en étaient malheureusement arrivés à la même conclusion mais il refusait catégoriquement qu'on fasse du mal à son amie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tous les deux de nouveau en phase, maintenant ?

**- Dean, non. Il y a surement une autre explication. Réfléchis ! Qui m'en voudrait assez pour posséder Jeanne avec le seul objectif de m'en faire baver. Avant l'histoire avec les femmes-hyènes, je n'étais pas allé chasser depuis des mois.**

**- Tu te souviens de la chasse que j'ai faite avec papa. La vague de soi-disant suicides, les mecs dépressifs …**

Il ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait mais il voulait effacer de sa mémoire la lecture du rapport d'autopsie et ce moment affreux où il était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital et qu'il avait vu son aîné inconscient et branché de partout. Il s'était senti tellement vide. La peur de le perdre et de se retrouver seul aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête !

**- Sam !** Le rappela à l'ordre Dean. **Tu es comme eux … j'veux dire comme ces victimes.**

**- Je ne suis pas dépressif ! **S'emporta-t-il bien malgré lui.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de son aîné de garder le silence. Pourtant, Sam détourna le regard, embarrassé, car les yeux de son frère en disaient bien plus long que ce qu'il aurait pu évoquer avec des mots.

- **Mais …** reprit-il, hésitant. **Vous l'avez tuée …**

**- Elle, oui. Mais il y en a peut-être d'autres. Qui nous dit qu'elle n'avait pas une super copine qui n'a pas apprécié qu'on la zigouille**, pensa l'aîné à haute voix tout en s'emparant de son téléphone. **On va demander de l'aide à …**

**- Non !** L'interrompit Sam.

Dean s'arrêta dans son élan et le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, lui fournissant par la même occasion une irrésistible envie de se justifier :

**- J'suis pas sûr que ce soit utile de mêler d'autres personnes à cette histoire. Imagine qu'on se plante. On aura l'air de quoi devant papa ? Non, je crois que le mieux c'est de faire d'abord quelques recherches par nous-mêmes et on avisera ensuite … Tu crois pas ?**

**- Si ! **Confirma le plus vieux, suspicieux.** Et le mieux placé pour nous aider dans ces recherches, c'est Bobby.**

**- Ah, oui, Bobby. C'est sûr qu'il en connait un rayon sur tout ça. Ok, mais peut-être que tu pourrais lui demander de rester discret, hein ?**

La réponse se fit attendre mais il sut qu'il avait obtenu gain de cause lorsque Dean soupira. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Pendant que son frère se renseignerait sur la créature qui possédait Jeanne, lui, il s'affairerait à trouver une solution pour la sauver.

**x*x*x*x**

**- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à papa ?** Lança Dean entre deux bouchées de beignet.

Son frère et lui étaient allés faire un tour dans la petite ville la plus proche et avaient rapporté de quoi manger pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Ils étaient de nouveau installés près du lac, assis sur l'herbe, l'Impala stationnée à quelques mètres derrière eux.

Il avait décrété qu'ils resteraient ici pour la journée. Sammy avait essayé d'objecter mais il n'avait eu qu'à lui rappeler leur contrat pour le convaincre du bienfondé de sa décision. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui sortir un tas d'arguments tous aussi valables les uns que les autres. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient évoqué le problème ensemble, il préférait utiliser le peu de temps disponible et profiter de cette accalmie partielle pour éclaircir certains points avec son cadet. Et de toute évidence, sa première question avait tapé dans le mille. La tête de Sam avait soudainement plongé dans sa tasse de café, camouflant partiellement son visage, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en sortir tout de suite pour daigner lui répondre. Pas de problème ! Après tout, ils avaient la journée. Il attendrait. Et puis, il arriverait bien un moment où ce foutu gobelet serait vide. Aucun doute que ce serait dans peu de temps … très bientôt … Cette attente nécessitait décidément beaucoup de patience … Non mais cette tasse était un puits sans fond !? Il le mâchait son café ou quoi !?

**- Sam ! **

**- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ?** lui répondit enfin l'accroc à la caféine, en sortant son nez de son gobelet mais en conservant un regard fuyant.

**- Pour un mec intelligent, j'te trouve pas très brillant aujourd'hui ! **déclara-t-il sans la moindre pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. La situation n'était déjà pas des plus simples alors il attendait des réponses claires et franches à ses questions. De son point de vue, il pouvait constater que le cerveau de son cadet était en pleine ébullition. Quelque chose le préoccupait et il était évident qu'il allait d'abord falloir résoudre ce problème avant d'obtenir les explications qu'il réclamait. Il décida donc de le fixer jusqu'à ce que cet incroyable cachotier crache enfin le morceau !

**- Dean, j'ai besoin de savoir … Est-ce que … ? Est-ce qu'on est ok tous les deux ?**

Ca c'était une excellente question. D'instinct, la réponse était oui. Mais maintenant qu'il était amené à s'interroger sur le sujet, il devait bien avouer qu'il éprouvait encore une certaine rancœur. Pourtant, il savait que Sammy n'était pas responsable. Il en était convaincu. C'était juste ces foutues paroles qui ne cessaient de se rappeler à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la colère éprouvée par son cadet n'avait fait que révéler ce qu'il pensait réellement. Et ça faisait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Mais il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça et que perdre du temps à se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ne les aiderait pas à se dégager de ce bourbier. La seule chose dont il était sûr à cet instant, était qu'ils étaient frères et que ça ne pouvait que s'arranger. Jamais rien ne pourrait détruire ce lien. Alors, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Une fois encore, Sammy prit le temps de la réflexion. Il n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu par cette réponse furtive. Malgré tout, il se lança dans les confidences :

**- Papa ne connait pas Jeanne – en tous cas, pas comme nous. La seule chose qu'il verra en elle c'est une créature à exterminer. Il va la classer dans la catégorie « monstres » et la chasser sans se poser plus de questions. Sauf que Jeanne est un être humain et qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Si on y réfléchit bien et si on suit notre logique de tout à l'heure, alors tout ce qui lui arrive en ce moment est de la faute de cette chasse que papa et toi avez faite il y a quelques mois. Elle est la victime d'une vengeance qui ne la concerne pas. Dean ! Je refuse qu'elle meure. Il faut que tu me promettes qu'on trouvera un moyen de la sauver.**

C'était la deuxième promesse en quelques heures qu'il était amené à faire et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir honorer. Il savait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Sammy pour l'éprouver lui-même. Cette jeune fille innocente et pleine de vie ne méritait pas de mourir. Et rien que l'idée de devoir lui planter un couteau entre les deux yeux le rendait malade. D'autant plus qu'il fallait saigner une de ses victimes auparavant et que la seule qu'il ait sous la main se trouvait être son petit frère ! Il s'en sentait totalement incapable. Sam avait raison : il était loin d'avoir la force de caractère de son père. Lui, dès que la situation l'exigeait, n'hésitait pas une seconde. Comme il le disait si bien, parfois, pour sauver des vies, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices. Or, la chose qui possédait Jeanne s'acharnait sur son frère. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser poursuivre ce carnage il était incapable de tolérer ce genre de chose et il se savait prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille. En plus, rien ne lui disait que Jeanne n'était pas consciente malgré cette possession. Il se pouvait qu'elle souffre et qu'elle ne demande qu'une chose : être libérée de ce calvaire.

Alors il se retrouvait confronté à un vrai dilemme et la pression exercée par le regard insistant et implorant de son petit frère n'arrangeait rien.

**- D'accord, j'ai compris,** se lança Sam sur un ton indéfinissable, entre le désespoir et le reproche. **T'as raison : tu ne me dois rien. Et je sais aussi que, malgré c'que tu veux m'faire croire, tu m'en veux encore. Mais, ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que … Dean, il faut absolument que tu comprennes que Jeanne et moi, on n'y est pour rien et …**

**- Oh ! La ferme ! **S'emporta-t-il, exaspéré par la tournure de la dernière phrase de son cadet.** Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas demeuré à ce point ! Et papa et moi, on n'est pas des monstres sanguinaires ! **

**- Ce n'est pas …**

**- Tu me demandes de te faire une promesse que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir. Alors quoi ? Tu préfères que je te raconte des bobards ?**

**- Non, je …**

**- Bon ! Alors, écoute-moi bien ! A moi aussi ça me file mal au bide de savoir que Jeanne souffre à cause de nous ! Moi aussi, ça me fout la gerbe de penser qu'elle va peut-être y rester si on ne trouve pas un moyen de l'aider ! Seulement, voilà, pour le moment, la seule chose que j'ai c'est un putain de mal de crâne ! Je n'ai aucune solution à notre problème. Et dans la mesure où tu n'en as pas non plus, ben il est hors de question de s'engager dans des promesses à la con qui ne seront peut-être pas réalisables !**

Sur ces mots, il se leva, appuya ses mains sur ses hanches pour comprimer un peu son abdomen douloureux et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tout en se forçant à reprendre une respiration normale. Il s'arrêta et souffla un grand coup. Il se sentait dépassé par les événements et l'urgence de la situation ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Le comportement de son frère n'arrangeait rien non plus.

Il se retourna pour l'observer. Sammy était toujours assis sur l'herbe, les genoux pliés, les coudes posés dessus et la tête, inclinée vers le bas, prise en étau entre ses mains. Aucun doute qu'il était aussi désespéré que lui. Il soupira. Tout bien considéré, même s'il n'était pas en mesure de faire de miracle, il pouvait quand même s'engager sur certains points. Pour que son serment soit fiable, il lui suffisait de fixer des conditions, comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir. Il revint donc sur ses pas en se rongeant les ongles et se réinstalla à gauche de son cadet. Il garda le silence et lui jeta quelques regards en coin avant de se lancer :

**- On va attendre que Bobby nous rappelle. On avisera ensuite. Toi et moi – et peut-être même Bobby – on cherchera une solution pour se débarrasser de cette chose en faisant le moins de mal possible à Jeanne. On fera tout ce qui est envisageable et dans la limite du raisonnable. Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas ou si on est à cours d'option, alors j'appellerai papa. Lui saura peut-être quoi faire.**

**- Et s'il ne le sait pas non plus ? **Lui demanda Sam en dégageant son visage de ses mains et en appuyant sa question d'un regard inquiet.

**- On verra à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant, ça nous laisse encore pas mal de possibilités. Sam, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Sur ce coup-là, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.**

**- J'ai confiance en toi,** marmonna son cadet en observant la touffe d'herbe qu'il était en train de manipuler sur sa droite.

**- Ouais ! **Ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler amèrement.

**- Oui, Dean ! J'ai confiance en toi,** s'énerva Sam en le fixant droit dans les yeux cette fois, juste avant de se radoucir considérablement. **Ecoute, tout ce que j'ai dit hier soir, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, d'accord ? J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai sorti tout ce qui pouvait te faire du mal. Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais. Alors ça n'a pas été très difficile de me mettre à ta place pour savoir ce que tu n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je croyais en ce que je disais. C'était cette foutue rage qui parlait. Pas moi ! … C'est vrai quoi, franchement ! T'es mon frangin, Dean. Et puis … Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir – même si ce n'était pas vraiment moi – n'importe qui m'aurait laissé en plan. Mais pas toi ! Toi tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Tu es toujours là pour moi. Alors, oui, Dean, j'ai confiance en toi ! Et j'te laisserai pas croire le contraire !**

Voir Sammy déterminé à ce point, les sourcils froncés et le regard plongé dans le sien lui redonna l'envie de sourire. Enfin, il retrouvait son frère !

**- T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur,** lui confia-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**- Et toi, t'es qu'une tête de nœud !** L'imita Sam en piquant le dernier beignet de la boîte avant lui.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou tout le monde ^^_

_**Dinahe**, Tout pareil ! La relation fraternelle est l'élément que je place au top de ma liste "ce que je préfère dans Supernatural". J'espère juste que ce passage "bisounours" n'était pas trop édulcoré et que ça restait proche de la série. Parce que même si je suis en manque, faudrait voir à ne pas trop compenser quand même ! lol !_

___**OtakTouch**, pfiou, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que tu avais fait une overdose de cette fic ou que tu n'avais pas du tout aimé le chapitre 17 ou que tu avais abandonné parce que c'était trop tendu ou ... lol ! C'est mon côté sammyesque qui me fait trop cogiter !^^ Dois-je dire que je suis soulagée et super contente de t'avoir retrouvée ?_

_**Elisab**,t'es trop gentille ! J'peux pas poster deux lignes sans que tu m'écrives un adorable commentaire. Permets-moi de te faire de la pub : chers lecteurs, allez donc faire un tit tour par là ( s/8689796/1/Je-te-l-avais-bien-dit), vous allez adorer ^^_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, MP ..._

_Dans ce chapitre, j'ai pris quelques libertés : j'ai mélangé du réel et du fictif et j'ai agrémenté le tout à ma sauce pour que ça colle avec l'histoire. Euh ... désolée ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**- Je crois avoir trouvé un truc intéressant,** commença Bobby à l'autre bout du combiné. **J'pensais que la créature que vous aviez exterminée avec John était une sorte de sirène puisqu'elle attirait ses victimes en les faisant succomber à ses charmes. Mais en creusant un peu plus, j'ai découvert une légende qui date d'un bail mais qui pourrait tout à fait correspondre avec ce que tu m'as raconté ce matin.**

Dean avait appuyé sur la touche du haut-parleur afin que Sam puisse également écouter. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le vieux chasseur venait de les rappeler pour leur faire part de sa découverte.

Il leur relata l'existence de deux sorcières qui seraient nées en plein cœur de l'Antiquité, dans une région obscure d'Europe. La naissance de ces sœurs jumelles aux dons phénoménaux avait été mal perçue par la population de l'époque, en adoration devant leurs Dieux. En effet, outre leur immortalité, elles avaient, apparemment, les moyens de s'approprier certains pouvoirs des divinités et cette faculté faisait d'elles, des personnes à la fois dangereuses et fascinantes. Chassées par les croyants, plébiscitées par les autres, ces sœurs maudites auraient grandi dans une haine farouche des humains et de leurs Dieux. A l'âge adulte, elles auraient décidé de mettre un terme à leur calvaire et se seraient employées à perfectionner leurs dons pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il leur aurait fallu près d'un demi-siècle mais un jour, la Terre trembla, le ciel gronda et les humains paniquèrent à l'idée de la fin du monde. Il s'avérait que ces catastrophes naturelles étaient la résultante de leur pernicieuse réussite. Grâce à une incantation, elles seraient parvenues à prélever les capacités de deux dieux de l'Olympe, Aphrodite et Ares. Malheureusement pour elles, ce nouveau pouvoir aurait été trop lourd pour leurs corps aux propriétés humaines qui s'asséchèrent progressivement, prenant l'allure de plaques de marbre, avant de se désintégrer en poussière. Leurs âmes ne pouvant survivre sans enveloppe charnelle, elles n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de posséder divers hôtes trouvés à proximité immédiate. Mais elles échouaient dans leurs tentatives de les conserver : au bout de quelques heures, la peau se flétrissait, les organes vitaux se desséchaient et l'ensemble de la musculature dépérissait. Elles étaient obligées d'effectuer des transferts fréquents et beaucoup trop coûteux en énergie. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, elles mirent en œuvre une méthode qui leur permit de prélever sur les humains, les substances nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de leur enveloppe charnelle et d'assouvir, par la même occasion, leur besoin inébranlable de vengeance.

Au début, les gens parlaient de tortures et de massacres. A elles deux, elles formaient une équipe indestructible à laquelle rien ne pouvait résister. Tout était relaté dans les moindres détails : de l'agonie de leurs victimes à la jouissance de leur réussite. Le peuple fit appel à ses Dieux mais ses prières ne furent jamais exaucées. Les croyances déclinèrent doucement et les témoignages s'estompèrent au fil du temps.

**- Si cette légende a un fond de vérité alors il y a de bonnes chances pour que nos sœurs jumelles aux dons hors du commun aient affiné leur technique. Elles ont eu le temps pour ça. Avec les documents que j'ai sous les yeux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles aient profité des différents conflits qui sévissent dans le monde pour faire le plein et hiberner tranquillement quelques temps. Mais bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on sait comment les exterminer**, conclut Bobby.

Aussitôt, Sam devint blanc.

**- Ouais, ben justement**, intervint Dean. **Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen pour ça.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Bah … pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, **expliqua rapidement l'aîné en éludant la véritable raison.

**- Jusqu'à ce que ton père et toi éliminiez la frangine, personne n'avait envisagé que ce soit possible donc essayer de chercher un autre moyen de la zigouiller alors qu'elle vous menace, ça ne me parait pas vraiment prioritaire.**

**- Et si on l'obligeait à quitter son corps, **intervint Sam à son tour, complètement plongé dans ses pensées, loin d'avoir entendu ce que leur ami venait de dire. **Puisqu'apparemment elle a besoin d'une enveloppe charnelle pour subsister …**

**- Ouais, c'est une idée, **admit Bobby, peu convaincu malgré tout.** Mais déjà il faut trouver un moyen imparable de la faire sortir – autant dire que la seule chose qui pourrait l'y obliger serait la mort de son hôte alors j'vois pas pourquoi perdre du temps sur ce point – en plus, il faudrait s'assurer qu'elle soit enfermée dans une pièce sans aucun autre être vivant à proximité. Et enfin on ne connait pas le temps nécessaire à son auto destruction une fois hors de son hôte, ni si ça va réellement fonctionner. Ca fait beaucoup trop de paramètres incertains pour moi.**

Les arguments présentés par Bobby étaient imparables et pourtant les deux frères étaient déjà en train de mettre sur pied une stratégie commune pour mener à bien l'idée de Sam. A travers leurs regards respectifs, un flot d'informations circulait silencieusement. Lorsque Dean raccrocha juste après avoir remercié leur ami, il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter les mises en garde de celui-ci quant au fait d'attendre de l'aide ou encore d'être vigilent. Les frères Winchester venaient de prendre leur décision et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils feraient tout pour parvenir à leurs fins.

**x*x*x*x**

Les prochaines trente-six heures seraient déterminantes et le départ serait donné dès que Dean enclencherait sa clé dans le contact pour que l'Impala les conduise en ville.

En théorie, tout était prêt, ou, tout du moins, organisé. En pratique, il y avait certains éléments qui perturbaient Sam plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il était en charge de mettre au point un poison et un antidote pour Jeanne … et, accessoirement, pour Dean. Il avait bien quelques recettes expérimentales sous la main mais soit il lui manquait des ingrédients, soit il n'y avait pas de contre poison, soit il n'était pas certain de son efficacité. Son objectif principal était de faire croire à la mort de Jeanne en ralentissant son cœur suffisamment. En aucun cas, il n'était prévu qu'elle meurt pour de bon. Son choix s'était d'abord arrêté sur des médicaments. Il lui suffisait de braquer une pharmacie et il avait du prêt à l'emploi. Sauf que ça aurait tendance à attirer l'attention, qu'il fallait considérablement augmenter les doses pour que ce soit efficace et la plupart avait une action qui pouvait s'éterniser dans le temps. Or il ne voulait pas laisser l'occasion à Bobby ou à son père d'intervenir dans cette histoire. Il voulait régler tout ça au plus vite. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce genre de médication avait le gros défaut de causer des dommages corporels irréversibles.

Il s'était donc focalisé sur les plantes – merci les cours de botanique ! Il avait évincé les baies car il était prévu d'insérer le poison dans la nourriture et leur goût amer ne passerait pas inaperçu. Un mois plus tôt, il aurait pu utiliser le muguet. La convallarine qu'il contenait s'assimilait à la digitaline. Au-delà des troubles digestifs qu'elle pouvait provoquer, les troubles cardiaques risquaient d'entraîner l'arrêt du cœur. Mais, de toute façon, cette option n'était plus envisageable. En revanche, c'était la pleine saison du rhododendron Ponticum. Sa toxine, appelée grayanotoxine pouvait être extraite des fleurs et des feuilles et se trouvait être soluble dans l'eau. Selon la dose utilisée, elle agissait directement sur les pulsations cardiaques. Il devait impérativement être précis car d'autres symptômes pouvaient apparaître : faiblesse musculaire, déshydratation – à cause des vomissements, transpiration, salivation – convulsions et mort. Autant dire que la pression sur ses épaules était à son comble.

L'étrange mélange était plutôt simple et rapide à réaliser et il avait un avantage certain : il possédait un antidote tout aussi aisé à fabriquer qui garantissait une totale réussite de leur plan. Il était convenu que Dean et lui se rendent au lycée au milieu de la nuit afin d'utiliser le labo de chimie car il avait besoin de matériel bien spécifique. Et d'autre part, de manière à être parfaitement préparé, il tenait à passer à la bibliothèque de la ville pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de contre indication quant aux substances médicinales qu'il allait devoir ajouter pour que ça fonctionne.

De son point de vue, il était bien plus simple de tout faire d'un coup cette nuit. Seulement Dean en avait décidé autrement parce que la bibliothèque – contrairement au lycée – était bien trop sécurisée à son goût, que ça demandait trop d'efforts pour essayer de déjouer les alarmes et que si l'alerte était donnée alors ça compromettrait le reste de leur plan ! Il avait donc exigé que la partie recherche se fasse en plein jour pendant les horaires d'ouverture. Cela impliquait qu'il fallait tenir Jeanne à distance pendant ce temps-là et, d'après son aîné, de toute façon il était préférable de savoir où elle était et il fallait garder un œil sur elle. Dean s'était donc octroyé cette charge et n'avait rien voulu entendre de ses objections. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Jeanne au lycée pendant la pause méridienne en prétextant de lui ramener les cours qu'elle avait prêté et en lui demandant de bien vouloir lui passer ses notes de manière à ce que son si studieux petit frère ne prenne pas de retard. Elle avait bien évidemment accepté et s'était empressée de demander de ses nouvelles puisqu'elle essayait de le joindre depuis un bail, sans succès. L'aîné s'était étalé sur l'état de santé de son petit frère en précisant qu'il était tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir de visite avant le lendemain et qu'elle serait la bienvenue chez eux si elle le souhaitait. Elle avait accepté « avec joie » sans savoir que dès qu'elle aurait mis un pied dans la maison le piège se refermerait à tout jamais sur elle.

Sauf que là encore, cette partie du plan ne convenait pas du tout à Sam. Une fois de plus, Dean envisageait de prendre tous les risques et il ne voulait rien entendre à ses objections. L'idée principale était de faire ingérer le poison à Jeanne lorsqu'elle viendrait leur rendre visite. Mais afin que la chose qui la possédait n'ait pas la possibilité d'accéder à un autre corps, il fallait que celui qui la reçoive « meurt » également. La seule tâche qui incombait au grand absent de cette scène était d'attendre, bien planqué à l'extérieur, que l'âme de la créature s'autodétruise avant d'administrer l'antidote aux deux victimes pour les réveiller de leur sommeil artificiel. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui attende avec sa petite fiole dans la poche pendant que son aîné serait aux prises avec le monstre qui possédait Jeanne ? Pourquoi ce serait à son frère d'ingurgiter le poison ? Jeanne était son amie, c'était son idée, c'était donc à lui d'être en première ligne ! Que pouvait-il bien faire pour inciter cette tête de mule à changer d'avis. Ah, il pouvait parler de confiance ! Avec cette attitude, il lui prouvait bien qu'il n'avait aucune foi en lui.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir pour la bibliothèque et il fallait impérativement qu'il profite du trajet pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

**- Ca va durer combien de temps ? **Demanda-t-il soudainement alors que Dean s'installait au volant de l'Impala.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Cette situation. Tu veux toute ma confiance et tu l'as ! Mais toi ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Ben oui, bien sûr !**

**- Alors, pourquoi t'es le seul à prendre toutes les décisions importantes ? Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?**

Dean étudia son frère intensément. Il avait une foi inébranlable en son cadet. Seulement, même s'il y avait quelques progrès au niveau de son état de santé, il était loin d'être totalement remis. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre qu'il était toujours très faible … vraiment trop faible ! Et il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit le souvenir de son corps inanimé sur le sol. Comme il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à leur dernière chasse et au nombre de fois où Sammy s'était retrouvé en danger de mort. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi il s'était finalement lancé dans cette folie. Bien sûr, ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde d'aider Jeanne et de mettre un terme à cette situation déplorable. Sans compter que l'idée de son cadet était excellente et que le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré tenait la route. Mais un simple coup d'œil à Sammy faisait émerger de sérieux doutes dans son esprit. Alors, oui, peut-être qu'il se montrait un peu dur avec lui, peut-être qu'il était un tantinet dirigiste, voire carrément intransigeant, mais il assumait parfaitement ce choix parce que c'était pour son bien. Et puis il avait consenti de suivre son idée et de la réaliser rapidement. C'était déjà pas mal.

Il fit de son mieux pour éviter son regard insistant et se protégea de cette discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir en se lançant dans l'humour.

**- C'est bizarre que tu penses que t'as rien à dire parce que moi j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'entendre que toi ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de jacasser ! T'es pire qu'une gonzesse ! **

**- Ca n'a rien de drôle, Dean ! **S'énerva Sam en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. On est censé bosser en équipe, se partager le boulot équitablement. Je ne suis pas un petit être fragile ! Si tu continues à me traiter comme un gamin inexpérimenté, ça ne fonctionnera pas.**

**- Arrête ta parano ! Et si on suit notre plan à la lettre, ça ne peut pas rater.**

**- Ouais !** Souffla Sam en évacuant toute son amertume. **Le super plan que TU as élaboré ! Celui où TU prends les décisions ! Celui où TU prends les risques ! Celui où TU m'ordonnes de rester bien gentiment à l'abri !**

**- J'te rappelle quand même qu'au départ c'était ton idée !**

**- Ouais, exactement, c'était MON idée et j'estime avoir mon mot à dire dans la réalisation de MON idée.**

**- Tu as dit qu'on devait se partager le boulot. Ben c'est ce qu'on fait : tu t'occupes du poison et de l'antidote et je m'occupe de Jeanne. A chacun ses compétences. J'me vois pas faire la mixture, perso. Et j'comprends pas c'qui te gène là-dedans. Je t'ai déjà promis de ne faire aucun mal à ton amie et tu es censé avoir confiance en moi.**

**- C'est pas ça le problème, **marmonna Sam en secouant la tête désespérément.** C'est … Et si elle te chope tout à l'heure ? Et si c'était elle qui te faisait du mal ? Et si pour une raison ou une autre, elle faisait en sorte de te retourner contre moi ?**

**- Ca n'arrivera pas.**

**- T'en sais rien du tout ! **S'emporta-t-il de nouveau. **Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?** **Que c'est facilement gérable ?! Que t'es invincible ?! Ben tu te goures ! Je n'ai rien pu contrôler, moi. Je sentais la colère me submerger, je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir et je te haïssais sans même comprendre pourquoi …**

**- Ok, on se calme ! Tu m'as dit que c'était quand elle te touchait qu'elle agissait sur ton humeur donc il suffit que je garde mes distances et tout ira bien.**

**- Et si elle te piégeait quand même ?**

Dean garda le silence un moment. Son air goguenard qu'il pouvait afficher lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise n'avait pas sa place sur son visage. Il était sérieux et le fait de voir son petit frère dans cet état ne faisait qu'approfondir la gravité de la situation. De toute évidence, quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, il ne réussirait pas à le rassurer.

**- Dean !** S'impatienta Sam.

**- D'accord, **céda l'aîné.** On envisage qu'elle réussisse à m'atteindre. Dans ce cas là, je deviens un danger pour toi parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. Je pourrais dire des choses que je ne pense pas ou pire encore faire des trucs impardonnables. C'est pour ça que je préfère qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque. Quand j'arriverai, tu observeras bien mon état d'esprit. Si tu sens que je suis énervé, tu te barres, tu cherches la protection des vigiles, tu me fais mettre en taule, bref, tu fais ce qu'il faut pour te protéger.**

**- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! C'est pas la peine, je pourrais encaisser et je sais me défendre.**

**- Putain, Sam ! Tu fais ce que je te dis !**

**- T'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! T'es pas papa !**

Ils se fixèrent intensément avant de détourner leur regard respectif, tout en essayant de réguler leur respiration devenue saccadée.

**- Non ! Mais j'suis l'aîné … **décréta Dean après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.** Et c'est moi qui ai les clés ! **Ajouta-t-il en agitant le trousseau pour bien faire comprendre qu'ils ne bougeraient pas de là, le temps qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord.

Ils se défièrent du regard, chacun convaincu du bienfondé de ses arguments, attendant que l'autre finisse par entendre raison.

**x*x*x*x**

**- C'est bien c'que j'disais, tu n'as pas confiance en moi !** Finit par décréter Sam sur un ton boudeur.

**- Putain, c'que t'es lourd !** S'énerva Dean. **Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi, j'peux te dire que je n'ingurgiterais pas ta foutue potion magique.**

**- Ben justement, ça c'est à moi de le faire ! Après tout, si Jeanne vient à la maison c'est pour me voir moi, pas toi ! **

**- J'en ai rien à foutre ! **hurla l'aîné avant de se passer une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer. **Tu n'es pas encore complètement rétabli et on ne sait pas si ton fameux breuvage n'aura pas des conséquences bien plus graves sur toi que sur moi ... Non, Sam ! **Le coupa-t-il au moment où il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer.** Voilà le seul choix que je te propose : Soit on fait tout comme on a dit, soit on attend que tu sois complètement rétabli et dans ces conditions tu pourras avaler ta décoction cul sec !**

Sam souffla son exaspération. Dans ces moments-là, il était impossible de faire entendre raison à Dean. Il était tellement borné qu'il ne voyait aucun intérêt à essayer d'envisager d'autres options. Quant à son fameux choix qu'il lui octroyait, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un leurre. Son frangin était tellement prévisible : à ses yeux, il ne serait jamais suffisamment rétabli pour l'autoriser à prendre un risque, même minime. Par contre, il ne voyait aucun problème à se sacrifier lui-même pour la bonne cause et ça, au-delà de l'aspect agaçant, c'était vraiment inenvisageable ! Et dans la mesure où le temps leur était compté et qu'il allait batailler dans le vide, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

**- D'accord, on fait comme on a dit**, accepta-t-il à contrecœur.

Dean fixa son cadet en plissant intensément les yeux. Si seulement, il pouvait lire dans son esprit ! Mais maintenant que Sammy avait détourné son regard, c'était vraiment trop compliqué. Et ce simple geste, cette étrange réaction, le faisait fortement douter. Quelque part, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de penser ça mais il devait bien admettre que la confiance qu'il portait à son petit frère venait de s'en prendre un coup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter dans sa petite tête d'intello ? Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tout en tripotant ses clés de voiture, il se demanda si tout compte fait, il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre du renfort …

- **Si tu veux mettre le contact, le plus simple est encore de glisser la clé dans cette petite fente que tu vois là**, indiqua Sam en accompagnant ses paroles d'un léger signe de tête et de son index pointé en direction du neiman. **Et ensuite, tu tournes délicatement …**

Dean soupira.

**- Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre**, avoua-t-il finalement.

**- Quoi ? Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas après tout ce que tu viens de me dire … Ecoute, ce qu'on peut faire c'est y aller par étapes. Tu vas à ton rendez-vous avec Jeanne. Tu fais gaffe qu'elle ne t'approche pas, tu l'observes jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne en cours comme c'était prévu et enfin tu me rejoins à la bibliothèque. On avisera de la suite en fonction du taux de réussite de cette phase. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Si son aîné commençait à avoir des doutes, c'était mort ! Il venait d'avoir une excellente idée qui leur ferait gagner du temps, qui minimiserait les risques et qui aurait le mérite de prouver à Dean qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Seulement s'ils n'allaient pas tout de suite en ville, la totalité de son plan tomberait à l'eau.

**- Alors ?** Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

**- Tu me promets qu'on se retrouvera à la bibliothèque et que tu prendras les précautions nécessaires si tu vois que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal**, insista le plus vieux d'un ton suspicieux.

**- Oui, je te promets que quand tu reviendras me chercher, je serai bien gentiment assis devant une pile de bouquins à la bibliothèque et que je t'enverrai direct en taule au moindre signe d'agressivité envers moi**, lui répondit-il très sincèrement en soutenant sans problème son regard perçant.

Ce qui était bien avec cette promesse c'était qu'elle était tout à fait compatible avec ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Comme ça, même si Dean se fâchait parce qu'il n'avait pas suivi leur plan à la lettre – ce qui en fait ne manquerait pas d'arriver – il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de lui avoir menti ou de ne pas avoir respecté sa parole !

Sa réponse – ou plus exactement, sa façon de répondre – avait fini par convaincre Dean puisqu'il mit enfin le contact et prit la route en direction de la ville.

D'un côté, Sam se sentait détendu : il était persuadé que son nouveau plan était infaillible. Il s'était souvenu que le père de Jeanne était en déplacement. Il n'y avait donc personne chez elle. Si dans l'après-midi, il introduisait le poison dans sa nourriture et dans ses produits cosmétiques, il agirait dès ce soir, soit par l'ingestion, soit par le contact avec sa peau. Ni lui, ni son frère n'auraient à risquer leur vie. Ils leur suffisaient de l'observer à bonne distance et d'attendre que la chose s'autodétruise avant de donner à Jeanne le contrepoison. C'était absolument parfait et Dean serait à coup sûr d'accord avec cette partie puisque ça minimisait grandement les risques pour eux deux.

Tout ceci aurait dû le plonger dans une sérénité parfaite. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas et il faisait son possible pour ne pas se tortiller sur son siège tant il était mal à l'aise. Finalement, l'étape la plus difficile était celle qu'il allait entreprendre dans une demi-heure. Enfin elle n'avait rien de compliqué à réaliser, ce qui était le plus dur c'était de la cacher à son frère et de tout lui avouer dès que ce serait terminé. Nul doute qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la tête ! Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait tout lui expliquer dès maintenant. Seulement, s'il avouait à son aîné que pendant qu'il serait avec Jeanne, il allait se rendre au lycée pour élaborer le poison et l'antidote, Dean ferait demi-tour dans la seconde, sans écouter plus d'explications, en prétextant que c'était trop dangereux. Or ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Il avait pensé à tout. Pendant la pause méridienne, le labo était déserté puisque les profs allaient se restaurer. La porte était fermée à clé mais il n'aurait aucun mal à la déverrouiller. Il y trouverait les quelques additifs dont il avait besoin et le matériel nécessaire à la conception des deux solutions. Le parc qu'il avait l'habitude de traverser pour aller rejoindre son frère au garage était pourvu de gigantesques parterres de Rhododendron et se trouvait à moins de cinq minutes du lycée. En plus, il n'y avait aucun risque que Jeanne l'attaque puisqu'elle serait avec son frère pendant tout ce temps. Bref, il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre. Le tout était faisable en environ trente minutes, ce qui lui laissait le temps de repartir en direction de la bibliothèque et de s'y installer confortablement en attendant son aîné. Il avait même envisagé le cas extrême où Dean se ferait piéger par Jeanne. Dans ces conditions, et uniquement dans ces conditions, il tiendrait sa promesse et le ferait enfermer en cellule le temps qu'il se calme. De son côté, il pourrait toujours réaliser la suite de son plan. Enfin l'idéal serait quand même que tout aille bien pour son frère et qu'il le retrouve en bonne santé et en pleine possession de ses moyens, à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, peut-être devrait-il profiter de ce lieu « sécurisé » pour lui montrer les fioles et lui expliquer le bienfondé de son action. Dean n'oserait peut-être pas lui hurler dessus dans un tel endroit … Sur cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au conducteur, mal à l'aise.

Regard furtif que Dean capta aussitôt. Il tenta malgré tout de rester concentré sur la route qui défilait devant lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sam lui cachait quelque chose. Si ce p'tit malin avait accepté si facilement ses conditions, c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Quant à son attitude, elle lui paraissait louche. D'un autre côté, il était peut-être tout simplement inquiet pour lui, comme il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre tout à l'heure. Et puis le fait de s'être engagé comme il l'avait fait, le rassurait en partie. Il était sûr que son cadet tiendrait sa promesse. Oui, il en était persuadé. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal au ventre ?


	22. Chapter 22

Ah mais non, mais non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! J'arrriiiiive ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, rédigent des reviews ou des messages personnels.

Elisab,le moment où tout va déraper est ... maintenant ! Attention, top départ ! lol !

Dinahe, en réalité j'ai honte car la dernière fois j'ai posté le mercredi parce que le week-end précédent je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Je suis impardonnable ^^ Attaque de pupyy eyes quand même : on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner ! lol !

OtakTouch, MDR ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire dans la mesure où je connaissais déjà la suite ^^), je me suis dit que ça devrait te plaire ... enfin j'espère ^^

Merci à vous trois pour votre gentillesse et votre fidélité.

Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Sera avait entendu le ronronnement du moteur si particulier, à des kilomètres de là, au moment même où la Chevrolet avait passé la pancarte indiquant son entrée en ville. Dans la mesure où Dean et elle avaient rendez-vous au lycée, elle l'attendait dans la cour, devant l'entrée, avec une impatience certaine. Dans son sac-cabas, elle avait glissé quelques notes prises à la va-vite durant des heures interminables de cours plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. Dire qu'elle avait dû se fendre d'y participer pour donner le change. Décidément, cette vengeance nécessitait des sacrifices dont elle se serait bien passée !

Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'Impala faisait un détour en ville, elle se décida à aller à sa rencontre. Elle avait besoin de savoir. C'en était devenu presque vital. Jusque-là, elle n'avait trouvé aucune information digne d'intérêt. Elle avait fureté chez eux, s'était décarcasser à visiter le moindre cabinet médical mais au final, elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu exact où les deux frangins s'étaient terrés ces derniers jours. Au-delà de l'aspect inquiétant de la chose, elle éprouvait un certain agacement !

Elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par distinguer la Chevrolet stationnée devant la bibliothèque. Tout en restant à couvert, elle décupla l'ensemble de ses sens afin d'optimiser sa surveillance. Le moteur n'était pas coupé. Dean restait installé au volant. Il venait de poser son bras droit sur le dossier de la banquette avant et se penchait pour s'adresser à son frère qui sortait du véhicule.

**- On est d'accord. J'te retrouve dans la bibliothèque dans une heure ! N'oublie pas ta promesse !**

**- Ouais,** râla le plus jeune, visiblement agacé.** Et toi, fais gaffe !** Lui conseilla-t-il très sérieusement en le fixant intensément avant de fermer la portière et de gravir les marches de l'immense bâtisse.

De l'intérieur de l'Impala, Dean suivit son frère d'un regard grave jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu derrière les lourdes portes en bois du vieux monument. Elle l'avait imité et s'était réjouie de constater à quel point Sam était diminué. Il avait certes repris quelques couleurs mais il était toujours très faible, très amoindri. Elle aurait pu le voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'en était à se demander comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout. Nul doute que la moindre contrariété ne manquerait pas de l'anéantir une bonne fois. Et si ça angoissait l'aîné et que ça brisait le petit cœur si fragile de son hôte, elle, de son côté, ça la ravissait au plus haut point ! Finalement, elle avait bien bossé !

Lorsque la Chevrolet reprit sa route, elle s'empressa de retourner au lycée. Tout en s'activant sur le chemin du retour, elle assimila les quelques données qu'elle venait de récolter : Sam était vraiment mal en point – élément positif – mais, malgré tout, son grand frère ultra-protecteur l'avait laissé sortir et l'abandonnait même tout seul dans la bibliothèque. Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout pourquoi ? C'était vraiment louche ! D'autre part, il y avait le « Fais gaffe ! » du plus jeune qui la contrariait grandement. Ces deux abrutis n'avaient tout de même pas compris ce qu'elle manigançait ?! Encore moins qui elle était ?! Comment auraient-ils pu ? Ce n'était que des enfants après tout. Quoique, c'était là que se situait son erreur. Car, maintenant qu'elle les connaissait si bien, l'innocence de la jeunesse n'était vraiment pas un trait de caractère chez ces deux là. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient été élevés dans la conscience d'un monde surnaturel et qu'ils avaient été entraînés à détruire les êtres de son espèce. Sale vermine ! Elle ne devait pas faire la bêtise de les sous-estimer. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir à plusieurs reprises en essayant de briser leur complicité fraternelle. Elle y avait pourtant mis du cœur, de l'énergie, de l'ingéniosité mais le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur des efforts fournis. C'était quand même intolérable ! A force de le ronger, ce lien aurait dû finir par casser. Or c'était tout juste s'il était émoussé ! Bah ! Inutile de se complaire dans la frustration. Il y avait quand même une des extrémités qui commençait à lâcher prise. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper du deuxième maillon.

Cette nouvelle étape était tout à fait réalisable mais elle devait néanmoins rester sur ses gardes. Ces deux abrutis n'étaient-ils pas en train d'essayer de lui tendre un piège ? Elle allait devoir vérifier la chose. Etrangement, ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'incompatible avec ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Si ces deux petits branleurs la prenaient pour une truffe, ils allaient être surpris.

Elle ralentit la cadence en arrivant devant le lycée. Ce qui était pratique avec l'heure du déjeuner, c'était l'abondance de véhicules qui circulaient en ville. Elle avait bien plus vite fait de traverser les différents pâtés de maisons en empruntant les passages piétons, que Dean qui devait tout contourner dans une circulation laborieuse. Elle se posta donc dans la cour et attendit bien tranquillement la venue de sa deuxième victime préférée.

**x*x*x*x**

Dean se stationna tant bien que mal dans une ruelle près du lycée. Il s'extirpa difficilement de l'habitacle, la tête embrouillée dans ses réflexions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait foirer. Il avait ce nœud au creux de l'estomac qui ne le lâchait plus et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire demi-tour tout de suite pour rejoindre son frère. Même confiné dans la bibliothèque, Sammy n'était pas à l'abri du danger. Et même s'il était bien conscient qu'il savait se défendre, le fait de le savoir si fragile actuellement ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Pourtant, il s'était engagé vis-à-vis de lui et ne pouvait faillir à sa parole. Il devait impérativement se concentrer, essayer de se raisonner. Il commença à se détendre lorsqu'il constata que Jeanne l'attendait effectivement dans la cour, devant l'établissement. Elle afficha un sourire qui aurait pu lui paraître sincère, dès qu'elle le vit approcher. D'autres lycéens conversaient à proximité par petits groupes isolés, ce qui dépeignait un tableau des plus banals … enfin s'il n'avait pas su que la jeune fille hébergeait une monstruosité prête à tout pour leur pourrir la vie.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête en entrant dans l'enceinte et s'arrêta de marcher quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha rapidement son visage du sien.

**- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive en s'écartant et en tendant une main devant lui pour la tenir à distance.

**- J'te dis bonjour ! **répondit-elle tout simplement, comme si c'était une évidence. **C'est comme ça qu'on fait en France.**

**- Ah ouais ben pas chez nous ! **Rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

**- C'que tu peux être prude ! Pourtant, d'après Sam, t'es plutôt un chaud lapin.**

**- Quoi ? J'suis un quoi ?**

**- Ah non mais, ne te vexe pas ! Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être vexée. Je ne te plais pas ? **Minauda-t-elle, boudeuse.

**- Euh … Ca n'a rien à voir, **s'embrouilla-t-il.** J'te rappelle que tu sors avec mon frère.**

**- Où es-tu allé chercher cette idée ? Sam n'est pas mon petit ami, Dean.**

D'accord, cette fois, il avait perdu pied. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser en quelques mots, des banalités, dès le début de la conversation. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il reprenne le dessus.

**- Ouais, ben je ne m'immiscerai pas dans votre « non-relation » alors** ! Coupa-t-il finalement. **T'as les cours ?**

**- Oui, mais pas toi apparemment.**

Il suivit son regard et s'aperçut qu'il avait effectivement les mains vides. Quel idiot ! Il les avait laissés dans l'Impala.

**- J'vais les chercher …**

**- J'viens avec toi.**

**- Non !** S'empressa-t-il de répondre en hurlant presque. **J'n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu m'attends ici, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord,** accepta-t-elle à contrecœur en retrouvant sa moue boudeuse.

Il s'éloigna d'elle avec soulagement. Cette petite pause inopinée était la bienvenue. Il devait se recentrer sur l'objectif. A présent qu'il savait Sammy en sécurité, loin de cette folle furieuse, rien ne devait entraver sa concentration. Il était hors de question qu'elle réussisse à le piéger à cause d'une foutue seconde d'inattention. Il s'empressa de récupérer les quelques notes et prit le chemin du retour. Sans en avoir l'air, il s'était assuré de la garder dans son champ de vision. Tout en revenant sur ses pas, il s'efforça de lui lancer son plus joli sourire. En soi ce n'était pas si difficile. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir de la jolie jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée la première fois. Son dynamisme, son humour et sa sincère amitié avec son petit frère avaient fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il avait été séduit par sa gentillesse et lui avait accordé toute la confiance dont il était capable envers les inconnus qui approchaient un peu trop près de son cadet. S'il y avait bien une personne que lui et Sammy devait aider, c'était elle. Pourtant, plus il se rapprochait d'elle et plus il voyait que son regard trahissait la chose horrible qui avait pris possession de son corps. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remit de l'ordre dans ses priorités. Si ça devait dégénérer avec Jeanne, c'était Sammy qui primait. Alors quelle que soit l'horreur de la situation, il ferait ce qu'il faut. Lorsqu'il arriva de nouveau à sa hauteur, il était déterminé.

Il prit garde, lors de l'échange des documents, à ne pas se laisser effleurer par la jeune fille. Il géra bien plus facilement la conversation qui s'ensuivit. Tout en restant concentré, il se sentait plus à l'aise car il savait qu'il était maître de la situation. Mais il fallu une fraction de seconde pour que toute cette maîtrise s'effondre.

Il remarqua que les yeux de Jeanne venaient d'être attirés sur sa droite. Il suivit son regard et reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute, la silhouette de son frère qui s'éclipsait derrière le mur d'enceinte. Il resta figé, ne sachant comment réagir, tiraillé entre la nécessité de jouer les innocents, de faire celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et le besoin de rejoindre son cadet au plus vite pour l'éloigner du danger. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? N'avait-il pas promis de rester à la bibliothèque ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Dès qu'il aurait remis la main sur lui, il allait le …

**- Je croyais que Sam était resté à la maison,** s'enquit Jeanne amer, en lui enserrant le poignet.

Il essaya de se dégager mais la jeune fille avait une poigne de fer. Aussitôt, il sentit la rage le submerger. Avec horreur, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa progression malsaine au sein de son organisme. Pour autant, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu : S'il ne pouvait pas gérer la fureur qui l'envahissait insidieusement, il était toujours en mesure de l'orienter vers la personne de son choix.

**- Comment ça, Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Articula-t-il difficilement entre ses mâchoires serrées.

**- Oh, arrête de me mentir ! Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi. Par contre, tu as l'air tout aussi surpris que moi. **

**- C'est parce que je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, **s'emporta-t-il.** C'est impossible que tu aies vu Sam ! Il ne peut pas être là …**

**- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? **Lui demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés, sa main renforçant sa prise sur son poignet.

**- Parce que !**

**- Parce que, quoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il me l'a promis !** hurla-t-il à travers ses dents comprimées à l'extrême, tout en se dégageant enfin de son emprise.

**- Je vois,** déclara-t-elle avec un sourire faussement compatissant. **Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, Dean. Tu t'attaches vraiment trop à des détails. Sam n'accorde peut-être pas autant d'importance aux promesses que toi … à moins que ce soit la personne à qui il ait fait cette promesse qui ne soit pas si importante que ça à ses yeux.**

Sa respiration déjà haletante s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Il avait une furieuse envie de frapper tout ce qui bougeait et en particulier, il voulait arracher la langue de vipère de cette saleté et lui faire bouffer par les narines.

**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !** Ragea-t-il. **Tu ne réussiras pas à me monter contre mon frère**, exprima-t-il à haute voix pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

**- C'est étrange que tu penses ça. Tu sais Sam est mon ami. Il me confie plein de trucs. J'essaie simplement de trouver une raison logique à son comportement. C'est toi qui viens de me dire qu'il avait brisé une promesse qu'il t'avait faite alors si ton explication est meilleure que la mienne, je t'écoute.**

Elle avait raison. Non ! Elle essayait de le manipuler ! Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Sammy n'était pas comme ça. C'était son frère et il le connaissait mieux que personne. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas respecté sa parole. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait certainement une bonne raison. C'était sûr ! Il se souvint alors de son regard fuyant lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté dans l'Impala et tout devint logique. C'était évident : Sam avait prévu ça depuis le début. Ce p'tit con l'avait manipulé ! Il l'avait trahi !

Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur le visage sadique de la jeune fille et il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire ravaler. Il enserra son cou, bien déterminé à en finir avec elle. Il sentit plusieurs lycéens l'attraper par les bras et tenter de lui faire lâcher prise mais sa volonté était telle que rien n'y faisait. Il était sur le point de parvenir à ses fins lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa victime. Avec horreur, il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de tuer Jeanne. C'était bien elle qui était là, devant lui, en cette instant, suffocante et non l'horrible créature qui l'avait poussé à bout. Il écarta ses doigts, la libérant de son emprise, laissant son corps affaibli s'affaler à même le sol. Tout en se laissant entraîner vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte, il l'observa essayer de reprendre son souffle, entourée par une foule de jeunes affolés.

**- On devrait appeler les flics,** suggéra un des lycéens qui l'emprisonnaient.

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il se libéra rapidement, se battit avec les cinq gars qui tentaient de le retenir, commença à courir, se retourna pour aligner ses deux derniers poursuivants et s'engouffra dans sa voiture pour s'échapper. Une fois assis au volant, il hurla toute la fureur qu'il essayait en vain d'évacuer de son corps. Il n'était plus en mesure de raisonner. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. La seule chose qui ressortait de ce chaos était cette incroyable rage qui ne fléchissait pas. Il devait pourtant essayer de se calmer. Peut-être devait-il se convaincre que l'origine de sa colère n'était pas fondée. Non ! C'était impossible. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être furieux. La seule chose qu'il devait impérativement faire était de retrouver son frère. Il devait aller le récupérer et l'emmener loin d'ici. Ensuite il lui ferait part de sa façon de penser.

Décidé, il sortit en trombe de la Chevrolet, claqua la portière et fila dans la ruelle. Ne pouvant passer par la grande porte, il contourna l'immense établissement à la recherche d'une porte de service. Quand finalement, il repéra celle que son frère et lui avaient envisagé de prendre durant la nuit suivante, il fut obligé d'attendre que les badauds partent pour la forcer. Il sut que son foutu frangin était passé par là lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la serrure avait déjà été forcée. Son infime espoir de s'être trompé, d'avoir pris un inconnu pour son frère venait de partir en fumée. Quand enfin, il pénétra à l'intérieur, il se perdit dans le dédalle de couloirs. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus il trouvait des raisons de s'énerver. Mais au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, sa fureur atteint son apothéose au moment où il le découvrit en train de marcher dans le long corridor qui menait vers la sortie. Sam était bien là. Il n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Il avait brisé sa promesse. Il l'avait trahi.

**- J'croyais qu'tu devais m'attendre à la bibliothèque ! **Lui lança-t-ilavec amertume.

**x*x*x*x**

Au début, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Il était entré dans la bibliothèque, avait consulté l'ouvrage dans lequel se trouvaient les informations dont il avait besoin. Puis il était ressorti rapidement, avait cueilli les feuilles et fleurs nécessaires à la réalisation des deux potions et s'était dirigé vers le lycée. A partir de là, ça s'était compliqué. Dean et Jeanne discutaient dans la cour devant le bâtiment. Il s'était mis à couvert pour essayer d'évaluer la situation. A priori, tout avait l'air de bien se passer entre eux. Mais à un moment, quand elle avait tourné son regard vers lui, il avait eu peur que son amie l'ait repéré. Dans la mesure où ni elle ni son frère ne devait le voir, il s'était éclipsé discrètement, avait contourné l'immense bâtisse et s'était faufilé par la porte de service qu'il avait repérée avec Dean lors de l'élaboration de leur premier plan. Le profond sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà avait pris de l'ampleur à cette simple pensée. Devant impérativement honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère, il s'était empressé de parcourir le dédale de couloirs qui menaient au laboratoire. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, les profs de sciences étaient en train de papoter dans la salle, critiquant joyeusement certains de leurs élèves et commentant allègrement leurs résultats médiocres. Il avait dû attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à aller manger ! Complètement stressé à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais de retour à temps à la bibliothèque, il s'était activé à préparer ses mixtures tout en prenant soin de penser aux précautions d'usage : gants, destruction des preuves, élimination de toute trace de poison … Il en avait enfin terminé et se dirigeait en toute hâte vers la sortie en longeant un interminable couloir. Avec un peu de chance, il était encore en mesure de tenir sa promesse …

**- J'croyais qu'tu devais m'attendre à la bibliothèque !**

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix si familière. Il fit volte-face tout en redoutant le moment où leurs regards allaient se croiser. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que son subconscient était en excellent état de fonctionnement car, effectivement, son frère avait l'air terriblement en rogne.

**- Dean, hey ! … non, en fait, c'que j'ai dit c'est …**

**- C'que t'as dit c'était des bobards ! Tu m'as pris pour un con.**

**- Ah, mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je peux tout t'expliquer.**

**- J'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de tes explications bidon ! On avait un deal, Sam !**

**- Oui mais regarde c'que … **essaya-t-il de clarifieren sortant les deux fioles de ses poches et en les tendant vers son frère.

**- « Mais » rien du tout ! Tu me prends la tête à me faire faire des promesses à la con et tu n'es même pas foutu de respecter le seul truc que je t'ai demandé !**

**- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai pensé que …**

**- Ah ouais, « t'as pensé » ! C'est vrai que la tête pensante de la famille c'est toi ! Et uniquement toi ! Moi, je ne suis que le boulet con comme ses pieds que tu dois te trainer …**

**- Non, Dean !**

**- Ah mais si ! Sois honnête ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà ? Ah, oui : je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne !**

**- Arrête ! C'est des conneries ! J't'ai déjà dit que j'le pensais pas, **lui rappela-t-il au bord de la panique.

Même si son aîné avait le droit d'être fâché, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette foutue conversation et le fait de ne rien contrôler ne l'aidait pas à relativiser.

**- Ouais, c'est ça. Et tu me le prouves en faisant exactement le contraire de ce que je t'avais demandé. Comme ça au moins je vois à quel point tu me respectes, à quel point tu prends mon avis en considération ! Merci Sam ! C'est ta façon bien à toi de me montrer que tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, que quand j'suis là, j'te fais chier, que je t'empêche de vivre … **

**- Mais non … **tenta-t-il une énième fois en vain.

**- C'est vrai, quoi !? Ce serait tellement mieux si je n'avais jamais existé ! Ou alors, puisque j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de naître, qu'on trouve un moyen de m'éliminer parce que j'fais TACHE DANS TON TABLEAU DE LA VIE PARFAITE !**

Les hurlements se répétaient en échos dans le dédalle de couloirs désertés. Complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, il n'était plus en mesure de réagir. Sa respiration était devenue haletante et il lui était impossible de la contrôler. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire pour sa défense, pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis, de le calmer. Et de toute façon, sa gorge était nouée autour de ses cordes vocales.

L'individu qu'il avait en face de lui était tellement en colère qu'il en devenait imperméable à tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. L'inconnu qui n'avait plus qu'une partie de l'aspect extérieur de son aîné, ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait un pas sur la gauche puis revenait pour en faire un sur la droite et recommençait invariablement. De ses deux mains, avec des gestes nerveux, il se frottait inlassablement les yeux, les joues, les cheveux et pourtant la fureur déformait toujours les traits de son visage. Quant à son regard froid et dément, il était strié de nervures sanguinolentes. Impossible d'y déceler la moindre trace de la présence de son grand frère.

Si ses jambes avaient bien voulu l'écouter, il aurait considérablement augmenté la distance qui les séparait. Malheureusement, il restait figé, prisonnier de sa terreur. Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche de nouveau, il se surprit à prier pour se réveiller immédiatement de cet épouvantable cauchemar.

**- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de toi ! J'te supporte plus ! T'es qu'un sale petit con qui ne pense qu'à lui ! T'en as rien à foutre des autres, de ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi… Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi, ta p'tite gueule, ta vie de merde et tes putains de désirs ! Le reste, ça te passe largement au-dessus de la tête ! Alors voilà, ton vœu est exaucé ! T'as gagné ! C'est fini ! J'abandonne ! T'es libre de faire tout ce qui te plait parce que, à partir de maintenant, considère que tu n'as plus de frère !**

Sur ces mots douloureux, Dean tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, les poings serrés, les épaules tendues, sans un regard en arrière.

De son côté, plus rien ne fonctionnait : ni ses jambes, ni ses cordes vocales, ni même sa tête. Il était incapable de penser. Quitte à multiplier les handicaps, pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas été atteint de surdité ? Les mots qui s'étaient écrasés si violemment contre ses tympans résonnaient encore et toujours dans son crâne endolori. « C'est fini ! … J'abandonne … tu n'as plus de frère … tu n'as plus de frère … »

Les deux fioles qui le gênaient, source de leur discorde, rejoignirent ses poches. Il profita de ses mains libérées pour resserrer les pans de sa veste. Il avait terriblement froid tout à coup. Son corps glacé était soumis à des tremblements incontrôlables. Il s'adossa contre le mur puis s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en position assise. Instinctivement, ses jambes se plièrent afin d'accoler ses cuisses contre son torse puis ses deux bras les encerclèrent avant de les enserrer avec force. Enfin sa tête s'inclina, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son front se posa sur ses genoux offrant, par la même occasion une cachette appréciable à son visage dévasté par la douleur.

Il resta là, sans bouger, pendant une durée indéfinissable. Puis il sentit une main s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, glisser le long de sa nuque, caresser son dos et empoigner son bras pour l'encourager à se relever. Il se laissa guider comme un vulgaire pantin, sans même chercher à savoir qui était le marionnettiste. De toute façon, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Dean … car désormais, il n'avait plus de frère. Il suivit mécaniquement la silhouette féminine pendant un temps indéterminé, sans aucun repère géographique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'incite à s'allonger dans un endroit humide, sombre et crasseux. Malgré l'obscurité, lorsqu'elle pencha son visage vers le sien, il la reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute : Jeanne.


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou tout le monde ^^_

_**Dinahe**, MDR ! Je suis obligée d'utiliser les attaques de Puppy eyes parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai à ma disposition. Il s'avère que le sourire de Dean est inimitable et franchement sur moi ça ne donne pas du tout pareil ! lol ! Alors que les puppy eyes, j'ai vachement d'entraînement ^^ Comprends-tu mon dilemne ? lol ! Quant au Deanou qui va culpabiliser, ben je vois que tu le connais bien. C'est un trait de caractère qui le définit plutôt bien. Même quand il n'y est pour rien, il se sent toujours responsable. Il porte toute la misère du monde sur le dos (même les bêtises de son frère, hum !) et il continue à avancer. Il est extraordinaire c't'homme-là ! J'veux le même ! lol !_

___**OtakTouch**, c'est troooop coooooool que tu adoooooores parce que je me fais un sang d'encre à chaque fois que je poste et je me sens toujours rassurée quand je lis tous ces adorables commentaires ! hi hi hi (mode blonde hystérique on ^^) Ben voui, Dean va s'en mordre les doigts, voire plus ! Il a fait du bobo à son p'tit frère et ça c'est bien le pire pour lui. Eh non dans cette fic il n'y a pas trop d'hémoglobine par rapport à ce que je peux faire d'habitude. J'ai voulu jouer avec l'aspect psychologique cette fois. Heureusement pour Sammy d'ailleurs parce qu'entre Sera et mes pulsions sadiques hautement dosées gore, il était mal barré ^^ lol ! _

_**Elisab**,ben si tu vois : je suis sadique aussi avec les lecteurs ! ^^ La suite n'arrive qu'une semaine et demie plus tard. Quelle honte ! Je sais, je sais, c'est "inadmettable" (terme bien plus fort qu'inadmissible ! lol !) Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir correctement répondu à tes questions dans ce chapitre ^^ Tu n'm'en veux pas, hein ? Toi je pense que je peux te faire une attaque de puppy eyes efficace pour me faire pardonner ! lol !_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, MP ..._

_Vous connaissiez l'expression "touche le fond mais creuse encore" ? ^^ Bon ben ce chapitre, c'est tout à fait ça ! On croyait que Sam et Dean étaient dans une situation délicate et que le dénouement était proche. Eh ben non, pas encore ! Dites-vous qu'on peut toujours faire pire ^^ Tout dépend du degré de sadisme que l'on veut bien développer ! lol !_

_Bon courage à tous et merci de suivre cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Il était sorti en trombe de l'établissement. Sous la violence de son geste, la porte de service avait menacé de sortir de ses gonds et le petit carreau vitré situé en son sommet avait volé en éclats. Il avait parcouru la rue sans but précis mais d'un pas décidé, heurtant les badauds qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, les repoussant sans ménagement hors de sa trajectoire.

Autour de lui, plus rien ne comptait, tout lui paraissait irréel. Le monde qui l'entourait était rouge sang, le moindre bruit se transformait en grondement sourd et puissant et aucun de ses autres sens n'avaient l'air de vouloir fonctionner. C'était un environnement sans goût, sans odeur. Il ne sentait même pas que ses ongles avaient eu raison de la paume de ses mains tant ils s'incrustaient avec force dans la chair. Il n'avait pas non plus conscience des fins filets de sang qui s'échappaient de son arcade sourcilière à l'endroit même où quelques éclats de verre avaient cinglé son visage. Il ne faisait que marcher, tel un robot, essayant par tous les moyens d'évacuer la puissance haineuse qui menaçait de faire exploser son torse déjà bien douloureux.

N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de se libérer de cette oppression néfaste et incontrôlable ?! Sa cage thoracique était comme prise dans un étau. Ses poumons n'avaient aucune marge pour se gonfler correctement alors l'air s'échappait bien plus facilement qu'il ne réussissait à entrer. Le manque d'oxygène s'ajoutait donc progressivement à son mal être. Quant à son cœur, il donnait des coups puissants et rapides pour tenter de s'extraire de cette étreinte invincible. Mais ses tentatives désespérées étaient vaines et ne faisaient qu'amplifier la douleur qui se répercutait jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : perdre connaissance ici et maintenant. Mais cette maudite fureur lui insufflait la force nécessaire pour rester debout, se tenir droit et continuer à avancer. Il devait pourtant bien y avoir une solution pour se soulager de cette rage intense qui neutralisait chaque parcelle de son corps et ne lui permettait plus d'agir correctement.

Il aurait probablement dû étrangler ce sale petit con, tout comme il l'avait fait avec sa chère petite copine. C'était bien tout ce qu'il aurait mérité ! Mais malgré tout le bien que ça lui aurait procuré, quelque chose l'en avait empêché, un truc indéfinissable qui lui avait pris la tête. Peut-être avait-il été trop lâche pour exécuter une telle sentence. Après tout c'était bien ce qui lui était reproché à la base : il n'était personne, il n'était rien. Il n'était même pas foutu d'imiter un tant soit peu leur père. D'un geste rageur, il balança son poing contre le mur d'enceinte à côté de lui. Une onde de douleur intense partit de ses phalanges, longea son bras et parcourut son épaule et sa nuque avant d'exploser dans son crâne. Il hurla, non pas la souffrance qu'il devait endurer, mais la rage qui continuait de le consumer malgré tout. Cette foutue fureur surplombait toute autre émotion, toute autre sensation.

Il le détestait. Il le détestait tellement ! Ce sale enfoiré ne méritait pas sa clémence – pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il aurait au moins dû lui en coller une sévère ! Une bonne raclée, voilà qui aurait eu le mérite de le soulager et qui lui aurait appris, à cette espèce d'ingrat de frangin, à lui montrer un peu plus de respect. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu. Ca non plus, il n'en avait pas été capable. Décidément, il n'était vraiment bon à rien. Il se haïssait. Il se haïssait tellement !

Pas étonnant que Sam ne puisse pas l'encadrer. Il le connaissait parfaitement bien et depuis si longtemps. Ca faisait un bail qu'il avait compris que son grand frère ne valait rien et il lui avait fallu seize longues années avant d'oser lui dire la vérité en face. Seulement voilà, ses aveux n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Ils n'avaient pas été assimilés par son crétin d'aîné dont la lenteur d'esprit n'avait d'égal que son incompétence. Alors, il avait agi en conséquence, lui montrant à quel point il n'était rien à ses yeux. Un bon vieux coup de massue sur le sommet du crâne, ça, au moins, ça avait eu le mérite d'être efficace !

Enfin, tout prenait un sens. C'était tellement logique. Il venait de trouver une explication qui tenait la route ! D'accord, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour assimiler les informations, les signes envoyés par son cadet et pour comprendre quel était le réel problème mais il y était finalement parvenu … et ça faisait un mal de chien ! Sa respiration se coupa d'un coup et il dut appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux pour retrouver quelques bribes de souffle. Ses paupières se fermèrent juste le temps d'évoquer ce qui était devenu une évidence. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible : le problème … c'était lui ! Il se redressa d'un coup, ses ongles poursuivirent leur acharnement sur ses paumes et il reprit sa marche insensée et sans but.

Refusant d'écouter sa douleur, essayant vainement de faire abstraction de sa haine, il se débattit pour retrouver sa réflexion. Oui, c'était ça ! Il devait se focaliser sur l'idée qu'il était un véritable fléau. Le pire là-dedans c'était qu'il était en mesure de confirmer sa pensée. D'une part, son petit frère n'avait pas cherché à le contredire lorsqu'il avait évoqué la nécessité de disparaître à tout jamais. Et d'autre part, il avait pu lire toute la peine et la déception dans son regard. Ces prunelles claires n'avaient jamais pu lui mentir. Il avait toujours su parfaitement lire en elle, avec une facilité enfantine. Il devait donc se rendre à l'évidence : Sammy était malheureux et tout était de sa faute. Sa simple présence était une torture pour son petit frère. Mais jusqu'à présent, en bon égoïste, il s'était accroché à lui telle une sangsue, ne faisant valoir que ses désirs, refusant de prendre en compte la dure réalité. Sa famille n'avait pas besoin de lui. Bien au contraire, elle le supportait déjà trop et depuis suffisamment longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, peut-être la décision la plus censée qu'il prendrait de toute sa vie inutile, certainement la mesure la plus radicale mais aussi la plus bénéfique pour son père et surtout pour Sammy. Il devait disparaître à tout jamais.

**x*x*x*x**

Sera observa les alentours. C'était tout simplement parfait ! La pièce était jonchée de divers objets qui s'apparentaient plutôt, sans même avoir à y regarder de plus près, à des déchets informes et répugnants. Les amoncellements plus ou moins importants se composaient de rebuts cassés, rouillés, pourrissants dans la moisissure qui s'était installée bien confortablement sur le sol et avait commencé à gravir une bonne majorité des murs. La moiteur fournissait à cette cave une odeur âcre bien particulière, mêlant une variété de flagrances plus détestables les unes que les autres. Et pourtant, les locataires de ces immeubles n'hésitaient pas à fermer à clés leurs petites dépendances miteuses comme si elles enfermaient des trésors inestimables. Or le lieu était tellement lugubre et malsain qu'il était totalement impossible d'y entreposer quoi que ce soit sans prendre le risque de tout détériorer. Même des armes n'y survivraient pas. Quant au stockage de drogues, quelles qu'elles soient, il était plus que compromis. Non, vraiment, ces caves auraient plutôt mérité l'appellation « déchetterie ». Avec toutes les maladies qui devaient s'y développer, aucun être vivant ne pouvait survivre plus de trois jours dans un tel environnement. D'ailleurs les rats ne s'y étaient pas trompés : eux aussi avaient déserté le navire ! Bref, l'endroit n'avait rien de bien douillet mais ici au moins, elle et son boulet ne seraient pas dérangés. Cette cité mal famée réunissait tous les atouts nécessaires à la réussite de son entreprise. Les caves situées en plein cœur des horribles immeubles vieillissant rebuteraient n'importe qui. Rien que le fait de venir jusqu'ici était dangereux avec toutes ces bandes rivales qui s'affrontaient sans cesse dans les parages. Sauf pour elle, bien entendu ! La traversée n'avait été qu'une formalité : il lui avait suffit de caresser un ou deux visages, effleurer quelques mains et ses marionnettes avaient commencé à s'entretuer, leur laissant le champ libre. Elle avait pu déambuler tranquillement suivie de son petit chien si docile. Non vraiment, pour un plan B, c'était parfait : le tombeau idéal pour la vermine qui gisait là, à ses pieds, sur le sol poisseux !

Elle soupira d'aise. Même la puanteur du lieu ne réussirait pas à entraver sa bonne humeur. Elle était sur le point de pourvoir à tous ces besoins : combler son insatiable appétit et assouvir enfin sa vengeance. De plus, elle avait tout son temps pour le faire. Elle mettrait un soin tout particulier à déguster son repas, prélevant la juste quantité de nectar. La gloutonnerie n'était pas son fort. Après tout, c'était une dame : elle savait se tenir à table ! Et puis, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que sa victime meurt trop vite. Pour cela, elle était capable de faire preuve d'une précision chirurgicale. Nul doute que ce serait délectable. Son plat principal ne se révoltait même pas. Il était allongé sur le sol visqueux, dans un état catatonique. Même ses paupières avaient du mal à se fermer de temps en temps sur ses prunelles fixes. Bien sûr, elle avait l'habitude de voir ses victimes ainsi. Mais de la part de ce jeune et vigoureux chasseur, c'était presque pitoyable. Lui qui avait résisté si longtemps, qui s'était bravement battu jusque-là, il avait simplement fallu que son grand frère s'énerve une bonne fois pour qu'il craque définitivement. Pauvre petite chose fragile, accablée par le chagrin ! Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu ? Certes, elle l'avait un peu aidé à déprimer. Mais il n'avait même pas été roué de coups par son imbécile d'ainé comme cela aurait dû avoir lieu. C'était vraiment fascinant de constater à quel point la race humaine pouvait être sensible !

A présent qu'elle y repensait, elle se dit qu'il y avait définitivement un truc qui clochait avec Dean. D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se terrait ici au lieu de savourer gentiment son repas dans une pièce digne de ce nom. Elle avait éprouvé la nécessité de se planquer dans un lieu sécurisé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, où ce petit fouineur ne viendrait pas fureter, où il n'aurait même pas l'occasion d'approcher. C'était son instinct qui l'avait poussée à agir de cette manière. Sa raison, elle, ne comprenait pas cette réaction. En toute logique, avec la dose de fureur qu'elle lui avait inoculée, Dean devrait, à l'heure actuelle, avoir bien d'autres choses en tête que de les chercher. L'idée même de venir en aide à son petit frère ne devait certainement pas lui effleurer l'esprit. Bien au contraire !

Seulement, voilà, il avait des réactions tout à fait imprévisibles. Avec la rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur, il aurait dû avoir des envies de meurtre. N'importe qui se serait acharné sur la première victime venue ! Mais pas lui … enfin pas tout à fait. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué lors de sa première tentative, lorsque Sam avait été arrêté et conduit au poste de police. Cette expérience avait lamentablement échoué. Alors cette fois, elle avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour obtenir le degré de hargne nécessaire à une bonne altercation. Après tout, son but principal était de lui faire assassiner son propre frère. Or, si ce plan avait réussi, ce serait l'aîné qu'elle s'apprêterait à déguster en cet instant. Mais non ! Elle devait se coltiner le cadet ! Finalement, Sam n'avait toujours été qu'un pion dans la réalisation de sa vengeance. Ceux qu'elle désirait réellement faire souffrir étaient avant tout Dean et son père. Mais voilà, un grain de sable avait encore entravé le bon fonctionnement de l'engrenage pourtant bien huilé de ses desseins. Et ce grain de sable qui la faisait tant crisser des dents, c'était cet abruti !

En le voyant arriver au lycée, avec son inimitable sourire charmeur contrastant avec son regard ténébreux, elle avait compris que ce ne serait pas gagné d'avance. Si elle trouvait très juvénile la fascination de son hôte pour le jeune homme, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle-même ne restait pas insensible à ses atouts. Lorsque de plus, elle avait constaté les précautions si peu subtiles qu'il employait pour éviter tout contact physique, elle avait su que son frère et lui connaissaient parfaitement les risques encourus en sa présence. A cet instant elle avait dû se résoudre à changer son fusil d'épaule et s'armer de patience … encore !

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu à attendre si longtemps que ça. L'intervention inattendue de Sam avait constitué la parfaite distraction pour rattraper le bon déroulement de son plan si bien pensé. Avec cette apparition, son premier réflexe avait été de se méfier. Il était évident que ces deux crétins essayaient de lui tendre un piège. Mais l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Dean n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise de voir son petit frère. Ca avait été l'occasion inespérée qu'elle attendait et elle avait su la mettre à profit. Elle en était très fière ! Non seulement elle avait repris la situation en main mais de plus, elle avait réussi à pervertir cette forte tête de Dean. Il fallait dire qu'elle y avait mis du cœur et beaucoup d'ardeur. Elle avait bien constaté l'efficacité de sa manœuvre quand cet abruti avait essayé d'étrangler son hôte et qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'y parvenir. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de le contrer. Toute son énergie s'était envolée au moment où elle lui avait insufflé l'énorme proportion de rage qui, finalement, avait failli la mener à sa perte ! Quant à la fureur dont il avait fait preuve lorsqu'il avait anéanti ces pauvres lycéens qui s'étaient mis à plusieurs pour tenter de le maitriser, elle n'avait fait que confirmer l'état idéal dans lequel il était plongé.

Du coup, lorsqu'il avait finalement retrouvé son cadet dans le couloir de l'établissement, elle s'était attendue à un bain de sang, des boyaux explosés sur le sol et de la cervelle giclée sur les murs. Mais une fois encore, elle avait été terriblement déçue. D'où elle était, elle n'avait pas pu voir ce qui se passait. En revanche, elle avait tout entendu et rien dans cet affrontement n'avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. C'était affligeant ! A la rigueur, elle aurait pu faire un effort et se contenter d'un crêpage de chignon en règle – après tout, Sam avait suffisamment de cheveux pour ça ! Mais non, rien ! Même pas la moindre molaire dans les airs ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec cet abruti de Dean ? Ne pouvait-il pas se lâcher tout simplement ? Laisser son instinct animal prendre le dessus comme tout être humain qui se respecte ? Etait-ce trop demandé que d'éviscérer son frère comme il aurait pu le faire avec n'importe qui d'autre ? Il ne s'était pas posé autant de question lorsqu'il s'était agi d'assassiner sa sœur ! Sale petit branleur !

Elle avait mis tant de cœur et d'énergie pour l'aider à réussir cette mission ! Et lui, en retour, tout ce qu'il pouvait donner c'était un ridicule « puisque c'est comme ça, j'suis plus ton frère » ! Non mais il se croyait à la maternelle ! C'était lamentable ! Déplorable ! Pitoyable ! Totalement navrant !

Alors bien sûr, le principal était qu'elle soit parvenue à attraper l'un des frères dans ses filets. Avec ces quelques mots d'une niaiserie effarante dont l'effet restait encore un mystère pour elle, son objectif avait tout de même été atteint. Etonnant, voire inexplicable, mais efficace ! Grâce au p'tit Sammy plongé dans le désespoir, elle allait pouvoir se ressourcer considérablement, se requinquer un brin avant de poursuivre sa mission. Et Dean ne tarderait pas à suivre le même chemin que son imbécile de frangin. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Malgré tout, elle préférait rester sur ses gardes. Mieux valait prendre plus de précautions que pas assez ! Autant dire qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en l'aîné des Winchester. Il avait toujours le chic pour se foutre en travers de son chemin et ça avait tendance à lui hérisser les poils !

**x*x*x*x**

Il la regardait évoluer autour de lui dans la petite pièce obscure. Ou plus exactement, il percevait ses mouvements parce que son corps ne réagissait plus. Sa bouche était sèche mais il ne parvenait pas à secréter un tant soit peu de salive pour remédier à cette situation. Ses membres étaient prisonniers de liens invisibles. Même ses yeux se bornaient à rester fixes. Parfois, quand Jeanne orientait son visage et qu'elle se penchait vers lui, il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Elle devait certainement s'adresser à lui mais il n'entendait que des murmures lointains, un bruit sourd quelconque, et de toute façon, il ne s'y intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle pouvait bien dire ou faire ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était fatigué et en finir au plus vite avec cette vie pourrie lui paraissait être une bonne option. De toute façon, en avait-il vraiment d'autres ? A quoi bon s'accrocher à cette existence épouvantable puisque Dean l'avait abandonné ?! Il n'avait plus rien. Il était seul.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée. Son grand frère l'avait vraiment laissé tomber. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Quelles que soient les difficultés qu'ils avaient eu à surmonter tous les deux, ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir ces derniers temps, Dean était resté près de lui. Il lui avait pardonné, l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pieds et l'avait soutenu. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours fait ça, c'était dans sa nature. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en conflit, il suffisait de quelques minutes de calme, d'évoquer une ou deux banalités ou simplement échanger un regard et toutes les tensions s'évaporaient. C'était comme ça, ça l'avait toujours été et dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change à l'avenir … enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Cette constatation le fit déglutir avec force. L'afflux de salive dans sa bouche venait de s'intensifier comme par enchantement.

Il comprenait tout à fait que son frère se soit énervé contre lui parce que, pour être totalement honnête, les évènements n'avaient pas été en sa faveur. Dès qu'il avait pris la décision de lui cacher son idée, il avait su que ça tournerait mal et il avait bien eu conscience que lorsque Dean le découvrirait, ça le mettrait hors de lui. Alors il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui passe un sacré savon, voire même, qu'il lui mette son poing dans la figure. Et comme il avait anticipé, il pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait été en mesure d'encaisser sans broncher. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard furieux dans ce foutu couloir. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour regretter tout ce qui lui avait paru être une excellente idée à peine deux heures plus tôt. Ses convictions profondes s'étaient évaporées en bien moins de temps qu'il lui en avait fallu pour les concevoir. Et puis les mots avaient commencé à pleuvoir et son sentiment de culpabilité s'était amplifié sans demi-mesure. Dean lui avait balancé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout le ressentiment qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours, et cette douleur qui le consumait avait parcouru l'espace qui les séparait pour venir le percuter de plein fouet. Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal ! Il aurait préféré mille fois se faire massacrer par une horde de loups garous plutôt que de subir ça. Non, vraiment, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Dean s'était fâché. Sa vision se brouilla et seul le battement répétitif de ses paupières réussit à lui restituer une vision correcte.

Finalement, ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait dit mais plutôt sa manière de le dire et surtout, sa conclusion. Elles étaient bien trop disproportionnées par rapport à la bêtise qu'il avait pu commettre. Comment ça, il n'avait plus de frère ? Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, l'abandonner alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était un châtiment totalement injuste. Ses mâchoires, tout comme ses poings se serrèrent automatiquement sans qu'il en prenne réellement conscience.

Il ne méritait pas ça, Dean le savait très bien et en temps normal, il n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Lui qui était toujours collé à ses basques contre vents et marées ! Jamais il n'aurait pu être à ce point furieux pour le lâcher comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigts ! Non, c'était impossible ! Il devait y avoir une expli … Putain ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était tellement évident ! Dire qu'il avait la réponse sous le nez depuis le début ! Sa tête pivota imperceptiblement vers sa cible. Ses yeux la fusillèrent du regard. Cette pourriture allait payer tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir à lui et à son frère !

Il avait bien une idée en tête pour l'éliminer mais, en dehors du fait que ses mouvements étaient très limités, il y avait encore un tout petit problème : ça signait aussi son arrêt de mort. Or, à bien y réfléchir, il n'en avait plus réellement envie… ou, en tous cas, pas maintenant – pas le temps qu'il n'aurait pas pu dire à Dean à quel point il regrettait qu'ils en soient arrivés là, ni avant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit. Parce que oui, son grand frère en viendrait incontestablement à se dire que tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute et si en plus, il devait le retrouver gisant sans vie sur le sol, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ca aussi c'était dans sa nature !

Et puis, s'il se laissait bouffer sans même essayer de se battre, Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il avait suffisamment à se reprocher comme ça sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Sans compter que cette saleté allait sans nul doute s'en prendre à son frère dès qu'elle en aurait terminé avec lui. Il devait donc réagir, tenter d'éliminer cette chose par n'importe quel moyen, même si, malheureusement, cela devait coûter la vie à Jeanne. Dire que jusque-là, il avait tout fait pour la protéger. Il était allé jusqu'à agir dans le dos de Dean. Mais il avait bien l'intention de rattraper ses erreurs et puisqu'il était amené à faire un choix entre son amie et son frère, et bien, sa résolution était prise. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la voie à suivre. C'était celle qu'il avait toujours suivie aveuglément, sans se poser de question. Celle qui l'avait toujours mené là où c'était le mieux pour lui. Celle qui était si naturelle et surtout si rassurante. Sans ce poids sur sa poitrine, ses poumons reprirent du service et l'air pu y pénétrer sans heurts.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait faire ingurgiter le poison à cette saloperie, même s'il devait l'avaler avant pour qu'elle le prélève directement en lui. De toute façon, Jeanne et lui s'en sortiraient. Il en était persuadé. Comme d'habitude, Dean arriverait à temps. Il allait reprendre le dessus sur cette rage qui l'avait fait délirer et il ferait tout pour venir le secourir. Il était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse. S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait réussir cet exploit, c'était lui ! D'ailleurs, ne lui avait-il pas déjà prouvé qu'il était en mesure de contrer cette force maléfique ?! A bien y repenser, dans ce foutu couloir, s'il s'était laissé guidé par la fureur, il aurait eu l'occasion de le massacrer … et plusieurs fois en plus ! De son côté, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour se défendre. La force naturelle de Dean couplée à cette fureur diabolique l'aurait anéanti en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire. Or, son grand frère avait tenu ses distances. Il avait dit des trucs horribles mais il avait réussi à contrôler des gestes qui auraient pu être fatals. C'était invraisemblable et pourtant c'était réel. Depuis toujours il avait une totale confiance à lui et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait changer d'avis. Grâce à ce regain d'espoir, il s'aperçut que sa main était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il en profita pour saisir la fiole de poison dans sa poche et attendit patiemment que Jeanne regarde ailleurs pour la porter à ses lèvres.


	24. Chapter 24

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire (dont la fin s'approche à grands pas).

**Dinahe**, pas de panique, ton Deanou va bien ! ... enfin pour le moment ^^

**Elisab**, comment ? Tu doutes de Dean ! lol ! Te rends-tu bien compte que Sammy ne s'en sortira pas si son grand frère n'intervient pas ? ^^ Ah ben non, c'est vrai, tu ne sauras à quel point la situation est désespérée qu'en lisant ce chapitre ^^

**OtakTouch**, juste pour toi, la petite touche d'hémoglobine commence à la fin de ce chapitre et devrait se poursuivre, voire s'amplifier dans le suivant ^^

Merci à vous trois pour votre gentillesse et votre fidélité.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Sam se ravisa en se rappelant la lecture du rapport du médecin légiste. La fiole rejoignit donc prestement sa poche. Les victimes avaient été vidées de leur liquide céphalorachidien selon un processus qu'il aurait pu qualifier de « plutôt innovant », sans même esquisser le moindre geste de défense.

Pour l'avoir vécu, il avait bien compris pourquoi toutes ces personnes s'étaient laissé faire. Elles avaient sombré dans la dépression et de ce fait, avaient perdu le goût à la vie. Dans ces conditions, il n'était pas nécessaire de les droguer, ni de les assommer. Quand on était mal à ce point, plus rien n'avait d'importance et en finir au plus vite était une délivrance. Quant aux regrets et à la culpabilité qui menaient à cet état déplorable, il n'y avait que le fait d'endurer une horrible souffrance qui puisse éventuellement aider à les expier. Alors oui, il comprenait très bien ce qu'avaient pu ressentir toutes ces victimes mais non, son nom ne viendrait pas s'ajouter à cette liste morbide. Parce que, même s'il était accablé par les remords, il savait que Dean finirait tôt ou tard par lui pardonner. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux. Pour lui, l'espoir n'était pas vain alors il allait se battre jusqu'au bout et cela impliquait qu'il n'avale pas bêtement le poison qui l'achèverait à coup sûr. Il devait trouver une autre solution et pour cela, il essaya de raisonner au mieux. Malheureusement l'urgence devenait de plus en plus pressante. Jeanne ne tarderait plus à entamer son repas et il n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une révélation !

Puisqu'il avait toujours du mal à bouger, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur l'identité du vainqueur d'un combat basé sur la force de ses participants. Il pouvait donc faire une croix sur cette option. Plan suivant ! L'idéal aurait été de l'empoisonner sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Mais s'il ingérait le poison, il serait mort avant même qu'elle en ressente les premiers effets. Mauvaise idée ! Plan suivant ! Attendre qu'elle soit suffisamment près de lui et lui verser la solution dans la bouche. Meilleure éventualité que la précédente. Sauf que la saleté qui possédait Jeanne n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à quitter son hôte mal en point pour venir squatter son corps et lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Hors de question ! Plan suivant ! Il avait beau réfléchir, plus rien ne venait. Quelle foutue galère ! Le problème était que les alternatives se raréfiaient tout comme le temps qu'il lui restait pour les élaborer. Il devait pourtant bien y avoir une solution. Il aurait tellement aimé que Dean arrive maintenant. Cela aurait grandement facilité les choses. A eux d'eux ils auraient pu venir à bout de cette saleté … Malheureusement la porte rouillée restait désespérément close et aucun bruit n'indiquait la venue de quiconque. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller par ses propres moyens en attendant que son frère daigne le rejoindre.

Les photos du rapport légistes lui revinrent en mémoire. Les irritations sur les cloisons nasales, les tympans percés … c'était par là qu'elle prélevait ce dont elle avait besoin, qu'elle se connectait pour pomper le liquide céphalorachidien. Comme il l'avait déduit dès sa première lecture du document, elle devait certainement insérer des sondes quelconques dans les narines et les conduits auditifs de ses victimes. Alors s'il enduisait ces parties bien spécifiques de son visage, elle n'y verrait que du feu et elle se jetterait elle-même dans la gueule du loup. C'était une excellente idée ! Ou tout du moins la plus censée jusqu'à maintenant. Dans la mesure où sa corpulence était bien plus imposante que la fine silhouette de Jeanne – sans compter la différence de taille entre eux – il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que le poison fasse effet plus vite sur elle que sur lui. Voilà qui était bien pensé et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à mettre sa théorie en pratique tout en observant sa proie du coin de l'œil.

Celle qui avait pris possession de son amie lui faisait faire les cent pas, inlassablement. Elle était vraiment tendue et continuait à marmonner des trucs inaudibles. Pour quelqu'un qui était expert dans l'art d'énerver les autres, elle avait tout l'air d'être la victime de ses propres dons. De toute évidence, elle était soumise à de sérieuses frustrations. Elle devait penser à quelque chose qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. A moins que ce quelque chose ne soit quelqu'un. Il sentit ses lèves s'étirer : Il avait une petite idée de l'identité de la personne qui la faisait enrager. Ca ne pouvait être que lui ! Dean était le seul à pouvoir faire cet effet là sur n'importe qui, de l'être le plus calme à la plus redoutable des créatures.

Il effaça rapidement l'air réjoui qui devait s'étaler sur son visage, craignant que sa geôlière ne le découvre. Mais à bien y regarder, elle ne paraissait même plus s'intéresser à lui. Ca aurait pu être une aubaine … s'il s'en était aperçu avant. Car maintenant qu'il s'était badigeonné avec la substance visqueuse, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Il aurait dû attendre encore un peu. Il n'avait décidément pas les idées très claires. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il souffla son exaspération. Aussitôt, Jeanne se tourna vers lui et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent considérablement. La salive se mit à envahir sa gorge mais il s'empêcha de déglutir. Il prit sur lui et se força à rester stoïque … tout du moins, d'un point de vue extérieur. Il ne devait pas trahir ses émotions. Pourtant cette bonne résolution devint très difficile à suivre lorsque sa tortionnaire se rapprocha sensiblement de lui. Elle s'accroupit et plaqua ses deux mains sur le sol de chaque côté de sa tête. Son visage s'approcha dangereusement du sien et son regard perçant l'examina avec minutie. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fermer les paupières mais cet effort lui brûlait les rétines. L'angoisse d'être découvert s'ajoutait à son mal-être. Quant à l'odeur épouvantable qui régnait dans la pièce, elle ne faisait qu'accentuer cette désagréable sensation.

**- Oh, tu pleures,** murmura-t-elle pleine de fausse compassion.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme l'aurait fait un chiot qui aurait perdu son jouet préféré. Puis son visage plongea lentement vers son oreille gauche et elle lui susurra :

**- Je sais, Sammy. C'est dur de savoir que tu es tout seul, que tu ne compte plus pour personne. Mais tu sais, tu as fait trop de mal autour de toi. Même ton frère ne pourra jamais te pardonner ce que tu lui as fait. Il ne pouvait plus te supporter alors … il t'a abandonné. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? C'est une réaction naturelle, il faut le comprendre. Mais moi je suis là et je suis la seule à pouvoir te venir en aide. Je suis la seule qui soit en mesure de te libérer de ce calvaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini.**

Plus que tout, il aurait voulu lui balancer une réplique bien cinglante, plutôt violente et franchement vulgaire. Cette foutue créature ne le connaissait pas et elle ne l'atteindrait certainement pas avec son raisonnement à deux balles. Le seul qui était réellement en mesure de lui venir en aide, c'était Dean – pas elle ! Non, son frère ne l'avait pas abandonné et elle s'en apercevrait rapidement. Elle n'avait aucune idée du degré de souffrance qu'il lui infligerait dès qu'il lui aurait remis la main dessus.

Cette simple pensée lui fournit le courage nécessaire pour affronter l'horrible métamorphose qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Les mains de Jeanne se boursouflèrent et prirent une teinte sombre et terreuse. Puis ses doigts s'allongèrent et se transformèrent en de longues sondes souples et tortueuses qui s'approchèrent dangereusement de son visage. Il les sentit glisser sur sa peau, tels des serpents glacés et visqueux, et se frayer un chemin vers ses narines et ses oreilles. Il aurait dû paniquer. Il aurait peut-être dû se défendre. Pour sûr, il aurait dû réagir … d'une manière ou d'une autre … mais il se sentait déjà partir.

Le point positif de cette idée lumineuse ? Son mélange était vraiment efficace. Le point négatif ? Il était déjà en train de sombrer et elle n'avait même pas encore effleuré les zones empoisonnées avec ses horribles tentacules. Il fallait pourtant qu'il tienne le coup. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher – pas maintenant ! Il fit de son mieux pour combattre l'effet du poison qu'il s'était lui-même administré mais son corps refusait de se battre. Il était trop faible. Son frère le lui avait bien dit mais il était tellement persuadé du contraire qu'il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'en prenne conscience que maintenant ?

Il réalisa que les sondes meurtrières venaient de pénétrer dans ses narines et ses conduits auditifs. Si elles s'y enfonçaient plus profondément, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de survie. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et tenta d'arracher les mains tentaculaires de son visage. Voyant que ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus, il fit de son mieux pour tourner la tête, chercher un moyen quelconque d'échapper à cette fin atroce mais là encore rien n'y faisait. Il restait bêtement allongé sans aucune possibilité de se défendre. Pourtant son frère lui avait dit que lorsqu'on voulait vraiment quelque chose, on pouvait l'obtenir. D'après lui, tout était une question de volonté. D'accord. Et bien ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout maintenant, c'était qu'il soit à ses côtés, qu'il vienne le secourir. Alors juste avant de sombrer, il l'appela aussi fort que possible :

**- Dean.**

**x*x*x*x**

**- Dean.**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais la simple évocation du nom la fit réagir aussitôt. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, ses mains reprirent instantanément un aspect humain et son regard anxieux se tourna vers la porte. Se pouvait-il que cet abruti soit arrivé derrière elle sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive ? Non, c'était impossible, pas avec ses sens si développés. D'ailleurs le panneau rouillé qui servait à fermer la petite dépendance était toujours clos. Et le crissement infâme des gonds au moment d'une éventuelle ouverture l'aurait sans nul doute alertée. Elle se redressa malgré tout et scruta les alentours. Après avoir étudié scrupuleusement chaque recoin de la petite pièce, elle se rendit à l'évidence : Il n'y avait personne. Concentrée, elle essaya de déceler le moindre petit bruit suspect. Mis à part le brouhaha régulier de la tuyauterie en plomb, elle ne perçut rien d'intéressant. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune âme qui vive ici. Pas même un chat !

En partie rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur sa victime, le contourna à bonne distance, tout en l'observant, intriguée. C'était bien la première fois que son plat principal était en mesure de parler ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce souk ? N'y avait-il donc plus rien de normal dans ce bas-monde ?! Décidément, on ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur rien ni sur personne en ces temps perturbés ! C'était vraiment une sale époque !

Quand elle avait entendu soupirer ce corps qui aurait dû être végétatif, elle s'était bien doutée que quelque chose clochait. Et lorsqu'elle avait examiné son regard anormalement brillant, elle y avait décelé cette petite lueur de vie dont sont dépourvues toutes ses victimes en temps ordinaire. Elle avait compris qu'elle était en train de le perdre, qu'il avait retrouvé l'espoir et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle agisse. Mais ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet. Au contraire, elles avaient renforcé la détermination de sa proie. C'était totalement incompréhensible. Elle avait pourtant utilisé les mêmes mots que ce crétin de Dean. Elle avait joué sur la corde sensible, celle qui était le point central de sa dépression : la peur d'être abandonné par son grand frère, la seule personne qui avait une réelle importance à ses yeux, bla bla bla … Bref, les mêmes niaiseries. Eh ben, non ! Ca n'avait pas fonctionné ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Pourquoi son frère et lui se bornaient-ils à lui rendre la vie impossible ? Etait-ce un gène familial ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas se comporter comme tout le monde et la laisser tranquillement réaliser sa vengeance ?! Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Ils étaient pénibles à la fin !

Et puis, si Sam avait véritablement repris ses esprits, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas débattu ? Tout être humain normalement constitué aurait tenté quelque chose pour sauver sa peau. Alors autant dire qu'un jeune chasseur expérimenté comme lui se serait démené pour reprendre la situation en main.

En voyant qu'il n'était plus sous sa coupe, elle s'était d'ailleurs préparée à le combattre. Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas inquiétée plus que ça puisque son adversaire avait été très affaibli au cours des dernières semaines. A peine deux heures auparavant, il arrivait tout juste à tenir debout. Et elle avait été presque obligée de le soutenir jusqu'ici avant qu'il s'effondre comme une loque sur le sol. Alors, même s'il avait fait preuve d'une volonté farouche pour l'exterminer, elle aurait eu le dessus assez rapidement. Enfin pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il daigne lever le petit doigt.

Oh, et puis c'était quoi cette réaction étrange ? Citer le nom de son frère comme ça juste avant de fermer les paupières et attendre que ça se passe. C'était franchement ahurissant. Depuis, il ne bougeait plus du tout. C'était à croire qu'il s'était finalement résigné à mourir. Respirait-il au moins ? Du pied, elle tenta de le secouer afin de provoquer une quelconque réaction. Comme le corps restait inerte, elle s'approcha pour vérifier. Les signes vitaux de son souffre-douleur étaient vraiment très faibles, voire trop faibles. Il n'allait quand même pas clamser avant qu'elle l'ait bouffé ! Elle se redressa d'un coup, regrettant aussitôt ce geste trop hâtif. Sa tête se mit à tourner, ses jambes flageolèrent et l'abandonnèrent. Elle s'effondra et se retrouva en position assise sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

D'un geste las, elle se passa les deux mains sur le visage. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle décela une substance moite sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle n'assimila pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, ni quelle en était la provenance. Mais quand l'évidence vint la frapper de plein fouet, elle la refusa tout net ! Non ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Instinctivement, elle enfouit ses index dans les conduits auditifs de Sam et les ressortit avec ce même liquide sirupeux et inodore. Un geste identique lui permit d'en prélever également dans ses narines. L'angoisse qui l'envahit soudainement contrasta avec les battements de son cœur qui s'amenuisaient considérablement.

**-Tu as empoisonné ton amie ?!** S'écria-t-elle d'une voix rauque, montrant toute sa stupéfaction.

Bien sûr, son interlocuteur ne daigna pas lui répondre. Non seulement ce p'tit crétin avait condamné son amie mais en plus il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa propre vie. Puisqu'il était évident qu'il avait retrouvé l'espoir pour se libérer de son emprise, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Encore sous le choc de cette révélation, elle mit près d'une minute à réaliser qu'elle devait quitter son hôte de toute urgence. Le corps de la jeune fille était en train de succomber au poison. Elle devait l'évacuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais auparavant, il lui fallait trouver un nouveau réceptacle. Elle jeta un œil au corps de Sam. Non, celui là était déjà trop mal en point. D'ailleurs, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit déjà mort. Elle devait sortir d'ici, tout de suite !

Ses jambes refusant de lui obéir, elle rampa jusqu'à la porte, éreintée et haletante. Elle fit son possible pour atteindre la poignée mais ses bras ne résistèrent pas plus longtemps et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poisseux. Jeanne s'éteignait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Dans un geste désespéré, elle quitta son corps. Son esprit s'éleva dans le petit espace obscure, l'illuminant grâce à un rayonnement pourpre. Sous cette forme, elle gardait l'espoir de quitter rapidement la pièce afin de se trouver un nouvelle hôte. Elle se rua vers la porte où elle s'écrasa lamentablement avant qu'une onde électrique d'une violence inouïe ne la propulse contre le monticule d'objets rouillés qui s'entassaient dans un coin. Cette fois, elle eut la douloureuse sensation de passer dans un broyeur. Ses hurlements stridents envahirent l'espace et résonnèrent en écho dans le couloir souterrain. S'extirpant difficilement, elle comprit qu'il était préférable pour sa survie d'éviter tout élément en fer. Une profonde colère vint s'ajouter à son angoisse déjà bien ancrée. Mais ces deux forces cumulées ne suffirent pas à compenser son déclin. Elle devait impérativement s'échapper. Dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée, elle commença à pénétrer dans l'une des cloisons. Elle allait enfin atteindre le couloir lorsqu'elle rencontra un tuyau en plomb qui la projeta en arrière. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre qu'elle devait éviter tous les métaux car elle heurta brutalement le mur d'en face où une canalisation dense la renvoya aussitôt. Telle une vulgaire boule de flipper, elle rebondit d'un coin à un autre sans espoir d'interrompre l'insupportable processus. Chaque choc l'affaiblissait davantage et la dirigeait droit vers son funeste destin. Elle redoubla d'efforts, rassemblant toute son énergie encore disponible pour sortir de ce piège à rats. Mais ses tentatives se soldaient toujours par de cuisants échecs. Elle hurla son impuissance, sa détresse, sa douleur et sa rage. Elle refusait d'y croire ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Pourtant …

Les éclairs cramoisis zébraient le petit espace. L'air crépitait sous l'intensité du flot électrique qui le traversait. Et puis soudain les cris furieux furent supplantés par un sifflement strident. Une onde rougeoyante explosa dans la pièce, illuminant les deux corps inanimés sur le sol. Finalement, la lueur écarlate se résorba et la pénombre reprit ses droits. Un silence macabre s'installa insidieusement, accompagnant cette obscurité oppressante.

**x*x*x*x**

Il arriva devant son Impala et recula d'un pas lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un être monstrueux. Le visage de cet inconnu était défiguré. Ses traits étaient d'une dureté sans nom, ses yeux injectés de sang menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites et les filets d'hémoglobine qui dégoulinaient de son arcade sourcilière ajoutaient la touche finale à son image de meurtrier sanguinaire. C'était un véritable dément.

Il se rapprocha néanmoins car son regard venait d'être attiré par un objet brillant qui se balançait au cou de l'individu. Instinctivement il porta la main à son pendentif. Il lui fallu une fraction de seconde pour assimiler que le psychopathe qu'il avait en face de lui n'était en réalité que son propre reflet dans la vitre. Horrifié par cette révélation, il resserra son emprise sur l'objet qui lui était si cher. Simultanément, un flot d'images envahit son esprit. Les souvenirs, des plus récents aux plus éloignés, se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Ils s'entrechoquaient et affluaient de toute part, menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Au cœur de ce fouillis innommable, il décela un point commun. Ces instants prélevés dans sa mémoire ne concernaient qu'une seule et même personne, Sammy. Il revit le petit gamin plein de vie qui courait partout, qui le regardait avec ses yeux innocents et qui n'avait de cesse de lui poser des questions qui allaient de la plus banale à la plus insolite. Cette petite escapade impromptue l'apaisa quelques secondes – Juste le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Sammy ne méritait pas de souffrir car, malgré les récents évènements, il n'en demeurait pas moins toujours le même … avec quelques dizaines de centimètres en plus, cela dit ! Son destin était d'avoir une vie heureuse, à la hauteur de ses espérances. Et c'était à lui de faire en sorte que son cadet puisse y parvenir. Jusque-là, le peu qu'il avait entrepris n'avait pas été très secourable. Il avait cette terrible sensation d'être impuissant et inutile. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur comme aîné. De ce côté-là, rien n'avait véritablement changé. Il se sentait toujours aussi minable. Depuis quelques années, il se reprochait de ne pas avoir su préserver l'innocence de son cadet. Et aujourd'hui, il pouvait ajouter à sa longue liste de regrets, son inaptitude à se contrôler pour venir en aide à celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il avait vu son petit frère dépérir, juste sous son nez, et rien de ce qu'il avait pu tenter n'avait été efficace. Il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait faire quelque chose pour sortir Sammy des griffes de cette folle furieuse. Il devait réussir. Et puisqu'il était vraiment hors de lui et qu'il ne contrôlait pas grand-chose, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser guider par sa rage pour anéantir cette sale pétasse !

Oui, c'était la bonne solution ! De manière à mettre un maximum de chances de son côté, il devait faire en sorte de réorienter cette hargne qui le brûlait de l'intérieur et rongeait massivement son organisme. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il le fallait. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était son job et encore moins parce que son père lui rabâchait sans cesse la même chose depuis près de seize ans. Non, c'était tout simplement parce que c'était Sammy, c'était son petit frère, que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça et qu'il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à donner sa vie pour lui !

Sa décision prise, il ouvrit violemment la portière, engouffra sans ménagement le haut de son corps à l'intérieur, appuya maladroitement un genou sur le siège et balança vigoureusement son arme et son couteau dans la boîte à gants. Dans son état, un mauvais réflexe était si vite arrivé. Alors, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas armé lorsqu'il reverrait Sam. Au moins, ça laisserait l'occasion à son petit frère de se défendre en cas de dérapage incontrôlé.

Il ressortit de l'habitacle avec un mouvement tout aussi brusque, non sans s'être, au préalable, cogné l'arrière du crâne dans l'encadrement de la portière. Une vague de fureur le submergea de nouveau. Ses poings se resserrèrent instantanément et ses mâchoires se contractèrent tant et si bien que ses dents eurent du mal à résister à la pression. Il s'obligea à prendre une grande respiration, se passa longuement les mains sur le visage et se concentra pour retrouver un semblant de stabilité. Veiller à ce que son esprit ne parte pas en vrille était déjà laborieux en soi. Mais d'un point de vue physique, là, ça relevait de l'impossible. Son corps n'était régit que par la rage qui l'habitait. Il avait un mal de chien à essayer de le contrôler. Pourtant il y était parvenu tout à l'heure dans ce maudit couloir. Il avait réussi à garder ses distances malgré toutes ces pulsions irascibles qui lui imposaient de réduire son frère en miettes. Si son subconscient résistait et réussissait encore à s'imposer alors tout n'était pas perdu.

Grâce à cette énergie malsaine qui coulait dans ses veines, il parcourut les quelques centaines de mètres en près de deux minutes. Il se stoppa net devant la porte de service, vérifia au mieux son état général et avança doucement de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il pénétra finalement dans le couloir, il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait été déserté. Il s'apprêta à partir à la recherche de son frère dans l'établissement lorsqu'il entendit un groupe de trois ou quatre personnes qui approchait. Une femme expliquait qu'elle venait de trouver la porte dans cet état, pendant qu'un homme à la voix grave râlait parce que sa pause-déjeuner avait été réduite à néant à cause de sales petits vandales, de violents énergumènes …

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour faire demi-tour. De toute façon, quelque chose lui disait que Sammy avait quitté le lycée. Ne l'ayant pas croisé en venant, il décida de poursuivre sa route vers le parc. Tout en courant sur la route pour éviter les badauds si lents qui gravitaient nonchalamment sur les trottoirs, il entraperçut au loin deux silhouettes qui venaient de prendre à droite au bout d'une ruelle. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il s'engagea à son tour dans le passage étroit. Arrivé à l'embranchement, il essaya de les retrouver mais seuls les immeubles décrépis émergeaient au-dessus des petites habitations craintives, plongées dans leur ombre malveillante. C'était comme si ces monstres de béton le narguaient de toute leur impressionnante hauteur. Il se dirigea donc droit vers eux, réduisant rapidement la distance qui les séparaient, ne ressentant aucune fatigue ni aucune peur mais animé d'une fureur sans égale. Lorsqu'il pénétra finalement dans la cité, il se figea d'un coup. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Des hurlements et des cris déchirants résonnaient en écho sur sa gauche. Il reprit sa course pour satisfaire sa curiosité et faillit rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il découvrit que plusieurs bandes rivales étaient en train de s'affronter. Le combat féroce avait déjà fait plusieurs victimes qui baignaient dans leur sang. Quelques-unes agonisaient encore mais certainement plus pour longtemps. D'autres se débattaient pour échapper à leur funeste destin mais un coup de couteau bien placé les faisaient rapidement rejoindre la fosse commune.

Bien qu'il ait de l'énergie à revendre, il n'eut aucune envie de s'aventurer dans un tel bourbier. Pourtant, il poursuivit sa progression, en avançant droit devant lui, déterminé. Au loin, derrière la mêlée sanguinolente, il venait d'apercevoir une petite silhouette féminine suivie bien docilement par un jeune homme qui avait visiblement du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Sammy avait l'air si faible vu d'ici, tellement fragile. Une irrésistible envie d'égorger la sale pétasse qui l'avait mis dans cet état, l'encouragea à accélérer le pas. Il devait impérativement intervenir, protéger son cadet, le sortir de là et se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cette foutue bonne femme. Alors, il resta focalisé sur son petit frère, s'interdisant de perdre le visuel, ne prêtant aucune attention aux individus malsains qui l'observaient passer d'un œil mauvais. Il n'envisagea même pas de contourner l'affrontement. Au contraire, il le traversa spontanément, estimant qu'il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre et qu'il ne devait surtout pas lâcher son frère des yeux. Les inconscients qui avaient le malheur de se placer sur son chemin se retrouvaient propulsés à droite et à gauche avec une violence inouïe. Il enjamba certains corps et marcha sur d'autres sans en prendre vraiment conscience. Il s'aperçut que Jeanne entrainait son frère à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque local au cœur de l'ensemble massif d'immeubles. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un groupe de crétins consanguins qui lui barra le chemin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il comprit que toute leur haine était intégralement dirigée vers lui et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les affronter pour pouvoir passer. Son premier réflexe fut de saisir son arme mais sa main tâtonna sa ceinture vide et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était désarmé – contrairement à ses adversaires qui exhibaient sans complexe leurs couteaux à la lame écarlate et poisseuse – et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou tout le monde ^^_

_Il était prévu que je poste ce chapitre pour le 25 afin de pouvoir vous souhaiter un très beau Noël, mais du haut de ma grande "nullitude", et bien je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors je tenterais bien un sourire deanesque mais ce serait gâcher (lol!), quant aux puppy eyes, j'ai épuisé le stock ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !_

___**Elisab**,merci ! Il se peut que le début de ce chapitre soit encore un peu "Outsiders" ^^ Et voui, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et je suis contente de voir que tu es restée fidèle jusqu'au bout ^^_

_**Dinahe**, tu as raison : le Deanou est fort, le deanou est exceptionnel donc le Deanou vaincra ! ... même s'il galère ... même s'il est salement amoché ... même s'il est à l'article de la mort ...lol !_

___**OtakTouch**, MDR ! Moi aussi j'aime quand tout va mal, quand ça parait désespéré et que ... ça devient encore pire ! Un p'tit surplus d'hémoglobine ça te tente ? C'est une sorte de cadeau de Noël ^^ lol !_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, MP ..._

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**- Eh mec ! **Le héla un grand énergumène filiforme à l'aspect teigneux.** Tu te crois où là ? T'es pas sur ton terrain de jeu ! **

**- Ah ouais ! **Souffla Dean exaspéré.** T'es sûr ? Parce qu'avec toutes vos têtes de Mickey, on se croirait à Disneyland !**

**- Enfoiré, j'vais t'faire la peau ! **S'écria le plus balèze, en le chargeant comme s'il n'était qu'un foulard rouge agité devant ses gros yeux bovins.

Il l'attendit fermement, presque impatient. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre mais si leur coller une bonne raclée pouvait lui permettre d'évacuer une partie de sa rage, alors il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

**- Non, attends !** Intervint l'un des membres de la bande dont seule la voix lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de sexe féminin. **Et moi, j'ai une tête de Mickey ?** Minauda-t-elle avec sa chaîne qui partait de sa grande oreille pour relier son museau.

**- Ah, ben non ! **S'exclama-t-il en pouffant à cause de l'ironie de la question.** Toi, tu serais plutôt … la p'tite sirène. Enfin « p'tite », tout est relatif. Mais pour sûr, t'as presque une tête de nana avec un vrai corps de thon !**

Elle resta un instant sans réagir. Puis, un éclair de compréhension dut traverser l'unique neurone encore opérationnel de son cerveau ravagé, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au point que ses globes oculaires auraient pu s'éjecter eux-mêmes de leurs orbites. Elle hurla de rage et fondit sur lui en une fraction de seconde. Il contra son attaque _in extremis_, saisit la chaîne qui oscillait devant son visage et tira d'un coup sec. La chair déchirée de son lobe d'oreille et de sa narine se teinta aussitôt de rouge. Il profita de son cri de douleur et de sa vision troublée par les larmes pour attraper son poignet et l'enserrer tellement fort qu'elle lâcha son couteau qui tomba à leurs pieds. Il n'abandonna pas sa prise pour autant, lui tordit le bras dans le dos, sentit ses os se briser sous la pression et l'envoya percuter deux de ses acolytes. L'un d'eux esquiva en partie la collision mais perdit momentanément ses repères. Le deuxième, quant à lui, s'effondra sous l'impact et resta cloué au sol – les membres écartés telle une étoile de mer – écrasé par le poids mort de la sirène qui venait de s'embrocher sur son cran d'arrêt.

Sans attendre, Dean s'empara vivement de l'arme qu'il avait subtilisée à la « presque femme » et se releva d'un bond. Il tourna sur lui-même tout en accompagnant ce geste d'un mouvement ample du bras. Sa lame trancha net le cou de l'un de ses agresseurs et le sang qui jaillit de sa carotide aspergea les yeux du grand teigneux qui jura tout en s'essuyant férocement le visage d'un revers de manche. Il rouvrit finalement les paupières, juste à temps pour voir la paume de Dean entrer en contact avec l'extrémité de son nez, provoquant une remontée franche et un enfoncement déterminant de son os nasal dans son lobe frontal.

L'aîné des Winchester n'eut pas l'opportunité de le voir s'écrouler. Des bras puissants venaient de l'encercler par derrière et comprimaient sa cage thoracique au point qu'il commença à suffoquer. En face de lui, deux excités au regard vide et au sourire niais s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Il profita que son geôlier le décolle du sol pour plier les genoux et propulser brutalement ses deux jambes jointes en avant. Le gros balèze étant un point d'appui plutôt solide, le premier gringalet encaissa le coup au niveau du plexus solaire et fut projeté en arrière avec une force inouïe. Il ne s'en releva pas. Le second n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux étaient encore en train de suivre le vol plané qui avait déjà atterri depuis un bail, lorsque Dean fouetta violemment son visage de son pied droit. Son sourire godiche, devenu édenté et ensanglanté fana lentement avant que tout son corps s'avachisse sur lui-même. Lui non plus ne daigna pas se redresser.

Toujours prisonnier de l'emprise du dur à cuire, il essaya de se libérer en donnant des petits à-coups avec son couteau. Mais sa marge de manœuvre était très insuffisante pour atteindre son objectif. Le manque d'oxygène se faisait durement ressentir et ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer à force de battre l'air en vain. Il devait trouver un moyen de se dégager s'il voulait ratatiner cet abruti.

**- Oh oui, chéri, sers-moi fort !** articula-t-il difficilement dans le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

**- Qu'é qu'tu dis ?** marmonna l'invincible titan crétin en le rehaussant de quelques centimètres pour mieux l'entendre.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il balança brutalement sa tête en arrière. Un cri étouffé s'échappa derrière lui mais la prise était toujours aussi serrée. Il renouvela donc rapidement l'opération « coup de boule » à deux, puis trois reprises, avant de commencer à en ressentir les effets. L'arrière de son crâne était vraiment douloureux mais ces poumons se gonflèrent à bloc au moment où il atterrit durement sur le sol. A quatre pattes, il essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Malheureusement, il perçut déjà de nombreux mouvements autour de lui. Animé par la fureur qui contrôlait l'ensemble de son corps, il se redressa, lança un coup de genou bien placé sur son tortionnaire et attendit qu'il se plie en deux pour lui asséner de quoi lui créer une bonne vieille commotion cérébrale. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que toute une bande d'hystériques se jeta sur lui. Il saisit un deuxième couteau dans sa main gauche et commença à trancher tout ce qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Au cœur de la mêlée, ses mouvements rageurs auraient pu paraître désordonnés et inefficaces. Mais chaque geste était régi par son instinct et ses années d'entrainements. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Tout était sous le contrôle de son subconscient. Quant à sa force, il la prélevait directement dans cette hargne qu'on lui avait insufflée. Si certains pouvaient penser avoir pris le dessus en lui portant des coups ou en le lacérant par endroits, ils s'étonnèrent de le voir toujours debout, poursuivant la lutte. Les blessés qui en avaient encore l'occasion, s'échappèrent de ce chaos pendant que les autres attendaient leur heure en faisant des bulles dans leur propre sang ou en se faisant lourdement piétiner. Ceux qui avaient encore la possibilité de se battre commencèrent à s'alarmer.

Au final, Dean se retrouva au milieu de corps gisants les uns sur les autres et face à quelques résistants alignés en arc de cercle à quelques mètres de lui. Essoufflé mais étonnamment très en forme, il se mit en position d'attaque, ses couteaux bien en main, prêt à affronter n'importe qui. Mais ses rivaux avaient une certaine tendance à se défiler les uns après les autres. Certains lui faisaient toujours face mais reculaient d'un pas à chaque fois qu'il en faisait un vers eux. D'autres restaient plantés là, immobiles, inébranlables. Impossible de savoir s'ils étaient animés d'une volonté farouche de se battre ou s'ils étaient victimes d'une paralysie partielle qui leur interdisaient de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ecœuré par tant de lâcheté, il ne put s'empêcher de les provoquer :

**- Venez, bande de fils de p… !**

« **_Dean_** ». Il se figea, essayant de déterminer si cet appel était réel ou si ce n'était que le produit de son imagination. Son regard commença à fouiller les environs jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Sammy n'était pas dans le coin. Complètement perdu, il se demanda comment, dans ces conditions, il avait pu l'entendre. Il en vint rapidement à s'inquiéter du pourquoi. Oubliant radicalement ses éventuels rivaux, il lâcha son couteau et se précipita vers la bâtisse où il l'avait vu entrer avec Jeanne. Cette fois, personne n'eut la mauvaise idée d'entraver son chemin. Il courait à en perdre haleine, son cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le moment où son frère avait disparu de son champ de vision et maintenant. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre autant de temps à se battre. Non seulement la rage qui l'habitait était toujours présente mais en plus il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Chaque seconde comptait. Sam était en danger et rien ne devrait l'empêcher d'aller le secourir.

Il déployait une énergie folle pour accéder le plus rapidement possible à son objectif et pourtant il avait cette épouvantable impression que la distance entre la porte et lui refusait de se réduire. Quand finalement il accéda à l'entrée du bâtiment, il agrippa la poignée au risque de l'arracher et ouvrit le battant à la volée. Il pénétra dans un hall répugnant tant à la vue qu'à l'odeur. Sur sa droite, une ouverture donnait sur des escaliers menant aux étages souterrains. En face de lui s'étendait un long couloir lugubre. Il avança, attentif au moindre indice. De chaque coté, il y avait de nombreuses portes métalliques, bien alignées, avec d'énormes numéros plus ou moins effacés avec le temps … ou à cause de la crasse. Le bâtiment tout entier était une immense cave découpée en plusieurs petites dépendances individuelles. Ce lieu lui donnait l'impression d'être un maton, vérifiant que chaque cellule soit bien verrouillée, s'attendant à chaque instant à l'attaque de l'un des bagnards, dans une prison au bord de l'explosion.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'extrémité du couloir, il entendit un cri horrible, déchirant, qui fit trembler les fondations de l'immense local. Il prit appui sur le mur poisseux, chercha un certain équilibre et se précipita vers la cage d'escaliers. Il dévala les marches, en en sautant cinq ou six avant d'arriver à chaque palier. Au deuxième sous-sol, il se stoppa et tendit l'oreille. Il n'avait pas repéré exactement la provenance du hurlement et il y avait encore deux étages en-dessous. Son attente ne fut pas aussi longue qu'il pouvait bien le penser car une série de nouveaux braillements éclata soudainement. De nouveau, le sol se mit à trembler au point qu'il dut s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Il plissa les yeux et rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour essayer d'affronter ce vacarme insupportable. Il se focalisa malgré tout sur son objectif. La cage d'escalier faisant résonnance, il décida d'atteindre le couloir pour tenter de situer précisément l'origine de ces vociférations épouvantables. Il agrippa l'encadrement de l'ouverture, se hissa de l'autre côté, s'éloigna tant bien que mal de quelques mètres et s'adossa au mur. Les mâchoires serrées, il ferma les paupières et fit son possible pour se concentrer. Les cris intermittents montraient à quel point celui qui les émettait était à l'agonie. Il s'agissait d'hurlements gutturaux, étranges, surnaturels. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Sam mais il n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement angoissé. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir localiser correctement ce bruit, il rouvrit les yeux. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le cri se mua en un vrombissement apocalyptique qui se termina dans une terrible explosion. Des ondes rougeoyantes se diffusèrent de part et d'autres de la porte d'une cellule située à quelques mètres de lui. Il fixa ce phénomène extraordinaire et commença à avancer vers lui, déterminé, avant même que la luminosité aveuglante ne se soit totalement résorbée. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il s'écroula sur le sol.

**x*x*x*x**

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tombé, juste comme ça, d'un seul coup. Il se sentait tellement vide, dépourvu de toute énergie vitale. La seule chose qu'il pouvait percevoir pleinement était la douleur due à ses multiples blessures. A ses yeux, cette dernière constatation était quelque chose de plutôt positif : au moins, il n'était pas mort ! Et dans ces conditions, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se relever pour voir ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte. Non, rien ! Pas même cet immense vide qui le rendait si faible.

Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à ce bouleversement : Sammy avait trouvé un moyen d'anéantir la créature. Toutes ces secousses, ces flashs incandescents, sa rage qui s'était évanouie comme par enchantement, tout ça s'expliquait purement et simplement par l'exécution de cette sale pétasse ! Il venait d'assister à son extermination et le seul à avoir pu réussir cet exploit était sans conteste, son frère.

L'impressionnante puissance qui l'habitait encore quelques secondes auparavant contrastait pleinement avec le peu de tonus résiduel qu'il tenta de rassembler pour se remettre debout. Heureusement, il était animé d'une force proche de l'invincibilité : l'angoisse. Alors il combattit cet effet de tangage et cette sensation d'épuisement et il se redressa partiellement. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine mais il avança, un pas après l'autre, renforçant sa volonté mètre après mètre. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin la porte, il resta figé sur la poignée. Pourvu que Sam n'ait pas fait une bêtise ! Il avait été si dur avec lui au lycée. Il l'avait abandonné au pire moment …

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit le battant de quelques centimètres avant qu'il ne heurte quelque chose. Une fois encore, il dut développer une force qu'il n'avait plus pour dégager ce poids mort qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la petite pièce miteuse.

A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur et l'actionna. Malheureusement, l'ampoule avait dû griller et il dut se résoudre à pénétrer dans l'obscurité. Du pied, il chercha ce qui avait obstrué le passage et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Il s'en approcha, cherchant à déterminer de qui il appartenait. La silhouette frêle qu'il réussit à distinguer lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Jeanne. Il la saisit et la transporta dans le couloir. Puis il l'allongea et vérifia ses constantes. Elles étaient très faibles mais bien présentes.

Essoufflé, toujours à bout de force, il retourna dans la petite pièce encombrée d'un fouillis inimaginable. S'habituant doucement au manque de luminosité, il avança très prudemment, évitant les pièges en tout genre, scrutant de son mieux les alentours. Sur le sol, il décela finalement une forme sombre et se rua à ses côtés.

**- Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** hurla-t-il alors qu'il cherchait désespérément son pouls. **Non ! Sammy !**

Les seuls battements qu'il pouvait distinguer étaient les martèlements endiablés de son propre cœur. Coupant sa respiration, il chercha le souffle de son frère mais là encore c'était peine perdu. Putain ! Et en plus, il ne voyait rien dans ce foutu bouiboui de merde ! Il agrippa le corps raide de son cadet sous les épaules et le traîna aussi vite que possible sous la lumière artificielle du couloir. De là, il l'examina de nouveau. De ses deux pouces, il lui souleva les paupières et se trouva face à un regard laiteux, vide. Il enserra sa tête entre ses deux mains et la fit pivoter, aussi délicatement que son anxiété le lui permettait, d'arrière en avant et de droite à gauche, inspectant méticuleusement ses oreilles et ses narines : pas de sang ! La saloperie qui avait possédé Jeanne ne l'avait donc pas touché. Alors il n'y avait aucune raison logique à son état. Il aurait dû se réveiller, réagir, faire quelque chose … et tout ça, il aurait dû le faire maintenant !

**- Sammy, ouvre les yeux** ! lui ordonna-t-il au bord de la panique.

Il le saisit par les épaules et commença à le secouer. A cet instant un objet en verre tomba discrètement et roula sur lui-même deux ou trois fois avant de se stabiliser sur le sol terreux. Attiré par le bruit, son regard fixa la petite fiole qui venait de s'échapper de la main droite de son frère. Il la saisit et constata qu'elle était presque vide : le poison !

**- Non, dis-moi qu't'as pas fait ça !** s'exclama-t-il, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Aussitôt, il se mit à la recherche de la deuxième fiole. Il fouilla d'abord dans les poches de la veste de son cadet. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les deux flacons, ils étaient dans les mains de son frère. Il les brandissait devant lui en essayant de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre ! Sammy devait toujours avoir l'antidote sur lui. Il en était persuadé alors pourquoi ne le trouvait-il pas ? Elle était où cette putain de fiole ?

Ce ne fut qu'en atteignant la poche gauche du jean qu'il en ressortit ce qu'il convoitait. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il ouvrit la bouche de Sam, déboucha la fiole et versa une bonne rasade du liquide au fond de sa gorge. Impatient, il attendit que l'antidote fasse effet. Mais déjà, au bout de quelques secondes, il paniqua devant le manque de réaction. Ce n'était pas normal. Ca aurait dû faire effet ! Pourtant, Sammy était toujours aussi pâle, son torse ne bougeait plus, il gisait là, sur le sol, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, même pas un imperceptible battement de cil. Peut-être que la solution miracle n'était pas aussi puissante qu'il l'avait pensé. Non, Sammy était un crack ! Il savait tout sur tout et il n'aurait jamais élaboré un tel poison sans s'être mille fois assuré qu'il était en mesure de fabriquer un antidote efficace ! Les yeux braqués sur son frère, il perçut un soupir à peine audible à côté de lui et se rappela que Jeanne devait également avoir besoin de quelques gouttes d'antidote. Il lui versa donc le reste dans la bouche et pratiquement aussitôt, elle commença à bouger et à reprendre des couleurs.

Il reporta donc toute son attention sur son frère. Si une toute petite quantité suffisait à la jeune fille, si frêle et si fragile, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une telle dose n'agisse pas sur Sam ! Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce bordel ? Complètement désespéré, il commença le massage cardiaque. A côté de lui, Jeanne venait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'en prit pas conscience tant il était absorbé par son désespoir. En temps ordinaire, Sam était tellement robuste. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait été terriblement affaibli et aujourd'hui, il en payait malheureusement le prix.

Mais il refusait de le perdre et sa détermination prit le dessus.

**- J'te laisserai pas faire !** affirma-t-il entre deux pulsations. **Tu m'entends, Sammy ? … Je t'interdis de me faire un coup pareil ! … J'te jure, mec … t'as tout intérêt à te battre … et à revenir parmi nous … Parce que … où qu'tu sois … j'te préviens … je viendrais te chercher … et j'te ramènerai par la peau du cul s'il le faut … t'as entendu ? … Tu sais que j'en suis capable ! … Sam ! Réagis, bordel ! … C'est un ordre !**

A bout de nerf, il asséna un grand coup de poing sur la cage thoracique de son frère. Celle-ci riposta aussitôt en se gonflant à l'extrême avant de forcer l'air à évacuer les poumons. La remise en route de la trachée ne se fit pas sans heurts et Sam se mit à tousser violemment.

Dean empoigna son col de veste et l'attira vers lui, le maintenant en position assise, le soutenant d'un bras dans le dos et de sa main sur le haut de son torse afin qu'il ne tombe pas non plus en avant.

**x*x*x*x**

Sam s'affaira à contrôler sa respiration encore fragile et plutôt sifflante, tout en essayant de retrouver ses repères. Au moment où il comprit qu'il était entre les mains de son aîné, l'oxygène devint salvateur et son corps tout entier commença à se détendre, spontanément et de manière progressive.

Il avait bien fait de croire en lui. Il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi il pensait ça mais il avait pleinement conscience que c'était une bonne chose. Dean était finalement arrivé. Il était là, avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**- …ean, j'…vais qu'…rais**, tenta-t-il dans un souffle.

**- Quoi ?** demanda le plus vieux encore sous le choc

**- J'savais qu'tu viendrais**, articula-t-il après un instant, sentant peu à peu les forces lui revenir.

Mais Dean ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'activa à étudier ses réactions, prendre son pouls, l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

**- Dean … Dean, je vais bien**, tenta-t-il pour évoquer ce qui était pour lui une évidence.

Il voyait que son grand frère ne l'écoutait pas ou, plutôt, qu'il refusait de l'entendre. Il paraissait dans tous ses états. Pourtant, lui, se sentait comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'une bonne sieste. Il avait conscience que ça ne devait pas être le cas et qu'il était loin d'être prêt à courir le marathon mais il était détendu, complètement rassuré … et ça suffisait à le faire se sentir bien. En plus, quoi qu'il soit arrivé auparavant, tout ne pourrait aller que mieux dorénavant !

En essayant d'échapper au trop plein d'attention fraternel, il détourna la tête et rencontra le visage égaré de Jeanne. Elle était assise là, à moins d'un mètre derrière son aîné et elle ne bougeait pas. Visiblement, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle y était et comment elle avait pu y parvenir. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et envisagea de la rejoindre. Malheureusement, il lui était encore impossible de se libérer du « surprotectionnisme ambiant ».

**- C'est bon Dean ! Arrête ! J'te dis qu'j'vais bien, **lui rappela-t-il d'un ton qui laissa échapper son agacement.

**- Putain, Sam ! Ferme-la et laisse-toi faire ! Non mais t'en rates pas une ! T'aurais pu y rester ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne, Bordel ?!**

Saisi par la dureté de l'intonation employée, il dévisagea son aîné dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? De quoi parlait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu s'énerver comme ça c'était … Oh, non ! Le lycée ! Soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire, provoquant en lui une migraine carabinée. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et enfouit sa tête entre ses avant-bras, comme si l'enserrer dans un étau allait faire disparaître la douleur. Puis, progressivement l'intolérable souffrance s'atténua. Il sentit les deux mains protectrices qui enveloppaient son visage l'obliger à redresser doucement la tête.

**- Hey, Sammy !** entendit-il dans un murmure apaisant. **Ca va aller, ça va aller. Tu m'entends ?**

Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux restèrent prisonniers du regard bien trop brillant de son grand frère. Dean devait assurément être dans tous ses états pour laisser transparaître ainsi ses émotions. Aussitôt une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Pire encore, il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée d'en être le principal responsable. Avec le retour de tous ses souvenirs, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait endurer et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser dans cet état. Il devait impérativement trouver les mots susceptibles de le réconforter et le mieux était encore de commencer par des excuses :

**- Dean …**

**- Tu peux marcher ?**

**- Quoi ? **S'étonna-t-il devant cette question tout aussi inattendue qu'inappropriée.

**- Tu peux marcher ?**

**- Oui mais …**

**- Bien. Il faut qu'on se barre de là. Cet endroit craint. On doit évacuer.**

**- Attends Dean …**

**- Sammy, pas maintenant.**

Encore une fois, la détermination de son aîné l'obligea à s'exécuter. Pourtant ce n'était pas un ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Le ton employé était plus proche de la requête, voire de la supplication. Cette fois, c'était confirmé : Dean n'allait pas bien du tout. Alors il s'efforça de répondre favorablement à sa demande, espérant ainsi lui montrer tout son soutien. D'autant plus que, dans le fond, il avait entièrement raison : Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour discuter. Et puis ils devaient s'occuper de Jeanne.

Lorsque son grand frère lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, il lui saisit automatiquement l'avant-bras et se laissa guider tout en remarquant, effaré, les multiples blessures qui ravageaient son corps. Ses mains étaient dévastées. Sur le dessus, elles avaient pris une teinte violacée. Ses paumes, quant à elles étaient partiellement labourées. Des lambeaux de peau ne tenaient que grâce au sang coagulé. Ses vêtements déchiquetés dévoilaient les lacérations qui zébraient ses membres ainsi qu'une partie de son torse. Si certaines entailles pouvaient paraître superficielles, leur nombre, lui, suffisait à s'inquiéter véritablement. D'autres balafres, plus profondes, laissaient encore échapper des trainées sanguinolentes. Et ça, ce n'était qu'un diagnostique partiel, établi en une fraction de seconde, sur les blessures visibles !

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer l'état pitoyable de son frère auparavant ? Pourquoi Dean ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout ? Soudain la nécessité de partir de ce lieu lugubre au plus vite se fit ressentir. Il devait absolument l'emmener voir un médecin, le soigner par ses propres moyens, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais agir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Au bord de la panique, il laissa, malgré tout, ses yeux poursuivre leur exploration jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent son visage tuméfié. Ces nouvelles contusions auraient dû l'alarmer davantage. Pourtant, le sourire malin qui fit saillir les pommettes de son aîné stoppa net l'ascension de son angoisse. Mais ce n'est que lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent qu'il commença à se tranquilliser. Dean lui faisait savoir qu'il allait tenir le coup et il avait toutes les raisons de le croire. Après tout, son grand frère l'avait toujours fait et il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devrait changer aujourd'hui. En plus, ils étaient ensemble et c'était l'essentiel. A eux deux, ils pouvaient tout affronter. Ils allaient assurément s'en sortir, laisser cette horrible histoire derrière eux et aller de l'avant.

D'un même geste, ils aidèrent Jeanne à se lever et la soutinrent pour quitter à tout jamais ce lieu maudit.


	26. Chapter 26

BONNE ANNEE ! Que 2013 vous apporte à tous, tout plein de bonnes et belles choses !

Aujourd'hui, pas de grands discours MAIS un grand chapitre à lire. En même temps, c'est la fin, alors il fallait bien ça ^^

**Elisab**, **Dinahe et ****OtakTouch**, merci d'avoir reviewé chaque passage et RDV très prochainement sur la page suivante, spéciale remerciements ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Dean filait sur le chemin du retour. Il venait de récupérer un bloc d'optique de phare pour sa voiture mais plutôt que d'effectuer la réparation au garage, il préférait rentrer pour garder un œil sur son frère. Sammy dormait peut-être encore et avec un peu de chance, il ne se serait pas aperçu de son absence. Dans le cas contraire, il lui avait laissé une note lui indiquant toutes les informations nécessaires. Et puis, il avait bien remarqué que son cadet était sur la voie de la guérison, voire complètement guéri, bien qu'il soit encore très faible. Sans compter qu'il ne s'était absenté que trois quarts d'heure. Impossible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave dans un si court laps de temps. Et pourtant il était toujours aussi anxieux et se sentait vraiment mal.

C'était plutôt étrange. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans un état pareil. Ca faisait plus de trente-six heures que toute cette sale histoire était bel et bien terminée. Et autant dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre depuis. La vie reprenait son cours, normalement … enfin presque !

La tuerie de la cité avait été très largement couverte par les médias. Tous s'étalaient sur l'aspect dramatique de voir autant de jeunes gens s'entretuer mais concluaient sur un ton bien plus optimiste : en gros, avec toute cette « racaille » en moins, la vie dans le quartier serait peut-être un peu plus calme. De son côté, il n'en était pas totalement persuadé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, beaucoup s'en étaient sortis et les traumatismes crâniens que certains avaient subis n'allaient pas arranger leurs affaires ! Mais une chose était sûre : son nom n'apparaissait nulle part. Personne n'avait décrit, ni même évoqué un fou dangereux qui aurait massacré bon nombre de ces pauvres gamins. Quelque part, ça aurait dû le rassurer. Après tout, ce qu'il avait fait avait été noyé dans la masse et cet anonymat ne pouvait que lui faciliter l'existence. Mais il avait beau se le dire et se le répéter, ça ne changeait rien à son mal-être.

Dans ce domaine, Jeanne aussi avait été un atout précieux. Le proviseur avait porté plainte pour les agressions qui avaient eu lieu dans son établissement et les dégradations au niveau de la porte de service. Les victimes avaient témoigné et des agents s'étaient rendus le soir même au domicile de la jeune fille pour recueillir sa déposition. Elle avait été très éprouvée par tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Pourtant, elle avait gérer la situation d'une manière très impressionnante. Elle s'était servie de son état pour expliquer à la police pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la réflexion et elle s'était enfuie si vite du lycée. Elle avait également affirmé que depuis quelques temps, elle s'était sentie épiée et qu'elle avait été harcelée par un jeune de cette cité malfamée. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois éconduit et voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas favorablement à ses avances, ce dément avait décidé de venir l'ennuyer dans l'enceinte même du lycée. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à essayer de la tuer, avait-elle ajouté en se massant le cou et en essuyant quelques larmes pour bien étaler sa détresse. Les deux agents n'avaient pu que compatir à son malheur et lui avaient assuré qu'ils feraient tout pour attraper le sale vaurien qui lui avait fait tant de mal … tout en précisant, « qu'avec un peu de chance », il faisait peut-être partie des victimes du massacre survenu dans l'après-midi.

Enfin l'important était qu'à présent Jeanne soit en sécurité chez elle. La veille, elle les avait rappelés, son frère et lui, pour les informer qu'elle avait beaucoup discuté avec son père et qu'ils avaient convenu tous les deux qu'il serait préférable qu'ils retournent vivre en France. Elle était totalement enjouée à l'idée de revoir sa maman, sa sœur et son petit frère qui lui manquaient tant. Cette fille avait un dynamisme épatant. Elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée chez elle. Mieux encore, elle avait cherché à les rassurer en leur disant qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien et elle les avait remerciés de l'avoir sortie de ce calvaire. Sam et lui, lui avaient pourtant avoué qu'ils avaient failli la sacrifier chacun leur tour tant la situation leur était apparue désespérée. Mais elle leur avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle aurait préféré mille fois mourir que continuer à vivre ainsi. Et pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Malgré le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, elle avait retrouvé sa personnalité du début, sa vitalité et sa gentillesse. Elle paraissait même plus forte qu'avant. Cette petite nana était vraiment très courageuse et même s'il avait été incapable de trouver les mots pour le lui faire comprendre, il avait essayé de lui faire part de sa reconnaissance en la remerciant un bon millier de fois.

Arrivé à bon port, il stationna l'Impala dans l'allée et s'extirpa du véhicule en grognant. Ses blessures lui faisaient encore un mal de chien. Pourtant, ça aussi, ça allait vers le mieux. Sammy l'avait aidé à faire les points de suture dans les endroits inaccessibles pour lui, et en particulier pour refermer une grande balafre qui partait du milieu de son dos jusqu'à son omoplate. Il allait avoir une nouvelle série de cicatrices … Heureusement que ça plaisait aux filles ! pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire coquin. Il déposa les quelques victuailles sur le peu de place qui restait sur la table de cuisine et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la chambre où devait encore dormir son frère. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et constata que Sammy était toujours allongé … mais il ne dormait pas. Il simulait parfaitement bien, soit dit en passant. N'importe qui d'autre se serait laissé duper par cette respiration lente et régulière … mais pas lui ! Pourtant, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, il choisit de ne rien dire, referma la porte derrière lui, remarqua le désordre épouvantable qui régnait dans la pièce de vie tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il allait peut-être falloir ranger à un moment ou à un autre et ressortit de la maison pour rejoindre sa voiture et effectuer la réparation qui s'imposait.

Une fois dehors, il prit le temps d'observer les reflets lumineux dus au miroitement du soleil sur les parcelles de carrosserie encore propres de l'Impala. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder de nouveau et la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Jeanne n'avait pas été la seule à les appeler. Leur père les avaient également prévenus qu'il finissait la chasse en cours et qu'il rentrerait d'ici deux ou trois jours, voire une semaine grand maximum ! Et puis bien sûr, il y avait eu aussi Bobby qui avait commencé la conversation avec un « T'aurais pu appeler, tête d'âne ! » et l'avait conclue par un « Et si pour changer, tu t'occupais un peu de toi aussi, abruti ?! » En substance, sans le dire explicitement, il était terriblement inquiet et leur conseillait de reprendre du poil de la bête ! Sous entendu qu'il allait les rappeler et que si la situation n'avait pas suffisamment évolué dans le bon sens, il n'hésiterait pas à monter dans l'une de ses vieilles guimbardes et faire la route pour venir leur botter le cul ! De nouveau, un sourire inconscient naquit sur son visage. Sacré Bobby !

Il effectua les derniers pas qui le séparaient du coffre, l'ouvrit et farfouilla à la recherche de sa boîte à outils. Il récupéra également le bloc d'optique et s'attela à la tâche. Il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps et d'ici peu son bébé serait comme neuve ! En y réfléchissant bien, il avait tout pour se sentir bien : Jeanne était sauvée, la sale créature qui la possédait avait été exterminée, Sammy et lui s'en étaient sortis indemnes … ou presque, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes pour que l'Impala reprenne « forme humaine ». Mais toutes ces excellentes constatations ne parvenaient pas à le libérer de ce poids écrasant qui avait élu domicile sur ses épaules. Le besoin de dormir se faisait durement ressentir pourtant il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il en était totalement incapable. Il ne pouvait pas et il ne devait pas.

**x*x*x*x**

Sam avait ouvert les yeux au moment même où il avait entendu l'Impala partir. Il s'était levé aussitôt et avait constaté que le lit à côté du sien était effectivement vide. Pris d'une angoisse soudaine, il s'était rendu dans la cuisine et avait trouvé le mot rapidement griffonné, sur la table. En le lisant, il aurait dû être rassuré. Après tout, il était présent la veille quand l'ancien patron de son frère l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait enfin reçu la pièce qui manquait pour réparer le phare de la Chevrolet. Mais la réaction de Dean n'avait pas été à la hauteur de cette bonne nouvelle. Il était même resté carrément froid. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre quand le sujet abordé concernait son « bébé » ! D'ailleurs, il lui avait bien fait remarquer et avait été obligé de lourdement insister pour qu'il se décide à aller récupérer la pièce dans la journée. Et comme son étrange frangin se bornait à refuser sans lui fournir plus d'explications, il en avait conclu que, comme à son habitude dans ces moments-là, il ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Alors, après avoir fait son possible pour tenter de le rassurer sur son état de santé, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'au garage. Mais, encore une fois, Dean n'avait rien voulu entendre et ils étaient restés là, à ne rien faire, dans un silence quasi-total. A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus du surprotectionnisme, c'était de l'emprisonnement ! Et c'était ce qui rendait encore plus étonnant sa petite virée, tout seul, de si bon matin … alors qu'il avait refusé tout net cette éventualité la veille. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

Jusque-là, il ne s'était pas trop posé de questions. Il était trop naze pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Et puis, avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé, il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce genre de réaction exagérée de la part de son aîné. C'était plus fort que lui ! Il avait ce besoin irrépressible de multiplier les attentions pour être sûr que son « petit-frère-si-fragile » soit le mieux loti possible. Même s'il était en bien plus piteux état que lui. Parce que, finalement, en ce qui le concernait, mis à part ce sentiment de fatigue intense qu'il avait réussi à amoindrir en dormant pendant près de trente-six heures d'affilée, ça allait plutôt pas mal.

Dean, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire ! Les dernières images qu'il avait de lui étaient celles d'un véritable zombie ! Son corps était zébré de coup de couteau et les hématomes se bataillaient l'espace restant. Lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à se soigner, il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que son frère daigne lui fournir un semblant d'explications. « Une bagarre avec une bande de gamins de la zone », tu parles ! Dans le journal qu'il avait piqué à leur vieille voisine d'en face pendant les quelques secondes de paix durant lesquelles son frangin prenait sa douche, un encart énorme faisait la une à ce sujet. Même la télé en avait fait l'étalage tant le massacre avait été violent et sanglant. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas aussi bien que lui pourrait se demander comment il avait pu se sortir vivant d'un tel carnage. Mais de toute évidence, Dean ne voulait pas en entendre parler puisqu'il lui avait arraché le journal des mains et avait éteint la télé avant même que le reportage ne soit terminé. Alors bien sûr, il pouvait respecter son besoin d'oublier ce genre de choses. Et puis sur le moment, il n'avait pas cherché à le harceler davantage avec ça parce qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment la force et que la nécessité de dormir se faisait ressentir dès qu'il avait la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, le peu de temps qu'il avait été éveillé, son aîné lui avait à peine parlé … sauf pour lui dire de manger et de dormir. Sur ce deuxième point, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister beaucoup pour qu'il s'exécute. Le reste du temps, il le passait à vérifier du coin de l'œil que ses ordres étaient respectés. Puis son regard se perdait et il pouvait rester comme ça pendant des heures. En tous cas, à chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il l'avait trouvé comme ça. D'ailleurs, à bien y repenser, avait-il seulement dormi ? La profondeur des cernes qui assombrissaient près de la moitié de son visage répondait sans conteste à sa question. Peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil qui le rendait aussi bizarre. Plus il y repensait et plus il se disait que certains éléments lui avaient forcément échappé. Dean était à ses petits soins et effectuait une surveillance constante sur lui. Mais d'un autre côté, pas une seule fois il ne lui avait sorti une de ses blagues pourries, son visage était resté fermé et dépourvu de ses sourires aussi éloquents qu'énigmatiques et à aucun moment il ne l'avait regardé en face. Du coup, seul le trop plein d'attention à son égard lui laissait entrevoir l'espoir qu'il y avait un p'tit quelque chose de son grand frère dans cet inconnu blessé, tant physiquement que moralement. En résumé, malgré sa proximité physique, son aîné était vraiment distant. Plus que ça, il était froid, glacial.

Son corps fut parcouru par des frissons incontrôlables. Etant donnée la chaleur ambiante, il attribua ce mal-être à la fatigue. Mais son subconscient ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et força son esprit à poursuivre l'analyse malgré lui. Décidément, plus rien n'était comme avant. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion mais deux choses étaient sûres : Dean n'agissait pas normalement, il n'était plus lui-même et le voir comme ça le minait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

En percevant un bruit de moteur, il s'approcha de la fenêtre avec un sentiment teinté d'espoir et d'appréhension. Mais lorsqu'il regarda à l'extérieur et qu'il découvrit le vélomoteur qui venait livrer les journaux du quartier, il ne ressentit qu'un grand vide. Si Dean l'avait surpris à confondre le ronronnement de son « bébé » avec les gargouillis métalliques d'une pauvre mobylette, il aurait été outré et lui aurait fait tout un speech sur les différences évidentes de motorisation et bla bla bla ... Il en aurait presque souri si la réalité ne lui était pas revenue en plein visage : Dean n'était pas là et de toute façon, Dean n'était plus lui-même.

Il regagna la chambre et vérifia le bon fonctionnement de son téléphone. Il s'assit sur son lit et considéra l'écran un instant. Il joua avec les touches, fit défiler les quelques noms présents dans son répertoire mais ne se focalisa que sur un seul d'entre eux. Finalement, il soupira et se désintéressa de son portable. Le mieux était de se résigner à attendre son retour. Il se réfugia sur le canapé et alluma la télé. D'un geste mécanique, il passa d'une chaîne à l'autre sans s'attarder sur les images. Peut-être que Dean était encore sous l'influence de la chose qui avait possédé Jeanne ? Non, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Après tout il avait réussi à se libérer de son emprise pour venir le secourir et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ses yeux ne laissaient plus transparaître la moindre colère. C'était forcément autre chose. Bah, il était certainement fatigué. Ce ne serait pas étonnant si, effectivement, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis si longtemps. Sans compter que ses blessures ne devaient rien arranger à son état. Mais la question qui lui venait tout de suite à l'esprit était : pourquoi ne dormait-il pas ? Après tout, ils s'en étaient tous bien tirés, leur chasse était une réussite et il ne voyait rien qu'ils aient pu avoir à déplorer. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait le perturber à ce point ? Peut-être s'en voulait-il de lui avoir hurlé dessus au lycée ? Ce serait bien lui, ça ! En même temps, le coup du « Tu n'as plus de frère » n'était pas très sympa. Mais autant dire qu'il lui avait prouvé le contraire par la suite. Alors si c'était bien ça son problème, il pouvait se rassurer : il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Il soupira et éteignit la télé. Non ! Il n'était pas convaincu par son raisonnement. Il se massa les tempes. S'il continuait à se prendre la tête comme ça, il allait se provoquer une migraine d'Enfer ! Epuisé, il regarda son lit et envisagea sérieusement de le rejoindre. Le mieux était encore de dormir un peu en attendant le retour de son aîné. A partir de là, ils pourraient évoquer le problème, quel qu'il soit, et à deux, ils réussiraient bien à le résoudre. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Pourquoi se triturer les méninges avec des théories fumeuses alors qu'il lui suffisait de prendre son mal en patience ?

La chambre lui paraissait terriblement loin mais d'un autre côté il savait que s'il s'assoupissait dans le vieux canapé comme il l'avait fait la veille, il allait encore avoir mal au dos. Il se résigna donc à faire les quelques pas qui le séparait de son matelas et se laissa tomber dessus après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui. Il essaya de se détendre, s'étendit de tout son long et gesticula une première fois pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il ferma les yeux, patienta et roula sur le côté. Les minutes s'écoulaient… lentement. Il faisait tellement chaud. Impossible d'ouvrir la fenêtre car dehors c'était encore pire. Il changea une nouvelle fois de position mais le sommeil se bornait à l'ignorer superbement. Il se tourna et se retourna. Et recommença, encore et encore. Exaspéré, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et grogna tout ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il entende l'Impala se stationner dans l'allée. Il allait se lever lorsque l'idée qu'il avait pris grand soin de refouler jusque-là se faufila dans son esprit et s'afficha comme une évidence : Et si le véritable problème de son frère c'était lui ? Il déglutit difficilement. Il devait bien admettre qu'il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces derniers temps … Il entendit son aîné entrer, se diriger vers la cuisine avant de revenir vers la chambre. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il décida de faire semblant de dormir. Il attendit que Dean lui en fasse la réflexion mais rien ne vint. Cet idiot de frangin se contenta de ressortir sans un mot. D'abord déçu, il prit ensuite conscience du ridicule de sa réaction. Il devait vraiment être éreinté, voire totalement naze, pour agir comme ça. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ! Il n'en avait rien à faire que son frangin ne supporte pas les conversations à cœur ouvert. Il se foutait totalement de passer pour une gonzesse à ses yeux. Contrairement à lui, il était capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et pour le moment, autant dire que ça n'allait pas du tout ! Cette situation craignait alors ils allaient s'expliquer une bonne fois et tout de suite !

Sa décision étant prise il se leva, sûr de lui, enfila rapidement un jean qui trainait par terre et se dirigea, déterminé, vers la porte …avant de bifurquer vers la fenêtre. Il soupira et serra les mâchoires. De là, il pouvait observer discrètement son frère et réfléchir à ce nouveau problème qui venait d'apparaître : il ne savait pas comment aborder cette foutue conversation. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec ce genre de détails ? C'était Dean, pas le Dalai lama ! Entre frères, on pouvait tout se dire et on pouvait tout entendre. L'ennui, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire, il savait encore moins ce qu'il allait entendre et surtout il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser …

Tant pis ! Il se débrouillerait le moment venu. Il le pouvait. Il le devait.

**x*x*x*x**

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit arriver son frère équipé d'un seau d'eau chaude, d'une éponge et des gants roses qu'il lui avait fait enfiler de force quelques semaines auparavant. Cette initiative ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Sam n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour engager la conversation et assouvir ainsi son immense besoin de discuter. Quand il le vit déposer ses accessoires, enfouir ses mains dans ses poches et rapprocher ses épaules de sa tête, il valida sa première impression en y ajoutant l'aspect urgent et inévitable de la chose ! Malheureusement, de son côté, il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une de ces grandes discussions à cœur ouvert. Déjà, partager ses sentiments, évoquer son ressenti, tout ça c'était des trucs de gonzesses. Et de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment solide pour trouver les mots susceptibles de le réconforter.

Alors bien sûr, d'habitude, quand il voyait que Sam en avait réellement besoin, il faisait un effort. Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait pu au moins l'écouter, voire, éventuellement, lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Mais en fait, pour le moment, il s'en sentait totalement incapable.

D'un côté, savoir que son jeune frère se tenait debout devant lui, en apparente bonne santé, était une nécessité. Cela lui permettait d'atténuer un peu le stress qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait préféré être seul. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu de temps pour comprendre et surtout pour oublier. Les mêmes images revenaient en boucle dans sa tête et s'entrechoquaient continuellement. Quant aux profonds regrets qu'il éprouvait, ils se faisaient constamment écraser par le poids de la rancœur qu'il avait à l'encontre de son propre frère. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner – après tout, Sammy n'était en rien responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé – son amertume finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus. Alors plutôt que de dire des trucs qu'il risquerait de regretter plus tard, il préférait s'abstenir. Et pour ça, le mieux était de ne pas ouvrir la bouche ou de rester seul. Deux bonnes résolutions difficiles à tenir lorsque le fameux petit frère se tenait à deux pas de lui et n'avait de cesse de le fixer en attendant qu'il lui accorde toute son attention.

**- T'as mangé ? **lui demanda-t-il finalement, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Sam avait bien conscience que cette question n'en était pas vraiment une. Il n'avait décidément pas faim mais il ne voulait pas contrarier son aîné plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors il rebroussa chemin et récupéra ce qu'il lui avait laissé sur la table. Tout ça s'engageait plutôt mal mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait persévérer. Il ressortit et tendit le gobelet et les cookies devant lui pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

**- Satisfait ? **se renseigna-t-il avec l'infime espoir que son grand frère remarque son retour.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Même pas un grognement. Encore moins un regard éloquent. D'ailleurs, pas de regard, du tout. C'était à croire qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Son idiot de frangin restait focalisé sur sa foutue bagnole et faisait en sorte de ne pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

Exaspéré, il s'assit sur les marches du perron et sirota son café en essayant de fixer un point sur l'horizon. De temps en temps, il se forçait à avaler quelques bouchées mais décidément, l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ses yeux étaient incapables de rester concentrés au loin et avaient cette fâcheuse manie de revenir sur son aîné qui portait assurément beaucoup d'attention à la réparation de sa voiture. Cette fois, c'était confirmé. Cette attitude ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Dean lui en voulait. Dans la mesure où ils s'étaient déjà expliqués sur de nombreux points et qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'il avait été manipulé, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule raison qui aurait pu le mettre en colère.

Résigné, il posa le gobelet vide à côté de lui et se redressa. Il avança de quelques pas et se planta en face de son frère.

**- J'aurais dû te le dire, **lança-t-il après un énième soupir.

**- Quoi ? **S'étonna Deanen levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

**- Quand je t'ai promis qu'on se retrouverait à la bibliothèque, je le pensais sincèrement. Mais je t'ai caché ce que j'envisageais de faire au lycée. J'me rends compte que c'était nul. J'aurais dû te l'dire.**

**- Oui, t'aurais dû.**

Le ton ne comportait aucune animosité et après tout, son aîné n'avait fait que répéter ses propres propos. Pourtant, le malaise qu'il ressentait s'amplifia. Alors quoi ? Il allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Ne pouvait-il pas passer l'éponge, juste pour cette fois ?

Lorsqu'il vit le regard de son grand frère se reporter sur ce foutu phare qui avait pourtant tout l'air d'être enfin réparé, il s'empressa de poursuivre :

**- Mais si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire, pas vrai ?**

**- Sûrement pas**, assura le plus vieux froidement en se redressant d'un coup pour lui faire face. **Et ne t'avise pas de me bassiner avec mon manque de confiance ou j'sais pas trop quoi ! J'aurais dû dire « non » dès le départ ! On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.**

**- De quoi tu parles ? Dean, on a réussi …**

**- Ah, ouais ! Et à quel prix ?**

Sam le dévisagea dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. En voyant ses yeux ronds, l'ainé ne put faire abstraction de la peine qu'il venait d'y déceler. Ca n'avait jamais été son intention. Il se passa une main sur le visage afin de reprendre son calme. Il ne pensait même plus à cette histoire avant que son cadet la lui rappelle. D'accord, sur le moment, ça lui avait fait mal de constater qu'il lui avait menti. Mais il était évident que Sammy regrettait. Alors il n'y avait pas besoin de revenir là-dessus. C'était du passé. Terminé !

Les yeux tristes qui continuaient de le fixer l'obligèrent à s'expliquer :

**- J'ai tué des gens ! **avoua-t-il difficilement.** Rien à voir avec ce qu'on chasse d'habitude. Ce n'était pas des créatures surnaturelles comme des loups-garous, des métamorphes ou des esprits ! Non, c'était des êtres humains, des jeunes, comme toi et moi …**

**- …qui t'auraient zigouillé si tu ne t'étais pas défendu, **coupa le plus jeune qui venait de comprendre, soulagé, la véritable raison à ce comportement étrange.

**- Parce qu'ils étaient sous l'influence de l'autre tordue, **insista l'aîné.

**- Pas tous ! **argumenta Sam**. Ils étaient déjà bien siphonnés dès le départ. J'te rappelle que quand certains d'entre eux m'ont attaqué, ils n'étaient sous l'influence de personne. Si les flics n'étaient pas intervenus, moi aussi je les aurais peut-être plantés. Parce que c'était eux ou moi ! Et dans ton cas, c'était même pire : c'était eux ou nous ! Si tu ne t'en étais pas sorti, alors aucun de nous deux ne serait en mesure d'en parler maintenant.**

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Chacun assimilant doucement ce qui venait d'être dit – se libérant, par la même occasion, d'un poids harassant.

Le soulagement aurait dû être de mise mais les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent et son regard se durcit en une fraction de seconde. Sam comprit alors qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir terminé et observa son frère avec appréhension.

**- Le problème, **se lança finalement le plus vieux,** c'est que tu as bien failli y passer quand même !**

**- Quoi ? **S'étonna son cadet qui ne voyait vraiment pas où ça allait le mener.

**- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Quand je suis arrivé et que je t'ai vu …comme ça … Tu ne … Enfin, j'ai cru qu't'étais … que j'allais jamais réussir à … Putain, mais t'en rates pas une !**

**- Je suis désolé, **murmura Sam, compatissant à la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir son frère en le découvrant inanimé.

**- J'm'en fous de tes excuses ! **décréta l'ainé en secouant la tête avant de planter son regard dans celui de son frère.** C'que je veux c'est la certitude que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais un truc aussi débile. Je sais que tout ce que j'ai pu te dire au lycée t'a fait du mal mais putain, tu me connais ! Tu sais bien que j'aurais pas réagi comme ça si j'avais été dans mon état normal. En plus, tu savais exactement de quoi était capable l'autre pétasse ! Alors t'avais pas à … C'que j'veux dire c'est que, quel que ce soit le problème, même si tu crois qu'il est insurmontable, c'est pas une raison pour en arriver à prendre une décision aussi radicale.**

**- Quoi ? **S'écria Sam, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.** Non mais… attends … tu crois quand même pas … Dean ! J'ai pas essayé de me suicider !**

**- Ah, ouais ? C'était vachement bien imité alors !**

**- Non, Dean, j'te jure … J'arrive pas à croire que … Comment tu peux penser un truc pareil ?**

**- J'me le demande, tiens !** S'emporta Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux arrondis par l'ironie. **Peut-être parce que tu passes ton temps à te plaindre de cette vie de merde que papa et moi t'obligeons à supporter. A moins que ce soit parce que je t'ai vu dépérir jour après jour ces derniers temps et que quoi que je fasse, tu continuais à t'enfoncer dans la dépression.** Il leva une main pour empêcher son frère de l'interrompre. **Oui, oui, je sais, tu étais manipulé ! Il n'empêche que ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement ? Puisque ma parole ne te suffit pas, tu devrais essayer. Et après on verra si tu oses me dire en face que tu vas bien ! Ya qu'pour faire des conneries, là, j'avoue, t'es en pleine forme ! J'te rappelle quand même que tu as suivi Jeanne sans broncher alors que tu savais très exactement ce qui t'attendait. Et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu t'es enfilé une bonne rasade de gnole toxique de ta composition. Comme ça, au moins t'étais sûr de ne pas rater ton coup !**

**- Non, c'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! **S'énerva Sam en ressentant le besoininouï de se justifier.** J'ai cherché le meilleur moyen d'exterminer ce qui possédait Jeanne et la seule possibilité que j'avais était de suivre notre plan. Je connaissais sa manière d'opérer et j'avais le poison et l'antidote sous la main. Je n'ai pas bêtement avalé le poison, Dean ! J'en ai réparti suffisamment aux bons endroits pour être sûr qu'elle soit rapidement en contact avec. J'y avais bien réfléchi. Je savais que ça marcherait et ça a fonctionné !**

**- Donc, t'es en train de me dire que, pendant tout ce temps, tu étais suffisamment lucide pour savoir exactement ce que tu faisais.**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas trouvé une solution pour l'empoisonner sans te mettre en danger ?**

**- Ben … Parce que je refusais qu'elle prenne possession de mon corps et c'est ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas pris aussi le poison.**

**- Non mais attends, Sam. Y a un truc que j'comprends pas, là : Vous étiez seuls aux fins fonds d'une cave pourrie, enfouie deux étages sous terre. T'es un chasseur et tu fais au moins quatre têtes de plus qu'elle. Tu ne pouvais pas lui faire avaler le poison, l'enfermer et te barrer en courant en attendant qu'elle se désintègre toute seule ?! Tu aurais très bien pu la planter là et revenir plus tard pour filer l'antidote à Jeanne. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé !**

Pour toute réponse, le cadet baissa les yeux. Dean sut alors que son raisonnement tenait la route et il insista :

**- Puisque tu ne voulais pas te suicider, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi cette option.**

**- Je ne pouvais pas, **articula-t-il difficilement tant cet aveu lui faisait mal.** Je n'en avais pas la force. J'arrivais à peine à bouger les bras. T'es content ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? T'avais raison : j'étais trop faible pour faire ce genre de trucs.**

**- Non, je ne suis pas content, Sammy. Tu es en train de me dire que tu étais conscient que tu étais faible au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger mais que tu as quand même fait le choix « mûrement réfléchi » de t'empoisonner. Dans la mesure où tu es le plus intello de nous deux, je pense que tu savais où ça allait te mener. Mais tu l'as fait quand même ! T'as conscience que les apparences ne sont vraiment pas en ta faveur là ?! Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de te croire quand tu dis que tu n'as pas essayé d'en finir.**

**- Je savais qu'tu viendrais**, murmura le plus jeune dans un souffle, la gorge nouée et les yeux soudainement brouillés.

- **Quoi ? **S'étonna Dean, complètement abasourdi.

**- J'étais sûr que tu allais arriver et que tu me sortirais de là. Quelles que soient les épreuves que tu avais à surmonter, je savais que tu y arriverais et que tu viendrais …**

**- « Quelles que soient les épreuves » ? Sammy t'es bien mignon mais je te rappelle quand même que j'étais sous l'influence merdique de l'autre tarée et qu'à ce moment-là j'avais plus envie de t'étrangler que de te secourir …**

**- Oui mais t'as réussi ! **Le coupa son frère avec un sourire timide et des yeux emplis de reconnaissance.** Je sais pas comment t'as fait mais tu l'as fait et c'est tout ce qui compte. T'es le seul que je connaisse qui en était capable. **

Dean sonda le regard de son cadet et n'y lu qu'une immense sincérité. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour être totalement rassuré. En revanche, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ces prunelles claires et bien trop brillantes à son goût sans faire en sorte qu'elles retrouvent leur petite étincelle si caractéristique. Il prit donc son meilleur ton bourru et son plus bel air hautain et décréta :

**- Ouais ben, à l'avenir j'aimerais autant que tu évites de te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ! On ne sait jamais. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas toujours sauver ton p'tit cul de demoiselle en détresse !**

Aussitôt, le visage de Sam s'anima d'une moue décontenancée qui ne suffit pas à camoufler son sourire amusé. Un silence bienvenu s'installa entre eux juste le temps de laisser leur regard valider leurs pensées. Puis l'aîné, qui se sentait toujours gêné lorsque le sentimentalisme devenait trop pressant, décida de changer de sujet.

**- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de porter ça pour laver mon bébé ! **Indiqua-t-il en désignant les gants roses d'un signe de tête.** Par contre il faut d'abord bien la doucher. La boue a séché et si tu la frottes dans cet état, tu vas rayer la peinture.**

Sur ces recommandations, il adressa un sourire malicieux à son frère et se dirigea vers la maison.

**- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?** demanda le plus jeune.

**- Dormir.**

Derrière ce simple mot de six lettres se cachait en réalité un certain nombre de non-dits tous plus positifs les uns que les autres. Cette éprouvante conversation aboutissait à un juste retour à la normale. Dean avait retrouvé la confiance qu'il portait à son frère : il ne craignait plus de le retrouver inanimé s'il avait le malheur de le lâcher des yeux une seconde. Quant à Sam, il comprenait pleinement ce qu'avait pu ressentir son aîné et s'il avait souffert de ces dures révélations, il n'en était pas moins véritablement soulagé que tout ait été mis au clair. Cette fois, il savait que cette histoire était bel et bien terminée. Malgré tout, pour être tout à fait serein, une dernière vérification s'imposait :

**- Dean ?**

L'interpelé se stoppa, se retourna et souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- **Tu me laisseras encore conduire l'Impala, pas vrai ?**

**- Bien sûr, Sammy.**

Sam l'observa, consterné. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Soit son frère était vraiment trop fatigué pour faire de l'humour – or, même dans les pires situations, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – soit tout n'était pas aussi bien rentré dans l'ordre qu'il le croyait.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, Dean s'arrêta de nouveau au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte. Tout en gardant la main sur la poignée, il fit volte face et ajouta :

**- Tu pourras t'installer au volant dès que les wendigos auront perdu leurs dents !**

Il ponctua cette évidence d'un large rictus exagéré avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Sam resta planté là, le temps d'assimiler cette dernière réflexion. Puis il tourna les talons pour laisser tranquillement éclater son sourire satisfait. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent l'Impala, il soupira en réalisant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Dean aurait pu l'aider quand même ! Quelle tête de nœud ce frangin !


	27. Chapter 27

_*** Remerciements *** _

_Ben voilà, mon bébé, mon tout petit, ma petite dernière, va pouvoir prendre son envol ! Elle a vu le jour il y a près de deux ans, vous l'avez rencontrée il y a quelques mois et avez suivi son évolution jusqu'à … ce jour difficile pour moi (C'est toujours triste de dire adieu ^^). _

_Il est donc temps de passer aux remerciements. Et oui, vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir accompagnée dans cette aventure. Certains sont même à l'origine de sa conception et d'autres sont responsables de sa bonne réalisation. Si si, je vous assure !_

_Alors, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire "Evil Twins". J'espère que, malgré son côté sombre, elle vous aura fait passer de bons moments. _

_Merci aussi à vous qui m'avez envoyé des commentaires, MP, reviews et tout et tout. Je ne citerai que celles qui ont fait le choix de poster des « messages publics » sur et Hypnoweb (préférant respecter l'anonymat de ceux qui m'ont adressé des MP) : Elisab (qui n'a jamais laissé passer un seul paragraphe de cette histoire, sans m'adresser un (ou plusieurs) adorable(s) commentaire(s) par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition ! lol !), OtakTouch, Dinahe, Manon, Valdora, Liliju, Dlo, Schumi, Elida, Rabbids, Deany56, Tatiie123, Christ74, Lolo65360, Crystal14, Choup37, Maryel, Hecate._

_Votre soutien et votre gentillesse m'ont beaucoup touchée ! _

_Merci à Jeanne, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Avec tes pages A4 de commentaires pour chaque paragraphe, à chaque fic, tu m'as donné la motivation nécessaire pour poursuivre l'écriture et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Je croise les doigts pour que cette histoire, qui a été écrite avant tout pour toi, soit à la hauteur de ce que tu avais imaginé ^^ C'est gentil aussi d'avoir bien voulu la partager avec tout le monde ! ^^_

_Pour répondre à la question de certaines d'entre vous, il n'y a pas, pour le moment, de nouvelle fic. Pourtant j'ai tout plein d'inspiration, un paquet d'histoires et d'intrigues en tête et même la suite de « A Strange Supernatural Pilot » (avec Sam et Dean journalistes, non frères ^^) qui est bien entamée. Seulement, même les nuits sont devenues très courtes. A quand les journées de trente-six heures ? lol ! Je ne désespère pas de « reprendre la plume » un jour mais j'espère surtout que d'ici-là, nous garderons contact !_

_Gros bisous, mille mercis et à bientôt._


End file.
